Contos de Fadas
by Lady Zara
Summary: Um poderoso feitiço, colocará tudo a perder? Pode um simples artifício, fazer um garoto para sempre adormecer? Não se depender do príncipe tarado xD. "Bela Adormecida" é o próximo cap viajado!
1. Chapeuzinho Vermelho

**Disclaimer:** eu não sou dona de FMA, E bla-bla-bla... vcs sabem o resto.U.U

**ADVERTENCIA!:** ESSA FIC EH CONTRA-INDICADA PRA QUEM NAUM GOSTA DE YAOI OU QUE AINDA GOSTA DAS HISTÓRINHAS DA TIA CAROCHINHA

**Nota: **texto normal **indica acontecimentos reais  
**_texto em itálico _**indica os sonhos das personagens  
**#texto entre esse negoço aí# **mostra qual eh a ação que a personagem tah executando. **

**Nota da autora: **Oi gente! Esse eh o meu 1º Yaoi, então deem um desconto pra mim tah ç.ç, mas eu aceito elogios e críticas n.n portanto fiquem a vontade pra mandarem Reviews se axarem que essa fic está digna disso n.n Mais detalhes dpois da fic. Agora, como todo conto de fadas, devo começar com "Era uma vez..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap1: Chapeuzinho Vermelho**

Roy bocejou enquanto olhava pela janela. Detestava dias de chuva. Detestava acordar cedo em dias de chuva. Por isso ele bocejava. Não tinha nada pra fazer (o que não era grande novidade) e aquele barulho de chuva só lhe dava vontade de voltar para cama.

Ele bocejou mais uma vez. Talvez cochilasse mais tarde...

Alguém bateu na porta.

Roy revirou os olhos. "Não se pode mais ter paz em um simples dia de chuva?" pensou. Então disse em voz alta:

- Pode entrar, a porta está só encostada.

Roy iria despachar o fulano para a Sibéria assim que ele botasse os pés ali. As únicas pessoas que poderiam escapar eram Riza Hawkeye, pelo fato que daria um tiro em Roy se esse fosse demasiadamente rude, e... ele.

Edward Elric.

Por mais irritado que Roy estivesse, sempre lhe animava irritar Edward, ou simplesmente estar na mesma sala que ele.

Apaixonado por Edward? Roy preferia pensar que tinha uma "leve atração" por Ed, mas a verdade nua e crua, era que ele gostava mesmo do rapaz de cabelos loiros que se encontrava ali em sua sala.

- Ah! Fullmetal! Veio entregar seu relatório?

- Não, vim fazer a faxina... Por que mais eu viria aqui? – perguntou o alquimista nacional tirando o capuz de seu casaco vermelho.

- Acho que com a sua altura, Fullmetal, você só poderia ser pintor de roda-pé. – Roy deu uma leve risada.

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE MINI PROJETO DE ANÃO DE JARDIM!?

Roy estendeu a mão para o recém chegado. Ed lhe entregou o relatório de muito mal-humor.

O coronel adorava ver Edward com aquela cara de irritação. Adorava o jeito como ele franzia as sobrancelhas e fazia biquinho. Edward era o único que conseguia fazer aquela expressão não parecer tão infantil.

Ed puxou o gorro para cobrir os cabelos.

- Mas já vai FullMetal? – perguntou Roy sarcástico. Não queria que Edward fosse agora – Não quer ficar para bebericar mais um pouquinho?

- Ao contrário de você, um perfeito preguiçoso, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Que seria...?

Edward sorriu.

- Eu e Al estamos investigando uma nova pista para encontrar a pedra filosofal. Ele está me esperando na biblioteca.

Roy encarou o garoto na sua frente. E de ante do coronel, uma coisa fofa surgiu...

A Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

Roy arregalou um pouco os olhos. Com o capuz vermelho sobre os cabelos loiros trançados, o sorriso doce e olhar brilhante, Edward estava exatamente como Roy sempre imaginou chapeuzinho vermelho.

Sem aviso prévio, Ed deixou a sala e Roy com seus pensamentos pervertidos.

Porque eram sim pervertidos. Roy queria ter arrancado a roupa de Edward naquele momento.

Ele encostou a cabeça na mesa, ainda mergulhado em seus pensamentos nada santos.

"Como Ed ficaria caracterizado totalmente de chapeuzinho?" Roy pensou enquanto imaginava o alquimista em um vestidinho com uma saia vermelha e cheia de babados e blusa branca de mangas na metade do braço. E, é claro, o Capuz Vermelho. Roy não se deteve por aí, e começou a imaginar o tipo de roupa de baixo que um Edward vestido assim usaria.

Antes de adormecer, Roy tentou imaginar como seria tirar aquela roupa de baixo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Era uma vez uma garotinha..._

_**Edward:** HEY! EU NÃO SOU UMA GAROTA!_

_Ah... õ.o Edward, pra alguém que nessa história vai usar um vestido, eu não discutiria tanto com o narrador u.u_

_**Edward:** Mas pode me chamar de outra coisa que não seja menina? ¬¬_

_Prefere o termo travesti? ¬¬_

Edward: garota ta bom n.n'' 

_Huhum... continuando..._

_Era uma vez uma linda garotinha que morava em um vilarejo perto da floresta. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e olhos dourados e era pequenina e..._

_**Edward:** QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE MINI PROJETO DE GENTE QUE PRECISA DE MICROSCÓPIO PRA SER VISTO?! Ò.Ó_

Assim não dá pra trabalhar!¬¬

**Roy:** Só continue a história, por favor, dona narradora u.u"

_...delicada que vivia com uma capinha e capuz vermelhos. Por isso todos a chamavam de chapeuzinho vermelho. Um dia, chapeuzinho vermelho estava andando pela floresta, indo visitar sua avó..._

_**Alphonse:** mas senhorita narradora... o.o eu não sou mulher..._

Faz de conta Al #revira os olhos# 

_**Alphonse:** então ta..._

_... que morava do outro lado de uma densa floresta. Ela ia caminhando distraída pela pequena e pouco usada trilha da floresta quando apareceu o lobo mau, sujeito que "atacava" as pessoas da região._

_**Edo:** #aponta para Roy (o lobo mau)# "Ele" é o lobo mau?_

_**Roy:** se me permite, dona narradora, vou encurtar a história._

_Fique a vontade n.n_

_**Roy:** Então no meio da floresta, Chapeuzinho foi devorado com gosto. Fim n.n_

_**Edo:** O que!? O.O_

_Então o lobo agarrou chapeuzinho, o prendeu contra o chão e começou a arrancar suas roupas._

_**Edo: **ALGUÉM ME SALVA!!!!_

_O lobo começou a lamber o corpo de chapeuzinho, enquanto puxava sua roupa de baixo que eu me abstenho, palavra que aqui significa que me nego veementemente, a definir qual é._

_**Edo:** QUAL É!!!! PARA DE IMITAR O LEMONY SNICKET E ME AJUDA!!!!_

_Sem parar de lamber sua presa, o lobo foi trazendo-a para perto de si. Mas antes de devorar chapeuzinho de fato, disse o lobo contente no ato:_

_**Roy:** Itekemasu! n.n(Obrigado pela Comida! n.n )._

_**Edo:** ALGUÉM ME SALVA!!!! x-x_

_Tudo teria dado certo para o nosso amigo lobo (que estava muito perto de possuir nosso querido chapeuzinho) até que..._

_Uma flecha acertou a testa do nosso amigo lobo mau. _

_#encara fãs horrorizados por tamanha violência#_

_Calma gente! A flecha não tinha ponta de verdade. Era uma flecha que liberava água quando acertava o alvo. _

_#publico suspira aliviado#_

_O lobo cai para trás, atingindo por sua maior fraqueza, libertando chapeuzinho._

_**Riza (a caçadora): **Você se esqueceu do caçador, Mustang. Fazendo essa história em uma folha do word só, só poderia dar nisso. ¬¬_

_O lobo fica caído no chão enquanto chapeuzinho tenta se recompor._

_**Edo: **tô salvo... u.u'_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Foi com o segundo jato de água gelada que Roy finalmente acordou. Ele se ergueu de um pulo e encarou ofegante a 1ª tenente Riza que segurava um copo de água gelada pela metade.

- QUAL É! QUER ME MATAR!?

- Eu duvido que um simples copo de água possa matar o senhor, Coronel.

Roy olhou de mal-humor para sua subordinada.

- Posso saber por que tamanha gentileza ao me acordar?

Riza revirou os olhos.

- Me responda então por que o senhor estava gemendo "Chapeuzinho" enquanto dormia. Tem um lado pedófilo escondido aí Coronel?

Ele bufou irritado.

- O que eu sonho e com quem sonho não é da sua conta tenente.

- Mas digamos que seja da conta de um certo Alquimista Nacional...

Roy, que caminhava até a porta, se deteve.

- O que está insinuando Hawkeye?

- Que talvez Edward Elric ficasse interessado em saber que o senhor geme o nome dele enquanto tem sonhos eróticos.

Roy gelou. "Fica calmo cara" pensou ele "Não demonstre medo e confunda-a". Então deu uma risada.

- Como você pode saber que era um sonho erótico e que ele era o meu, digamos, "parceiro"?

Riza revirou os olhos.

- Porque você gemia levemente mais alto depois de pronunciar o nome dele e porque o seu "Amiguinho" aí de baixo o traiu.

Roy ficou rubro da cabeça aos pés. "Merda! Traído pelo meu próprio corpo!". Ele abriu a boca várias vezes tentando achar uma história plausível para seu comportamento, mas tornava a fechar já que todas as mentiras eram mentirosas de mais para serem levadas a sério.

Riza abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Pode deixar Coronel, seu pequeno segredo imundo está a salvo comigo. – Roy respirou aliviado - Só não se dê ao luxo de ser pego por outra pessoa gemendo o nome de outro homem enquanto dorme.

Roy encarou o olhar divertido da 1ª Tenente e sorriu. Sempre podia contar com a eficiência e lealdade de sua subordinada.

- Sim senhora – respondeu ele sorrindo, batendo uma continência.

Roy foi até um dos banheiros do quartel e lavou seu rosto. Ele se encarou no espelho. Bem que Riza poderia ter demorado um pouco mais para interromper seu sonho... Ele queria mesmo saber como seria fazer sexo com Edward.

Ele deu um tapa em seu próprio rosto. "Qual é! Edward é um homem! E outra, ele tem metade da minha idade!" Roy pensou. Então voltou para a sua sala.

Durante o restante do dia, Roy lutou bravamente contra o sono. Lutou porque sabia que se dormisse, sonharia com Edward mais uma vez. E corria o risco de ser pego por alguém que talvez não guardasse seu pequeno segredo sujo.

Mas Roy queria terminar seu sonho.

Agora que o havia começado, queria muito voltar lá e possuir o corpo de Ed por completo.

Foi uma longa luta contra o sono. O barulho insistente da chuva lhe dava vontade de dormir. O trabalho lhe dava vontade de dormir. Sua sala lhe dava vontade de dormir. Até o maldito cheiro de tabaco que sempre acompanhava Havoc lhe dava vontade de dormir.

Mas ao chegar em casa, todos os pensamentos voaram para seu extrapecaminoso sonho. Seu corpo pareceu flutuar pela casa enquanto comia um prato de miojo e jogava todo o trabalho que ele deveria dar uma olhada por aí.

Roy tomou uma ducha quente, pôs seu pijama, rumou em direção a seu quarto, caiu na cama e ficou fitando a janela.

Ele foi rapidamente invadido pelo sono, desejando ardentemente poder recomeçar aquele louco sonho.

Antes de adormecer, Roy tinha a certeza de ter ouvido uma risada feminina e a voz da narradora dizendo: "Era uma vez...".

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_O lobo mal, depois de sua derrota humilhante pela água..._

_**Roy: **Não precisa exagerar ¬¬ ... encara a narradora que está sentada sobre um toco de árvore e Por que você tá lendo o livro de cabeça pra baixo, narradora? õ.o_

_Você quer que eu conte a história tradicional, em que o lobo não fode com a Chapeuzinho? ¬¬_

_**Roy: **Não ó.o_

_Então não enche o saco e deixa eu continuar o meu trabalho ¬¬_

_**Roy: **Tá x.x #com muito medo dela#_

_Depois de sua humilhante derrota pela água, o lobo mau começou a pensar em um novo plano para por as mãos em Chapeuzinho. #olha pro Roy# Você não está com cara de quem tá pensando ¬¬_

_**Roy: #**fazendo cara de quem tá pensando em alguma coisa#_

_Bem melhor n.n_

_Bom, o lobo pensou e pensou, e por fim teve uma idéia. Ele sabia para onde a Chapeuzinho estava indo e conhecia um caminho bem mais curto. Chegando antes dela a casa da Vovó._

_**Roy: #**chutando a porta# Muito bem vovó! Pode ir se mandando!_

_**Alphonse (vovó): **Quanta grosseria! olha pro lobo mal E você não estava vindo aqui para me devorar? õ.o_

_**Roy: **Os plano mudaram, e eu nunca que iria querer comer uma armadura ¬¬. Agora, some do caminho que eu tenho mais o que fazer!_

_**Al: **Não mesmo! Daqui eu não saio, daqui ninguém me tira! ò.ó_

_**Roy: #**tira um gatinho de dentro do bolso# ¬¬ _

_**Al: **O.o_

_**Roy: **¬¬ #ameaça o gatinho com uma unha#_

_**Al:** TUDO BEM! Eu faço tudo o que você quiser! Mas deixa o gatinho fora disso! ç.ç_

_A vovó arrumou suas coisas rapidamente, pegou o gatinho e sumiu. Dizem que ela abriu um centro para gatos abandonados, mas isso é só um boato._

_O lobo então, tratou de se esconder sobre as cobertas. Só teria que esperar alguns minutos. Logo, ouviu-se uma batida na porta que abriu em seguida._

_**Edward: #**entrando# Vovó? #olha para a cama# Não adianta fingir que está dormindo pq você não pode dormir ¬¬_

_Chapeuzinho se aproxima da cama da vovó._

_**Edo:** #encara Roy# Você não é a vovó ¬¬_

_**Roy:** Impressão sua n.n''_

_**Edo:** Então por que você tem cabelo preto, vovó?¬¬_

_**Roy:** Porqeu é mais bonito assim u.u_

_**Edo:** ¬¬ Vovó, temos mesmo que fazer essas perguntas super chichês?_

_**Roy:** Sim. Historia da Chapeuzinho sem essa cena não é Historia da Chapeuzinho u.ú_

_**Edo:** E vovó, pq você ta sorrindo assim? õ.o_

_**Roy:** #malicioso# Porque eu vou comer você... _

_E o lobo agarra Chapeuzinho._

_**Edward: **VOCÊ!_

_**Roy: **Surpresa! xD_

_O lobo mau joga chapeuzinho sobre a cama e começa a se livrar das roupas dele. Enquanto tentava tirar a blusa de sua "presa", esta o arranhou no rosto. O lobo segurou as mãos de sua vítima, tirou seu cinto e com ele e prendeu o outro._

_**Roy: #**sorriso# então vamos brincar_

_Ele então arranca a blusa de sua jovem presa e admira a pele dela. Em seguida começa a lutar contra as pernas de chapeuzinho que insistiam em se debater enquanto ele puxava a saia. Por fim, o mais forte ganhou e uma saia vermelha foi parar no chão. Tirar as roupas de baixo foi fácil depois disso._

_Sorrindo, o lobo avançou sobre a boca de chapeuzinho em um ardente beijo. "Ah...! Tão doce e macia!" pensou a respeito da carne fresca ali diante dele. Então ele começou a lamber aquele corpo que havia acabado de despir. _

_Com uma trilha de lambidas, chegou ao mamilo esquerdo. Fazendo um movimento rápido com a língua, lambeu aquela região do corpo de sua presa que rapidamente ficou rígida. Massageava o mamilo direito com a ponta dos dedos. Em seguida inverteu os lados e passou a lamber o mamilo direito._

_Prosseguiu de forma erótica com a língua pelo abdômen de seu prisioneiro até chegar na virilha deste._

_Não sabia se era uma reação puramente mecânica ao estímulo sexual das lambidas, mas o membro de sua vítima estava ereto. O lobo sorriu e começou a lamber aquele ponto sensível da presa. Foi gratificante ouvi-lo gemer enquanto prosseguia lambendo e fazendo carícias._

_Seus dedos curiosos logo encontraram a pequena entrada da vítima. Tencionavam explora-la mais a fundo, mas o lobo sabia que iria doer muito se fosse assim sem nenhuma lubrificação._

_Tirou de seu bolso um pote com um creme lubrificante. Iria servir. Pôs um dedo dentro do vidro e em seguida adentrou no corpo da presa. Os gemidos desta ficaram mais altos._

"_Pare..." tentou dizer chapeuzinho, mas o lobo pôs um segundo dedo em seu prisioneiro, provocando uma série de novos gemidos, mas intensos que os primeiros._

"_Chega de brincar" disse o lobo, desabotoando sua calça. _

_Chapeuzinho tentou mais uma vez resistir ao seu molestador, só que este era mais forte e virou sua vítima de costas. Saboreando o momento uma última vez, o lobo brincou com seus dois dedos na entrada de sua presa._

_Ele sorriu de agrado ao ouvir os gemidos. Sem mais delongas, penetrou no corpo de chapeuzinho._

_Não pode deixar de gemer. Uma sensação de puro prazer atravessou todo o seu corpo enquanto entrava no corpo do outro. Lentamente para não machucar. Chapeuzinho sufocou um gemido particularmente alto entre os travesseiros._

_O lobo começou então a mexer o quadril. Começando com movimentos lentos, mas que foram acelerando à medida que sentia o prazer que aquele corpo lhe proporcionava. Sua presa gemia cada vez mais alto._

_Rápido. Acelerando mais. A mente do lobo começou a ficar entorpecida. Seus sentidos se confundiam com aquele prazer insano que o sexo lhe proporcionava. _

_Sem poder mais se conter, o lobo gozou dentro de chapeuzinho. Acariciou o membro do outro. Subitamente, ele gemeu e gozou também._

_Deslizando um dedo pelas costas de sua presa, o lobo mau saiu de dentro dela._

_**Roy: **que me diz agora Chapeuzinho?_

_Chapeuzinho virou se com o olhar enevoado em uma mistura de prazer com luxúria, e puxou o lobo pra perto de si._

_**Ed: **Mais... #tom de súplica#_

_O lobo sorriu antes de partir para cima de sua vítima, a fim de devora-la mais uma vez._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Omake do Cap**

**Dois dias depois- Tribunal de Justiça**

**Hughes(o juiz):** Então Roy Lobo Mustang, sabe pq está aqui?

**Roy:** #no tribunal, amarrado na cadeira do réu# não senhor o.o

**Hugh**: PQ HJ A MINHA FILHINHA FOI PRA FESTINHA DO COLEGIO!!!! 3

**Roy:** O.O"""

**Hugh:** FESTINHA A FANTASIA!! OLHA COMO ELA FICOU LINDA DE PRINCESA 83 #começa a tacar fotos da Elisya no Roy#

**Roy:** ENTAO PQ ME AMARROU NA CADEIRA???

**(voz):** NAO EH POR NADA DISSO!!

**Edo:** #no lugar da vitima# O.O Essa voz é da...

**Izumi:** SEU LOBO DESGRAÇADOOOO!!! #avança com tudo pra cima do Mustang#

**Roy:** O.O #vê Izumi correndo até ele, levanta mesmo amarrado na cadeira e começa a pular pra fugir# AAAHHHHHH!!!!! POUPE MINHA VIDAAAAAA X-X

**Izu:** NUNCA SEU PEDÓFILOOOOO!!!!!!!! #começa a transmuta tudo pra matar o Roy#

**Roy:** ME DIZ PELO MENOS O QUE EU FIZ x-x #desvia de um facão de açougue#

**Izu:** O Juiz não te disse? õ.o

**Hugh:** E Essa foto foi de quando ela comeu o bolo com as amiguinhas, olha que fofinha 8D # passando slides de fotos da filhinha pras testemunhas(Al e o Gato)#

**Izu: **...#volta a tentar matar o Roy #

**Roy:** ARRGGGHHHH!!!! #desvia de outro facão de cozinha# De onde ela tira tanta faca? o.o

**Edo:** #escondido atrás da mesa# A gente vive num açougue o.o

**Roy:** "a gente"?

**Edo: **Ela é minha mãe ;-;

**Roy: **... x-x

**Izumi(a mãe da chapeuzinho):** NÃO ESQUEÇA DE MIM!!! E NAO FALE COM MEU BEBÊ!!! Ò.Ó #joga tabua de cortar carne no Roy#

**Roy:** X-X AAAAAHHHH!!!! NARRADORAAAAA!!!!!! ME SALVA!!!!!!

**Narradora:** Mas eu quero ver ate onde tu consegue correr xD

**Roy:** X-X''''

**Narradora:** Tá bom, tá bom! Você venceu o.o'' #vendo Izumi jogar 3 facas no Roy# Ô Hughes!

**Hugh:** Hein?

**Narradora:** Ta vendo isso aqui? Uma maquina fotográfica novinha em folha com ultra capacidade, e grande qualidade pra tu tirar quantas fotos da sua filha você quiser!!!! 83

**Roy:** AHHHHH!!!! ELA TA ME ALCANÇANDOO!!! X-X

**Hugh:** Quanto você quer pela maquina?

**Izu:** VOLTA AQUIIIII!!!! SEU MALDITOOOO!!!!! Ò.Ó

**Narradora:** Você pode ter ela de graça se arrumar esse tribunal aqui xD

**Edo:** NÃO MAMAAANHHHEEEE!!!

**Hugh:** Eu topo 8D #sobe a mesa# MUITO BEM!!! PODEM IR PARANDO COM ESSA JOÇA QUE ISSO NÃO É MANEIRA DE SE COMPORTAR NUM TRIBUNAL!!! Ò.Ó #Todos param. Roy esta no chão (ainda amarrado na cadeira), Izumi está com uma faca a 3cm do pescoço dele e Ed tenta impedir a mãe segurando o braço dela. Tenta.#

**Roy:** Estou salvo ç.ç

**Riza:** Agora vamos continuar esse tribunal? u.u

**Roy:** De onde tus saiu? o.o'

**Riza:** Sou a advogada de acusação u.u

**---5 minutos para a arrumação do tribunal--- **

**(Imagem do Astrong fazendo pose) **

**Hugh**: Muito bem, muito bem. u.u #ajeitando papelada q na verdade é tudo foto da filha em tamanho especial# Senhora Advogada de Acusação...erm... o.o

**Narradora:** Ela é a advogada de acusação. Ela acusa, fala pq Roy ta sendo processado ¬¬

**Hugh:** Ah é! Isso aí, prossiga 8D

**Riza:** #se levanta da cadeira# Meritíssimo, eu acuso esse homem de:

**Roy:** Traidora ¬¬

**Riza:** Dormir em horário de trabalho; não cumprir prazos de entrega de relatórios; negligencia, falta de postura adequada para um escritório militar; irresponsabilidade; enrolar no serviço; vagabundear enquanto devia preencher relatórios; e o mais importante: Dar comida fora de hora ao Black Hayate ò.ó

**Izu: **...#gota#

**Edo: **...#gota#

**Hugh: **...#gota#

**Roy: **...#gota#

**Esses 4:** Narradora...¬¬

**Narradora:** O pobre cachorro pode ficar mal acostumado e até engordar ç.ç e você só da porcaria pra ele comer ò.ó

**Riza:** Sim, sim! Ele dá carne ao Black Hayate fora de hora enquanto devia estar trabalhando ;-;

**Izu:** Alem de bandido é mesmo um mal-exemplo ò.ó9

**Edo:** E o q eu tenho a ver com isso? õ.o

**Hugh:**Bah! Isso não é coisa de tribunal, senhora Izumi, mãe dessa garotinha...

**Edo:** EU NAO SOU UMA GAROTAAA!!

**Hugh:** Mas você tá de saia o.o'' #gota#

**Izu:** Seu juiz, esse cara é um bandido ;-;/ #aponta Roy# Ele é um corruptor, um salafrário aproveitador!! Ele merece a morte!! ò.ó9

**Roy:** Ah, qual é! O q eu fiz não foi tão grave assim, foi? ò.ó #desvia de uma faca# o.o

**Edo:** Mamãe, por que você tem tantas facas? Õ.o

**Hugh:** Sem violência, por favor! Eu sou um pai de família. u.u Senhor Roy Lobo Mustang, se defenda por favor u.u

**Roy:** Seu juiz, elas são doidas, eu não estuprei ninguém, já que ele deixou.

**Edo:** Foi booomm n¬n

**Roy:** Foi #Olhar malicioso tipo "vamos fazer de novo hoje?" # Mas continuado... #desvia de um sapato#, e também eu não sou um corruptor porque ele também não era nada santo u.u

**Hugh:** Nao? o.o

**Izu:** Ele era inocente sim!! ò.ó

**Riza:** Exato!! Você é um corruptor!! ò.ó

**Edo:** Epa ...

**Roy:** Ele já era tão corrompido q era impossível corromper mais e.e

**Edo:** Não era não u.u

**Hugh:** Não é uma acusação muito grave u.ú

**Izu:** NÃO É MUITO GRAVE!?!?!? VOCÊ É INSENSÍVEL!?!? VOCÊ NÃO TEM FILHOS!?!?!? Ò.Ó

**Hugh:** Mas ele só deu carne ao cachorro, não foi? õ.o

**Izu: ...#gota#**

**Roy: ...#gota#**

**Edo: ...#gota#**

**Riza:** Ele deu um pedaço de torta uma vez também ;-;

**Narradora:** Hughes... Você não leu a acusação no papel? õ.o

**Hugh: **Hein? Papel? Q papel? Ah, sim, o papel!83 Deixa eu ver... Foto da minha filhinha; olha como ela ta linda nessa n¬n ... foto da Elysia com Gracia ... foto da Elysia com a vovó ... foto da Elysia comigo ... Ah! Papel!

**Todos:** #gota#

**Hugh:** Acusado: Roy Lobo Mau Mustang. Vítima: Edward Chapeuzinho Vermelho Elric. Acusadores: Izumi, Mãe da Chapeuzinho e Caçadora Riza Hawkeye. Acusação: Acusado de Estupro... Corrupção de Menores; mais hein!?!?

**Roy:** Tá vendo? Nada q mereça a morte q elas querem me dar! u.u

**Hugh:** Você não merece a morte...

**Roy: **n.n

**Hugh:** MERECE PIORRRRRRR \Ò.Ó/!!!!!!!!

**Roy:** O.O''

**Edo:** O.O''

**Izu e Riza:** ISSO \Ò.Ó\

**Hugh:** SEU PAPA-CRIANCINHAS!!!! NOJENTO!!!! #sobe na mesa# CORRUPTOR DE CRIANÇAS INOCENTES!!!! Ò.Ó #pula e pega uma faca da Izumi# COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?? ;-; EU JAMAIS DEIXARIA VC LIVRE SABENDO QUE VOCÊ É UM DEVORADOR DE INOCENTES!!!!

**Roy:** O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hugh:** VC EH UM PERIGO PRA MINHA ELYSIA!! ;.;

**Roy:** #gota#

**Narradora:** Tinha que ser Hughes ¬¬

**Hugh:** Izumi! ò.ó #joga faca pra ela#

**Izu:** Vamos! ò.ó #pega faca#

**Riza:** eah! ò.ó #saca fuzil#

**Hugh:** ROY SEU LOBO MAU DEVORADOR DE GAROTINHAS INOCENTES!!!!

**Edo:** EU NAO SOU UMA GAROTA Ò.Ó

**Roy:** Ed... O q a gente faz agora? o.o''''

**Edo:** ...Corre cara o.o''''

**Roy e Edo:** AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #correndo#

**Gatinho:** Miaw ;3

**Al:** Gatinho 83

FIM XD **(omake by Hinata Himura )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Domo gente! 8D**

**E aí, o que axaram do primeiro cap da minha mais nova fic? XD**

**#sendo vaiada pelos fãns de A Piece from Heaven, jah que ela deveria estar digitando essa fic, naum um yaoi#**

**Qual eh gente n.n'''''' eu precisava relaxar um pouco n.n""""**

**Mas tp, esse primeiro cap foi inspirado em uma oneshot de um doujinshi (You are my Only) em que o Roy fantasia com o Edward vestido de Chapeuzinho 8D. Mas a Riza corta o barato dele u.u **

**Mas como eu sou foda 8D escrevi BBBBBEEEEIIIIMMMMM mais coisa XD  
E aproveitei pra me inspirar pra uma série de outras histórinhas como essa 8D**

**Quem não gostou dessa, sugiro que largue essa fic e saia correndo cantando o hino nacional ou contrário enquanto come um sanduiche de queijo. (imitei o Lemony Snicket de novo 8D) Mas pra quem se interessou, mande review! Sério! vcs naum sabem como isso faz bem pra um escritor de fics!**

**Agradecimentos especiais a minha amiga** Hinata Himura **que gentimente corrigiu alguns errinhos na fic e que fez a minha omake, e a minha miguxa **A. T. (vc msma, miga japa 8D) **que me pôs pra cima quando eu tava quase desistindo do meu yaoi n.n**

**PROXIMO CAP!!!!  
**_Varinha de condão,  
Sapatinho que cai no chão.  
Um prinincipe safado  
procura o garoto encantado,  
dono do sapato.  
"Cinderela" nomeia o ato._


	2. Cinderela

Cap2 – Cinderela

Roy rolou pela cama com os raios do amanhecer beijando sua pele. Apesar de estar acabando de acordar, estava bastante cansado. Com um suave movimento, virou de bruços, tentando se livrar da luz solar e cochilar mais um pouco.

Mas assim que fez isso, sentiu que as suas calças, ou melhor, a sua cueca, estava molhada. Molhada não, pois era uma coisa gosmenta que estava espalhada por ela.

Sem nem se virar ou olhar, Roy já sabia do que se tratava. Mas mesmo assim, não podia acreditar. Ele, o Coronel mais mulherengo de todo quartel, gozando em um simples sonho e com... com...

Outro Homem...UM GURI DE 15 ANOS!!!

O flame alchemist se beliscou. Só podia ser pesadelo. Um grande pesadelo.

Ele ficou de barriga para cima. Lembranças do seu louco sonho atravessaram-lhe a mente. Edward gemendo seu nome... Ele sobre Edward... Edward gozando...

Roy esperneou em protesto a sua própria indecência, se estatelando no chão logo em seguida. Se pondo de pé, se dirigiu para o banheiro. Um banho de água fria! Era o que ele precisava.

Despiu-se do pijamas e das melecadas peças de baixo. Entrou debaixo da água gélida. Com um arrepio, começou a tomar banho.

Apesar de ajudar, a água fria não o impediam de relembrar de seu sonho obsceno. Obsceno e Ilegal. Obsceno, Ilegal e Antiético. Obsceno, Ilegal, Antiético e Pervertido. MUITO Pervertido.

Desligou o chuveiro, saiu do Box e enrolou uma toalha na sua cintura. Pôs seu uniforme militar, pegou as chaves do carro e foi para o trabalho.

Roy passou a manhã toda tentando se distrair com seu trabalho, mas aquilo só servia para lhe dar mais sono ainda. Encarava as folhas de papel que deveria estar assinando com sono enquanto fingia ler algumas linhas. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, ele se sentia com sono, muito sono... estava cansado. Não tinha dormido direito devido a sonhos estranhos. Seu humor começava ficar tão luminoso quanto um gato preto na em uma sala preta. O tédio se apossava dele, aumentando sua sonolência. Em suma, ele estava com muito sono e de mal-humor.

Mas dormir era um sonho impossível, já que a Tenente "Trabalho-Forçado" estava do seu lado, com uma pistola dentro do bolso do uniforme militar e outras três em outras partes do corpo.

O humor do Coronel estava em um estado tão agradável, que ele quase fez Fuery chorar quando o subordinado foi entregar um outro relatório pro Mustang assinar.

Por isso que ele não gostou nada nada quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

"Mas que MERDA!" pensou ele, muito irritado. "O que se tem que fazer para se ter um pouco de paz no trabalho?" e já estava pronto para responder mal ao fulano antes mesmo dele entrar quando ouviu uma arma ser engatilhada.

- Seja gentil, Coronel. – falou Riza, com um sorriso doce e a arma apontada pra cabeça do Flame Alchemist.

Roy considerou por um segundo o que seria mais rápido: a subordinada puxar o gatilho ou ele estalar os dedos. Mas desistiu da idéia. A comida da prisão devia ser horrível.

- Entre. – ele falou tentando ser o mais gentil possível nas condições em que ele estava.

Mas felizmente, sua gentileza foi recompensada com a entrada de uma cabeleira loura na sala. Acompanhando os cabelos trançados, estava um corpo usando um casaco vermelho e um par de exóticos olhos dourados. E ele trazia café.

- Fullmetal! Virou entregador de café?

- Todo mundo tava ocupado demais pra trazer. Você é o único vagabundo aqui.

Roy estendeu a mão para ele.

- E quem disse que eu trouxe pra você, coronel bastardo? – Ed perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Vai deixar um pobre homem sem seu precioso café, FullMetal?

- Deixe-me ver... vou. – e entregou um copinho de café expresso para a tenente Hawkeye – Descafeinado e com pouco açúcar?

- Isso mesmo! Obrigada Ed. – Riza sorriu enquanto bebia o líquido quente.

O Coronel das chamas fez beicinho.

- Mas o que esse pobre homem fez de mal para ficar sem o seu café matutino!? Ele cuspiu em cabeça de careca!? Furou a bola de futebol de alguém!? Não alimentou os passarinhos pelo menos uma vez na vida!?

Riza apontou uma pistola para a cabeça do Coronel.

- Trabalhe mais e fale menos! – disse ela.

Roy fingiu ler um relatório enquanto fitava Edward.

- Isso explica porque você ainda não foi despedido. – riu Ed enquanto estendia um copinho com café para Roy – Café preto e com creme. Acertei?

Roy encarou o garoto aturdido por alguns segundos. Como ele sabia o tipo de café que ele gostava? Em nenhum momento nos três anos que Edward foi seu subordinado, não conseguia se lembrar de ter falado aquilo para ele. O que era então? Ed podia ler pensamentos? As lembranças de seu louco sonho dançaram pela sua mente. Roy ficou com medo de que Edward lesse seus pensamentos agora e visse aquilo. "Deixa de ser burro, Roy!" disse a si mesmo "Alguém do pessoal deve ter dito para ele".

O Coronel sorriu e pegou o copinho. (Detalhe do ultimo parágrafo: ele ocorreu em meros 5 segundos)

- Exato. Nada mal para um camarão.

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PARTÍCULA TÃO PEQUENA QUE SÓ PODE SER VISTA EM MICROSCÓPIO???????????????????????

O Flame Alchemist sorriu sarcástico enquanto tomava um gole do líquido preto com creme.

- Hummmmmm... Delicioso. Poderia até te convidar para almoçar.

- Só por trazer o café? É mesmo um idiota.

- Mas eu falo sério. Hoje, ao meio dia, eu pago.

Edward abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, surpreso.

- Mas o que as mulheres vão pensar do senhor se te virem em companhia de outro homem? – Ed sorriu sarcástico.

- Tecnicamente você ainda não é um homem, e isso seria benéfico para a minha imagem. Daria um ar mais paterno para mim.

- Eu como muito.

- Eu não me preocuparia se fosse você. Sou eu quem vai pagar a conta mesmo.

- Eu sou mal educado e mal sei comer com garfo e faca! – Ed parecia não querer mesmo sair com o Coronel. Roy teria que apelar.

- Qual é FullMetal? – ele sorriu sarcasticamente – Está com medo de almoçar comigo?

- Eu? Medo de você? JAMAIS! Hoje ao meio dia? Fechado.

- Te vejo então na frente do quartel ao meio dia.

Edward saiu o mais rápido possível. Assim que o garoto saiu, Roy sentiu o cano de duas pistolas atrás da sua cabeça.

- O que pretende, Coronel? – perguntou Riza em um tom frio.

O Flame Alchemist calmamente bebeu mais um gole do liquido preto cremoso, imaginando com que mão a Tenente estava segurando o copinho de café.

- Nada de mais Riza. Apenas almoçar com um de meus subordinados.

Os canos das armas fizeram um pouco mais pressão contra a cabeça de Roy.

- Se eu perceber qualquer indício de que o senhor tenha extrapolado, não vai nem saber de onde o tiro veio.

O Coronel sorriu.

- Não se preocupe Rizinha. É apenas um almoço.

Na verdade, Roy não tinha planejado mais do que isso: um almoço com o garoto pelo qual ele tinha uma quedinha. Simples e claro, diferente do trabalho dele.

O convite para o almoço fez Roy ficar um tanto quanto ansioso para que o meio dia chegasse logo. O sol parecia se movimentar mais lentamente, o trabalho parecia não ter fim, e o relógio parecia zombar dele, andando para trás enquanto ele não estava olhando.

Foi com grande expectativa que Roy ouviu o sino do almoço as 11:15. Teria, como sempre, 2 horas de almoço. Para os seus subordinados seria 1:30.

O Flame Alchemist pegou seu casaco e se dirigiu para fora da sala. Não levaria nem 5 minutos para chegar na frente do quartel. Iria conseguir. Iria ter um encontro com Edward. Passou a mão sobre os cabelos, tentando arruma-los um pouco mais. Se surpreendeu com isso, afinal de contas, estava saindo com um garoto, certo?

Tinha acabado de virar o corredor, quando esbarra em um homem.

- Yo Roy! Por que tanta pressa? – perguntou Maes.

- É que eu... hum... tô atrasado. Tchau.

Hughes sorriu para seu amigo.

- Quem é a garota?

- É só um subordinado.

- QUÊ!? A RIZA ACEITOU SAIR COM VOCÊ?!

- Eu falei subordinadO, agora com licença.

- Oh My! Resolveu se declarar para o Edward?

Roy parou onde estava sem acreditar no que ouvia. Se virou para Maes que sorria. Ele abriu a boca várias vezes.

- Como...

- Ah qual é Roy! Que espécie de amigo eu seria se não sacasse que você tem uma quedinha por ele?

O coronel olhou de um lado para outro. Menos mal, o corredor estava vazio.

- É só um almoço, nada de mais. E não. Não vou me declarar para ele, nem agora, nem nunca.

- Ahhhh!!! Mas eu torcia por vocês dois!

- Tem idéia do que está falando Maes?

- Falo sério Roy! Você precisa mesmo achar alguém e juntar os seus trapinhos com os dele, se é que me entende.

- Claro! Vou pedir a mão de um garoto de 15 anos de idade! – respondeu o coronel sarcástico.

- Ora, ele pode até aceitar!

- Uhum, e no mesmo dia o Black Hayate vai se tornar _Führer_!

- Então já posso comprar o arroz para o casamento! – Hughes sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros do coronel – Vocês podem até adotar uma menininha e ela vai ser a melhor amiga da minha Elysia! Falando nela, OLHA COMO ELA TÁ LINDA NA FESTINHA DA ESCOLA!!!!

E Maes Hughes fez o que todo mundo esperava que ele fizesse: tacar fotos da filha na cara do coronel, que estava com uma incômoda sensação de _Deja'vu_.

Até que Roy olhou para o relógio.

12:05

Estava atrasado.

Saiu correndo feito um louco, dizendo para Maes que estava atrasado. Ainda deu tempo de escutar o amigo gritar "Boa sorte!" antes de sair da sua ala de trabalho.

Mustang nunca acreditou na lei de Murphy: "Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, ela VAI dar errado", mas naquele dia, ele comprovou que era a mais pura verdade da Humanidade desde a alquimia.

Primeiro foram quatro generais que conversavam sobre um tema sem importância, mas que insistiram em pegar a opinião do jovem oficial que passava apressado pelos corredores. Segundo foram as moças que resolveram flertar com ele no pior momento possível. Depois veio a inundação de um banheiro novinho que havia sido inaugurado tinha no máximo dois dias. Por fim, teve de atravessar uma greve dos cozinheiros do quartel que reivindicava melhores salários.

Roy já estava esperando uma avalanche, ou uma invasão alienígena, ou que um urso dançarino o atropelasse. Mas enfim ele viu a porta principal da central. Abriu-a de qualquer jeito e saiu procurando por um casaco vermelho e uma cabeleira dourada.

A avistou a distância, junto com uma armadura de dois metros. Ambos se afastavam do quartel.

- FullMetal! – Roy correu na direção dos Elric.

Edward o encarou de mal-humor.

- Tem idéia de que horas são?

O coronel olhou para seu relógio de pulso.

12:30

É, tinha estragado tudo.

Por que sempre que ele ia sair com uma garota qualquer não conseguia se atrasar mais do que cinco minutos, mas se atrasava meia hora quando se tratava do garoto que ele amava?

O jeito era sorri e ser sarcástico. Era o jeito.

- Pois tenho sorte de que você não seja uma garota.

- Não sei como você consegue tantas garotas se atrasando assim.

- Vamos comer ou não?

- Nii-san, nós nos encontramos depois. – falou Al de repente.

- Mas...

- Até mais! Aproveitem o Almoço! – Al parecia um tanto apressado em deixar os dois sozinhos. Um tanto até de mais. Ed corou de leve.

"Meu Deus!" pensou Roy "Ele fica muito fofo corando assim!" sorriu e falou:

- Acho que somos só eu e você. Onde quer comer?

Foi Mustang quem acabou escolhendo o restaurante. Comida italiana. Restaurante estilo tradicional. Mesa para dois. E enquanto esperava, podia ficar olhando para os dourados olhos de Ed o quanto quisesse.

- Você vem sempre a esse restaurante? – perguntou Edward consultando o cardápio.

- Às vezes. É um excelente programa a dois. As garotas adoram a comida italiana com um bom vinho.

- Será que não consegue pensar em outra coisa que não seja garotas?

- Depende. No que deveria pensar?

Ed corou com a pergunta.

- Alguma sugestão de prato?

"Você." Pensou Roy com malícia.

- Humm... Tem o Spaguetti à bolonhesa com almôndegas que é uma delícia, mas você pode escolher qualquer uma das pizzas já que todas são ótimas.

FullMetal olhou o cardápio de novo.

- Acho que vou pedir uma pizza de calabresa.

Roy sorriu e chamou a garçonete para fazer o pedido. Enquanto a mocinha anotava o pedido, Roy começou a ficar apreensivo. Sobre o que deveria falar com Ed? Será que não seria muito profissional falar de alquimia? Ou deveria procurar outro assunto, como...? Nessa hora, a mente de Mustang pareceu não processar mais nenhuma possibilidade de assunto.

A jovem garçonete se afastou. Deixando Roy sem ter por onde começar.

"Porra! Fala alguma coisa!" Parte do seu cérebro ordenava, mas a outra não conseguia articular nada.

E o pior de tudo: cinco garotas com que ele já havia saído estavam aí no restaurante. E tentavam chamar a atenção dele.

- Olha que fofo! Ele está tomando conta daquele garotinho. – cochichou uma das mulheres para a amiga. Aparentemente, todas faziam a mesma espécie de comentário.

"Maldito ar paterno" se amaldiçoou Roy. Edward sorriu sarcástico, sem se importar de ser chamado de menininho.

- A sua fama é bem grande Coronel. Mas aposto que nem se lembra o nome delas.

Mustang sorriu.

- Mas é claro que me lembro! Aquela ali de amarelo é a Brigite. A de cabelos castanho e blusa verde é Martha. A moça do lado dela eu conheço de rosto e se chama Mary...

- Chega... – interrompeu Ed com a voz de desanimo – Você realmente não pensa em outras coisas que não sejam garotas?

- Você fala isso porque nunca teve uma namorada. Mas do jeito que você é pequeno, é capaz de nenhuma das moças da cidade conseguir te ver.

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE HIPER-SUPER-MEGA-ULTRA-BAIXINHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O coronel riu sarcástico. Depois disso começaram a falar sobre assuntos diversos e distantes do trabalho e das garotas. Roy não podia acreditar em como era fácil conversar com Edward. Não precisava ficar fazendo o mesmo charminho que ele fazia com as garotas. Podia ser ele mesmo e conversar sobre qualquer assunto. Além do mais, era relaxante ouvir Edward falar. O garoto falava de forma clara e sua voz ainda apresentava uma maciez presente na voz de uma criança, mas mesclada com um tom mais grave, mostrando que ele estava realmente atravessando a puberdade. Apesar disso, sua voz não engrossava ou afinava de repente, mantendo aquele tom constante e aveludado.

Roy ficou grato por não ter pedido nada alcoólico. A voz musical de Edward e seus exóticos olhos dourados já faziam todo o serviço de uma garrafa inteira de whisky. Com apenas algumas gotas de álcool Roy tinha certeza que perderia de vez a cabeça.

-... então nós saímos correndo feito loucos e caímos no lago. Pra depois descobrir que o grande cachorro do Sr. Smith não passava de um filhotinho! – Ed terminara de contar um pequeno acontecimento de sua infância.

Roy deu uma pequena risada. Guardou com carrinho aquela nova informação de seu amado Ed. Digamos que ele estivesse enchendo uma pequena parte de sua mente com lembranças de Ed e pequenas informações sobre ele.

Edward encarou Roy por um segundo e corou de leve.

- Ah, deve ser bem chato para você.

- O que?

- Ficar me ouvindo falar coisas bobas assim. – ele corou mais um pouco.

Roy o encarou cm doçura. "Simplesmente adorável" pensou sobre seu pequeno precioso Edward.

- Nem um pouco. É mais interessante que ficar ouvindo garotas fúteis a noite toda.

- Prefere a minha companhia à de uma garota? – Ed parecia incrédulo.

- Na verdade sim.

Edward ficou da cor de seu casaco.

"Adorável" pensou Roy, enquanto reunia a sua coragem. "Vai lá velho! Você já chegou até aqui! Se declara de vez para ele!" Tudo parecia tão certo ao lado de Edward. Roy percebeu que era ele com que queria passar o restante da vida. A felicidade estava a três palavras de distância.

Mas quando Mustang abriu a boca para fala-las, a garçonete interferiu.

- A moça da mesa 16 mandou esse recado para o senhor. – disse ela entregando um pedaço de papel para Roy.

O coronel amaldiçoou a fulana e abriu o papel. Nele estava escrito:

"_Se extrapolar, eu te mato."_

- Ué? Não é a Riza ali naquela mesa? – perguntou Ed.

Roy encarou a sua subordinada. Será que era pedir de mais ter algumas horas a sós com FullMetal.

- Acho que ela está se assegurando que vou voltar para o trabalho. – respondeu a Ed.

- Mas você anda tem 45 minutos!

- Ela é assim mesmo: Trabalho, Trabalho, Trabalho.

Edward pareceu entristecido. Será que ele estava gostando tanto do encontro quanto Roy estava?

- Não chore por mim – sorriu Mustang sarcástico – ainda dá tempo para uma sobremesa.

E pediram uma sobremesa. O coronel pediu paia com cassis para si e Ed pediu um sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de morango. Conversavam sobre o trabalho agora. Roy pagou a conta e eles saíram.

- Obrigado pelo almoço. – agradeceu o loiro na saída do restaurante.

- Por nada FullMetal. Permita-me acompanha-lo até o seu destino. – respondeu Roy abrindo a porta de seu carro.

Edward corou.

- Não precisa, posso ir andando.

- Mas eu insisto. – deu um leve empurrãozinho no garoto, que entrou no carro.

Mustang o levou até a biblioteca. Desceu do carro e cavalheiramente abriu a porta para o loiro que estava corado.

- Não precisava... Mas que Merda! – exclamou o garoto quando a bota que ele usava saiu de seu pé, o desequilibrando.

O coronel aparou sua queda.

- Acho que você ficou bêbado de suco garoto. – Sorriu sarcasticamente Roy, ajudando-o a se sentar em um dos bancos da frente da biblioteca. Em seguida pegou o sapato de Edward e o levou até ele. – Aqui está, Cinderela – ele se ajoelhou e pôs o sapato de volta no pé de Ed. Sorriu sarcástico com a sua brincadeira e ergueu os olhos. Se amaldiçoou no mesmo instante.

Com o sol batendo sobre o rosto corado do garoto daquele jeito, Roy sentiu que estava muito perto de perder o controle. "Então foi assim que o príncipe se sentiu quando calçou a Cinderela" pensou Roy enquanto contemplava a "sua" Cinderela a luz do sol.

- Idiota, eu podia me calçar sozinho. – Edward falou sem jeito.

O coronel balançou sua cabeça e se levantou. Não era hora de ter sonhos eróticos com Ed. Não na frente do próprio.

- Melhor eu ir agora. Até mais ver baixinho.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE ESCALADOR DE FORMIGUEIRO!!!!!!!!

Mustang riu e entrou no carro. Nunca em toda a vida o oficial tivera tantas chances de bater em outras coisas quanto agora.

Estava distraído imaginando Edward usando o vestido de Cinderela. Mas é claro que ele tinha feito VÁRIAS mudanças radicais nele.

Nos seus pensamentos, Ed usava um vestidinho muito curto. Curto mesmo. Vestidinho branco, com a sainha rodada, ficando altamente "perigoso" se movimentar com ela. Alças de babadinho verde e rosa. Ed usava também um lacinho verde no cabelo e sapatinhos de cristal cor-de-rosa.

Roy entrou no seu gabinete. Nenhum dos subordinados tinha chegado ainda. Agradeceu silenciosamente a Deus por isso.

Precisava se distrair! Era isso!

Pegou o primeiro relatório que viu em cima da mesa e começou a lê-lo.

"_...em visto dos recentes acontecimentos, a fábrica declarou falência total..."_

A macarronada que Roy havia comido começou a pesar em seu estômago.

"_... obrigando-a a fechar suas portas e demitir cinco mil, quatrocentos e cinqüenta e sete empregados..."_

Imagens de Edward usando o vestidinho dançavam na sua mente.

"_...causando um descontentamento..."_

A cabeça do coronel caiu pesadamente sobre os papeis. Suas pálpebras se fecharam e ele mergulhou em seu mundinho de sonhos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_O príncipe Roy Mustang se inclinou de seu trono com tédio. Estava farto daquela festa irritante e de todos os convidados tentarem chamar a sua atenção._

_Tinha organizado aquela maldita festa para..._

_**Roy (o príncipe): **dona narradora?_

_O que que você quer? ¬¬_

_**Roy: **a história não tinha que narra o ponto de vista da Cinderela? o.õ_

_E como é que fica você, criatura ignóbil? ¬¬_

_**Roy: **deixa pra lá n.n'' continue o seu serviço, por favor n.n''_

_Tinha organizado aquela maldita festa para encontrar uma noiva, já que ele estava cansado da vida promiscua que levava._

_**Roy: **#abrindo a boca para retrucar#_

_#apontando uma metralhadora para ele# alguma objeção _mon prince_? ¬¬_

_**Roy: **nenhuma n.n''_

_Para aquela festa, tinham sido convidados todos os habitantes do reino. Mas nenhuma das pessoas que haviam cruzado as portas do salão havia agradado realmente o nosso amigo príncipe. Ele apenas fazia a gentileza de não deixar de acenar sua cabeça e sorrir. Mas, na realidade, estava irritado com todos os convidados que tentavam chamar a sua atenção terem escolhido a pior maneira possível. _

_Todos os "pretendentes" usavam o menor número possível de roupas. _

_A situação estava tirando o príncipe do sério. Era um Baile, Porra! As pessoas deveriam ir com traje a rigor! Anotou mentalmente para da próxima vez que fizesse um baile, colocasse bem grande no convite: TRAJE A RIGOR! O príncipe estava morrendo de tédio com aquela festa._

_Até que ele cruzou a porta._

_Usava um vestidinho branco e curtíssimo, com detalhes em verde e rosa. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança e havia um lindo lacinho verde em seus cabelos. Sapatinhos de cristal cor-de-rosa enfeitavam seus pezinhos, um de carne e osso, outro de metal. Seu braço direito também era um membro metálico, mas aos olhos do príncipe, aquilo não diminuía a beleza de seu corpo. Os olhos dourados olhavam de um lado para o outro do salão, intimidados com a grandeza do ambiente. Ele corava de leve, fazendo suas feições se tornarem adoráveis._

_**Edo: **mas por que diabos eu tenho que usar um vestido? Ò.o_

_**Roy: **porque você fica uma graça e porque o sonho é meu e eu faço o que eu quiser dele. n¬n_

_**Edo: ¬¬**_

_**Roy: **continua narradora n¬n_

_Assim que todos o viram, ficaram espantados. O baile foi interrompido e os violinistas pararam de tocar enquanto todos admiravam aquela beleza perfeita._

_**Edo: **tá copiando da onde? #corando envergonhado#_

_**Roy: **tá perfeito n¬n pode continuar a plagiar_

_¬¬_

_O príncipe não queria mais saber de ninguém. Só queria saber quem era aquele garoto de olhos dourados que acabara de entrar no salão. Se levantou de seu trono e caminhou com passos largos até o garoto. Ele corou mais ainda e fez uma pequena reverência._

_**Edo: **M-Majestade..._

_**Roy: **Não precisa ser formal comigo, pode me chamar de Roy._

_O garoto ficou mais corado ainda._

_**Roy: **me daria a honra dessa dança?_

_**Edo: **Claro, majes... quero dizer, Roy._

_E o príncipe conduziu seu tímido convidado para a pista de dança. Os pés de ambos pareciam flutuar entre os casais que dançavam também. Todos na festa se perguntavam quem era o misterioso convidado que valsava com o príncipe. Principalmente o núcleo de moças e de gays, que esperavam ter uma chance com o jovem príncipe._

_Enquanto valsavam, o príncipe não parava de fazer perguntas para o seu convidado. Eram tantas perguntas que mal dava tempo para o loiro responder. Mas de todas essas perguntas, o príncipe conseguiu descobrir que ele se chamava Edward e que morava na cidade próxima ao palácio._

_Quando a dança acabou, príncipe Roy conduziu seu misterioso convidado para os jardins até uma parte onde ele tinha certeza que teriam privacidade._

_O garoto olhou para a cidade ao longe, corado de timidez. O príncipe o abraçou pro trás e beijou seu pescoço sensualmente._

_**Edo: **Não faz isso! #tremendo de leve# Acabamos de nos conhecer!_

_**Roy: **Mesmo assim. No momento que você cruzou a porta da frente do meu castelo, senti que precisava ter você pra sempre._

_**Edo: **Soube disso tão rápido assim? ¬¬_

_**Roy: **Hai! n.n_

_**Edo: **E que garantias eu tenho que você não quer simplesmente me foder e pronto acabou? ¬¬_

_**Roy: **Não tem nenhuma n.n #beijando de novo o pescoço de Ed# Só confie em mim n.n_

_**Edo: **que me diz narradora? ¬¬_

_Vai fundo n.nv_

_Edward cedeu aos encantos do príncipe. As mãos do monarca exploravam com desejo o corpo do convidado. Agradeceu a Deus por ele usar uma saia curtinha e fácil de levantar. O encostou contra a parede do castelo, o possuindo ainda sem tirar suas roupas. Enquanto trocavam um ardente beijo, o príncipe removia a roupa de baixo de Ed, que mais uma vez eu me recuso a dizer o que é. As mãos do loiro se movimentavam sem jeito e tentavam abrir as calças do príncipe._

_Até que se ouviu a primeira badalada da meia-noite. _

_O convidado se assustou com o som._

_**Edo: **Eu tenho que ir! #empurra o príncipe para o lado e sai correndo#_

_**Roy: **Espera! #correndo atrás# ESPERA!_

_O misterioso convidado correu feito um foguete, atravessando o salão de festas com A-Peça-de-Roupa-que-Não-Ouso-Nomear na mão. Todos ficaram muito surpresos de ver o acompanhante do príncipe correndo daquele jeito (e com uma peça de roupa intima na mão)._

_**Roy: **PARA ELE NARRADORA!!!!_

_¬¬ Não sou sua criada. E só de má, nesse momento eu faço tocar o quinto badalar da meia note! Sinta minha ira! Bwhahahahahahahah #risada maléfica#_

_**Roy: **¬¬'_

_O príncipe continuou a correr atrás de seu convidado pelas escadarias do palácio. O loiro perdeu um dos sapatinhos de cristal cor-de-rosa, mas nem ligou. Correu até a sua carruagem, que saiu em disparada._

_O príncipe sentiu que o mundo dissolvia ao seu redor. A ultima coisa que ouviu, foi o décimo segundo badalar da meia noite._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roy acordou com a décima segunda pilha de arquivos que era jogada de qualquer jeito no seu escritório.

- MAS O QUE DIABOS É ISSO!? – perguntou irritado.

- Trabalho. – respondeu Riza seca.

- MAIS!?

- Eu falei que isso deveria ir para outro departamento. – respondeu Envy se jogando em uma poltrona.

Roy encarou seu recém contratado subordinado. Só Deus sabia porque dois Homúnculos tinham trocado de lado e resolvido entrar para os militares. Mas era fato que a palmeira ambulante e o drogado Greed tinham se juntado ao grupo do coronel das chamas. Mustang ainda achava a atitude dos dois suspeita, por isso os mantinha sobre constante vigilância. "É como dizem por aí:" pensava "mantenha os seus amigos perto, e os inimigos ainda mais".

- Do que se trata? – perguntou de mal-humor por ter sido acordado tão de repente de um bom sonho.

- Daquela série de seqüestros e assassinatos infantis. – respondeu Envy – Aparentemente o _Führer _quer que a gente investigue.

- Ai, pai do céu... Quem é o fulano que tá assumindo a culpa por esses?

- Acho que o senhor já ouviu falar do Caso _Save them _– falou Havoc.

- Já, já, tá saindo toda hora nos jornais. Só um pedófilo nojento que matou meia dúzia de crianças.

- Na verdade, foram 12, senhor. – corrigiu Fuery.

Roy grunhiu irritado.

- Tanto Faz! Vou falar com o _Führer_! Isso é trabalho para outra pessoa!

Se levantou e marchou até a porta, quando foi detido por Riza. Olhou com cara feia para ela. Nem todos os revolveres do mundo fariam ele pegar aquele ENORME trabalho.

- Por que o senhor não dá uma olhadinha nesse relatório primeiro? – ela perguntou com voz doce (característico de quando estava fazendo coisas diabólicas) entregando uma pasta parda para o coronel.

Roy abriu a pasta de qualquer jeito. Dentro não tinha nada além de uma foto de Edward com uma pequena nota da própria Riza, escrita: "Possível vítima".

- Quer dizer que vamos ter de carregar tudo de novo! – se queixou Havoc.

- Tudo fica no lugar onde está! – bradou Roy – Quem foi que deu a ordem pra levar tudo embora!? O sujeito está no olho da rua!

Todos (com exceção de Riza) olharam espantados para o coronel.

- Mas foi tu mesmo que disse que não ia investigar nada disso! – exclamou Envy.

- MAS COMO É QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUIRIA DURMIR SABENDO QUE TEM UM PAPA-CRIANCINHAS A SOLTA POR AÍ!!!!!!!!

Todos se espantaram ainda mais. Riza dava risinhos abafados.

- Vamos começar a ver os arquivos agora!

- Mas...

- A-G-O-R-A!

- Mas o senhor...

- Qual a parte do AGORA vocês não entenderam?

Todos arregalaram os olhos um pouco mais, mas obedeceram.

Roy estava possesso. A menor possibilidade de alguém ousar tocar no SEU Edward o deixava fora de si. Guardou a fotografia que Riza havia dado para ele em uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha e começou a trabalhar.

Levaria a tarde toda para revisar metade dos arquivos referentes as doze vítimas do _Save them_. Após olharem 3 arquivos, mais ou menos as três da tarde, Roy já estava se desanimando. A fotografia já não o deixava tão ativo assim, e o mal-humor da manhã estava voltando com mais força.

Estava pensando seriamente em "acidentalmente" estalar os dedos e tocar fogo em tudo, quando a porta se abriu e Edward e Alphonse entraram com duas bandejas de café. Antes que Edward ou Roy pudesse abrir a boca para dizer algo sarcástico, Envy e Greed praticamente se jogaram sobre Edward.

- Eddie-kun!!! – ambos abraçam Ed, quase desequilibrando o garoto – Que bom ver você!!!

- N-não c-consigo r-respirar...

Eles soltam o garoto.

- Quanta gentileza do Eddie-chan trazer nosso café! – exclamou Greed, pegando um dos copinhos com café.

- Deixe que eu termine de servir o pessoal. – pediu Envy solícito.

Roy não conseguia acreditar no que via. Eles estavam dando em cima do SEU Edward na SUA frente.

Uma certa palmeira e um certo drogado iriam ter muitos problemas futuramente.

"Sorria Roy..." disse a si mesmo "...e seja sarcástico".

- Parece que um certo feijão faz sucesso com os pretendentes do mesmo sexo.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE SURFISTA DE AQUÁRIO!!!!!!!??????

- Estou apenas citando os fatos, FullMetal – sorriu com sarcasmo e pegou o copinho que Envy oferecia.

- Mas ele não tem culpa de ser tão fofinho! – respondeu Greed dando outro abraço em Ed.

- Não precisa... MAS QUE MERDA! – exclamou o garoto quando seu sapato saiu do pé de novo.

- Nii-san deveria amarrar melhor o cadarço. – falou Al em tom meio preocupado – Você pode acabar tomando uma queda qualquer hora dessas.

Depois disso Envy e Greed começaram a discutir pra ver que ia por o sapato no pé de Edward, até que o mesmo perdeu a paciência e calçou ele mesmo.

Mas Roy já não estava prestando atenção. A lembrança de seu sonho idiota o assombrava. Estava tão distraído que só foi perceber que os Elric tinham ido embora quando Riza chamou sua atenção.

O restante da tarde foi bem chato. Eles não conseguiram cumprir a meta do dia (N/A: que grande surpresa¬¬) e conforme a tarde avançava e a noite se aproximava, Roy começava a ficar meio preocupado. As lembranças do sonho ainda rondavam sua mente e o lado racional de sua mente relutava em se deixar entregar para aquela maluquice que seus sonhos estavam produzindo.

Por isso levou um dos arquivos para ele mesmo analisar em casa.

Chegando em sua residência, ele rumou direto para o seu escritório, abriu os arquivos e começou a trabalhar. Só parou para ir ao banheiro e para comer um copinho de Cup Noodles as oito e meia. Depois mergulhou de cabeça no trabalho. Ele, e sua fiel jarra de café.

Mas mesmo a mais fiel jarra de café, uma hora ou outra tem de terminar.

Isso foi as duas da manhã. Roy percebeu que precisava de mais uma xícara de café e virou sua jarrinha no caneco que ele usava para tomar o líquido preto. Tudo que caiu foram algumas gotas, nada mais. Mustang amaldiçoou sua jarrinha em silêncio. Foi até a cozinha para fazer mais e descobriu que estava sem café.

- PQP... SERÁ QUE É PEDIR DEMAIS UM POUCO DE CAFÉ AS DUAS DA MANHÃ! – exclamou irritado, voltando para o escritório. Teria de continuar sem o seu precioso café.

Voltou a analisar o relato da investigação.

"_...o corpo foi encontrado preso com correntes, com sérias evidências de abuso sexual..."_

O sono pesava nas pálpebras do coronel.

"_...e de privação de água e comida..."_

Os pensamentos de Roy voaram para a sua imagens do vestido da Cinderela e de Edward o usando.

"_... além de indícios de tortura..."_

A cabeça do Flame Alchemist tombou sobre os arquivos. Alguns segundos antes de adormecer, Roy tinha toda a certeza de ter ouvido um livro ser aberto e a Narradora dizer: _"Era uma vez..."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Roy: **#encarando o sapatinho sem saber o que fazer#_

_O que você tá fazendo agora, criatura ignóbil? ¬¬_

_**Roy: **Nada T.T não sei o que fazer._

_Ai, Célcios ¬¬ por que você não vai de casa em casa amanhã, até achar a pessoa em cujo pé o sapato caiba? ¬¬_

_**Roy: **Grande idéia narradora:D_

_¬¬_

_**Roy: **mas por que esperar até amanhã! Vou agora mesmo:D_

_E acordar todo mundo? O povo vai te trucidar ¬¬_

_**Roy: **Será que você poderia fazer ficar de manhã logo narradora:D_

_Eu não, ¬¬ que coisa sem sentido._

_**Roy: **#mostrando saquinho de dinheiro pra Narradora# n.n_

_Pensando bem #pegando saquinho# é uma idéia excelente! n.n_

_E o dia amanheceu luminoso. Nosso amigo príncipe e seus fieis escudeiros se prepararam e foram para a cidade mais próxima do castelo._

_**Riza (braço direito do príncipe): **Mas o que eu fiz de mal para ser acordada tão cedo? ¬¬_

_**Hughes (braço esquerdo do príncipe): **E é impressão minha ou o dia amanheceu muito depressa? o.o_

_**Roy: **parem de reclamar! Temos de achar o dono desse sapatinho de cristal cor-de-rosa!_

_**Riza: **Ah, Roy?_

_**Roy: **Sim?_

_**Riza: **Não teve nenhuma palavra de macho na última frase ¬¬_

_**Roy: **¬¬_

_**Hug: **Ela tem razão #limpando os óculos#_

_**Roy: **Podemos ir logo? ¬¬_

_**Riza e Hug**: Hai!_

_E depois de muita inrrolação, eles foram até a praça da cidade e um arauto do príncipe avisou a todos os cidadãos que vossa alteza estaria indo de casa em casa pessoalmente para procurar o dono do sapato de cristal. Os e As que pretendiam conquistar o príncipe saíram correndo para se prepararem._

_Na primeira casa, tinham 3 irmãs, cada uma delas dizia ser o acompanhante misterioso, e como o braço direito do príncipe o obrigou, elas experimentaram as três o sapatinho. Em nenhuma delas o sapato serviu._

_Na segunda casa..._

_**Roy: **Você vai demorar nisso? ¬¬_

_Vou, por quê? Tá com pressa? O.o_

_**Roy:** Tô sim ¬¬ quero encontrar logo o Edward n¬n_

_Sintir muito. Vi demorar um bocado pr chegar lá. E não há nada que você possa fazer. U.U_

_**Roy: **#mostrando outro saquinho de dinheiro# não? n.n_

_Pensando bem... #pegando o dinheiro mais uma vez# pra que enrrolar muito? n.n_

_Depois de algumas casas, eles pararam na frente de um grande solar branco. O príncipe e seus dois braços desceram da carruagem e bateram na porta. Logo se ouviu um alvoroço lá dentro e duas pessoas brigando para abrir a porta. Logo, uma mulher vestida de preto abriu a porta._

_**Lust (a madrasta):** Seja muito bem vindo, mom prince. Queira ter a bondade de entrar._

_**Roy: **#encarando Lust# ó.o_

_**Lust: **Algo errado, alteza?_

_**Roy: **sim, daonde tu saiu? Ó.o_

_**Lust: **Vim de brinde no pacote dos Homúnculos n.n_

_**Roy: **Ah tah n.n_

_Eles entraram na casa._

_**Lust: **que bom que os senhores vieram logo, meus filhos já estavam ficando impacientes..._

_**Greed (irmã malvada nº1): **#invadindo a sala usando um vestido cor-de-rosa# Ele veio? #olhos brilhando ao ver Roy# Ah, vossa Alteza n¬n_

_**Envy (irmã malvada nº2): **#invadindo a sala logo em seguida com um vestido branco com lacinhos rosas # Que honra meu príncipe!_

_**Roy, Riza e Hughes: **n.n'_

_**Lust: **Se acalmem meninos ¬¬_

_**Envy: **Eu quero experimentar o sapatinho primeiro!!!_

_**Greed: **NÃO! Eu quem vou experimentar primeiro! Ò.ó_

_**Envy: **Vai encarar? Ò.ó_

_**Greed: **Vou ò.Ó_

_**Envy e Greed: **#começam a lutar entre si#_

_**Roy, Riza e Hughes: **#Hiper Gota#_

_**Lust: **Posso lhes oferecer um café enquanto meus filhos lutam entre si?_

_**Roy, Riza e Hughes: **Claro._

_**Lust:** #badalando um sininho# Cinderela! Cinderela! CINDERELA!_

_A porta da sala se abriu e um garoto loiro, usando roupas de criada muito sujas entrou na sala._

_Assim que Roy o viu, pensou: "É ele!". Estava usando uma sainha vermelha com um grande laço atrás, camisa branca cheia de babados, um pequeno avental com muitos botões, sapatos vermelhos, meias que iam até os joelhos, luvas brancas, um frufruzinho (daqueles que sempre aparece nas empregadinhas de anime) vermelhinho no cabelo (que estava preso em duas marias chiquinhas) e um lacinho com um sino no pescoço._

_Seus olhos dourados rapidamente estudaram as pessoas da sala. Seu olhar se cruzou com o do príncipe por alguns segundos fazendo-o corar. _

_**Lust: **Cinderela, traga chá para os convidados._

_**Edo (a Cinderela): **Claro Mi Lady. _

_E ele deixou a sala. O príncipe ia abrir a boca para chamá-lo de volta, quando um dos detestáveis..._

_**Envy e Greed:** HEY! QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE DETESTÁVEIS!_

_O que vocês querem que eu diga? ¬¬ imbecis e mal vestido irmãos que não são irmãos, aberrações da natureza? ¬¬_

_**Envy e Greed: **Detestáveis tá bom n.n' #com medo da narradora#_

_...quando um dos detestáveis filhos da Lust..._

_**Lust: **da onde você tirou a idéia que esses imbecis e mal vestido irmãos que não são irmãos, aberrações da natureza são meus filhos? Ó.o_

_**Envy e Greed: **¬¬_

_É faz de conta n.n_

_**Lust: **tah u.u'_

_...quando um dos detestáveis filhos da Lust... #olha de um lado para o outro, esperando interrupções# ...pediu para experimentar o sapatinho. Mas por mais que ele lutasse para encaixar, o sapato era por demais pequeno para seu pé._

_Enquanto o segundo (que só pra constar, é o Greed) estava tentando experimentar, Cinderela voltou para sala, com uma bandeja com chá. Pôs a bandeja sobre a mesa, e começou a servir as xícaras. O Príncipe ficou encarando-o enquanto ele lhe servia o chá._

_**Edo: **Vossa Alteza tem de ficar olhando tanto? ¬¬_

_**Roy: **Tenho n¬n #pensa um pouco# Ei, você não quer experimentar o sapatinho?_

_**Edo: **#abrindo a boca pra responder#_

_**Lust: **Não, ele não quer ¬¬_

_**Roy: **Mas se a senhora não se lembra, eu deixei bem claro que qualquer um que quisesse poderia experimentar o sapato. ¬¬ #se vira para Edo# e então? n.n_

_**Edo: **Pra falar a verdade, eu quero._

_E o criadinho se sentou em um dos bancos. O príncipe se ajoelhou diante dele e tirou o sapato vermelho e a meia branca que Ed usava. Pegou o delicado sapatinho de cristal cor-de-rosa e experimentou no pé dele. E adivinhem? O sapato coube no pé dele perfeitamente._

_**Envy: **Mas como?!_

_**Greed: **Ele nem foi ao baile!_

_**Edo: **#calçando o outro sapatinho que ele trazia no bolso# n.n_

_**?(Voz): **Ele foi sim!_

_**Todos: **?_

_**Edo: **essa não. ¬¬'_

_**Al (a fada madrinha): **Eu fiz um encantamento e o mandei pro baile n.n_

_**Hug: **E quem ser tu?_

_**Al: **oras sou a fada madrinha do Ed n.n Deixa eu mostrar o que aconteceu no dia:_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Edo: **#na noite da festa, sentado no seu canto lendo# n.n_

_**Al: **#aparecendo do nada# Olá Edward! Sou sua fada madrinha!_

_**Edo: **e o kiko? o.o'_

_**Al: **Ora! Você não quer ir ao baile? n.n_

_**Edo: **Pra falar a verdade, quero não. A casa nunca esteve tão silenciosa! Prefiro ficar lendo obrigado n.n_

_**Al: **ò.ó Mas você tem de ir! _

_**Edo: **fica pra outra vez tiu :D_

_**Al: **Ò.Ó #puxando Ed# você vai sim! Preparei até um feitiço especial pra ocasião!_

_Salagadula, mexicabula, bibidi-bobodi-bu_

_Junte isso tudo e teremos então_

_Bibidi-Bobodi-Bu_

_Salagadula, mexicabula, bibidi-bobodi-bu_

_Isso é magia, acredite ou nao_

_Bibidi-Bobidi-Bu_

_A salagadula é, nem eu entendo esse angu_

_Mas a mágica se faz dizendo_

_Bibidi-Bobodi-Bu_

_Salagadula, mexicabula, bibidi-bobodi-bu_

_Junte isso tudo e teremos então_

_Bibidi-Bobodi, Bibidi-Bobodi, Bibidi-Bobdi-Bu_

_#Foi transformando uma abóbora em carruagem, ratos em cavalos e em cocheiro, lagartos em lacaios#_

_**Al: **Agora só falta..._

_**Edo: **Mas quem foi que disse que eu vou ¬¬_

_**Al: **É melhor você ir, ou essas fotografias suas aqui vão parar na internet n.n #mostra fotografias comprometedoras do Ed#_

_**Edo: **quando eu saio pra festa? n.n'_

_**Al: **Assim que eu te der um vestido n.n #transforma as roupas de Ed no vestidinho brando rosa e verde# Antes que você vá, tenho um recado: Você tem de voltar antes do último badalar da meia-noite, porque tudo vai voltar ao normal depois disso. Tudo, exceto os sapatinhos de cristal cor-de-rosa._

_**Edo: **Por que menos os sapatos? o.ò_

_**Al: **Sei lá, é assim que tava no Script u.u_

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK**_

_**Todos: **#bebendo chá#_

_Ninguém tá se esquecendo de nada não? ¬¬_

_**Todos: **Estamos? o.õ_

_O príncipe não vai levar a Cinderela pro castelo, foder com ela e bla-bla-bla? _

_**Roy:** é uma boa n.n_

_Aí meu Jesus ¬¬'_

_Aí o príncipe pegou a Cinderela e a levou para o seu castelo para eles organizarem os preparativos do casamento que aconteceria dentro de alguns meses..._

_**Roy: **por que temos de esperar tanto:D Podemos nos casar assim que chegarmos no castelo :D_

_Mas isso tira a graça da história #cara de má# vão ficar cozinhando uns meses ainda, Bwhahahahahahahah #risada maléfica#_

_**Roy: **mesmo? n.n #mostrando saquinho de dinheiro#_

_Tem razão! Por que esperar! n.n #pegando dinheiro#_

_Assim que eles chegaram no castelo, estava tudo preparado para o casamento dos dois. Eles só tiveram que trocar as roupas e dizer "Aceito". Depois disso, eles viveram felizes para..._

_**Roy: **E a lua de mel? T.T_

_Olha, #contando o dinheiro que ganhou durante o Cap# como hoje eu estou de bom humor, vou dar pra vocês uma Lua de Mel xD_

_**Roy: **n¬n_

_**Edo: **I-Isso é bom ou é ruim?_

_Depois da festa, eles foram passar a lua de mel em um lindo castelo nos Alpes Franceses. O Príncipe fez questão de carregar a sua Cinderela até o quarto._

_**Roy: **#abrindo a porta de qualquer jeito# enfim sós n¬n_

_**Edo: **#corado#_

_O príncipe colocou sua noiva sobre a cama e começou a lamber e beijar seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos arrancavam de qualquer jeito o vestido de casamento. Começou a explorar com sua língua o corpo nu de seu parceiro enquanto ele gemia._

_Dedicou uma atenção especial a seu pescoço e peito, lambendo com delicadeza os mamilos de seu precisos, mas também apertando-os um pouco com seus lábios._

_Até que Ed fez um movimento brusco, ficando sobre o príncipe. Então começou a tirar as roupas deste, enquanto ia traçando uma trilha de beijos até o membro do monarca. Chegando lá, o pôs em sua boca, fazendo movimentos com sua língua. Eram movimentos meio desajeitados, mas faziam o príncipe delirar._

_Gemia idealizando aquilo como sua forma pessoal de paraíso. Estava além de seus sonhos mais loucos._

_Pediu para seu inexperiente parceiro ir mais forte e mais rápido. Ele obedeceu e o monarca gemeu mais alto. O movimento se repetiu por alguns momentos, até que o príncipe não agüentou mais e liberou tudo no rosto de seu precioso._

_Ainda ofegante, o puxou para ficarem olho no olho e limpou o líquido viscoso e branco com beijos e lambidas._

_Então, voltou a ficar sobre seu pequeno noivo e abriu um pote de lubrificante. Melecou um de seus dedos no pote. Brincou com esse seu dedo ao redor da entrada de seu amante para em seguida fazer o dedo penetrar o corpo dele. Este gemeu quando o dedo do príncipe o penetrou. Gemeu primeiro de dor, mas depois de um certo tempo com o monarca movimentando sua mão, de prazer. Então veio o segundo dedo e repetiu todo o processo. O loiro gemia enquanto os dedos do outro entrava e saia de seu corpo. O monarca procurou mudar os ângulos de penetração de seus dedos, até que tocou em um ponto que fez seu pequeno gemer mais alto do que nunca de prazer. _

_Continuou fazendo aquele movimento até que não agüentou mais de expectativa. Retirou seus dedos e se posicionou entre as pernas de seu parceiro, adentrando lentamente no corpo de seu pequeno precioso. Ele gemeu de dor na primeira penetração. O príncipe parou um pouco. Tinha que deixa-lo se acostumar com seu membro (apesar da espera quase o enlouquecer). Assim que o pequeno fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, o príncipe começou a movimentar o quadril. _

_O ritmo começou lento, mas rapidamente ganhou força. O monarca estava simplesmente adorando cada pedacinho daquele ser perfeito em cujo corpo estava penetrando. _

_Ed gemia alto conforme o movimento ficava cada vez mais acelerado. Muitas vezes deixou escapar por seus lábios o nome do príncipe. Implorava por mais velocidade e por mais força._

_O movimento estava muito rápido, quando o pequeno gritou o nome do príncipe e liberou tudo sobre o abdômen do monarca e sobre seu próprio peito. Príncipe Roy liberou quase simultaneamente com seu amante, preenchendo seu corpo com o líquido viscoso e quente._

_Mesmo depois de todo aquele prazer, o príncipe ainda não estava satisfeito. Queria mais, muito mais. Mas... será que seu parceiro também queria?_

_Nesse momento, Cinderela vira o rosto para o príncipe e pergunta:_

_**Edo: **Satisfeito?_

_**Roy: **#olhar malicioso# não n¬n_

_**Edo:** que bom, porque eu também não estou n¬n #olhar malicioso 2#_

_E eles inverteram as posições, para darem uma outra._

_E essa bela história saiu por uma porta e entrou pela outra. E quem souber que conte outra. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Omake do Cap**

**By Hinata Himura**

Envy: QUE MERDA É ESSA?

Greed: VOCÊ É ALGUM TIPO DE IDIOTA??

Envy: QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE PALMEIRA HEIN??

Greed: QUE PORRA DE DROGADO O QUE??

Narradora: Qual a razão de vocês dois estarem aqui no departamento de sugestões? e.e

Ed: Desde quando temos um departamento de sugestões? õ.o

Hinata (convidada especial): #prega um papel na porta escrito "Departamento de sugestões"# Desde agora e.e

Envy: que seja, agora explica pra gente o que se passa nessa mente perturbada da nossa autora pra botar a gente nessa fic como...

Greed: DUAS BICHINHAS PEDOFILAS BABANDO PELO FULLMETAL!!!

Envy: NOS CHAMOU DE FEIAS AINDA POR CIMA!! ;-;

G:...

Hinata: Ela só tratou de retratar vocês o mais fielmente possível 8D

G:...

Envy: E a nossa masculinidade, como fica??? ç.ç

Ed: A do Greed eu não sei, mas SUA masculinidade Envy? 8DD

Roy(quando ele entrou aqui?): Ele tem masculinidade? 8DD

Envy:...olha quem fala ¬¬ e SIM, eu tenho masculinidade ò.ó

Riza: E Papai Noel existe e.e

#Papai Noel passa pela janela#

Papai Noel: Hohohoho 8DD

Envy: Há!! DD

#Riza pega uma metralhadora e manda bala no Noel#

Riza: Existia u.u

* * *

**Domo!!!**

**Sorry pela demora gente! Foi mta coisa acontecendo comigo: 1º foi a falta de inspiração, dpois foi a Omake que demorou uma semana pra vir, e por último o fanfiction deu pau (eu quase me matei por isso)**

**Mas aqui estou!!! #chuva de purpurina e jogo de luzes# Ta-dam! Um Capitulo fresquinho, cheirando a novo XD**

**Agradecimentos especiais a**_ Hinata Himura _**que mais uma vez gentilmente fez a minha Omake n.n, e a **_TelpëGreenleaf _**e **_Nii Souma. _**Vocês não sabem como suas Reviews fizeram bem pra mim. Posso ter recebido sow as de vcs, mas adorei recebe-las n.n**

**Olha gente, aceito sugestoes de todos, elogios e, é claro, críticas. Tudo é uma oportunidade de crescimento n.n  
E qualquer pergunta idiota sobre a fic, naum hesite em fazer XD A autora eh baka tb e vai aceitar qualquer coisa **

**PROXIMO CAP!!!!  
**_Rapunzel, Rapunzel  
Jogue suas tranças de mel.  
Pois ao pé do edifício,  
está o charmoso,  
cheio de artifícios,  
príncipe formoso.  
Poderá ela resistir?  
"Rapunzel" é a trama a seguir._


	3. Rapunzel

Cap 3- Rapunzel

Roy abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. A poeira dançava ao brilho da luz do sol que nascia de modo vagaroso, brincando com o jogo de luzes da sala do Coronel das Chamas.

Quando atravessava o vidro, formava pequenos arco-íris nos papeis nos quais Mustang dormira em cima.

Arco-íris... A mente do homem estava ainda meio adormecida, recordando o sonho que tinha tido na noite passada. Uma musiquinha insistente rondava a sua cabeça. "_Salagadula, mexicabula, bibidi-bobodi-bu/Junte isso tudo e teremos então/Bibidi-Bobodi-Bu."_

Com o que ele estava sonhando mesmo? Ah é! EDWARD ELRIC! Garoto com a METADE DA IDADE DELE!

E com metade do tamanho também, diga-se de passagem...

Roy deu um pulo de três metros de altura. Como ele, um homem maduro de trinta anos, não conseguia se controlar e ter sonhos como as outras pessoas normais?

Papeis voaram pela sala, enquanto Roy (imagine isso em formato Chibi) se sacudia todo.

Levantou-se da cadeira onde havia adormecido. Nem é preciso dizer que ele, mais uma vez, acordara com as cuecas imunda de... vocês sabem o que.

Tomou uma bela ducha fria e voltou para seu escritório para ver em que estado estava a sua papelada. Ficou feliz de constatar que havia feito quase toda a análise daquela nona vítima do _Save them_. Uma pobre garotinha de 6 anos de idade.

O Coronel das Chamas franziu a testa. Aquilo não era nada bom. Se aquele pedófilo filho da puta descobrisse o SEU Edward... "Bem...certo q o Ed ta meio...'passado da idade'," pensou "com 15 anos, mas ele tem aquela carinha de guri e...você entendeu!".

Só de pensar, já dava vontade dele estalar os dedos e explodir alguma coisa.

"Bom, o jeito é descobrir quem ele é logo, assim ele não vai ter a MENOR CHANCE de chegar perto do Edo". O grande problema era que aquele cara era muito bom em se esconder. Não havia cometido um erro sequer até onde Roy havia analisado. Nem um fio de cabelo, fibra de roupa, digital ou mesmo um piolho pra contar a história.

Pegou o material, seu sobretudo, as chaves do carro e foi para o trabalho.

Estacionou seu carro como de costume em sua vaga. Assim que desceu do veículo, um homem veio em sua direção.

Era um cara de estatura mediana, com um ar misterioso e profundo, cara séria, um pouco de olheiras por excesso de trabalho, cabelo muito branco e curto, olhos azuis. Seus movimentos eram um tanto quanto lentos, e ele mancava de uma perna.

- O senhor é o Coronel Mustang? – perguntou o homem. Ele tinha a voz grave e calma.

- Sou sim.

O homem estendeu a mão.

- É um prazer conhece-lo. Meu nome é John Mehtevas. Sou o Detetive encarregado do caso do _Save Them_. Me disseram para falar com o senhor, já que é o seu departamento que está encarregado do caso agora.

- Sim, claro. Li sobre você nos relatórios das vítimas. – após falar isso, Roy se recordou do 1º relatório: tinha sido a filha de Mehtevas a primeira vítima – E eu sinto muito pela sua filha.

O detetive sorriu com tristeza.

- Se não se importa, gostaria de começar logo a trabalhar. Quero vingar minha menininha.

Os dois homens caminharam até o gabinete de Roy. Os outros já haviam chegado. O Coronel sentou-se em sua cadeira e todos voltaram a análise dos arquivos restantes.

Foi muito bom Mehtevas estar lá. Ele sabia absolutamente tudo sobre todos os 12 casos e sabia de extras que não apareciam no relatório, como a origem dos grilhões que prendiam as crianças, e que os locais onde ele as havia mantido, quando marcadas em um mapa, formava uma grande letra S e metade de um macabro T.

Roy não pode de deixar de sentir pena dele. Lutando tanto para vingar a filha. Hughes iria simpatizar com ele assim que o visse.

Foi na metade da manhã que a porta se abriu de repente e sem cerimônias, revelando um loiro baixinho com uma bandeja com copos de isopor com café quente neles.

Mustang sorriu. Ali estava toda iluminação que seu dia precisava. Uma imagem pervertida cruzou sua mente: Edward nu, usando apenas um copo de café para cobrir a sua nudez, e com uma frase desenhada em seus lábios: "Gostaria de café com leite?". Roy balançou levemente a sua cabeça, afastando tal pensamento idiota.

- E aí está o nosso mini carregador de café favorito! – exclamou Roy zombeteiro.

- QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE PODERIA SER ESMAGADO POR UMA SEMENTE DE GIRASOL!!!!!!!!!

- Tadinho do Eddie-kun! – falou Envy – Não seja grosso com ele coronel!

Edward caminhou até a mesa de Mustang e rudemente pousou um dos copinhos com café lá. Tinha bastante creme por cima, exatamente como o Coronel gostava.

- Pro Coronel Bastardo.

Foi então que Ed notou a presença de Mehtevas na sala. Apontou um dedo pra cara dele e exclamou:

- ELE TEM CARA DE PEDÓFILO! Ò.Ó

Roy e Mehtevas se encararam.

- Impressão sua -.- – falou Roy.

- Impressão sua -.- – falou Mehtevas.

- É sim! Ò.ó

- Para de enrolar e vai trabalhar FullMetal -.- - falou Roy cansado. "Mehtevas? Pedófilo? Hump! Só na cabeça do Edward" pensou o Coronel.

Mehtevas encarou Ed.

- VOCÊ é o famoso Full Metal Alchemist?! o.o

- Sou sim! Algum problema? ò.ó

- É que eu imaginava você um pouco mais alto... ú.ù

Alphonse segurou Edward para ele não pular sobre o detetive e o esganar.

- Já que não há mais nada pra eu fazer aqui, eu tô saindo! – falou Ed após entregar todos os copos com café.

E se virava para sair quando Mehtevas o deteve.

- Ora, por que você não fica? Seria ótimo ter o famoso Full Metal Alchemist ajudando a gente!

Roy não pode deixar de dar uma leve risadinha. Edward e trabalho de escritório não combinavam. E outra: da última vez que ele havia investigado alguma coisa, quase havia sido fatiado por Barry, o açougueiro. O Coronel não iria colocar o SEU Edward em perigo por livre e espontânea vontade. Se o fizesse, estaria louco.

- Acho complicado Mehtevas. O perderíamos no meio da papelada.

- QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE PODERIA SER CONFUNDIDO COM UMA AMEBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tamanho não é documento, Coronel. – falou Mehtevas sabiamente – Além do mais, seria bom ter uma mente jovem por perto. São sempre cheias de idéias novas e originais.

Roy riu mais uma vez.

- Idéias originais? Esse garoto tem até demais.

- Ha-ha, muito engraçado Coronel de Merda! Pois eu acabo de fica interessado nesse caso!

- Nii-san! Estávamos indo pra biblioteca!

- Vamos ficar por aqui e ajudar Al!

- Mas...

- Podemos ir lá mais tarde.

- H-hai.

Mustang se amaldiçoou até a 10ª geração. Poderia ter ficado de boca fechada, evitado que Edward se zangasse e entrasse no caso. "Mas nnnãaaaooo" pensou sarcástico "TINHA que provoca-lo! TINHA que fazer ele querer fazer birra. Bastardo! Você podia ter ficado de bico calado!".

Mehtevas passou um resumo dos casos para Ed e Al. Logo a equipe toda estava empenhada em achar alguma pista, um descuido de _Save Them _em qualquer um dos casos.

O pedófilo era um homem estranho. Seqüestrava crianças que eram relacionadas com alguém importante/famoso e mandava uma nota para as autoridades. O bilhete nunca vinha assinado, com digitais ou outra forma de identificação. A carta era batida a máquina e, junto com ela, no envelope sempre vinha uma mecha do cabelo da criança. A Imprensa o havia apelidado _Save Them_, porque, ao final de cada carta, ele sempre escrevia "I challenge you to _Save Them_". (N/A: "Desafio vocês a salva-los" é uma possível tradução. E só pra constar, _Save Them _quer dizer "salve-os" ou "salva-los").

Depois ele estuprava e torturava as crianças. Em todos os relatórios havia uma nota de um psiquiatra que havia avaliado o perfil do criminoso a partir das cenas dos crimes e do estado dos corpos das vítimas. Ele havia dito que ele era, possivelmente, alguém mentalmente desequilibrado e que tratava as crianças como "brinquedinhos". Quando se cansava de "brincar" com a criança, a matava e procurava por outra. Havia dito também, que era alguém que havia sido tratado assim na infância, que deveria ter alguma habilidade em caçadas e que era, possivelmente, charmoso e com uma aparência gentil.

Após matar as suas presas, _Save Them_ mandava uma nota para a polícia escrito "Game over, you lose" e com o endereço onde as autoridades poderiam encontrar o corpo.

Edward olhou para o mapa que marcava o S e meio T.

- Alguém sabe como esse cara escolhe as vítimas? – perguntou ele de repente.

- Ainda não conseguimos apurar isso chefe. – respondeu Havoc.

Edward coçou o queixo.

- Então temos de descobrir qual critério ele usa para...

- Isso não é muito importante, – interrompeu Mehtevas – de que vale saber como ele escolhe as crianças se não podemos pegá-lo?

- FullMetal está com a razão. – falou Roy de repente – _Save Them_ não está com criança nenhuma no momento, tornando vantajoso para nós se soubermos que tipo de criança ele prefere.

Ed sorriu petulantemente. "Droga! Ele fica muito sexy com esse sorriso!" pensou Roy, baixando o olhar para não corar. Com o jovem alquimista na sala, era difícil para o Coronel se concentrar. Mustang se pegava olhando furtivamente para Edward, adorando-o em silêncio enquanto fingia que relia alguns trechos dos relatórios. A 1ª Tenente já havia percebido que Roy estava disperso, por isso, discretamente pôs uma pequena nota sobre a mesa do Coronel das Chamas. "Não deixe os outros notarem, ou o senhor vai estar em sérios apuros". Roy agradecia aos céus por não ser um dos inimigos de Riza Hawkeye.

Mehtevas suspirou.

- Vão em frente então, mas eu os advirto: já tentei isso.

Falman pegou as fotografias e os dados das 12 crianças e as pôs sobre a mesa na ordem dos ataques. Após cinco minutos de observações, quase todos já estavam convencidos de que só uma mente insana veria lógica na escolha daquelas vítimas. Eram meninos e meninas, entre 5 e 14 anos, com todos os tipos de aparência. Os pais também eram bem variados, alguns eram artistas, enquanto outros eram políticos ou diplomatas.

- Não tem nenhuma ligação entre as vítimas. – falou Breda por fim – Nem mesmo freqüentavam os mesmos lugares.

- Tem de ter alguma coisa! – exclamou Edward.

- Encare os fatos, FullMetal, não tem nada. – falou Roy desanimado. Detestava ver Ed perder o ânimo com alguma coisa, mas também não gostava de dar a alguém falsas esperanças.

Mas, ao contrário do que ele imaginava, Edward o encarou com insolência e falou:

- Ele não escolhe as vítimas ao acaso! Tem uma "chave" que liga as crianças. – se levantou de repente – Já li sobre isso em algum livro. Vou busca-lo.

E foi avançando até a porta. O cérebro de Roy entrou em pânico. "VOCÊ NÃO PODE DEIXAR ELE ANDAR POR AÍ SOZINHO!!!! FALA ALGUMA COISA PORRA!" pensou desesperado.

- Tem certeza que vai andar por aí sozinho FullMetal? Com essa altura, seria facilmente confundido com uma criança de seis anos de idade.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE HIPER-MEGA-SUPER-LUPER PEQUENO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ele tem razão Edward. – falou Mehtevas – Tirando a parte dos 6 anos, o Coronel está certo: até que descubramos o critério que ele usa para "selecionar" suas vítimas, qualquer pessoa com quinze anos ou menos é um possível alvo. Isso inclui você.

- Como se ele pudesse encostar um dedo em mim!

Envy e Greed colaram em Ed.

- Escuta o detetive Edo-chan – pediu Greed.

- É Eddie-Kun, ele pode estar na próxima esquina, esperando você! – choramingou Envy.

- Tá bom! Tá bom! – exclamou o jovem alquimista – Alphonse vai comigo!

- Eu acharia melhor você ir com um ou mais adultos. – falou o detetive.

- Eu vou com ele então. – Roy falou sem pensar.

Todos os encaram sem entender. "Parabéns, cabeça-de-bagre!" pensou irritado "Mais uma vez você age sem pensar e se dá mal!". Então abre um sorriso sarcástico e fala:

- Não adianta nada ficar aqui plantado esperando as coisas caírem na nossa cabeça ou começarem a dançarem peladas na nossa frente. E além do mais, já olhamos e re-olharmos os dados. Não conseguimos achar nenhum sentido para a seqüência, e duvido que se ficarmos aqui vamos conseguir. – ele se levanta – Havoc, Riza e Fuery vão até a biblioteca e tragam o máximo de livros sobre o assunto. Falman e Breda, vocês vão procurar o psiquiatra responsável pelo caso e traze-lo aqui. Greed e Envy, quero os relatórios completos de como ele capturou as crianças na minha mesa. Eu e Mehtevas vamos com FullMetal e Alphonse buscar o tal livro e vermos o que mais podemos achar sobre o assunto. Nos encontramos em duas horas. Fui claro?

Todos os subordinados do Coronel batem continência.

- Sir! Yes, Sir! (N/A: Nyaaa xD eu me amarro nessa maneira Americana de bater continência xD. A tradução (pra quem naum fala nada de inglês) é "Senhor! Sim, Senhor!")

E se retiraram para fazer o que lhes fora ordenado. Roy encarou Edward. O garoto estava um pouco corado e fitava o pé do sofá do gabinete. Roy desviou o olhar para não corar também. Pegou suas chaves.

- Vamos todos no meu carro?

- Se não se importa, – falou Mehtevas – vou no meu próprio carro. Edward pode vir comigo.

- E QUEM FOI QUE DISSE QUE EU QUERIA IR COM O PEDÓFILO!!!

- Simples, então você vai comigo. – falou Roy.

- E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERIA IR COM O BASTARDO!!!!

- Então como você vai FullMetal? A pé? Tem de ir ou comigo ou com o Mehtevas!

Edward olhou de um para o outro, corou um pouco e disse.

- Que seja com o bastardo então! Pelo menos não vou ser seqüestrado no caminho!

Tendo então decidido, Alphonse entrou no carro de Mehtevas e Ed, a contra gosto, entrou no carro de Mustang.

Parecia bem emburrado. Enquanto ligava o carro (Roy se perguntava, como já havia feito tantas vezes) se o havia magoado dessa vez.

- Para onde, Sr. Passageiro. – perguntou em tom de graça.

- Para a casa da Shieska. – respondeu o loirinho ainda de mal-humor.

Mustang começou a conduzir o carro pela cidade. Os dois estavam em silêncio. Roy tentava desesperadamente pensar em algum assunto para puxar, mas, como sempre acontecia quando ele estava na presença de Edward, ele não conseguia pensar em nenhum. A única coisa que lhe vinha a mente eram piadinhas sobre a altura do jovem alquimista.

Ed se apoiou na mão. Ah, como Roy desejava ser a luva que ele estava usando.

- O que o senhor disse mais cedo... – começou o Elric mais velho.

- Sim?

- Era verdade o que... o que você falou quando... quando disse que seria uma lástima perder um de seus subordinados?

Com os cantos dos olhos, o Flame Alchemist podia ver Edward o fitando.

- Sim. Por quê?

- É que eu queria saber se... – o garoto corou com força - ...se eu estaria incluído nesse meio... se seria ruim se eu...

Roy abriu um sorriso doce. "Adorável" pensou o Coronel sobre Ed.

- É claro que seria uma tragédia perde-lo, Ed. – falou docemente. Não seria uma simples tragédia na vida do Flame Alchemist. Seria a mais insuperável das desgraças. – Você é um membro importante da equipe!

O jovem alchemist pareceu surpreso com alguma coisa no que Roy havia falado. Depois sorriu com doçura voltou a encarar a rua.

- Não precisava se preocupar tanto comigo. Sei me cuidar.

O Coronel sorriu com sarcasmo.

- É exatamente disso que eu tenho medo. Você não sabe viver sem estar atrás de encrencas.

- Não sou eu quem vai atrás de encrenca! É a encrenca que sempre me encontra! – exclamou o loirinho, indignado.

- De qualquer jeito, você não está seguro com esse cara a solta.

- Tenho mais de quatorze, se ainda não notou.

- Sei disso. Mas você é bastante famoso, e sendo... verticalmente prejudicado, passa a idéia de ser bem mais jovem do que é.

Antes que Ed pudesse retrucar, Roy estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Shieska. Mehtevas parou o caro ali perto e ele e Al desceram e se juntaram aos dois alquimistas.

O Coronel bateu na porta. Não houve resposta.

- Tem certeza de que ela está aqui FullMetal?

- Absoluta! Ela disse que hoje é o dia de folga dela!

Mustang iria rebater, dizendo que não havia ninguém em casa, quando Al moveu a maçaneta e a porta se abriu.

Todos se botaram em estado de alerta. O detetive sacou sua pistola, enquanto Edo transmutava seu auto-mail e Roy botava suas luvas. Andaram pé ante pé até que ouviram uma voz fraca vinda de baixo de uma pilha de livros.

- Sooocccooorrroooo...

Todos levaram um susto e encararam a pilha de livros. Tinha um braço nele.

- SHIESKA!?!?!? – exclamaram todos.

- Sooocccooorrroooo...

Depois de algumas centenas de livros serem retirados, os quatro encararam a moça de óculos e cabelos castanhos que ofegava.

- Arigatou Gosai Mais Desu! ç.ç – exclamou ela – Eu já estava com medo de fica lá para sempre. ç.ç

- Shieska-san, onde está aquele livro que você me emprestou? – perguntou Edward.

- Qual?

- Aquele sobre pedofilia.

- Ahhh sei... Vejamos... Acho que eu o pus...

- Onde?

- Não sei onde eu o coloquei. x-x

- Mas precisamos dele! – exclamou Roy.

- Gome... Ele está em algum lugar da casa. Eu vou procurar! ò.ó

Todos encararam a desengonçada moça e falaram juntos:

- Vamos ajudar. -.-'

Decidiram que os garotos e Shieska iriam procurar no andar de cima, enquanto o detetive e o coronel procuravam no de baixo.

Roy passou a hora seguinte olhando livro atrás de livro, procurando por "Analogia de uma Mente Doente, Terceiro Volume: Pedofilia". Um verdadeiro porre na sua opinião. "Shieska poderia ser mais organizada!" era o que pensava irritado enquanto olhava um livro sobre fungos. Já tinha visto livros de tudo quanto era jeito, mas nenhum que falasse de pedofilia. "Maldita traça de livros!".

Encontrava-se próximo à escada, quando acho um livrinho de contos de fada. Roy gelou. Parecia que os seus sonhos tinham o irritante hábito de o seguirem para o trabalho. Folheou o livro com descaso, pulando as histórias da Chapeuzinho Vermelho e da Cinderela. Não soube muito bem porque, mas parou na frente do "Rapunzel". "História idiota!" pensou com desprezo " Claro! A garota tinha um cabelo de dois quilômetros que não quebrava por nada no mundo! Puf! Depois dizem que isso é educativo!"

Mustang encarou a escada. Com tantos livros, mais parecia uma torre de pedra. "E no topo dela, a princesa e seus longos cabelos loiros!" pensou sarcástico, olhando para o andar de cima.

Não esperava encontrar Edward o encarando. Corou de leve quando percebeu o olhar do Coronel sobre ele.

Pro inferno com o que havia pensado antes. Roy, a partir daquele instante, achava Rapunzel a história mais fascinante de todas. Ainda mais quando a sua linda princesa o encarava daquele jeito tão... tão...

Sexy.

Deus do céu! Edward ficava muito sexy corado daquele jeito, com o olhar tímido! Roy queria escalar aquela torre de livros e levar sua linda Rapunzel para um lugar onde tivessem privacidade e, de preferência, uma cama.

Sentiu que teria um sangramento violento de nariz na frente do Elric mais velho se não fizesse algo. E o que poderia ser melhor do que uma piadinha?

- Realizou seu sonho FullMetal? De ver as coisas acima de um metro e meio?

- QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE PODERIA SE PERDER NA GRAMA!!!!!

Edward virou as costas com raiva e desapareceu no outro patamar.

Roy olhou para os lados. Al, Ed e Shieska estavam no andar de cima. Mehtevas estava olhando do outro lado da sala (nem dava para vê-lo devido a grande quantidade de livros).

Vendo que a barra estava limpa, Roy liberou o grande sangramento de nariz que ele estava segurando.

Rapidamente, pegou um lenço e levou ao rosto para controlar o sangue. Estando com o fluxo sanguíneo controlado, Roy se sentou sobre uma grande pilha de livros.

Folheou distraidamente o volume sobre fungos que estava em cima de uma mesinha. Precisava urgentemente se distrair.

"_Os fungos são um vasto grupo de organismos..."_

Péssima idéia. Roy sempre detestou fungos.

"_...classificados como um Reino pertencente ao Domínio Eukaryota."_

Será que o cabelo de Edward um dia teria tamanho o suficiente para se escalar nele?

"_Estão incluídos neste grupo organismos de dimensões consideráveis,..."_

O que será que o príncipe e a Rapunzel faziam no alto daquela torre?

"_...como os cogumelos, mas também muitas formas microscópicas,..."_

Roy caiu no sono antes de terminar o 1º parágrafo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Príncipe Roy Mustang andava com seu cavalo por uma floresta em pleno meio de tarde..._

_**Roy: **__e a tarde tem meio? o.o_

_Porra veiu! Mal começa a história já tem gente enchendo o saco ¬¬_

_**Roy: **__sorry n-n'''_

_Aff, continuando…_

_Quanto teve de parar para…_

_**Roy: **__Mas eu acabei de começar a cavalgar o.o E por que você tá lendo o livro de cabeça pra baixo?_

_¬¬ se você me interromper mais uma vez com pergunta idiota, eu juro que faço você voltar a pé pra casa._

_**Roy: **__ahh n-n''''' tah, eu fico quieto n-n''''_

_Quando teve de parar para dar água pro cavalo._

_Aí ele... ú.ù_

_**Roy: **__o que? O.o_

_Não sei o que você vai fazer agora ç.ç_

_**Roy: **__#hiper mega gota#_

_ç.ç_

_**Roy: **__eu não vou ouvir a Rapunzel cantar e ir correndo atrás dela e bla-bla-bla? ¬¬_

_Era pra ser assim ç.ç, mas você consegue imaginar o Edward cantando? ç.ç Iria quebrar a tela do pc ç.ç_

_**Roy: **__qual eh! Ele não canta tão mal assim ¬¬_

_Tá bom espertinho ò.ó te vira pra subir na torre # vira as costas#_

_**Roy: **__x-x faz uma forcinha narradora! Fala que eu a vi do chão ou coisa assim x-x_

_Não mesmo ¬¬ isso tira o charme da história! E eu estou desmotivada_

_**Roy:**__ n.n #exibe saquinho de dinheiro#_

_#batendo continência# O que quer que eu faça capitão? n.n_

_**Roy: **__faz o que eu falei: eu posso ver a Rapunzel de baixo da torre n.n_

_All Right! xD_

_O príncipe Roy montou de novo em seu cavalo e seguiu pela floresta. Até que o jovem monarca avistou uma torre branca muito alta. Aquilo era muito estranho, pois não é toda hora que se encontra uma torre branca no meio da floresta. Ele rodeou a torre, mas não havia maneira de se subir nela. Roy coçou a cabeça e olhou para cima, se perguntando o que estaria guardado naquela torre intransponível. _

_Quando riu uma linda cabecinha loura para fora de uma das janelas._

_O regente percebeu naquela hora que... #recebe uma panelada na cabeça# x.x_

_**Edo: **__MAS QUE INFERNO!!!! POR QUE EU TENHO SEMPRE QUE SER A PRINCESA!!!!! __Ò-Ó/_

_**Roy:**__ porque você fica muito fofo de vestido n¬n_

_**Edo: **__¬¬'''_

_Bom #se recompondo da panelada# o regente percebeu na hora que não podia viver plenamente sem aquele garoto de cabelos loiros do alto da torre. _

_Mas como chegaria lá, o monarca ainda não sabia. _

_**Roy: **__deixa eu transmutar a torre ç.ç_

_Mas e os fãs da Rapunzel? ¬¬ Eles vão ficar decepcionados se você não escalar as tranças do Edo ¬¬_

_**Roy: **__QUE SE FODAM OS FÃS QUE EU QUERO PEGAR O EDO! T¬T#olhar pervertido#_

_¬¬""" #mega gota# mas eu não deixo você fazer isso ¬¬_

_**Roy: **__E se eu pagar? n.n #mostra saquinho de dinheiro#_

_#tentada a aceitar# Errmmm... x-x_

_#a autora aparece por detrás do Roy segurando uma faca#_

_**Autora: **__#apenas movendo os lábios# faiz issu e eu ti matu #sorriso maligno#_

_A resposta é não! ò-ó _

_**Roy: **__ç.ç_

_Agora podemos prosseguir com a história ¬¬_

_**Roy: **__mas..._

_Quanto mais rápido você me deixar trabalhar, melhor pra você ¬¬_

_**Roy: ...**_

_Bom, ele estava refletindo sobre isso, quando viu alguém se aproximar. O príncipe rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma moita e ficou assistindo. Uma bruxa de cabelos trançados e roupa preta se aproximou da torre._

_**Izumi: **__Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Deixa cair o seu cabelo!_

_No mesmo instante, uma trança loira veio abaixo. A bruxa pegou a trança e escalou o edifício. Dali a alguns minutos, a trança voltou a cair e a bruxa desceu da torre._

_**Roy: **__Sinistro O.O_

_Aff ¬¬_

_Depois de ver como as coisas funcionavam, o príncipe de posicionou de baixo do edifício e gritou bem alto:_

_**Roy:**__ #limpando a garganta# Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Deixa cair o seu cabelo!_

_No mesmo instante a trança caiu diante do monarca._

_**Roy:**__ #escalando#_

_Ele escalou rapidamente e saltou para dentro do quarto. Assustando a pessoa que havia jogado o seu próprio cabelo para aquele estranho._

_O príncipe teve certeza: aquela era a pessoa da sua vida. Um vestido cor-de-rosa adornava o belo corpo do rapaz de longas tranças douradas. Dava para ver o início de um Auto-mail no seu ombro direito. Seu belo rosto estava com uma adorável expressão de surpresa, mas seus olhos dourados emitiam um estranho brilho amarelo que enfeitiçou o príncipe. _

_**Edo: **__#atirando um vaso na cabeça da autora# PORRA! POR QUE QUE EU TENHO QUE USAR UM VESTIDO ROSA!!!!! Ò.Ó_

_**Roy: **__Achei que você já tinha superado essa sua fase anti Uke ¬¬_

_**Edo: **__Ser o Uke, beleza. Usar vestido, ok. Mas ROSA é demais pro meu orgulho ç.ç_

_Podemos continuar a história ¬¬?_

_**Edo e Roy: **__Hai ó.ò_

_O monarca perdeu suas palavras diante daquele rapaz. E nenhum falou nada até que o loirinho quebrou o silêncio:_

_**Edo: **__Quem é você?_

_**Roy:**__ Sou o príncipe dessas regiões, Roy Mustang. E quem é você?_

_**Edo:**__ Edward Rapunzel Elric o.o_

_**Roy:**__ Edward Rapunzel Elric? õ.ó_

_**Edo: **__É ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ Como é que alguém pode ter o nome de Rapunzel? Õ.o_

_**Edo: **__longa história... Mas pra encurtar, ¬¬ meu pai me trocou por rabanetes do tipo Rapunzel ¬¬_

_**Roy: **__O.Ó Credo_

_**Edo**__: eu sei, ¬¬ belo tipo de pai._

_**Roy: **__Eu queria é saber como ele abandona uma coisa linda feito você por meros rabanetes. #pensando: poderia ao menos ter sido a horta toda#_

_**Edo:**__ Exat... Oquevocêquiesdizercomcoisalinda? O///////O_

_O príncipe Roy pegou as mãos de Rapunzel com delicadeza e beijou aqueles lábios macios. O loirinho corou e retribuiu o beijo. _

_Mas vossa alteza não queria apenas um simples beijinho... Queria mais... e explorou a boca de Rapunzel com desejo. Para sua alegria, havia uma caminha grande e macia ali e..._

_**Roy: **__Não para agora! #começando a tirar a roupa do Edo#_

_Mas você tem de ir embora ¬¬_

_**Roy: **__Daqui eu não saio, daqui ninguém me tira ò.ó_

_¬¬ #estala os dedos e a torre desaba em cima do príncipe#_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Uma grande pilhas de livros caiu sobre o Coronel, soterrando-o.

Roy teve a total certeza de ter apagado lá embaixo. De que outra maneira poderia ele não lembrar de como deveria ser aterrador ficar lá soterrado (com perdão no trocadilho, foi sem querer querendo).

Só sabia que acordou com um o canto de um anjo.

- Roy! Acorda Roy!

Mustang lentamente abriu seus olhos negros e mirou seu anjo. Tinha cabelos loiro e olhos dourados...

- Morri? Tô no céu? – perguntou desorientado.

- Bastardos como você não vão para o céu. – respondeu Edward sorrindo. Aquilo o fazia parecer ainda mais com um anjo na opinião de Roy. – Ele tá bem Mehtevas! Não precisa mais chamar a ambulância! – gritou para o detetive.

- Ambulância? Mas eu... – Roy tentou se sentar e viu estrelas.

- Idiota! Não se levanta ainda! – Ed delicadamente o empurrou, fazendo-o se deitar de novo.

A mente poluída do Coronel devia estar a mil naquele dia, pois ele automaticamente imaginou Edward com um uniforme de enfermeira muito curto.

#vendo fãs imaginando um vestidinho de enfermeira curto#

Mais curto que isso gente ¬¬.

#fãs arregalam os olhos# O.O

É isso aí. Roy imaginou Ed usando esse vestido de enfermeira, meia arrastão branca e um chapéu de enfermeira, com a frase "Hora do seu remédio Sr Mustang" desenhada nos lábios e um olhar nada Santo (e me recuso a dizer o que ele tinha na mão).

Mehtevas chegou naquele instante.

- Que bom que você acordou Coronel! Ficamos preocupados com o senhor!

- Foram só uns livros.

- Mas o senhor desmaiou com eles Coronel! – replicou Shieska – Geralmente eu não desmaio... então resolvemos pedir ajuda.

- Ah... hãm... obrigado... eu acho... õ.o

Roy tentou se levantar de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais devagar.

- Vai com calma Coronel! – falou Edward, preocupado e ajudando Mustang a se sentar.

Assim que ele conseguiu fazer Roy se sentar sem que o outro visse estrelas de novo, Ed perguntou, ainda preocupado:

- Tudo bem com você?

O Coronel massageou a cabeça.

- Tô inteiro ainda.

Edward pareceu suspirar aliviado. Roy o encarou surpreso. Ed não deveria detesta-lo? Estar fazendo piadinhas com ele agora mesmo? O Elric mais velho corou ao perceber o olhar do Coronel sobre ele.

- Achei! – gritou Alphonse do andar de cima. Ele correu até onde os outros estavam com um livro na mão – É esse aqui não é?

Ele trazia nas mãos o livro que eles estiveram procurando a manhã toda.

Os quatro despediram-se de Shieska e voltaram para o Quartel, no mesmo esquema de carros de antes (ninguém conseguiu convencer Edward de que Mehtevas não era um pedófilo).

Aquela insistência de Ed naquele assunto chamou a atenção do Coronel. O jovem não agia assim com freqüência.

- Por que acha que Mehtevas é pedófilo FullMetal?

O loirinho encarou o outro enquanto este dirigia.

- Os olhos dele... O senhor nunca teve um pedófilo atrás de você, teve?

- Não, nunca. – Roy arregalou os olhos – E você já teve?

O garoto suspirou.

- Uma vez só.

Roy ficou tenso no volante. Quer dizer que o seu Edward, o SEU Edward, já tinha visto um papa-criancinhas de perto! A mente do Coronel já começou a imaginar Edward amarrado, nas mãos de um monstro papa-anjos.

- Foi quando eu estava em Kiel, no norte. – continuou o loiro, sem notar que o outro homem estava suando frio – Eu e Al estávamos estudando umas ruínas que pareciam ser promissoras, mas que no final não deram em nada. Enfim, como já estávamos pelos arredores, acabamos resolvendo esse caso. Acho que você deve ter ouvido falar do caso do Diretor.

Roy teve sorte que o sinal tinha ficado vermelho, pois ele freou no ato. Perguntava-se como poderia ter sido tão burro a ponto de deixar um detalhe desse passar! Como ele, o superior de Edward não sabia que ele havia resolvido tal caso!

- Mas seu nome não foi apareceu nos jornais!

- Eu sei, eu pedi para o detetive encarregado do caso não mencionar nada sobre mim aos reportes.

O Flame Alchemist respirou muito fundo.

- Mas voltando a questão, o que tem nos olhos de Mehtevas pra você achar que ele é pedófilo?

- É... Eu não sei explicar o que é.

- Faz um esforço!

- É como se... se ele quisesse me comer...

Roy se recostou no assento do carro desanimado. Edward devia estar delirando. Mehtevas o olhava normalmente, talvez com um pouco a mais de respeito por ele ser o Full Metal Alchemist, mas fora isso, não havia nada lá que mostrasse que ele quisesse "comer" o rapaz.

Eles chegaram ao Quartel e foram direto para a sala do Coronel. Envy, Greed, Havoc, Riza e Fuery já estavam lá esperando. Falman e Breda chegaram logo depois, acompanhados pelo Doutor Jack Valentine (N/A: a pronúncia certa é ValenTAIny. Eh ki fica melhor Jéhck Valentainy que Jack Valêntini. Tah, Jack todo mundo deve saber como se fala n-n'''' ignorem essa autora baka aki), um sujeito alto, bem jovem para ocupar o tal cargo, de cabelos curtos e pretos, e olhos cinzentos. Eles reiniciaram a análise dos casos. Tiveram de parar para almoçar, mas depois continuaram com força total, olhando cuidadosamente a maneira como _Save Them_ seqüestrava as crianças.

Roy não estava realmente conseguindo se concentrar em nada naquele dia. Sua lembrança estava recheada com imagens de Edward ora nu, ora ficando nu. Para sua sorte, no decorrer dos anos de trabalho "Árduo", tinha desenvolvido a habilidade de não prestar atenção, mas parecer que está. Ao final do expediente, pegou o livro que Edward havia sugerido para pesquisa. Foi um mero acaso, mas aquilo veio a tirar o Coronel do sério mais tarde, quando pegou sua jarrinha de café e se sentou no sofá de sua casa para ler o tal livro.

Era uma leitura fascinante, Roy tinha que admitir. Mas a leitura para ele sempre foi como chocolate para os olhos. Quanto estava na metade do livro, sentiu suas pálpebras ficarem cada vez mais pesadas. Olhou para a jarrinha de café, já vazia há algum tempo, mas não recarregada por mera preguiça.

Decidiu que não precisava do café. Já era grandinho porra! Podia muito bem passar a noite em claro sem ele!

Mas como ele estava enganado...

Os olhos de Roy pesavam enquanto ele lia aquele livro. Era o livro do Edward, ele pensava desde o início. Só podia ser brincadeira, ele tentando se distrair e não dormir para não ter sonhos com o loiro e pegava logo o livro que o garoto levara para pesquisa!

Alguém lá em cima não gostava nem um pouco dele...

_Pela Associação de Psiquiatras Amestrianos, Pedofilia é a "Preferência sexual por crianças, quer se tratem de meninos, meninas ou de crianças de um ou do outro sexo ou de ambos, geralmente pré-púberes ou no início da puberdade"._

_A Associação define uma pessoa como pedófila caso ela cumpra os três quesitos abaixo:_

_1- Por um período de ao menos seis meses, a pessoa possui intensa atração sexual, fantasias sexuais ou outros comportamentos de caráter sexual por pessoas menores de 13 anos de idade. _

_2- A pessoa decide por realizar seus desejos, seu comportamento é afetado por seus desejos, e/ou tais desejos causam estresse ou dificuldades intra e/ou interpessoais. _

_3- A pessoa possui mais do que 16 anos de idade, e é ao menos cinco anos mais velha do que a(s) criança(s) citada(s) no critério 1._

Talvez ele fosse um desses pedófilos mesmo.

"Vejamos..." pensou "tecnicamente Edward já saiu dessa faixa etária, mas eu tenho tido fantasias que TEM afetado meu trabalho e tenho BEM mais que 16 anos. Isso faz de mim um pedófilo?" Roy coçou a cabeça e voltou a ler o livro.

_A Associação acrescenta que:_

_O pedófilo realiza uma identificação com a criança, fazendo-a experimentar aquilo que ele próprio gostaria, ou (no caso de um abuso durante a infância) aquilo que ele viveu;_

_Manifesta intensa ansiedade de castração, promotora de incapacidade de "assumir uma relação heterossexual normal, afasta o pedófilo do parceiro sexual adulto";_

_O homossexual verdadeiro nunca praticaria a pedofilia;_

_É um regresso do indivíduo à fase pré-sexual da experimentação, ao comportamento de exploração infantil do qual não se libertou._

"Agora me enrrolei: eu sou um pedófilo ou gay mesmo?"

_Estima-se que apenas entre 2 a 10 das pessoas que cometeram crimes de natureza sexual contra crianças sejam pedófilos, tais criminosos são chamados de pedófilos estruturados, fixados ou preferenciais._

Os olhos do Coronel pesavam. Estava realmente com muito sono.

_Abusadores pedófilos geralmente começam a cometer crimes de natureza sexual contra crianças em tenra idade, muitas vezes possuem um grande número de vítimas que são freqüentemente extrafamiliares, cometem mais abusos sexuais contra crianças, e possuem valores ou crenças que suportam fortemente um estilo de vida voltado ao abuso._

Deus, Roy estava já com muito sono mesmo.

_Uma pessoa que abusa sexualmente de crianças pré-púberes não é necessariamente pedófila. A maioria dos casos de abuso sexual destas crianças envolve parentes ou outras pessoas próximas à vítima (pais, padrastos, tios, amigos, primos, irmãos, etc), que se aproveitam principalmente da fragilidade da vítima para satisfazer seus desejos._

_O contrário também vale: um pedófilo não necessariamente abusa sexualmente de crianças, seja por vontade própria ou por motivo de força maior (vigilância de autoridades policiais ou médicas, por exemplo)._

Roy encostou-se ao sofá, vencido pelo sono. As últimas coisas de que se lembrava era de sentir um calor agradável, como o de um cobertor, e de ouvir a voz da narradora, dizendo "_Era uma vez..."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Roy: **__#acordando depois da queda da torre# POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ AQUILO!!!!!!_

_Eu falei pra você sair dali ¬¬, mas você me escuta? NAAAAUMMMM! Prefere ficar lá no bem bom, só no Oba-Oba ¬¬_

_**Roy: **__qual é! É pecado se divertir agora ¬¬?_

_Não, u.u, mas você tinha que sair de lá antes que alguém te visse naquele estado de "transe" u.u_

_**Roy: **__#respirando fundo# Ok... Você só quis ajudar u-ú... Bom, de qualquer jeito, tô indo me encontrar com o Rapunzel n¬n_

_Na verdade..._

_**Roy:**__ alguma objeção #olhar matador#_

_Não... ó.ò só que eu tinha alguma coisa pra te falar e não lembro o que é._

_**Roy:**__ apenas narre os fato por favor ¬¬_

_Tah u-u cê quem sabe_

_Roy cavalgou de volta para a torre e gritou ao pé dela:_

_**Roy:**__ Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Deixa cair o seu cabelo!_

_No mesmo instante, a trança loira veio abaixo. O príncipe a pegou e rapidamente escalou a torre._

_O monarca esperava encontrar o belo loirinho lá em cima, mas no seu lugar estava a bruxa que o mantinha preso na torre._

_Ei... Era isso que eu tinha que lembrar de te falar! n-n Rapunzel não tah na torre! Eh a bruxa quem tah lah! #levando panelada da bruxa#_

_**Izumi (a bruxa):**__ BRUXA O CACETE! Feiticeira! Ò-ó_

_#massageando o cocuruto# eu deveria usar capacete x-x_

_**Roy: **__... e você só avisa agora que eu já subi?_

_É ¬¬ você não quis esperar eu lembrar o que era ¬¬_

_**Izumi:**__ É VOCÊ O MALDITO PEDÓFILO QUE PROFANOU O MEU POBRE RAPUNZEL!!!!!!!!! __Ì-Í_

_**Roy:**__ ahh…dona… acho que a senhora está enganada n.n'''', não sou pedófilo e não toquei no seu... filho._

_**Izumi:**__ FOI VOCÊ QUEM FEZ QUE ELE TIVESSE... TIVESSE IDÉIA OBCENAS!!!! ì.í_

_Nisso ela tá certa Roy u-u_

_**Roy:**__ DE QUE LADO VOCÊ ESTÁ?!_

_Do que me permite ficar inteira xD_

_**Izumi: **__CHEGA DE PAPO! Ò-Ó VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR DESGRAÇADO!!!! PAPA-CRIANCINHAS FILHO DA PUTA! #empurra Roy da janela#_

_**Roy:**__ eu não caio, n.n'''' não é narradora?_

_Na verdade cai u-u..._

_**Roy: **__#se estatelando no chão, em cima de uma moita#_

_... Mas infelizmente sobrevive u-u..._

_**Roy:**__ TOW VIVO GENTE!!!!! XD_

_...Mas fica cego. u-u_

_**Roy: **__SAI DESSA! Ç.Ç Eu não posso ficar cego!_

_Mas ficou amore ¬¬ é a vida._

_**Roy: **__#tateando para tentar se guiar#_

_EI! TIRA A MÃO DAÍ SEU ABUSADO! #dá um tapa na cara do Roy#_

_**Roy: **__Ninguém tem pena de um pobre cego /-(_

_Não de cego abusado ¬¬'_

_**Roy: **__o que eu faço agora? ç.ç_

_Ahf! Eu tenho que dizer tudo o que você vai fazer!?_

_**Roy: **__Claro ¬¬ se não me engano essa é a função de uma narradora ¬¬_

_Que seja ¬¬_

_Então o Príncipe passou a vagar pelas florestas... #olha pra Roy que caminhava de volta para a torre# tah indo pro lado errado idiota ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ estou...? #bate de cara na torre# Ai!_

_Eu avisei u-ù_

_Enfim, ele passou a vagar pelas florestas, se alimentando de frutos e raízes. Até que... #para e pensa um pouco#_

_**Roy:**__ o que foi? #bate de cara em uma árvore#_

_Nada u-u só foi uma pausa pra beber água._

_**Roy: **__u.ú_

_Ele continuou caminhando até que ouviu uma voz um tanto quanto familiar gritando pragas para um animal que tinha comido a sua comida._

_**Roy:**__ #ouvindo a voz# Eh ele! _

_Ele caminhou até a origem da voz. Lá estava Rapunzel._

_**Edo:**__ Roy! ç.ç #abraça ele# senti sua falta._

_#olhando a cena# só em sonho pra você ver o Edward falando isso ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ cala a boca que o sonho é meu ¬¬ #se virando para o Ed# também senti saudades Baby n.n_

_**Edo: **__O que aconteceu com você!? #pondo os dedos levemente sobre os olhos de Roy# Você tá cego! ç.ç_

_Descobriu isso sozinho gêninho ¬¬ #leva panelada na cabeça# sério: x-x daonde tus tiram tanta panela? x-x_

_**Roy:**__ Não é nada querido n.n, ainda mais agora que eu finalmente encontrei você n.n_

_**Edo:**__ Narradora!_

_#massageando o cocuruto# chamou ¬¬?_

_**Edo: **__Tem algum jeito dele voltar ao normal?_

_Ter, tem. Mas eu não vou dizer. #risada maléfica# Bwrarrararararrarar!_

_**Edo: **__É melhor abrir o bico ò.o #ameaça ela com uma frigideira#_

_Ahhh n.n''''' pedindo com carinho não tem como não atender n.n'''''. É só dar um beijinho em cada olho que eu garanto que eles vão voltar a enxergar._

_**Edo:**__ #dando beijinho nos dois olhos do Roy#_

_E com o beijo mágico, o Príncipe virou sapo..._

_**Edo:**__ OOOO QUUUUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! O.o_

_**Roy: **__Croak ç.ç_

_Ah… n.n'''' desculpa gente, errei de página, elas tavam colando n.n''''''''_

_**Edo: **__O QUE EU FAÇO COM ISSO AGORA! #aponta para o Sapo-Príncipe# Não dá pra levar um sapo pra cama ç.ç_

_**Roy: **__Croak ç.ç_

_É só dar outro beijo que ele volta ao normal novinho em folha n.n_

_**Edo: **__ai de você se não der certo ¬¬ #dá beijinho no Sapo-Roy#_

_E então, o príncipe volta ao seu estado natural, enxergando tudo e humano. Ele então leva Rapunzel para casar com ele e ambos viveram felizes para..._

_**Edo e Roy:**__ E A LUA-DE-MEL! _

_Ahf! Depois disso tudo que vocês me fizeram passar ¬¬ #é ameaçada por outra panela# Ahhh... n.n''''' acho que não tem problema narrar uma curta lua-de-mel n.n'''''_

_Roy levou Edward para o quarto e..._

_**Edo: **__você não vai copiar a cinderela ¬¬? Vai?_

_Era essa a idéia n.n''''_

_**Edo: **__pois pode parar por aí! Ò.ó Eu quero uma coisa nova! Ousada! #sorriso diabólico#_

_**Roy:**__ Odeio cortar as suas asinhas ¬¬, mas você ainda é o Uke da relação ¬¬_

_**Edo:**__ Ah... ç.ç deixa eu ser o Seme só uma vez ç.ç_

_**Roy:**__ não ¬¬_

_**Edo: **__deixa eu mudar umas coisinhas então? __Ç.ç_

_**Roy:**__ … tah… #baixinho para si mesmo# ainda vou me arrepender disso u.u'_

_Ehmmm... o que eu faço? n.n'_

_**Edo: **__o seguinte: #cochicha umas coisas no ouvido da narradora#_

_Uhhhhh xD isso vai ser o bicho XD_

_Começando do zero... O príncipe caminhou até o quarto..._

_**Roy:**__ Kd o Edo? o.o_

_Te esperando lá #sorriso diabólico# _

_Ele caminhou até o quarto e entrou. Foi surpreendido com Edward em uma roupa de couro, com um chicotinho na mão._

_**Roy:**__eu sabia que algo assim iria acontecer ú-ù_

_Edward silenciou Roy com uma leve chibatada e o levou em direção a cama. Tirou a camisa do príncipe e amarrou os pulso dele acima da cabeça._

"_Hoje você é meu escravo" sussurrou em seu ouvido de maneira sedutora, enquanto explorava o corpo do outro com as mãos, massageando o peito e abdômen com uma enquanto a outra soltava o cinto do monarca. _

_Bem lentamente, para provocar o parceiro, tirou as calças do parceiro. Tateou as coxas do outro, em direção a virilha, onde passou a massagear a região ainda com as cuecas, obtendo vários grunhidos do príncipe em resposta._

_Através do tecido de suas roupas de baixo, o regente sentia a mão de metal e a de carne massageando suas partes com toques cheios de luxúria e desejo, alisando a dimensão de seu membro e acariciando suas bolas. Aquilo iria deixa-lo louco a qualquer momento._

_Quando o príncipe sentiu que estava prestes a gozar, Rapunzel tirou suas mãos e falou sedutoramente "Ainda não meu escravo" enquanto puxava ainda mais lentamente as cuecas do príncipe, enlouquecendo-o pela longa demora._

_Depois disso, o loiro se pôs de pé sem cima da cama e pôs um pé sobre o peito do monarca, e ordenou "Implore!". O príncipe gemeu de desejo e mandou Rapunzel tirar logo aquelas roupas e atendesse as suas vontades logo. Rapunzel deu uma chibatada no joelho do príncipe e respondeu "Sou eu quem manda essa noite" logo em seguida sentou-se sobre o peito do príncipe e removeu a própria calça. "Como castigo," disse "vai ficar apenas assistindo" Deslizou suas mãos até seu membro e começou a acaricia-lo. Gemia alto, provocando ainda mais o príncipe._

_Aquilo provocavam delírios no regente, que era obrigado a assistir ao seu Rapunzel brincar consigo mesmo diante dele, sem poder agarrar o loiro e foder com ele. _

"_Pelo amor de Deus, por tudo de mais sagrado, para com isso e vem aqui comigo" implorou com a voz rouca. Rapunzel sorriu e abriu um tubo de lubrificante e espalhou no membro do príncipe, massageando-o de maneira provocante. Depois disso, sentou-se sobre ele._

_O monarca nunca havia sentido tanto prazer antes. O loiro se inclinou um pouco e começou a fazer movimentos para entro e para fora de si mesmo. Eram movimentos incertos e rápidos. E estavam acelerando. _

_Até que Rapunzel atingiu o êxtase, gozando sobre sua barriga e a do príncipe. O monarca gozou logo depois, desfrutando do mais incrível prazer de sua vida._

_Ofegou encarando seu jovem parceiro que ofegava junto com ele. Mas acham que o príncipe estava satisfeito? _

_Não mesmo.Queria mais._

_Muito mais._

_**Edo:**__ ainda está aí escravo?_

_**Roy: **__sim mestre_

_**Edo: **__#sorriso malicioso# que bom, porque eu ainda não estou satisfeito._

_E se beijaram de maneira selvagem e louca, prontos para uma noite bem agitada._

_E essa bela história saiu por uma porta e entrou pela outra. E quem souber que conte outra._

* * *

**Hi gente!!!**

**Desculpem a demora para atualizar ç.ç  
esse foi o PIOR cap de toda a fic. Não tinha nada que me desse inspiração para ele ç.ç**

**Mas... como eu sou foda... AKI ESTOU EU!!!! XD #show de luzes, purpurina e camelos dançarinos#**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap tanto quanto eu n.n  
E me desculpem ó.ò Hinata não está aqui para fazer a Omake ç.ç e eu sou uma burra que não saba fazer omake ÇoÇ  
Mas não se preocupem, Eu vou fazer QUESTÃO de por duas omakes no proximo cap, um desse que eu tow devendo e o do próximo cap. Ok people xD?**

**Agradecimentos especiais a**_Hinata Himura_ **que mesmo naum estando aqui para fazer a minha omake me deu apoio moral no decorrer da fic n.n, minha miga **_Manu _**que gentilmente leu o cap e disse que tava bom (o que eh verdade xD), minhas outras migas **_Nara _**e **_Luana _**(por terem lido e gostado n.n), a **_Telpe _TelpëGreenleaf**)(ei! eu axei a fic que vc falou xD, mt massa msm XD), a **_Nii Souma_** (espero que esteja lindo como o outro xD), a **_Mad Neko Maid _**(se vc tah rindo com o Roy por enquanto, ainda não viu nada xD), a **_Helena Hiwatari _**(EU NAUM FALEI QUE ATUALIZAVA!!! XD), e a **_.Klah.Elric _**(será que só eu noto que a Riza eh maléfica? xD). As reviews de vcs sempre me davam ânimo para continuar, n.n. Afinal de contas, eh bom saber que eu tenho alguns fãs n.n**

**E para os outros, que ainda não mandaram reviews, MANDEM please. Aceito sugestoes de todos os tipos, elogios e, é claro, críticas. Tudo é uma oportunidade de crescimento n.n  
E qualquer pergunta idiota sobre a fic, naum hesite em fazer XD A autora eh baka tb e vai aceitar qualquer coisa **

**Mas eu odeio decepciona-los, caros fãs, mas eu naum devo nem chegar perto de um pc no próximo mês ç.ç  
Eh ki eu vou viajar para a Inglaterra pra fazer curso de inglês ç.ç  
Vai ser massa, mas isso vai atrasar em um mês a minha ficzinha ç.ç**

**MAS NÃO TEMAM!  
Dia 06/08 eu tow de volta pra botar pra arrebentar essa fic!  
É só aguardar o meu glorioso retorno do velho continente xD  
Com direito a mais purpurina, mais luzes, penas, mais camelos dançarinos e uma apresentação especial dos golfinhos assassinos do ártico xD  
AGUARDEM!!!!!!!**

**PROXIMO CAP!!!  
**Das areias escaldantes do deserto,  
surge um ladrão muito esperto.  
Conseguirá ele levar  
o belo príncipe para a cama?  
Leia quem se interessar.  
"Aladin" é o nome da trama.


	4. Aladdin

Cap 4 – Aladin

Cap 4 – Aladdin

O dia ainda não havia amanhecido. Traços da aurora atravessavam a janela iluminando uma sala muito bagunçada, com papeis em todos os cantos, dois pratos sujos e um preguiçoso Coronel deitado no sofá.

Roy respirou profundamente e abriu os olhos. O dia prometia ser muito quente mesmo. Ele estava suando!

"Espere só um minutinho..." pensou se remexendo e sentindo que as cuecas estavam, pra variar só um pouquinho, sujas de você-já-sabe-o-que. "É suicídio se afogar em uma poça de café?" pensou o Flame Alchemist sobre se afogar no que restou do líquido preto da noite anterior.

Um sorriso bobo surgiu no rosto do Coronel enquanto ele relembrava seu último sonho. Pra logo em seguida ele cair na real que estava desejando um garoto com metade da idade, com um temperamento proporcional a sua altura.

- Ducha fria... - ordenou a si mesmo, indo direto para o banheiro e abrindo o chuveiro na água gelada.

Após sair do banho, notou que já estava ficando com calor. O dia realmente prometia ser bem quente. Pegou o livro que havia deixado pela metade naquela madrugada, chaves, e foi para o trabalho.

Abiu um pouco o botão da gola da roupa. Estava mesmo um calor infernal.

Entrou em seu gabinete e encontrou Riza, Havoc, Fuery e Envy organizando os papeis do caso _Save them_.

- Bom dia tropa! – cumprimentou o Coronel alegremente.

- O que tem de bom... – resmungou Havoc – Tá quente...

- Desde quando você derrete no calor, Segundo Tenente? – perguntou Riza sarcástica.

- Desde que está fazendo quase 40°C! ¬¬

- Isso não é nada de mais. u.u

- Afinal o que estamos esperando para começar a investigar? – perguntou Roy tentando interromper a briga de casal.

- Estamos esperando o resto do pessoal, chefe. – respondeu Envy – Breda, Falman e Greed já devem estar chegando com o restante da papelada; Mehtevas disse que chegaria atrasado ou que não viria; Dr. Valentine e a assistente já estão a caminho; e Edward deve estar vindo também.

Roy suou frio. Teria que enfrentar mais uma tarde na presença do loirinho estourado. Daquele jeito, iria perder a cabeça e agarrando Edward na frente de todo mundo.

Isso se o pedófilo já não tivesse fodido com ele no meio do caminho...

Alguém bateu duas vezes na porta. Riza abriu-a e o Dr. Jack Valentine entrou no gabinete seguido de uma moça de cabelo preto comprido, com uma mecha amarrada atrás, vestida com um terninho castanho, de olhos azuis claros. Uma moça muito bonita.

- Espero não estar atrasado. – falou Valentine com cortesia.

- Nem um pouco – respondeu Mustang com um sorriso – metade da tropa ainda não chegou.

- Creio que o senhor ainda não conhece a minha assistente, Rosetta Christopher.

A moça estendeu a mão na direção de Roy.

- É um prazer conhece-lo, Coronel – falou ela com uma espécie de sorriso zombeteiro.

- Igualmente Srta...

- Sra – corrigiu ela.

Roy sorriu.

- ...Sra Christopher.

Todos se sentaram e ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Não é contraditório? – perguntou Valentine de repente – Um pedófilo normal iria querer abusar da criança por muito mais tempo, mantendo-a saudável. Mas o _Save Them_ prefere matar uma a uma, substituindo-as por outras, às vezes totalmente diferentes das anteriores.

Roy olhou para o perfil das crianças e percebeu que o doutor tinha razão. Um dos casos em particular chamou a atenção do Coronel: entre a 1ª e a 2ª vítima. A primeira era uma garotinha de 6 anos de idade, cabelos pretos, olhos cinzentos, pele clara, que mais parecia uma boneca, filha do detetive Methevas. Já o segundo, era um garoto de 14 anos. De cabelos castanhos, sardento e magrelo, filho de cientistas famosos. Aquilo era muito ruim, pois não dava para prever o próximo passo do pedófilo, podendo ser qualquer pessoa na faixa de 5 a 15 anos.

Inclusive um alquimista esquentadinho, de cabelos loiros, olhos dourados e altura de uma criança de 12.

- Mas o que os fazem acreditar que ele trate as crianças como "brinquedos"? – perguntou Roy.

- Várias coisas. – respondeu Rosetta - Uma delas é que o criminoso desenhava com o sangue das vítimas nos próprios corpos, como uma criancinha com giz e papel. Outra, posso citar o estado de contorção que se encontravam os braços e pernas das crianças, lembravam muito quando uma criança tenta entortar o braço de uma boneca. Também posso dizer... o senhor me parece desconfortável, Coronel.

Desconfortável? Ele? Não... Roy estava nauseado. Agradeceu aos céus por não ter tomado café naquela manhã, ou já teria vomitado tudo. Não que ele já não tivesse visto coisas piores, mas era quase automático para ele imaginar um filho da puta brincando com o sangue de seu precioso garoto de cabelos loiros ou como ele quebrava o braço humano de Ed enquanto o estuprava.

Roy já havia feito um retrato-falado pessoal do pedófilo, que incluía chifres, uma cara de bode e dentes demoníacos. Nem um pouco parecido com um demônio...

- Desconfortável? Eu? Nem um pouco. – mentiu o Coronel para Valentine e Rosetta – Só acho uma crueldade.

O doutor balançou a cabeça, concordando, mas sua assistente encarou Mustang com uma estranha curiosidade. Roy desviou o olhar daqueles olhos azuis penetrantes e tentou ler o papel que estava na sua frente.

Envy entrou na sala nesse momento.

- Já estamos todos aqui, Coronel, exceto o Mehtevas que ligou avisando que não vem mesmo e o Ed e Al que avisaram que só vem mais tarde.

De certa forma, Roy respirou aliviado. Não teria que ficar com receio de encarar Edward a todo o momento. Mas por outro lado, não teria uma motivação para continuar o dia.

Ao erguer os olhos da folha que lia, percebeu que ainda era observado por Rosetta.

- Certo. Diga para Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman e Greed irem ver se é possível visitarmos as cenas dos crimes ainda hoje. Você e Hawkeye ficam aqui e me ajudam na análise dos casos.

- Certo Chefe! – e saiu da sala para dar os avisos.

Dali a pouco, Riza e Envy voltaram para a sala. Valentine, então, começou a descrever com detalhes o que havia deduzido sobre o pedófilo.

Primeiro de tudo: o papa-crianças acreditava que elas não passavam de meros brinquedos, ou melhor, animais de estimação. Valentine deduzira isso pelo que já foi citado acima, e também porque sempre que elas faziam algo "errado", aparentemente eram "punidas" e pelos restos de ração de gato e de cachorro que fora encontrado nos estômagos das vítimas.

Segundo: Ele era um caçador inato. Sabia exatamente o que atrairia a atenção da criança, criando os mais variados tipos de iscas, desde balas até revistas pornográficas. Além disso, havia matado com tiros certeiros todos os seguranças que apareciam pelo caminho.

Terceiro: Tinha-se quase certeza de que era um homem branco: branco porque assassinos em série geralmente matam dentro de seu próprio grupo étnico e todas as vítimas eram brancas; homem porque assassinas em série eram quase desconhecidas na época e por causa de resquícios não identificados de sêmen.

E Quarto: Ele era inteligente. Sabia como ninguém limpar a cena de um crime a ponto de não sobrar um fio de cabelo pra contar a história. E sempre tomava precauções para que os corpos só fossem encontrados 24h depois da última cópula, evitando assim a identificação do sêmen.

Roy coçou o queixo.

- O senhor tem alguma idéia de como ele seleciona as vítimas?

Valentine suspirou triste.

- Queria ter alguma idéia, Coronel. Mas ele usa um método de escolha muito complexo para mim. Mas eu...

Nesse momento a porta se abriu de repente e Edward entrou sem aviso, seguido de Alphonse.

O sangue de Roy pareceu correr mais rápido por alguns segundos. Ali estava o motivo principal para ele querer capturar aquele papa-criancinhas. O anjo de cabelos loiro que acabava de entrar pela porta.

- E aí, descobriram alguma coisa? – perguntou Ed.

- Nada ainda, Sr Elric. – respondeu Valentine.

- Desculpa termos entrado sem avisar... – desculpou-se Alphonse.

- Não tem problema nenhum Al-chan. – disse Envy sorrindo.

"Calma coração..." ordenou Roy a si mesmo, tentando se acalmar. E então, de volta a seu estado de semi-sangue-frio (já que era impossível estar completamente a sangue-frio na presença de Edward) o Coronel continuou:

- Como o senhor estava dizendo Valentine, antes de ser interrompido pela _pequena_ entrada triunfal do FullMetal...

- O que quer dizer com isso Coronel?! ¬¬

- Aham... – o psiquiatra limpou a garganta – Estava dizendo que ainda não sei como ele escolhe as vítimas, mas descobri uma série de coisas: ele, além de um complexo de inferioridade, desenvolveu uma série de parafilias. (N/A: de acordo com meu mega-ultra-super grande dicionário(o Wikipédia), parafilia é "um padrão de comportamento sexual no qual a fonte predominante de prazer não se encontra na cópula, mas em alguma outra atividade.". Pensa o q? xD Fic tb eh cultura XD). Algumas delas são: Sadismo (o prazer de ver o parceiro sofrer), ATM (_ass to mouth_, em que depois da cópula ele leva os genitais a boca do penetrado), Bondage (o desejo de manter o parceiro amarrado firmemente ou em uma gaiola) além da Partenofilia (fixação sexual por virgens).

- O senhor tem certeza que está bem, Coronel? – perguntou a Sra Christopher de repente.

Roy estava suando frio de novo.

- Tô ótimo... – mentiu, tentando não olhar para Edward e sim para os papeis que tinha diante de si.

Valentine continuou a falar sobre as habilidades de caçada de _Save Them_. Roy tentou prestar alguma atenção, mas percebeu algo estranho com relação a assistente dele.

Assim que ergueu os olhos, percebeu que ela o olhava de cima a baixo, com um sorriso de quem sabe alguma coisa que a pessoa queria esconder desesperadamente.

"Bah! É só coisa da sua cabeça!" Disse a si mesmo.

A investigação continuou até as 11 da manhã, quando Breda e Greed chegaram, avisando que seria possível visitar a cena do 10º crime após o almoço.

Depois de quatro horas trabalhando naquele caso, Roy começava a se sentir cansado. Além disso, aquele calor infernal (naquele tempo não tinha ar condicionado ainda) estava minando totalmente os poucos resquícios de atividade mental no cérebro do Coronel.

Por isso, Roy decidiu liberar todos para o almoço mais cedo.

Assim que todos saíram, ele tirou a parte de cima de seu uniforme militar, ficando só com uma camisa branca e abriu a janela. Ficou a fitar o céu limpo e a paisagem distante que parecia se contorcer por causa do calor.

Foi quando a porta se abriu e Edward entrou na sala.

Mais uma vez o coração de Roy pareceu estar em uma corrida com obstáculos. E parecia estar fazendo de tudo para vencer. Retumbava mais forte que um tambor, ensurdecendo seus ouvidos. Além do fato de Ed estar apenas de regata, o que estava deixando o nosso amigo Coronel com idéias um tanto quanto... peculiares.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui ainda, Coronel?

- Refletindo um pouco... Mas o que você faz aqui?

- Vim buscar meu casaco.

- Nesse calor ainda vai usar o casaco? Isso é que é pensar _pequeno._

- Por acaso o senhor está insinuando alguma coisa?

Roy sorriu. Irritar Ed era sempre muito revigorante.

- O que eu estaria insinuando, mini camarão?

- QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE NÃO PODERIA NEM BRIGAR COM FORMIGAS!! HUH!!

Edward fez menção de ir até Mustang para dar-lhe um soco, ou algo do gênero. Mas tropeçou no tapete e bateu a testa no chão.

O Coronel se levantou de um salto e foi ajudar o seu pequeno precioso.

- Você tá bem, Ed?

- Acho que sim... – respondeu o loirinho, se sentando.

O Flame Alchemist pôs a mão sobre a testa de Edward.

- Acho que você deve ter desidratado por causa do calor. Céus! Hoje está mais quente que o inferno!

Roy se levantou para pegar água para o jovem alquimista.

- É quase tão quente quanto o deserto do leste – falou Ed enquanto o Coronel pegava um copo com água de uma mesa.

Mustang se virou para levar a água para Edward e encontrou a sua perdição do dia.

Sentado do jeito que estava sobre o tapete, com o sol batendo levemente sobre os cabelos, Edward parecia muito com um personagem das Mil e Uma Noites.

Roy desejou ter um gênio da lâmpada, para poder pedir não ter aquele tipo de pensamento pervertido o tempo todo. Entregou o copo para Ed e ajudou-o a se sentar no sofá. Sentou em seguida, rezando para o rapaz não ter percebido que sua calça ficara um tanto quanto apertada.

Ed pegou o copo e bebeu com sofreguidão enquanto Roy continuava a imagina-lo em roupas a lá Mil e uma Noites muito insinuantes.

O loiro entregou o copo vazio para o outro.

- Acho melhor eu ir. Al está me esperando.

Ele se levantou e saiu, deixando Roy sentado em sua cadeira, com seus pensamentos nada puros.

O Coronel ficou fitando o teto imaginando coisas. O calor estava lhe dando um sono terrível que chegavam a lhe dar alucinações.

Só podia! Por que outro motivo Edward estaria dançando a dança do ventre na sua frente?

"Ok, acho que _eu_ estou desidratado" pensou Roy quando Edward chegou voando em um tapete voador pela janela e começou a dançar na frente dele.

Foi com aquela alucinação que Mustang caiu no sono.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Em um lugar muito distante e quente, havia um reino que tinha se erguido no meio do deserto. Esse reino era Agrabah, uma terra rica por causa do comércio, governada por um sultão nobre e justo..._

_**Roy:**__ #roubando o resto do script# quer começar logo, ou vai ficar aí enrrolando?_

_¬¬ e esse é o herói da nossa história._

_Roy Mustang, um ladrão de rua e seu macaco, Envy._

_**Envy:**__ EU NÃO SOU MACACO!! Ò.Ó #na forma de macaquinho de circo#_

_Detesto acabar com as suas fantasias, mas já se olhou no espelho hoje? ¬¬_

_**Envy:**__ Maldita autora ç.ç_

_Continuando a história, eles estavam roubando um pedaço de pão para comer, correndo dos guardas e fazendo eles de idiotas._

_**Guarda nº 1: **__Capturem aquele meliante! ò.ó_

_**Guarda nº 2: **__Por que você que dá as ordens?_

_**Guarda nº 3: **__Somos tão importantes quanto você ¬¬_

_**Guarda nº 1: **__Parem de enrolar e peguem o ladrão!_

_**Roy: **__OLHEM! UM MACACO DE 3 CABEÇAS!!_

_**Envy: **__Você espera mesmo que eles caiam nessa? ¬¬_

_**Guardas 1, 2 e 3:**__ Onde!! O.o_

_**Envy:**__ x.x_

_Ele e Roy correm e despistam os guardas_

_**Envy:**__ isso foi muito idiota o.õ_

_**Roy:**__ Mas sempre dá certo xD_

_Esse triste e idiota episódio aconteceu de manhã. Pela tarde, Roy e Envy estavam tentando roubar uma melancia para o almoço..._

_**Envy:**__ viramos ladrões de melancia? ç.ç Como eu fui me rebaixar a isso? ç.ç_

_Ahem! ¬¬ continuando. Ele tinham acabado de roubar uma grande melancia..._

_**Roy:**__ Mas a gente não estava "Roubando" ainda o.O?_

_..._

_**Envy:**__ O tempo passou rápido o.O_

_Querem calar a boca e me deixar continuar a história? ¬¬_

_**Roy e Envy:**__ Ou o que? ¬¬_

_#segurando dois sabres árabes# que tal eu cortar a cabeças de vocês? ¬¬_

_**Roy e Envy:**__ #Com medo# C-continue N-naradora querida n.n''_

_Eles tinham acabado de roubar uma grande melancia, quando Roy avista um garoto caminhando pelo mercado. O humilde ladrão não conseguia tirar os olhos do rapaz que caminhava olhando todas as tendas com curiosidade. Os cabelos estavam escondidos sobre um capuz marrom, mas algumas mechas rebeldes revelavam que era loiro. Os olhos eram dourados da cor do sol. Ele estava usando uma túnica toda marrom que de deixava Roy com vontade de arranca-la naquele instante._

_**Roy:**__ #vidrado no garoto# o¬o_

_**Envy: **__Vai querer que parte Roy? Roy? o.õ #passando a mão na frente da cara dele# Roooooyyyyyyyy??_

_Mas Roy não estava ouvindo..._

_**Envy:**__ Já percebi isso ¬¬_

_... Ele estava prestando atenção no garoto loiro que estava olhando as maçãs na tenda do cara mais bravo da feira. Ele era conhecido por Seu Mohamed Furioso da Silva._

_**Envy:**__ Também, com um nome desses, eu também seria furioso õ.õ_

_Ninguém podia ficar olhando muito pra tenda dele sem comprar que ele já ia ameaçando o cara ou o acusando de ladrão._

_**Seu Mohamed: **__TÁ OLHANDO O QUE PIRRALHO!! QUER ROUBAR A MINHA LOJA!!_

_**Edo: **__Mas eu tô só olhando! ô-ô_

_**Seu Mohamed: **__VOCÊ QUER É ROUBAR A MINHA TENDA, NÃO É!? #agarrando o braço do Ed# EU CORTO A MÃO DE QUEM TENTA ME ROUBAR!!_

_**Edo:**__ PERA! X-X Deixa eu falar com o sultão e esclarecer o mal entendido!_

_Mas Seu Mohamed já tinha erguido a espada pra cortar o pulso do garoto. Foi quando Roy segurou com força o pulso do vendedor furioso._

_**Roy:**__ Mas que bom! Muito obrigado senhor por achar o meu priminho! #começa a puxar Ed pelo braço#_

_**Edo:**__ #cochichando para Roy# O que que cê tá fazendo? o.õ_

_**Roy:**__ #cochichando de volta# entra no meu jogo._

_**Seu Mohamed: **__Você conhece o rapaz? Ò.õ_

_**Roy: **__Infelizmente, sim senhor! Ú.Ù Ele é meu primo maluco que deve ter fugido do hospício._

_**Edo:**_

_**Seu Mohamed: **__Ele disse que conhece o sultão õ.ó_

_**Roy: **__Ele pensa que o macaco é o sultão xD_

_**Envy:**__ hã? Õ-õ_

_**Edo:**__ #se curvando diante do macaco# OH Sábio e Generoso Sultão! O que posso fazer para servi-lo?_

_**Envy:**__ #fingindo ser sultão# xD_

_**Roy:**__ Triste não? U-Ù, MAS...! Como nada foi roubado, vou levar o meu priminho para o médico. #puxando Edo do chão e levando-o para longe de Seu Mohamed#_

_**Edo:**__ #passando perto de um camelo# Olá doutor :D_

_**Roy:**__ Não, não é esse o seu médico priminho xD #continua andando# Vamos Envy!_

_**Envy: **__xD #ainda fingindo ser sultão quando algumas coisas roubadas da tenda de __Seu Mohamed caem# Opa x-x _

_**Seu Mohamed: **__PEGUEM OS LADRÕES!! Ò-Ó9_

_Os três correm até que despistam Seu Mohamed. Roy só tem olhos para o garoto loiro. Até que eles chegam até a casa de do ladrão e seu mico de circo._

_**Envy:**__ Mico de circo o cacete ò.ó!!_

_¬¬ a casa era uma torre em ruínas, com uma cama e outros poucos móveis._

_**Edo:**__ Valeu por livrar a minha cara lá no mercado. O-o Eu estaria perdido se você não tivesse aparecido._

_**Roy:**__ Sem problemas n.n Dá pra ver que você não é daqui. Maçã? #oferece uma maçã para Edo#_

_**Edo:**__ valeu #pegando a fruta#_

_**Roy:**__ Então... De onde você é?_

_**Edo: **__De lugar nenhum.Eu fugi de lá e não pretendo voltar. ù-ú_

_**Roy: **__#Olhar sedutor# e vai precisar de um lugar pra ficar n.n_

_**Edo:**__ #inocente# tem idéia de onde eu possa pelo menos passar a noite?_

_**Roy:**__ por que não fica aqui comigo... tem espaço de sobra. #segurando Edo contra a parede#_

_**Edo:**__ Pe-Pera aí x-x! Eu nem sei o seu nome!_

_**Roy: **__e o que isso importa n¬n? Eu gostei de você, você gostou de mim, então vamos dormir juntos n¬n_

_**Envy:**__ #segurando vela# se precisarem de mim ¬¬ vou estar lá fora #sai#_

_Roy beijou o loiro de forma lasciva, brincando com seus lábios e sua língua. Provocando-o e desafiando-o a retribuir o beijo. Edo, se vendo vencido pelas carícias e pelo desejo, retribuiu e envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura de Roy._

_Sem parar de beijar o outro, o ladrão derrubou-o delicadamente entre os lençóis da cama. Aproveitando cada pedacinho daquela boca macia enquanto tentava soltar a túnica marrom que ele usava. _

_É quando os guardas invadem a casa de Roy._

_**Guarda 1:**__ É ELE! PEGUEM-NO!!_

_**Guardas 2, 3, 4, 5 e 6:**__ Ò-Ó/_

_**Roy:**__ OLHA! UM MACACO DE TRÊS CABEÇAS!!_

_**Edo:**__ Espera que eles caiam nessa? ¬¬_

_**Guardas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 e 6:**__ ONDE?? O-O_

_**Edo:**__ x-x_

_**Roy:**__ Confia em mim? ò.ó_

_**Edo:**__ Acho que sim... ó.o_

_**Roy:**__ ENTÃO PULA! _

_Os dois pularam janela a fora, caindo em uma duna de areia. Eles se preparam para correr quando Roy é capturado. _

_**Edo: **__Soltem-no!_

_**Guarda 1: **__Há! Como se eu fosse obedecer a ordens de um ratinho de rua!_

_**Edo:**__ SOLTEM-NO! POR ORDEM DO PRÍNCIPE! #tira o capuz que estava estrategicamente cobrindo-lhe os cabelos desde que ele caiu na duna#_

_**Guardas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 e Roy:**__ Ô-Ô_

_**Guarda 1:**__ Queira nos desculpar, Vossa Alteza. Mas recebemos ordens explicitas pra levar esse meliante para a prisão. De preferência, desacordado. #Acerta a cabeça de Roy com o punho#_

_Com aquele golpe, Roy fica inconsciente..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O queixo de Roy acertou a mesa com força. Por algum motivo, seu braço tinha sido arrancado da posição que se encontrava (apoiando a cabeça), deixando seu rosto livre para acertar a mesa dura em que ele tinha adormecido.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, furioso porque alguém o tirou de um bom sonho. Ele achava que era Riza e mais uma de suas gracinhas. Mas aí viu que era Rosetta Christopher, assistente de Valentine quem o observava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, parecido com o do gato de _Alice no País das Maravilhas, _só que maior e mais zombeteiro.

- Acho que o senhor pegou no sono Coronel. – disse ela, ainda sorrindo.

- Só por alguns minutos, creio eu. – Roy começava a se sentir incomodado com o sorriso dela e seus penetrantes olhos azuis que estavam cravados nos seus. – Se me der licença, acho que vou lavar o rosto e comer alguma coisa.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Estava com a mão na maçaneta, quando Rosetta começou a falar novamente.

- Você sabia que para a psicanálise, no enredo onírico há o sentido manifesto (a fachada) e o sentido latente (o significado), este último é o que é realmente importante. A fachada seria um despiste do superego (o censor da psique, que escolhe o que se torna consciente ou não dos conteúdos inconscientes), enquanto o sentido latente, por meio da interpretação simbólica, revelaria o desejo do sonhador por trás dos aparentes absurdos da narrativa.

Roy se virou para ela com uma sobrancelha elegantemente levantada.

- Desculpe, o que disse?

Ela alargou um pouco mais o sorriso.

- Estava apenas citando um pouco de psicanálise. Tem uma parte que é o que a gente sonha e tem o significado por trás dele. É aquela paradinha de adivinhar os significados dos sonhos.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – perguntou Roy intrigado e se perguntando como a cara de Rosetta não tinha rasgado ainda.

- Ah, não sei. Me diz você, Coronel. Com o que, ou melhor, com QUEM você estava sonhando?

Mustang sentiu o rosto em chamas e seu estômago se encher de chumbo, enquanto ela, a essa altura, parecia abafar uma boa dose de risadas. Estava em lençóis muito sujos dessa vez. Não era alguém como Riza ou Hughes que sabia de seu pequeno segredo. Mas uma moça que ele nem conhecia e que parecia achar divertido brincar com a cabeça dele.

- Não estava sonhando, Sra. Christopher. Como eu disse, apenas cochilei. – a voz de Roy saiu mais confiante do que ele se sentia.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- É mesmo? Pois eu tive a total certeza de ter ouvido você murmurar, ou melhor, _gemer_ "Edward". Assim: - ela estava quase rindo com a situação - "Oh, Edward… Oh, God… Harder darling…" Só que com MUITA emoção. xD

- I-impressão sua.

Ela ergueu as mãos como uma visionaria.

- Manchete em todos os principais jornais e revistas do país: "Relacionamentos amorosos dentro do Exército: Até onde Permitir?"

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Envy entrou na sala.

- Ah... desculpa, não sabia que tinha gente aqui.

- Que bom que você chegou, meu querido! – ela jogou um beijinho para Envy que a encarou sem entender – Será que você conhece um bom restaurante para nós três almoçarmos?

O queixo dos dois caiu. Rosetta pegou no braço dos dois e saiu arrastando o temeroso Coronel e o desorientado Homúnculo.

Roy se viu arrastado para o restaurante mais caro das redondezas, com uma mulher que sabia do seu segredo sujo. Comeu muito pouco. Seu estômago parecia ter virado pedra. Enquanto isso, Rosy conversava alegremente com Envy sobre tudo.

- Diz pra mim, Envy-chan, - falou ela de repente, durante o prato principal com cara de quem está achando muita graça – o que você acha do Edward Elric?

Roy tinha a total certeza que ela estava prestes a dar com a língua nos dentes. Preparou-se pra correr para o mais longe que conhecia (a Sibéria lhe pareceu ser o lugar adequado para se esconder).

- O Eddie-kun? – Envy sorriu docemente – É um bom garoto, não acha?

- Acho que o Coronel discorda... – ela abafou uns risinhos – não é Co-ro-nel—Mus-Tang?

O Coronel sentiu seu estômago despencar em direção a algum lugar perto do centro da terra e um nó bem apertado se formar na sua garganta.

- É-e um monstrinho. – nem ele sabia de onde estava tirando forças para contar aquela mentira – Não consegue nem entregar um relatório dentro do prazo.

Envy o encarou estranhamente.

- O senhor está bem, chefe? Parece pálido.

Rosetta estava com dificuldades para abafar as risadas.

- E-e o que Você acha, Sra. Christoper? – aquele foi o melhor modo que ele encontrou na hora para fazer Envy parar de olhar para ele.

- Edward-kun... – ela pareceu ponderar alguns segundos, como que organizando as suas informações - ...Diria que é um tanto quanto inconstante... – e num lampejo, começou a rir descontroladamente.

Levaram uns cinco minutos para que os dois homens conseguissem acamá-la. Mas ela olhou para a cara de Roy e voltou a cair na gargalhada.

- Me desculpem. – disse ela por fim, enxugando as lágrimas de riso – É que eu me lembrei de uma coisa muito engraçada. Mas como eu estava dizendo, Edward-chan me pareceu um garoto bem normal, atravessando a adolescência. Essa fase chata entre a idade adulta e a infância. Ele pareceu um bom garoto, só com algumas peculiaridades. Se bem que, todos somos peculiares. xD

- Peculiares como? – perguntou Envy. Roy teria dado tudo para encerrar a conversa ali. O assunto "Edward" era perigoso para ele.

A moça pareceu refletir de novo.

- Ele... é... A...bsolutamente... Adorável! É, é essa a palavra para um rapaz como ele. É um rapazinho de personalidade única e adorável, não concordam? xD – ela abriu um sorrisinho e olhou de esguelha para Roy. – Vocês têm alguma idéia de como o _Save Them _escolhe as vítimas? Porque eu e o Dr. Valentine estamos perdidinhos...

E com essa pergunta, Rosetta Christopher mudou completamente o rumo da conversa para águas mais calmas. Na hora de pagar a conta, ela lançou um olhar azul e penetrante para Roy e disse "Coronel, agradeço a gentileza, eu mesma pagaria, mas o senhor foi tão cavalheiro mais cedo quando disse 'eu jamais deixaria uma jovem e bonita estudante pagar a conta na minha presença #-#' que eu permito que você pague" e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sem opção, Mustang teve de arcar com o almoço todo.

"Eu ainda vou me vingar" pensou de mal-humor.

Roy chegou em seu gabinete e se sentou em sua cadeira muito irritado. Além do dia infernal, tinha que lidar com aquele problemão chamado Rosetta Christopher.

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. A comida estava sendo digerida lentamente em seu estômago. E pra coroar estava quente.

Foi questão de 5 minutos para Roy cair no sono.

De novo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Nosso herói acordou na prisão, acorrentado a parede, com uma baita dor de cabeça e com um galo enorme na cabeça._

_**Galo:** Co? # tradução: oi?# O-o_

_¬¬ vai-te embora galinha preta_

_**Galo: **Cocoricó! Ò-Ó #tradução: EU SOU UM GALO!!# Có-có-có! ¬¬ #tradução: Vai ter notícias dos meus advogados#._

_Voltando a história ¬¬, Roy acordou naquela masmorra, sozinho e sem perspectiva de encontrar o seu príncip..._

_**Roy: **ESPERA SÓ UM SEGUNDINHO AÍ!! Você por acaso SABIA que ele era príncipe? Ò.o_

_Sabia. u-u Eu sou a Narradora Onisciente e Onipresente e sei de tudo. Algum problema com isso?_

_**Roy: **PORRA! PODIA TER ME LIVRADO DE UM BOCADO DE PROBLEMAS!! Ò-Ó_

_Sentir muito ¬¬ já foi. Continuando... Ele estava acorrentado a parede..._

_**Roy**: Isso é mais um daqueles sonhos sadomasoquistas? O-o_

_Não ¬¬ você tá só preso na masmorra mesmo ¬¬_

_**Roy:**ah e-ê_

_Ù-Ú Bom, você tá preso na masmorra se perguntando como vai fazer pra sair daí. É quando aparece..._

_**Envy: **Oi xD_

_¬¬ tá adiantado_

_**Envy:** foi mal tia, é que acabou a banana ;D_

_Depois não quer ser chamado de mico de circo ¬¬'_

_**Roy:** Veio me salvar meu amiguinho? Ç-Ç_

_**Envy:** Não, vim olhar a paisagem ¬¬ você é retardado ou coisa assim? E eu só te tiro dessa parede se parar de correr atrás do Sr. Prince! Ele é problema puro sabia?! Ò-ó_

_**Roy:** Já sei, já sei ó-ò Mas ele era tão sexy o¬o_

_**Envy:** ¬¬_

_**Roy:** Mas não se preocupa, ele é príncipe, e eu um ladrão. Não daria certo. u-u_

**Envy:** Que bom que você sabe, agora sim eu tiro você daí u-u

_O miquinho de circo pegou um grampo e soltou Roy da parede._

_**Roy:** Agora, vou atrás do príncipe n¬n_

_**Envy:** VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO VALIA A PENA!! Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:** E você ainda acredita? õ.ó_

_**Envy:** ..._

_Roy estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de sair da masmorra, quando uma voz veio da escuridão._

_**Voz:** Não adianta, meu filho. Mesmo que você saia não tem como você casar com o jovem monarca._

_Os dois se viraram e viram um velho caquético cambaleando com uma bengala rústica na direção deles. Não dava para ver o rosto por causa de um capuz que lhe cobria o rosto._

_**Velho: **Sabe como você conseguiria a mão da sua bela flor do deserto, meu jovem?_

_**Roy:** Como? Ô-Ô_

_**Envy:** Lá vem cascata ¬¬_

_**Velho:** Com dinheiro, meu caro! Muito dinheiro para comprar a boa vontade do sultão! E eu... Bem, eu sei onde conseguir esse dinheiro._

_**Roy:** ONDE? Ô¬Ô_

_**Velho:** Em uma caverna secreta no meio do deserto... A caverna das maravilhas!_

_**Roy:** MAS ISSO É... Pera um pouco aí ó-ó. Por que você tá me contando isso?_

_**Velho: **Ora, eu preciso de pernas jovens e de um corpo forte para descer lá e pegar todo esse tesouro. O que me diz? Podemos fazer uma parceria?_

_**Roy:** Seria uma boa. Mas tem um probleminha: Isso está lá fora, e nós estamos aqui dentro._

_**Velho:** As coisas não são sempre o que parecem..._

_Ele empurrou um pequeno pedaço da parede com a ponta da bengala e uma passagem subterrânea se abriu._

_**Velho:** Que me diz? Temos um acordo? #estendendo a mão#_

_É claro que nosso ladrão aceitou a proposta..._

_**Roy:** Pode apostar que sim xD_

_e-é e eles foram caminhando pelo deserto até um grande monte de areia com a cabeça no formato de gato. Só que com uma anteninha de Ed._

_**Plaquinha na frente da caverna:**Isso é uma representação fiel de sua obsessão por Edward_

_**Roy:** Isso parece familiar... ô.õ_

_**Voz do Edward:** ISSO EH UMA REPRESENTAÇÃO DO EDO! UMA MENSAGEM SUBLINHAR!! SEU OBCECADO!! Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:** õ-õ Tô ouvindo coisas agora._

_Ele e o macaco se aproximaram da luz que emanava da boca da caverna das maravilhas. Ela se mexeu e uma voz profunda e grave perguntou:_

_**Voz da Caverna:** Quem vem perturbar o meu sono?_

_**Roy: **Sou eu, Roy. Ö-Ö #com medo#_

_O rosto da caverna pareceu analisar Roy por alguns segundos e depois disse com a mesma voz grave:_

_**Voz da Caverna: **Prossiga. NÃO toque em nada mais que a lâmpada!_

_Roy hesitou por alguns segundos._

_**Velho: **Vamos! Desça! Pegue tudo que puder e me traga uma lâmpada velha que está no final de um labirinto!_

_Nosso herói adentrou pela boca da caverna. Ainda dava pra ouvir o eco da mensagem sublinhar._

_**Eco: **__AAAADO! AAAADOO!!_

_**Roy:** CALA A BOCA PORRA! Ò-Ó_

_Desceu por uma longa escadaria de pedra._

_**Envy: **Mas que caverna mais chata ¬¬ # pisa em um bloco de pedra que afunda no chão# ops... ö-ö_

_#começam a sair flechas de um lado para o outro#_

_**Roy: **CORRE!! _

_Os dois começam a correr, desviando de flechas que saiam das paredes, lâminas que apareciam do nada, o chão que desabava e paredes com espinhos que se fechavam._

_**Envy: **esqueceu a bola de pedra ¬¬'_

_É mesmo! :D valeu por me lembrar!_

_**Roy:** ¬¬ vamos ter uma longa conversa depois sobre a sua boca grande Envy_

_**Envy:** n.n''''_

_#uma bola gigante cai atrás deles#_

_**Roy:** #de chapéu e segurando um chicote# CORRE MACACO! #correndo#_

_**Envy: **Onde você achou esse... x-x #começa a correr também#_

_Os dois vão correndo até que chegam na boca de um precipício._

_**Envy:** E agora José!? Ç-Ç_

_**Roy: **Meu nome não é José ¬¬ #prende chicote em uma viga no teto, e ele e Envy se balançam para o outro lado#_

_A pedra cai no fundo do precipício com um sonoro BUM!_

_**Envy: **#Encarando Roy# desde quando você é o Indiana Jones? Õ-ö_

_**Roy:** Não reclama, ¬¬ e vamos logo._

_**Envy: **Tá bom Indiana Mustang o-o_

_Caminharam até que chegaram a uma sala enorme com montanhas me moedas de ouro, pedras preciosas, tapetes persas e jóias._

_**Roy:** Caramba! 0-0 Só um punhado desse tesouro e eu seria mais rico que o próprio sultão!_

_**Envy:** TÁ ESPERANDO O QUE IDIOTA! PEGA TUDO O QUE PUDER! #correndo em direção a pilha de dinheiro mais próxima#_

_**Roy:** #impedindo Envy, segurando-o pela cauda# Não. Toque. Em. Nada! Fui claro ¬¬?_

_**Envy: **tá bom seu chato egoísta ¬¬_

_Os dois caminharam pelo enorme salão, observando as maravilhas que havia lá._

_**Envy:** #vendo um cacho de bananas de ouro# Tenho... de... resistir... ao... Besteirol! X-x_

_Foi quando alguma coisa tocou de leve o ombro do macaco._

_**Envy: **Tenho... AHHH!!_

_**Roy:** Que foi!? O-o_

_**Envy:** Alguma coisa tocou o meu ombro! õ.Ö_

_**Roy: **¬¬_

_**Envy:** É sério ç-ç_

_**Roy:** Está tudo na sua cabeça oca ¬¬_

_Os dois continuaram, quando alguma coisa começou a mexer com o macaco._

_**Envy:** #sentindo os cutucões de alguma coisa# Está-tudo-na-minha-cabeça, Está-tudo-na-minha-cabeça, ESTÁ-TUDO-NA-MINHA-CABEÇA!! #virando para trás e vendo um tapete voando e o cutucando# AHHHHH!! #Dando um salto sem cima do Roy#_

_**Roy: **ENVY, PARA JÁ COM... _

_**Envy:** #Levantando a cabeça de Roy# OLHA, OLHA OLHA!!_

_Roy encarou o tapete que flutuava._

_**Roy:** Um tapete voador!_

_**Envy:** Descobriu isso sozinho gênio? ¬¬_

_O tapete pareceu ofendido e se virou para ir embora._

_**Roy:** Não vai não, meu amigo só se assustou um pouco..._

_**Envy: **Pouco ¬¬?_

_**Roy: **#ignorando Envy# Você pode nos ajudar? Estamos procurando a lâmpada._

(N/A: Para deixar a fic um pouco mais divertida, vou colocar carinhas para expressar as emoções do tapete.)

_**Tapete:** :-D #balançando a "cabeça"#_

_**Roy:** Sabe onde ela está? :D_

_**Tapete:** n-n #fazendo sinal afirmativo e conduzindo Roy e seu macaquinho pela sala#_

_**Envy: **E você vai confiar em um tapete!? Tapetes não são para se conversar, ou voar, muito menos cofiar! É para se esconder pó debaixo deles!_

_**Roy: **Me disseram para não confiar em um macaco... ¬¬ Tô começando a pensar que era verdade ¬¬_

_**Envy:** n-n''' o que estamos esperando?_

_Nossos valentes heróis e o tapete mágico cruzaram a sala do tesouro até que uma grande porta. Depois dela, não se via mais tanta riqueza quanto antes. As paredes de pedra tinham ricos desenhos coloridos, mas o túnel se dividia pelo que temo dizer era um grande labirinto de pedras que parecia correr até o centro da terra. Felizmente, o tapete mágico os guiou sem erro até a câmara mais central da caverna das maravilhas. Lá havia um grande fosso circular com águas cristalinas, puras e calmas, e no meio dele havia uma montanha de pedras perfeitamente redondas, empilhadas umas sobre as outras em um arranjo harmônico, com uma escadaria de pedra que guiava até o topo e iluminada por uma clarabóia que captava a luz da lua. No topo da montanha estava a lâmpada que não parecia ser nada de muito valisoso e ela parecia suja. Havia um caminho de pedras até a montanha atravessando o fosso._

_**Roy:** você tava inspirada heim narradora o-o quanta coisa só pra dizer que a gente chegou lá #se vira para Envy e o Tapete# Fiquem aqui, eu vou pegar a lâmpada e aí nós vazamos._

_Nosso bravo ladrão saiu pulando de pedra em pedra até chegar na montanha. Ele sobe até o topo e pega a lâmpada. Tá simples assim ou vai reclamar de novo ¬¬?_

_**Roy: **n-n''' perfeito narradora querida. #pega a lâmpada e se vira para Envy e o tapete# isso até que foi bem fácil... # vê Envy pegando um grande Rubi# eu sabia que isso iria acontecer ¬¬ é o que dá mandar um macaco fazer o serviço de um homem._

_Assim que Envy pegou a pedra, uma voz ameaçadora ecoou por toda caverna._

_**Voz: **INFIEIS! Vocês tocaram no tesouro proibido! Agora, vocês nunca mais verão a luz do dia!_

_Roy tentou correr de volta para a margem, mas as água viraram lava fervente e as pedras do caminho sumiram._

_**Roy:** Haviam pedras no meu caminho... x-x_

_O tapete foi resgatar Roy. Nosso ladrão pulou sobre o trançado persa que voou em direção a saída._

_**Envy:** E EU? Ç-Ç_

_Ah é e-e_

_Os dois voltaram e resgataram o mico de circo._

_**Envy:** NÃO SOU MI- #interrompido por Roy que o puxou para cima do tapete#_

_O carpete fez muitas acrobacias para se desviar das rochas que despencavam do teto da caverna e das grandes ondas de lava que ameaçavam fritar eles vivos._

_**Envy:** Asar u-u não dá pra fritar sem óleo_

_è-ê Tanto faz! Vocês vão morrer mesmo!_

_**Envy: **..._

_**Roy:** ela tem razão u-u_

_**Envy:** ... #gota#_

_É quando uma pedra acerta o tapete. Ele é tragado para baixo. Por sorte, Roy e Envy conseguem se agarrar na beirada do que restou da entrada da caverna. O velho ainda estava lá fora._

_**Roy:** Me ajuda! X-x_

_**Velho:** Me dê a lâmpada!_

_**Roy:** Me dá sua mão primeiro!_

_**Velho:** Primeiro a lâmpada!_

_**Roy: **Porra! Tô morrendo aqui! Ò-ó_

_**Velho:** Então não discute e passa logo a lâmpada! ò-Ó_

_Sem escolha, Roy entregou a lâmpada para o velho que começou a dançar de alegria._

_**Roy: **Não tá se esquecendo de nada não ¬¬_

_**Velho:** ah... claro... #levanta uma faca# sua recompensa! Sua Recompensa Eterna... #voz maligna#_

_Mas nessa hora, Envy se manifesta e morde o braço do velho. A beirada onde Roy se apoiava desabou e o velho atirou o macaco dentro da caverna que desabava._

_O ladrão bateu a cabeça e desmaiou._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roy acordou com o baque de seu rosto contra a superfície dura da mesa. De novo.

Ergueu o rosto e viu Rosetta Christopher rindo sem parar dele.

- Essa sua cara... HAHAHAHA... Coronel... HAHAHAHA... Vale ouro XD

- Pode me explicar o porque de me acordar, Sra. Christopher? – perguntou Roy muito irritado.

- Só te acordei para avisar que o almoço já acabou xD

Roy engoliu três respostas grosseiras que tinha pensado. Disse entre dentes:

- Muito-obrigado-por-me-acordar. Agora será que a senhora poderia me deixar à sos com os meus pensamentos?

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Receio que não. Eu e o Doutor Valentine temos de re-analisar o caso e precisamos fazer uso da sua sala.

Roy se levantou de mal humor. Pôs a parte de cima de seu uniforme militar (tomando o cuidado de deixar aberto por causa do calor) e rumou para fora. Antes de sair, falou muito irritado "Faça bom proveito" e foi embora.

Sua idéia era cochilar em seu carro. Mas antes que pudesse chegar até o veículo preto, sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Onde o senhor pensa que vai? – Riza perguntou.

Sem se virar, Roy respondeu:

- O Dr. Valentine e a Sra. Christopher estão usando o meu gabinete para analise das evidências. Então pensei que poderia cochilar no meu carro.

- Pensou errado. – ela falou empurrando-o na direção em que ele já se dirigia – Vamos até a cena de crime 10. E arrume o seu uniforme.

A contra-gosto, o Coronel foi arrastado até um dos carros oficiais, onde Envy, Greed, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc, Ed, Al e Armstrong a tira colo estavam esperando.

- O que ele faz aqui? – perguntou Mustang baixinho para Hakweye,

- Ele insistiu para vir – respondeu ela com um suspiro.

Assim que eles se aproximaram, o alquimista musculoso arrancou a blusa e começou a declamar o quanto ele tinha ficado chocado com o cruel pedófilo e bla-bla-bla. Roy sinceramente não prestava mais atenção para o que Louis Armstrong falava. Estava bem mais ocupado admirando outro alquimista com os cantos dos olhos...

A organização dos carros ficou: Al, Havoc e Fuery em um, Armstrong, Breda e Falman em outro, ele, Riza, Envy e Edward em outro. Estavam eles prestes a sair quando o Dr. Valentine e Rosetta se juntaram a eles. Totalmente conta a vontade de Riza, Ed e Roy acabaram ficando sozinhos em um dos carros.

Estavam os dois em um calmo silêncio que foi quebrado por Edward.

- Você não está com calor usando esse casaco militar?

Era verdade. O Coronel estava assando lá dentro. Mas NÃO iria tirar casaco porque isso iria revelar que suas calças estavam um tanto quanto apertadas na virilha. Também, com Edward do lado, apenas com uma regata...

- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sobrevivo.

- Está escondendo alguma coisa!

Mustang suou frio.

- N-não estou não.

- Está sim! E eu sei o que é.

"Fudeu" pensou Roy em pânico, já começando a formular uma resposta para sua protuberante calça quando Edward exclamou:

- Tem uma revista pornográfica dentro do casaco! – o loirinho revirou os olhos.

O moreno não pode deixar de soltar uma doce gargalhada. Às vezes se esquecia o quanto Edward podia ser adoravelmente bobo.

- Por que acha que estava lendo pornografias?

- Alguma coisa na sua cara.

- Intuição feminina? – Roy sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Repete isso e eu arranco seus dentes. – disse ele irritado.

Eles pararam em um sinal vermelho e Roy aproveitou a deixa para bagunçar os cabelos de Ed.

- Sabe, às vezes chego quase a acreditar que você ainda é uma criança.

O loiro corou.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque você fica deduzindo coisas bobas desse jeito – Roy sorria e Ed fazia biquinho – e por você ficar fazendo bico.

- Não faço biquinho! – protestou o loiro ainda com os lábios comprimidos em bico.

Roy riu com gosto e Edward corava.

Chegaram ao destino (Edward ainda corado): um prédio de apartamentos pobre e mal conservado. Ele tinha oito andares, um tom de amarelo encardido, e a saída de incêndio estava quebrada em três pontos. Não parecia ser uma escolha obvia de cativeiro.

- Qual é o andar em que ele ficou? – perguntou o Dr. Valentine sério.

- O sexto – respondeu Breda olhando em um relatório – no apartamento nº 666.

- Meia Meia Meia eh? Que surpresa – ironizou Rosy.

Eles subiram até a cena do crime. Não parecia ter nada de mais. A única coisa que denunciava que uma grande atrocidade havia sido cometida naquela habitação era a faixa de não ultrapasse na porta.

Havia uma sala simples, um quarto com uma cama de solteiro, uma cozinha e um banheiro. Valentine e Rosetta fizeram várias perguntas sobre tudo que havia sido encontrado lá, mas não obtiveram muita coisa: a casa, apesar de totalmente mobilhada, não parecia "habitável", não havia nada nela que lhe desse personalidade ou outras características marcantes.

- Isso pode indicar três coisas – disse Rosy – que ele não tem auto-estima própria; que ele é fechado, sombrio e de mal com a vida; ou que ele é um puta dum gênio.

- E tem como alguém que faz uma coisa dessas ser um gênio? – perguntou Envy sombrio.

- Iria se surpreender se já tivesse visto alguns dos casos que já vi – respondeu ela no mesmo tom soturno.

Foram para o segundo quarto da casa. Lá as coisas já eram um pouco diferentes. As paredes eram a prova de som e negras. As janelas estavam tapadas com tijolos e cobertas com o mesmo material anti-sonoro. Havia uma cama sem colchão, com forro de aço duro e frio. Correntes pendiam da cabeceira. Um criado do lado da cama exibia alguns bisturis ainda com sangue seco e outros instrumentos de tortura no estilo medieval.

Imaginando o que o pobre garoto de onze anos tinha passado, Roy e os outros, sem exceções, ficaram enojados.

- Muito bem, não vamos perder mais tempo! – disse o Coronel Mustang e todos iniciaram as investigações criminais e psicológicas.

Por pura birra do destino, Roy e Edward acabaram examinando as mesmas partes do cômodo em busca de pistas.

Por um dado momento, Roy se sentiu compelido a segurar a mão do loiro. Não sabia por que, mas queria sentir ambas as mãos de Ed entre as suas, a de metal e a humana. Queria beijá-las e sentir as duas temperaturas conta seu rosto. Viu a mão de carne de seu precioso Edward apoiada no chão com delicadeza e não teve dúvidas: pôs a sua sobre a dele.

O jovem alquimista se sobressaltou e olhou para Mustang, muito corado. O moreno não pode deixar de dar um de seus famosos sorrisos de lado, sarcásticos. Este, porém, saiu mais doce do que ele esperaria. E quase que com certeza, Roy teria beijado Ed naquele momento. Os lábios do loirinho pareciam atrair os do moreno tal qual um imã. Estavam próximos, muito próximos...

...tão próximos que os olhos não viram Rosetta Christopher os encarando. Foram seus ouvidos que denunciaram que ela sabia de suas intenções. Quando ela começou a gargalhar com gosto, o Coronel corou violentamente e virou para o outro lado.

Rosy gargalhava com gosto, se dobrando de tanto rir.

- Algum problema Rosetta-san? –perguntou Al.

- Não... – risos – Tá tudo ótimo xD

Roy procurou se afastar de Edward.

Não houve nada a ser encontrado ou deduzido daquela cena de crime. Portanto eles iriam interrogar um dos suspeitos, Billy Vernon.

Eles foram do mesmo jeito que tinham ido. Assim que entrou no carro, Edward corou violentamente.

E como sabemos que quando um momento de coragem passa, ele nunca mais volta, Roy já não conseguiria realizar aquele ato ousado que havia pensado quando tocou a mão do loirinho. E para quebrar o clima pesado que se abateu sobre o ambiente, decidiu se fazer de desentendido.

- Por que será que a Sra Christopher começou a rir daquele jeito?

O efeito, porém, foi bem diferente do que ele imaginava. Ed corou até a raiz dos cabelos loiros. Olhou por alguns instantes, desconcertado, e então desviou os olhos dourados do motorista.

- Ela é LOUCA!

O Coronel riu.

- Concordo com você. Doida de pedra. – "Se ele soubesse o porque dela estar rindo..." pensou nosso querido Coronel, que estava feliz pelo loiro ter entendido outra coisa do incidente.

Ao menos o plano de Roy deu certo e o clima dentro do carro já não era mais tão pesado.

Edward baixou o vidro do seu lado do carro e deixou que o vento corresse por seus cabelos.

- Será que você se importaria de fazermos uma pausa para eu poder me refrescar? – perguntou um pouco tímido.

- Não sabia que você era tão fraco assim ao calor FullMetal. – falou Roy uma sobrancelha.

- Não sou eu. É o Auto-mail. Se ele esquenta um pouco mais, vai começar a queimar a meu corpo.

O moreno arregalou os olhos. Queria dizer que seu precioso estava se arriscando a ficar com queimaduras apenas para ajudar naquela investigação?

- Por que não ficou em casa se sabia que poderia se queimar com os seus membros de metal?

- Porque isso não tem a menor importância – respondeu com o tom de quem falava algo óbvio.

- É claro que tem Edward! Uma pessoa não tem de se sujeitar a queimaduras que poderiam muito bem serem evitadas!

Parou o carro de repente e encarou o loirinho. Este estava muito surpreso e encarava Roy meio confuso.

- Desça – falou Roy com o tom mais imperativo que conseguiu usar.

Ed franziu a testa e encarou Roy com petulância.

- Não mesmo! Vou ser mais útil aqui!

- Não é uma questão de utilidade ou não FullMetal! Cuide melhor de você mesmo!

- Vá à merda coronel bastardo! – respondeu Edward virando o rosto e cruzando os braços.

- Desça!

Mas o loirinho não saiu do lugar. O carro de Riza estacionou atrás do deles e ela caminhou até a janela do veículo.

- Algum problema Coronel? – perguntou séria.

- Não, Tenente – respondeu com um suspiro cansado – Só estou deixando o FullMetal por aqui.

Se a oficial estava surpresa, não demonstrou.

- Porém eu não vou a lugar nenhum! – disse Edward resoluto.

Hawkeye olhou para o loiro com um ar maternal que retribuiu com irritação, cansaço e gentileza, mistura de sentimentos muito comum naqueles olhos tão expressivos.

- Não precisam se preocupar comigo! Eu posso me virar!

Riza e Roy se encararam e ele soube que não poderia vencer aquela briga. Pois então ela voltou para o outro carro e eles seguiram caminho.

O clima no carro de Roy e de Ed voltou a ficar pesado, Roy, porém, não estava disposto a quebrar o ambiente pesado dessa vez. Não se contentava com o fato que seu precioso não estava dando a mínima para queimaduras, e Mustang sabia o quanto elas eram dolorosas. Se dependesse dele, já teria parado o carro e feito Edward descer (a força, se preciso).

Mas iria acabar destruindo metade da cidade no processo, então deixa quieto.

Edward, entretanto, olhava para o moreno ansioso e por fim falou cansado:

- Por que sempre tem um bastardo que quer mandar na minha vida? Hoje de manhã foi aquele idiota Hoenhein da Luz e ago-

- Seu pai entrou em contato?! – perguntou sem pensar o Coronel, surpreso. Havia anos que não se tinham notícias de Hoenhein da Luz. E até onde sabia, ele havia abandonado a esposa e os dois filhos sem nunca olhar para trás. Então por que a repentina preocupação com o filho mais velho?

Ed bufou irritado.

- Eah, ele disse que eu posso ser um possível alvo do _Save Them_ e que eu deveria me refugiar nas montanhas por enquanto. – respondeu rolando os orbes dourados em um gesto gracioso. Mustang considerou que o pai de Edward finalmente tinha feito alguma coisa direito na vida além de ter ajudado Trisha Elric a gerar o loiro com quem ele dividia o carro.

- Tenho de concordar com ele dessa vez. – Ed abriu a boca para protestar – Não adianta negar Edward que você parece ser mais jovem do que é e isso pode facilmente te confundir com uma criança, o alvo principal do pedófilo se você não se lembra.

O loiro fez beicinho mais uma vez.

- Mas ele não tem o direito de aparecer do nada e brincar de bancar o pai. – respondeu sombrio e Roy teve de concordar.

Chegaram então para seu destino sem mais incidentes. O sujeito estava sendo mantido preso por tráfico de drogas, mas também era suspeito de ser o tal pedófilo. Esteve sempre próximo a cena do crime quando a polícia chegava lá e os oficiais que antes eram responsáveis pelo caso disseram que ele era um pervertido.

Desceram na prisão.

- Eu e Riza vamos interrogar o suspeito, o resto de vocês-

- Eu também quero interrogar o suspeito! – exclamou Edward.

O Coronel encarou o loiro, já irritado. Porém abriu um leve sorriso sarcástico e disse:

- Desculpe, tem de ter mais de um metro de cinqüenta pra poder interrogar o suspeito.

- QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE NÃO PODERIA NEM SER VISTO COM UM MICROSCÓPIO!! HEIM, SEU CORONEL DE MERDA COM COMPLEXO DE DEUS!!

Envy e Greed imediatamente começaram a ficar paparicando o jovem alquimista e brigando com Roy, Rosetta, Havoc, Falman e Breda começaram a conversar animadamente, Fuery e Al estavam falando sobre gatos, Armstrong começou a esfregar os músculos na cara do pobre doutor Valentine. Riza teve de atirar para cima pra restaurar a ordem na sala.

- Muito bem! – disse ela – Eu acho melhor Edward ir com o senhor, Coronel.

Roy protestaria, mas o tom de voz dela dizia claramente para ele obedecer ou o próximo tiro seria na cara dele. Sem opções, ele e o Eric mais velho entraram na sala de interrogatórios.

Billy Vernon usava óculos muito fundos e tinha olheiras muito roxas. Suas roupas eram amarrotadas e largadas, mesmo para os padrões de um detento. Sua pele parecia não saber o que era água havia alguns meses e seus cabelos castanhos estavam tão ensebados que ele parecia ter fios da grossura de barbante.

Roy havia dado uma olhada na ficha dele. Segundo o psicólogo da prisão, ele era um tanto quanto excluído socialmente e queria subir na escala. Mas a cima de tudo, ele era um pé no saco e um tarado. Mustang sentou-se diante dele enquanto Ed permaneceu de pé ao seu lado.

- Olá Billy. Sou o Coronel Roy Mustang e gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

- Se for pelos pacotes que vocês militares acharam na minha casa...

- Não Sr Vernon. É sobre o caso _Save Them_.

Ele encarou Roy achando graça.

- Não tenho nada haver com aquele pedófilo.

- Você foi encontrado próximo a todas as cenas dos crimes. – falou Ed caminhando ao redor da mesa.

O suspeito encarou Edward por cima dos ombros enquanto o loirinho dava a volta por trás dele. Os olhos dourados pareciam estudar Vernon de cima a baixo. Entretanto, quando ele estava passando de novo do lado do sujeito, este esticou o braço e apertou a bunda do Elric mais velho com vontade.

- MELDELS, GAROTO, QUE BUNDA BOA! Sortudo do cara que infiar o pau nela!

Coronel Mustang se ergueu de uma vez. Culpado ou não, Willian Vernon merecia uma morte lenta de dolorosa por te ousado por sua mão suja de punheteiro nas nádegas do Deus Edward Elric (que na opinião de Roy eram realmente as mais perfeitas do mundo).

Porém, antes que o Flame Alchemist tivesse a chance de estalar os dedos e castrar o suspeito, Edward acertou um gancho de direita no queixo de Vernon, o lançando para o alto, fazendo a cabeça dele bater no teto com toda a força.

- NÃO OUSE ENCOSTAR A MÃO EM MIM DE NOVO SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Billy Vernon foi nocauteado.

Como o suspeito não poderia responder a mais perguntas naquele momento, eles tiveram de voltar par ao QG.

- Acho melhor voltarmos mais tarde Coronel. – falou o doutor Valentine para Mustang, e este concordou em voltar mais tarde apenas ele, o psiquiatra, sua assistente e a 1ª tenente.

Já no carro, Roy não pode deixar de virar para Edward e falar:

- Eu disse pra você não ir, mas você quis me ouvir? NÃÃÃO... Preferiu dar uma de mimado e bater o pé pra entrar...

- Tá bom! Já entendi seu bastardo, não precisa ficar esfregando isso na minha cara ¬¬

Mas o moreno estava verdadeiramente irritado pela profanação de seu deus grego pela mão miserável daquele viado punheteiro. Não iria para de falar tão cedo e ficou reclamando o resto do trajeto.

Já no QG, Ed e Al foram para a biblioteca, o psiquiatra e a assistente tiveram de voltar para o sanatório onde eles trabalhavam, e os outros subordinados do Coronel Mustang tiveram de tratar de outros casos que mereciam a atenção daquele gabinete em questão, deixando o chefe deles com algum tempo livre para dormir e sonhar insanidades.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Roy acordou algumas horas depois, com uma baita dor de cabeça, dentro do que restou da caverna e sem a sombra de uma saída._

_**Roy: **x-x alguém anotou o número da placa?_

_**Envy: **isso é o que dá fazer negócio com detentos ¬¬_

_**Roy: **e como estamos vivos? O-o_

_**Envy:** graças ao nosso amiguinho aqui #aponta para o tapete voador#_

_**Tapete:** :-DD_

_**Roy:** #abraçando os joelhos# e aquele velho traidor fugiu levando a lâmpada... ;-;_

_**Envy:** é mesmo? xD então o que é isso? #mostra a lâmpada# Não contavam com minha astúcia XD_

_**Roy:** Seu ladrãozinho incorrigível xD #pega a lâmpada# mas por que aquele cara queria essa lâmpada velha? ô-ó_

_**Envy: **Vai que ele gosta de antiguidades o-ov_

**Roy**_: e o que a gente faz com ela? ô-o_

**_Lâmpada(?): _**_#sai um papelzinho de dentro dela escrito "me esfreguem"#_

_**Roy:**__...Esfregar na lâmpada? #leva pro outro sentido# Eca o-o_

_**Lâmpada(?):**__ #sai outro papelzinho: "Esfregar: __vtd__1__ Mover repetidas vezes a mão ou outro objeto sobre a superfície de alguma coisa, para limpar, produzir calor etc; friccionar."#_

_**Roy e Envy:**__ ô-õ_

_**Lâmpada(?): **__# papelzinho: "Esfregando a lâmpada, passo a passo para idiotas: 1º pegue a lâmpada, com as mãos de preferência. 2º esfregue ela entre as mãos."#_

_**Envy:** Acho que a gente tem de fazer alguma coisa com a lâmpada ó-o_

_**Lâmpada(?):** ... #mais um papelzinho: "Esfregando a lâmpada, passo a passo para idiotas: livro ilustrado"#_

_**Roy:** Acho que temos de esfregar a lâmpada ô-ô_

_E Roy começou a esfregar a lâmpada. Foi quando algo surpreendente aconteceu: a dita cuja ganhou vida e começou a pular. Uma fumaça azul saiu dela e logo preencheu o ar. Logo todos viram que a fumaça também tinha alguma purpurina e, do nada, começaram a ouvir uma batida dançante que, se Roy e Envy fossem informados reconheceriam como Fergalicious.Então, parte da fumaça tomou a forma de dançarinas e a forma de um cara com terno chapéu e bengala fazendo pose num cantinho, e a outra parte da fumaça começou a alternar as cores_

_**Música:** Four, Tres, Two, Uno  
Listen up y'all cuz this is it The beat that I'm banging is delicious _

_**Rosetta Christopher, a Gênia: **__Roselicious definition make the boys go loco  
They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me ( you can squeeze me )  
I ain't easy (I ain't sleazy)  
I got reasons why I tease em  
Boys just come and go like seasons  
Roselicious (So delicious­)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
(It's so delicious)  
It's hot, hot It's so-_

Aham! ¬¬ #fazendo barulho com a garganta#

_**Rosy: **__Sorry narradora xD não pude evitar_

_**Envy: **__#encarando a roupa da Rosy# pensei que você fosse casada e que não usasse esse tipo de roupa o-o_

_**Rosy:**__ #com roupa azul comprometedora# Ora bolas, eu seduzo o maridão assim xD_

_**Roy: **__e o que você veio fazer no meu sonho? O-o_

_**Rosy:**__ bem, meu amigo semi acéfalo, eu sou o gênio da lâmpada xD_

_**Roy: **__acho que bati a cabeça com mais força do que pensei o-o_

_**Rosy:**__ Oh! Eu creio que o senhor não imagina o que ganhou xD! E enquanto o senhor vai Ruminar, eu vou iluminar as possibilidades. #transformando as coisas ao redor no decorrer da música#_

_Ali babá e os quarenta ladrões muito dinheiro tinham pra contar  
Mas o meu Amo é bem mais feliz, os seus desejos vou realizar.  
É um lutador que tem a força e muita munição pra gastar.  
Tem soco forte, pimba, e nocaute! É só pegar a lâmpada e esfregar.  
o que deseja?  
Pode pedir Senhor, é só pedir pra mim.  
Faça o seu pedido, eu anoto.  
Nunca teve um amigo assim. __Ha ha ha._

_A vida é um _restaurant._  
E eu sou seu _maitre_ sim.  
Vem cá diga o que vai querer.  
Nunca teve um amigo assim.  
Aqui o serviço é completo.  
É o patrão, o rei, o xá.  
Pode dizer o que vai querer, mais um pouco de blá blá blá.  
Toda comida aqui é sua Aladdin.  
É só pedir, tamos aí.  
Nunca teve um amigo assim._

_(Unhá-quaka-quak) Boom bá. (Unhá-quaka-quak) Não não. (Unhá-quaka-quak) Bá bá bá...  
Isso é uma cabeça. Ou será uma bola?  
Ou serei um coelho da minha cartola?  
Posso ser um poooof. Hum que beleza. __Ha ha.  
E eu digo abracadabra, dividir! __E agora tudo vai sumir.  
Então não fique boquiaberto estou aqui só pra te atender.  
Sou um grande gênio diplomado, o que quiser é só você dizer.  
Estou ansioso para usar meu poder, é só pra isso que eu aqui estou.  
E dessa lista quilométrica, esfregue a lâmpada e verá quem sou. E ô ô ô.  
Pode falar senhor, seus desejos para mim.  
Peça que eu faço! (Seu ricaço.)_

_Você nunca teve amigo  
nunca teve amigo  
Você nunca teve amigo  
nunca teve amigo__  
__Você nunca... teve... amigo assim!! #termina a música com um letreiro de "aplausos" sobre a cabeça#_

_**Roy: **__#raciocinando# então eu sou o seu amo? O-o_

_**Rosy: **__#dando um chapéu de formando e um diploma pra ele# Exato! xD A mais impressionante, há muito contida, sempre imitada, mas nunca duplicada: A GÊNIA DA LÂMPADA! XD Diretamente da lâmpada para realizar os seus desejos!_

_**Roy:**__ os meus desejos?_

_**Rosy:**__ 3, pra ser exatos xD E não vale desejar tem mais desejos! xP_

_**Roy:**__ Qualquer 3 desejos?_

_**Rosy: **__Ahh... Quase. Tem algumas condições... algumas limitações..._

_**Roy:**__ Quais? O-o_

_**Rosy:**__ A nº1: eu não posso matar ninguém #tira a própria cabeça fora para exemplificar# então não peça. #coloca a cabeça de volta# A nº2: eu não posso fazer alguém se apaixonar por outra pessoa #Da um beijão na bochecha do Roy# entendeu seu namorador? XD e a nº3: #se finge de cadáver podre levantando do túmulo# eu não posso ressuscitar pessoas mortas, não é um quadro muito bonito. EU NÃO GOSTO DE FAZER! X-x Mas fora isso, o que quiser n.n_

_**Roy e Envy: **__#se encarando com sorrisos malignos#_

_**Roy:**__ Condições, limitações?_

_**Envy: **__mas que gênia poderosa xP nem consegue matar uma pessoa!_

_**Rosy:**__ matar eu mato meu bem, mas de _outras formas _além da magia e-e_

_**Roy:**__ se duvidar nem consegue nos tirar daqui xP acho que vamos ter de dar um jeito nós mesmos Envy..._

_**Rosy:**__ #gigante de repente e batendo um dos pés# Espera aí. Hump, cê tá me gozando né? Você esfregou minha lâmpada, você me trouxe aqui, e agora vai me abandonar?! #ameaçadora# Eu Acho Que Não! Não Mesmo! VAI TER OS SEUS DESEJOS! SENTA AÍ!_

_Roy e Envy se sentam sobre o tapete voador._

_**Rosy: **__#saltando sobre o tapete, já em tamanho normal# n.n #voz de comissária de bordo# Em caso de emergência, as saídas de emergência estão localizadas aqui, aqui, aqui, aqui... #apontando todas as direções# ah, em qualquer lugar! XD Mantenha as mãos e os braços dentro do tapete e VAMOS! XD _

_Eles saem voando e atravessam o teto da caverna (era feito de areia! Eles estavam no meio do deserto se vocês já se esqueceram xP) e voaram pelo restante da noite até um oásis._

_**Rosy:**__ #ainda com a voz de aeromoça# Mantenham o encosto de sua poltrona na posição vertical e verifiquem o travamento de sua mesinha. Sabemos que a companhia aérea é uma escolha do cliente. Obrigado por escolher o tapete mágico xD_

_**Roy e Envy:**__ #descendo do tapete# o-o_

_**Rosy: **__#sem o tom de comissária# e agora heim São Tomé incrédulo? XD_

_**Roy:**__ é, você me convenceu. Vou fazer meus três desejos._

_**Rosy:**__ será que eu ouvi direito? 3? Você tem menos um! XD_

_**Roy: **__Na verdade, você nós tirou de lá por que quis. xD_

_**Rosy:**__ ... #percebendo que foi enganada e assumindo a forma de uma ovelha com uma argola na orelha# Tudo beeeeéé-mmm! Nada de briiiiíí-gas! ¬¬_

_**Envy:**__ E o que você pediria? :D_

_**Rosy:**__ Liberdade ;-; _

_**Roy e Envy: **__heim?__O-o_

_**Rosy:**__ todo gênio quer isso. Temos poderes cósmicos fenomenais, só que dentro de uma lampadazinha. ;-;_

_**Envy:**__ isso é triste ;-;_

_**Rosy: **__Mas seria incrível... Ser livre! E não ter de ficar "O que deseja?" "O Que Deseja?!" "PORRA, O QUE DESEJA!!" o tempo todo ;-;_

_**Roy:**__ Bom, então podemos fazer um acordo._

_**Rosy: **__como assim? õ-o_

_**Roy: **__Eu faço meus 2 desejos e uso o último pra te libertar. Em troca você não me passa a perna ¬¬ #sabe que gênios gostam de realizar desejos ao pé-da-letra#_

_**Rosy: **__#tava querendo ferrar com os desejos dele desde o princípio# ok, Roy, temos um acordo._

_E eles apertam as mãos, selando aquele pacto._

_**Rosy: **__Mais heim! Você não vai desejar nada não? xD quanto mais rápido você fazer os seus 2 desejos mais rápido eu me liberto xD_

_**Roy: **__Bom... Tem um garoto... n¬n_

_**Envy: **__Lá vem... ¬¬_

_**Rosy:**__ NEGADO! Não posso fazer ninguém se apaixonar por outra pessoa! U-Ú_

_**Roy:**__ eu sei e-e se tivesse me deixado terminar a frase, teria sabido que ele é o príncipe. E eu sou... um reles ladrão. Ç-ç não dá certo..._

_**Rosy:**__ #sorriso do tipo de quem sabe alguma coisa# Mas você poderia facilmente casar com ele se fosse um príncipe também xD_

_**Envy:**__ #puxando Rosy para um canto# não dá idéias pra ele tia ¬¬ ele vai só encrencar com o garoto ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ Pode fazer isso? O¬o_

_**Rosy:**__ #ignorando Envy# Mas é claro! xD É só dizer as palavras mágicas._

_**Envy:**__ tô vendo que vai sobrar pra mim ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ Rosy, desejo ser um príncipe! n.n_

_**Rosy:**__ #pegando um livro grande e grosso# bem... vejamos... Frango a la Rainha? #sai uma galinha com coroa do livro# Não. Caranguejo a la seria... ai! #tem o dedo beliscado pelo Sebastião da Pequena sereia# história errada meu filho ¬¬... __Salada a la Cesar ... __#sai um braço masculino de dentro do livro com uma faca.#Ai! Até tu, Brutos! x-x #Some quando ela vira a página# Aqui! Achei! "Fazer um príncipe". Primeiro, temos que dar um jeito nesse seu visual meu filho! Essa sua roupa tá muito século três! Vamos nos atualizar xD #estala os dedos e o Roy tá vestido como um astro do Rock#_

_**Roy:**__ Atualizou de mais ¬¬_

_**Rosy:**__ xD #estala os dedos de novo e ele está vestido como um príncipe das mil e uma noites# E depois temos que ter um meio de transporte! E que tal entrar triunfante na cidade de Agrabah montado no seu novíssimo CAAAAMMMEEELOOO!!XD #estala os dedos e Envy vira um camelo#_

_**Envy:**__ ... #pensando: eu ainda vou matar uma certa autora#_

_**Rosy: **__Não...Ainda não está bom... #estalando os dedos várias vezes, fazendo Envy assumir todas as formas possíveis de animais e até de alguns tipos de limusines# JÁ SEI! xD Tocando o Bumbo Lembra o Dumbo! #estala os dedos e Envy vira um elefante# Agora tem muito mais espaço! XD_

_**Envy:**__ EU QUERO VOLTAR A SER UM MACACO!! Ç-Ç_

_**Rosy:**__ Mas como reclama ¬¬_

_**Roy: **__Nem imagina o quanto u-u_

_**Envy:**_

_**Rosy: **__Ele tem o traje! Ele tem o elefante! Mas não terminamos ainda! Se agarre no turbante rapaz! Faremos de você um ASTRO! XD_

_Depois de muita mágica, uma grande comitiva estava preparada para entrar em Agrabah em grande estilo._

_**Roy:**__ Ahem ¬¬_

_**Rosy: **__Sim meu amo? n.n_

_**Roy:**__ precisamos de tudo isso? ¬¬_

_**Rosy:**__ mais é claro! xD_

_**Roy:**__ 70 camelos dourados, 100 pavões, 50 dançarinas do ventre, 7 zoológicos inteiros, 1000 servos, 40 bandas, 400 baús com moedas de ouro, 500 aves raras, 120 jóias raras, 450 tapetes persas, 750 almofadas árabes, um estoque de comida árabe que alimentaria 30 exércitos por 10 anos, 150 macaquinhos, 800 malabaristas, 300 escravos, 250 criadinhos, 200 cozinheiros, 4 exércitos reais e um estoque infinito de sushi? ¬¬_

_**Rosy:**__ Mas é claro e-e são coisas básicas e.é_

_**Roy:**__ até o sushi? ¬¬_

_**Rosy: **__Mas é claro e-é_

_**Roy: **__..._

_Assim, com tudo já acertado..._

_**Rosy:**__ Pera aí! _

_¬¬ o que foi?_

_**Rosy:**__ #instala maquinas de efeito especiais em Agrabah# prontinho n.n prossiga_

_¬¬'_

_Já com TUDO acertado ¬¬, eles se puseram a caminho de Agrabah. Rosetta ia na frente, disfarçada de Salam (uma espécie de arauto da realeza)._

_**Homens da comitiva: **__Aí vem o Príncipe Ali!  
Salve o Príncipe Ali!_

_**Rosy: **__Abra o caminho no seu bazar!  
Você já vai ver o grande Ali passar!  
E quem quiser ver,  
Chegue aqui, mas chegue mais._

_Os sinos tocando,  
Tambores rufando,  
Pra receber o rapaz._

_Príncipe Ali é este aqui, Ali Ababwa!  
Ajoelhar, reverenciar, será legal.  
Espero que ele os ame,  
Ouvindo o seu Salam.  
Saudando seu séqüito sensacional!_

_Príncipe Ali reina aqui, Ali Ababwa!  
É fortão e valentão, o grande Ali!  
#na forma de um velho# Bandidos ele enfrentou!  
# na forma de uma criança# E mais de cem derrotou!  
#na forma de um comerciante# Quem foi que os espantou?_

_**Membros da comitiva:**__ Foi o príncipe Ali!_

_**Homens da comitiva:**__ Tem setenta camelos dourados..._

_**Rosy:**__ Não são maravilhosos? XD_

_**Mulheres da comitiva: **__E pavões ele tem um montão..._

_**Rosy: **__Fabuloso, adoro as plumas. n.n  
Tem também os mamíferos raros.  
#na forma de um leopardo# Parece o Sultão.  
#na forma de cabrito# Não acham, não?_

_**Homens da comitiva: **__É fantástica, a coleção!_

_**Rosy: **__#disfarçada entre um grupo de dançarinas do ventre locais# Príncipe Ali,..._

_**Dançarinas: **__Não há dúvida que é atraente._

_**Rosy: **__...o mais belo aqui, Ali Ababwa._

_**Dançarinas: **__E parece muito inteligente._

_**Rosy: **__Tem um corpo que eu queria ter para mim..._

_**Dançarinas: **__E acima de tudo é impressionante!_

_**Rosy:**__ As moças aí, se preparem._

_**Dançarinas: **__Ele em si é muito elegante!_

_**Rosy: **__Abaixem o véu e reparem._

_**Dançarinas: **__É um príncipe apaixonante!_

_**Rosy: **__Só olhem bem e se amarrem no Príncipe Ali!_

_**Dançarinas: **__E parece que será um grande amante!_

_**Membros da comitiva: **__Ele tem mais de cem macaquinhos._

_**Homens da cidade: **__Cem macaquinhos! Queremos vê-los!_

_**Membros da comitiva: **__Quem quiser pode vê-los aqui._

_**Mulheres da comitiva: **__E sem pagar. Ele é muito bom._

_**Membros da comitiva: **__Tem escravos e tem criadinhos._

_**Escravos e criados: **__Prontos pra atender!_

_**Membros da comitiva: **__E para fazer o que ele quer,  
Todos servem com frenesi, o Ali!  
Príncipe Ali!_

_**Rosy: **__Príncipe Ali vive a sorrir, Ali Ababwa!  
Soube que linda princesa vive aqui.  
Por isso se engalanou  
E rápido aqui chegou._

_**Membros da comitiva: **__Com seus elefantes, lhamas peludas!  
Ursos, leões, cornetas também!  
Faquires e cozinheiros e passarinhos  
Que cantam em si e em mi!  
Ao Príncipe Ali!_

_Roy adentrou no palácio no meio daquela enorme comitiva. Flutuou no tapete até estar diante do trono e fez uma reverência para o sultão._

_**Hoenhein (o sultão): **__Bravo! Bravo! Que entrada triunfal príncipe...?_

_**Roy: **__Ali Ababwa a seu dispor vossa majestade ;D_

_**Hoho:**__ Nossa n-n que honra! Permita-me te apresentar para o meu real vizir,_ Save Them.

_O vizir era um cara alto, que usava uma roupa muito escura e com um capuz. Em seu ombro direito estava um papagaio vermelho._

**Save Them**_**:**__ Encantado e-e_

_**Billy Vernon (o papagaio): **__Encantado – ahr – Encantado_

_**Hoho: **__A que devo a honra de tão ilustre visita? n.n_

_**Roy:**__ Vim desposar a mão de seu filho n.n_

_**Hoho:**__ Ah ta... você veio... MAS HEIN!? O-O_

_**Envy:**__ #resmungando com sigo mesmo# eu sabia que isso não daria certo e-ê mas quiseram me ouvir? NÃAOOO preferiram arriscar entrar em uma cidade sem convite pra que o cabeça-de-bagre viesse pedir a mão de um HOMEM. è-ê_

**ST**_**:**__ ora príncipe Abubu! Não pode vir entrando no reino dos outros sem ser convidado e ir pedindo algo absurdo desse tipo! Ò-ó_

_**Rosy:**__ #ainda disfarçada de Salam# Mas chegaram aos ouvidos do mestre que o jovem príncipe Edward recusou todas as pretendentes n.n_

_**Roy: **__Entonces n.n o que você teria a perder em deixando ele se casar comigo?_

_**Hoho:**__ Bom ponto o-o_

**ST:**_ Devo interferir a favor do príncipe vossa alteza! Seria algo totalmente chocante casar seu herdeiro com um... ¬¬ cara desse tipo._

_**Vernon:**__ ahr! Príncipe herdeiro gostoso! Ahr!_

(N/A: esse "Ahr" é barulho que o papagaio faz pela garganta -.- não encontrei uma melhor forma de representar isso)

_**Roy:**__ Tenho certeza que o príncipe Edward irá me adorar! xD_

_Entretanto o dito cujo príncipe estava escutando tudo e não gostando nada nada dos rumos daquela conversa._

_**Edo: **__COMO SE ATREVEM A FICAR AÍ DECIDINDO COM QUEM EU VOU OU NÃO ME CASAR! Ò-Ó NÃO SOU A PORRA DE UM TROFEU!_

_**Roy: **__Seria um troféu minúsculo xD_

_**Hoho, **_**ST, **_**Vernon, Rosy e Envy: **__#Hiper mega gota#_

_Que anta ¬¬_

_**Edo:**__ Ò-Ó9 QUEM QUE É SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA-BAIXINHO, HEIN, SEU BASTARDO DESGRAÇADO!! #da um socão no Roy#_

_**Roy: **__x-x_

_**Envy:**__ que mancada ¬¬_

_**Rosy:**__ concordo ¬¬_

_Apoiado u--u_

_**Roy: **__de que lado vocês tão!? Ò-o_

_Mais tarde, no acampamento super chique que Roy e sua comitiva armaram..._

_**Rosy: **__#jogando xadrez com o tapete#_

_**Tapete:**__ #faz xeque mate# 8D_

_**Rosy: **__Boa jogada o-o. Eu não acredito o-O tô perdendo pra um tapete x-x!_

_**Roy: **__Por que que deu tudo errado ç-ç_

_**Rosy, Envy e o tapete: **_

_Por que será? ê-é_

_**Roy:**__ O que eu faço agora gente? Ç-ç_

_**Envy:**__ te vira e-ê_

_**Roy:**__ ;-;_

_**Rosy:**__ Não se preocupa u-u tenho um conselho que é tiro e queda. Chega mais que eu te conto._

_**Roy: **__#se aproximando#_

_**Rosy:**__ #bem próxima do ouvido dele# diga a ele a... VERDADE!!_

_**Roy: **__x-x fiquei surdo._

_Mais do que era antes? e-ê_

_**Roy:**__ Não posso fazer isso! Ó-ò Ele jamais iria se casar com um plebeu_

_**Rosy:**__ você já tentou pra sabe se é verdade ou não? e-ê_

_**Roy:**__ Não preciso nem perguntar u-ú issu eh obiviu! q_

_**Envy:**__ ele quase trepou com você e você ainda acha que ele não iria se casar com vossa mercê ¬¬?_

_**Roy:**__ Acho ó.ò_

_**Tapete, Rosy, Envy e Narradora:**__ #gota# u-ú'_

_**Rosy:**__ quer um conselho de verdade? ó-ò seja você mesmo._

_**Roy: **__Isso está fora de questão! Eu vou conquistá-lo x3 só tenho que ser charmoso, um _partidão_ X3. Como eu estou?_

_**Todos:**__ como um príncipe e-e_

_Roy subiu no tapete mágico e foi flutuando pela noite até a grande sacada do príncipe Edward._

_**Roy:**__ Príncipe Ed... n-n_

_Um tigre metálico sai de dentro do quarto e avança na direção dele._

_**Al (o tigre):**__ FICA LONGE DO NII-SAN! Ò-Ó #tentando morder o Roy#_

_**Roy:**__ calma gatinho x-x_

_Enquanto isso debaixo da sacada..._

_**Rosy: **__#pro tapete# e aí, como está indo nosso galã? xD_

_**Tapete:**__ X-X_

_**Rosy:**__ tão mal assim? X-x_

_De volta a sacada._

_**Al: **__Ò-Ó #perseguindo Roy#_

_**Roy:**__ XoX_

_**Edo:**__ espera Al. #Alphonse volta pra perto do príncipe# Você me lembra muito alguém que encontrei no mercado Ô-õ_

_**Roy:**__ N-n-no mercado? ñ-n'''''''''' #suando frio# Eu tenho criados que vão ao mercado pra mim. Ora, eu até tenho criados que vão ao mercado para meus criados, logo eu não poderia estar no mercado ñ-n'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Edo:**__ #triste# não, acho que não ;-;_

_Roy estava sentindo o clima meio pesado e também queria animar o rapaz. Foi quando ouviu uma vozinha em seu ouvido. E não era a consciência ou o grilo falante ¬¬_

_**Rosy (disfarçada de abelha): **__#só o Roy pode escutá-la#__Chega de falar de você! Fale dele! Que ele é bonito! Fale nos olhos, no cabelo, QUALQUER COISA!_

_**Roy:**__ príncipe Edward, você é tão... ñ-n''''' #mente em branco#_

_**Rosy:**__ será que eu tenho que fazer tudo por aqui! ò-o Maravilhoso, gracioso, magnífico, cheiroso, gostoso, PONTUAL!_

_**Roy:**__ Pontual!_

_**Edo:**__ pontual? õ.õ_

_**Rosy:**__ sorry x-x_

_**Roy:**__ Bonito! n.n_

_**Rosy: **__boa saída! xD você aprende rápido!_

_**Edo:**__ sou rico também n.n_

_**Roy:**__ sei n-n_

_**Rosy:**__ epa o-o não tô gostando disso_

_**Edo:**__ o filho do sutão... n.n #sorrisinho enquanto se aproximava do Roy#_

_**Roy:**__ eu sei n¬n_

_**Edo:**__ um belo partido que atrai muitas princesas e muitos príncipes n.n #muito perto#_

_**Rosy:**__ PERIGO!PERIGO! O-O_

_**Roy:**__ é mesmo? O-o príncipes como eu?_

_**Edo:**__ isso n.n #brincando com o turbante dele# príncipes como você. E COMO TODOS OS OUTROS BASTARDOS IRRITANTES COMO VOCÊ! Ò-Ó #puxa o turbante dele de uma só vez e vai andando de volta para dentro do quarto#_

_**Roy:**__ mas...o-O_

_**Rosy: **__ALERTA!EMERGENCIA!! O-O #se fazendo de piloto atingido#_

_**Edo:**__ VÁ EM FRENTE! PULE DA SACADA!_

_**Rosy:**__ quer que eu dê-lhe uma picada?_

_**Roy:**__ sai fora! #falou isso um pouco mais alto do que pretendia#_

_**Rosy:**__ ta bom, mas lembre-se: seja você mesmo #evapora#_

_**Edo:**__ que disse? Õ-ô_

_**Roy:**__ que você tem razão ó.ò Você não é só um belo partido. Deve ser livre pra fazer sua própria escolha. Eu vou embora. #pula da sacada#_

_**Edo: **__PERA! X-X_

_**Roy:**__ #voltando# que foi!? O-o_

_Roy está flutuando no ar graças ao tapete. Eu sei o que vocês pensaram u-u que eu finalmente tinha me livrado desse inútil. Mas milagres como esse não acontecem nem em dia de São Nunca se o Saara congelar u-u_

_**Edo:**__ como você faz isso? o.o_

_**Roy: **__ora #o tapete sobe até uma altura onde o príncipe possa vê-lo# é um tapete mágico :D_

_**Edo:**__ WOW #olhitos brilhando#_

_**Roy:**__ e aí, quer dar uma volta? n¬n #segundas intenções explícitas#_

_**Edo:**__ #tapado por natureza, por isso não percebeu o plano "maligrino" de Roy# eu não sei..._

_**Roy:**__ ué, você confia em mim? n.n_

_**Edo:**__ heim? O-o_

_**Roy:**__ Você confia em mim? n.n_

_**Edo:**__ #pensando um pouco e abrindo um sorriso# claro n-n_

_O príncipe Edward sobe no tapete junto com Roy e eles levantam vôo._

_#começa a tocar a musiquinha de "A Whole New World"#_

_**Edo:**__ Você acha mesmo que nós vamos cantar essa música ¬¬?_

_**Roy:**__ concordo u-u esse cap já ta com mais músicas que o High School Musical 1, 2, 3 e 4 juntos._

_u-u não posso fazer nada. Deus mandou soltar a música._

_**Edo e Roy:**__ que Deus? e.e_

_Nossa Autora querida ¬¬ #aponta para a autora, Charlie Black, que está sentada em uma nuvem com uma máquina de escrever daquelas antigas#_

_**Edo e Roy: **__não vamos cantar e.ê_

_#a autora aperta uma tecla e o tapete começa a sumir#_

_**Roy:**__ pedindo com carinho ñ-n'''''''''''''''''''''''''''' não tem como não atender_

_**Edo: **__vou fazer uma exceção pra minha querida autora ñ.n'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_#ela aperta outra tecla e o tapete volta a ficar inteiro e a musiquinha recomeça#_

_**Roy:**__ Olha eu vou lhe mostrar  
Como é belo este mundo  
Já que nunca deixaram o seu coração mandar._

_Eu lhe ensino a ver  
Todo encanto e beleza  
Que há na natureza  
Num tapete a voar!_

_Um mundo ideal!_

_É um privilégio ver daqui!  
Ninguém pra nos dizer  
O que fazer._

_Até parece um sonho..._

_**Edo:**__ Um mundo ideal!_

_Um mundo que eu nunca vi!  
E agora eu posso ver  
E lhe dizer  
Que estou num mundo novo com você..._

_**Roy:**__ Eu num mundo novo com você!_

_**Edo:**__ Uma incrível visão!  
Neste vôo tão lindo!  
Vou planando e subindo  
Para o imenso azul do céu!_

_Um mundo ideal!_

_**Roy:**__ Feito só pra você!_

_**Edo:**__ Nunca senti tanta emoção!_

_**Roy:**__ Pois então aproveite!_

_**Edo:**__ Mas como é bom voar!  
Viver no ar!  
Eu nunca mais vou desejar..._

_**Roy:**__ Um mundo ideal..._

_**Edo: **__...Voltar Com tão lindas surpresas_

_**Roy: ...**__com novos mundos..._

_**Edo: **__Tanta coisa empolgante!_

_**Roy e Edo:**__ Aqui é bom viver!  
Só tem prazer!  
Com você não saio mais daqui..._

_**Roy:**__ Um mundo ideal..._

_**Edo:**__ Um mundo ideal..._

_**Roy:**__ ...Que alguém nos deu..._

_**Edo:**__ ...Que alguém nos deu..._

_**Roy:**__ Feito pra nós!_

_**Edo:**__ Somente nós..._

_**Roy e Edo:**__ Só seu e meu..._

_Não me pergunte como, mas ele foram da Arábia até a China em alguns momentos e-e a questão é que ele estavam lá olhando uma queima de fogos._

_**Edo:**__ #praticamente uma criança ainda# que lindo #olhitos brilhando#_

_**Roy: **__#passando o braço sobre os ombros dele# Verdade n¬n #oferece uma maçã pro loiro# Maçã?_

_**Edo: **__#encara o Roy e abre um sorriso maligno# quero... Envy ia gostar de estar aqui n-n_

_**Roy:**__ Que nada xD aquela mocinha tem muito medo de altura_

_Ô gêninho ¬¬ você não deveria conhecer nenhum Envy_

_**Roy:**__ x-x opa_

_**Edo:**__ Você é o cara do mercado! ò-o Eu sabia! Por que mentiu pra mim!?_

_**Roy:**__ Ed, eu... me desculpa!_

_**Edo:**__ Você acha que eu sou idiota!? Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:**__ Não! O-o_

_**Edo:**__ Achou MESMO que eu não ia perceber!? Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:**__ Não! Quero dizer... #bem baixinho# é eu achei mesmo ó-ò #em voz alta# não era isso..._

_**Edo:**__ Quem é você ò-Ó? Eu quero a verdade!_

_**Roy:**__ Eh que... ñ-n'''' A verdade é que... é que..._

_**Edo:**_

_**Roy:**__ a verdade é que eu às vezes me visto de plebeu pra poder andar por aí ñ-n'''''. Mas eu ainda sou um príncipe #sorrisinho sedutor#_

_**Edo:**__ ¬¬ de qualquer jeito eu quero ir pra casa_

_**Roy:**__ sem sexo? ç.ç_

_**Edo:**__ sem sexo ¬¬''_

_**Roy:**__ ç.ç_

_Nosso príncipe levou o jovem monarca Edward de volta para o palácio, deixando-o de volta na sacada._

_**Roy:**__ Boa noite Edward n.n #descendo a sacada para o tapete#_

_**Edo:**__ pera o/o_

_Roy se vira e Ed dá um beijinho muito rápido nele. _

_**Edo: **__x/x #morrendo de vergonha#_

_E ele está prestes a sair correndo, quando Roy o detém e o beija passionalmente. Os lábios de Roy acariciavam os de Ed enquanto suas línguas travavam uma feroz batalha por dominância. Ambos gostavam daquilo porque se fosse fácil, não teria a mesma graça. Separaram-se quando lhes faltou ar e nosso ladrão aproveitou para mordiscar o lábio inferior do príncipe com malícia. Em seguida, sussurrou sedutoramente próximo ao rosto de Edward:_

_**Roy:**__ boa noite, meu raio de sol._

_**Edo:**__ boa noite... meu belo príncipe. #se afastando#_

_Roy se joga da sacada em cima do tapete voador e-e (quem dera ele tivesse morrido desta vez)_

_**Roy:**__ até que enfim as coisas estão dando certo n-n_

_Mal o tapete chega perto do solo, que nosso herói é acorrentado e amordaçado pelos guardas do palácio. Ele tenta se soltar, mas não consegue. _Save Them _aparece diante dele._

**ST:** _Você não é mais bem vindo aqui, príncipe Abubu ¬¬ __02, trás o saco e-e_

_Um dos guardas jogou um saco sobre a cabeça de Roy. Ele foi arrastado até o topo de um rochedo no meio de um lago e foi jogado no meio das águas escuras..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roy acordou com a água gelada.

Olhou para cima e viu Riza o encarando com ares de tédio.

- Deveria fazer seu trabalho de vez em quando – disse ela friamente.

Ele suspirou e secou o rosto com a manga da camisa. Pelo menos a água tinha aliviado um pouco o calor.

- Podia ter me deixado dormir mais um pouco.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Nós temos que ir interrogar o suspeito. – disse saindo da sala.

O Coronel massageou a cabeça, pegou sua jaqueta militar e a seguiu até o carro oficial.

Dessa vez, só iriam ele, ela, Dr. Valentine e Rosetta. A assistente abriu um sorrisinho ao ver o oficial e este estremeceu de leve.

Seguiram de carro até onde Billy Vernon estava detido. Roy iria interrogar o suspeito, Riza, Valentine e Rosy iriam assistir atrás de uma parece de vidro espelhado, para analisar o perfil do suspeito.

Mustang não gostava nem um pouco de Vernon. Pra ele, o detento era culpado. Tinha de ser. E se não fosse, Roy daria um jeito de fazê-lo apodrecer na cadeia de qualquer jeito por ter encostado um dedo em Ed.

Billy o encarava. Seu queixo estava inchado e roxo. Bem feito.

- Será que agora o senhor irá cooperar conosco, Sr Vernon? – perguntou com voz fria. O interrogado o encarou e abiu um sorriso sacana.

- O loirinho da bunda boa não vem agora não?

O Coronel fez uma careta àquela menção pouco honrosa de seu precioso Edward.

- O Major FullMetal não pode vir. E você apenas responda as perguntas.

Ele sorriu ainda mais sacana.

- Aposto que você adoraria ser o cara que vai tirar a virgindade daquela bunda...

Roy apertou o polegar conta o dedo médio de sua mão direita, mas resistiu à tentação de estalar os dedos e matar o sujeito.

- Mais um comentário cretino desses, Vernon, e você fica cinco anos na cadeia por desacato a autoridade.

Essa frase fez Billy perder o sorriso sacana.

- Não se irrite Coronel. Foi só um comentário.

Mustang o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Por que você estava nas cenas dos crimes antes que a polícia chegasse?

Ele encarou Roy um pouco e sorriu sacana de novo.

- Eu dei azar.

O Flame Alchemist ergueu uma sobrancelha elegantemente.

- Doze vezes?

- Eu dei azar.

- O que fazia lá?

- Estava esticando as pernas e tomando ar fresco. – respondeu olhando para o vidro espelhado logo atrás do Coronel.

- Já havia entrado em contato de alguma forma com alguma das crianças?

- Nop – agora ele encarava o teto fazendo pouco caso daquilo.

- Sabe quem eram os pais?

- Gente famosa.

E o interrogatório seguiu nesse ritmo. Vernon foi cada vez mais esquivo e fazia pouco caso do Coronel, olhando-o com desdém e quando se dignificava a encará-lo minimamente.

Após feitas todas as perguntas, Roy se levantou e se preparava para sair quando ouviu um murmúrio:

- Aposto que ele vai comer a putinha loira agora...

O sangue subiu a cabeça do Flame Alchemist. Pro inferno com todo o protocolo. Pro inferno com suas luvas. Willian Vernon merecia se espancado até a morte, castrado e ter a língua arrancada. Ele perdeu o controle e quando deu por si estava socando a cara do detento. E não estava nem aí pra nada. Só parou quando Riza, Valentine e Rosy correram até lá e o seguraram.

O médico e a assistente socorriam Billy enquanto Riza puxou Roy para a sala que ficava por detrás do espelho.

- O QUE DIABOS DEU EM VOCÊ!? – perguntou ela irada.

Roy bufou.

- Ele disse uma coisa que me tirou do sério.

Ela fechou os olhos e pareceu contar até 10.

- Se eu não tivesse visto ele murmurar alguma coisa, eu juro que eu te dava um tiro Roy. – ela o encarou – A propósito, o que ele disse?

- Chamou Edward de "putinha loira" e insinuou que eu e ele... eu e ele... – não iria conseguir terminar a frase.

- Entendo... se segura mais da próxima vez Coronel.

Ele bufou de novo, mas tentou se acalmar. Dali a pouco, O psiquiatra e sua assistente entraram na sala. Vernon havia sido levado para a enfermaria.

- Caramba Coronel! – riu Rosetta ao entrar na sala – O que ele falou de tão grave assim pra ganhar um sanduíche de porrada? xD

O Flame Alchemist encarou o chão. Sentia o rosto corar.

- Não é da sua conta.

Rosy Christopher abriu outro sorriso à la Gato da Alice de novo.

O doutor Valentine fez um barulho com a garganta e consultou suas anotações.

- O que descobriu, Doutor? – perguntou Roy, feliz por poder mudar de assunto.

Ele encarou seu bloco de notas.

- Que ele está escondendo alguma coisa. O modo como ele evitou olhar para você nos olhos mostra isso claramente. Ele está ligado com o caso isso é certeza. E tenho certeza absoluta que ele iria pra cama até com um cachorro vira-lata.

O Coronel franziu a testa.

- Primeira tenente, quero saber de todas as atividades financeiras de Vernon nos últimos seis meses. – Riza bateu continência – Acho que não há mais nada para fazermos aqui hoje.

Já era fim de tarde. Roy decidiu que não havia mais nada a se fazer, a não ser ir para casa.

Chegando em seu apartamento, ele se jogou no sofá, esgotado. Pensou em dormir lá mesmo, do jeito que estava. Mas seu estômago reclamou e ele teve de comer alguma coisa.

Comeu macarrão instantâneo, de novo. O Coronel era um exímio cozinheiro quando tinha vontade. Porém, estava sempre cansado demais pra cozinhar. Sua dieta era a base de miojo por causa disso.

A noite, assim como o dia, prometia ser bem quente. Roy tentou tomar um banho frio para se refrescar e para afastar de vez certas idéias de sua mente. Entretanto, de tão quente que o dia havia sido, a água estava quente.

Sem mais nada a fazer, e com calor, ele pôs seu pijama e deitou em sua cama. Apesar de não ter leite em casa, foi como se sentisse o cheiro e o gosto de um copo de leite fresco e morno e uma voz feminina que dizia "Era uma vez..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Nosso ladrão acordou tossindo em uma duna de areia. Sua cabeça doía e Rosetta estava ao seu lado ajudando ele a tossir toda a água._

_**Roy:**__ Vale- #é interrompido por um socão na cara#_

_**Rosy: **__NÃO ME DEIXA PREOCUPADA ASSIM DE NOVO!! ì-í_

_**Roy:**__ Podia ter só falado ¬¬' #massageando o rosto#_

_**Rosy:**__ Mas você me deixou preocupada ç.ç se você morrer quem é que vai me libertar? T-T_

_**Roy:**__ Valeu pela parte que me toca e-é_

_**Rosy:**__ de nada xD Agora, vamos voltar para o palácio! Algo me diz que o príncipe Edward tá encrencado u-u_

_**Roy:**__ E quando ele não está? XD_

_Menos papo e mais ação gente e-e_

_**Rosy:**__ por que você lê o livro de ponta cabeça narradora? O-o_

_**Roy:**__ É uma LOOONNNGAAAA história e nós não temos tempo e-ê_

_Sem mais delongas, Rosy tratou de tele transportar os dois para a sacada do príncipe Edward. Rosy voltou para dentro da lâmpada que estava presa no cinto de Roy. _

_Nosso herói ouviu vozes vindo do quarto. Uma delas era de seu querido Edo-chan, e não parecia nem um pouco feliz. As outras duas eram do sultão e de seu vizir. A voz do primeiro parecia muito mecânica e _Save Them_ parecia estar satisfeito com alguma coisa._

_**Rosy: **__Ahhh... narradora querida?_

_Sim gênia mi amore?_

_**Rosy:**__ não acho que o Roy tenha tanta capacidade mental para deduzir tudo isso assim #gota#_

_**Roy:**__ ...ù-u_

_Tem razão ó-ò tinha me esquecido que ele é mais acéfalo que uma minhoca_

_**Rosy:**__ não xingue os anelídeos colega ó-ó_

_**Roy: **__... Ù-Ú podemos prosseguir com a história?_

_Por mim tudo bem u-u_

_**Rosy: **__tah o-ov_

_O pseudo príncipe entrou no aposento a tempo de ouvir _Save Them_ dizer:_

**ST:**_ Lamento vossa alteza, mas o príncipe Abubu abandonou a corte dizendo que jamais se casaria com você_

_Não podendo se conter, nosso Herói falou em alto e bom tom:_

_**Roy:**__ por que não consulta de novo sua bola de cristal, _Save Them_?_

_**Edo:**__ Ali! #olhitos brilhando#_

**ST:** _HÃ!? O.O_

_**Vernon:**__#no ombro de ST# Mas como que… o.o opa… ahr! Ahr! X-x_

_**Roy: **__confesse a verdade _Save Them, _você tentou me matar! Ò-ó_

**ST:**_ Mas que coisa ridícula, não é majestade...?_

_Antes que o sultão Hoenhein pudesse se manifestar, _ST _posicionou seu cajado na frente do rosto dele e murmurou uma espécie de feitiço._

_**Hoho:**__ G-G coisa ridícula_

_**Edo:**__ O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ HOJE VELHO!? Ò-Ó ESQUECEU O GARDENAL!?_

_**Hoho:**__ G-G você vai se casar com _Save Them_…_

_**Roy:**__ #pensando rápido# já sei o que há de errado!_

_E ele agarra o cajado de _ST_ e o quebra. Na mesma ora, se sente o cheiro de galinha e de azeite de dendê._

_**Edo:**__ macumba? O-O_

_**Hoho:**__ x-x alguém anotou o nº da placa?_

_**Roy:**__ Vossa Majestade! Ò-ó _Save Them_ tem te controlado esse tempo todo com esse cajado de macumbeiro! #mostra o cajado quebrado#_

_**Hoho:**__ O QUÊ!! Ò-Ó _Save Them _seu grande traidor!_

**ST:**_ ora... o que é isso majestade... ñ-ñ tudo isso pode ser explicado..._

_**Hoho:**__ Guardas! Prendam-no! Ò-ó_

_**Vernon:**__ Pronto u-u fudeu tudu! Não dah mais pra você comer a bunda do príncipe Ed!_

_Os guardar apareceram pra prender o vizir e o papagaio._

**ST**_**:**__ ISSO AINDA NÃO ACABOU PRÍNCIPE ABUBU! #joga um frasco no chão que faz uma baita fumaça. Quando ela se dissipa, eles sumiram#_

_**Hoho:**__ Mas que coisa! Meu vizir! O cargo de mais confiança no reino!...bla-bla-bla #falando um monte de coisas e não percebendo que Roy e Ed estão se beijando#_

_Aham ¬¬ sultão_

_**Hoho:**__ que foi!? ò-o vai me trair também?_

_¬¬ #virando a cabeça do Hoenhein na direção dos dois pombinhos#_

_**Hoho:**__ OMG! Isso é tão... nojento x-x Eu teria vivido muito melhor se não tivesse visto dois cara se beijando x-X_

_ê-é ninguém merece... É SEU FILHO QUE TÁ BEIJANDO/SENDO BEIJADO._

_**Hoho:**__ isso significa que meu filhote é gay? Ç.Ç_

_Bem vindo a realidade e-e_

_**Hoho:**__ T-T_

_O mais importante é que ele desencalhou u-u_

_**Hoho:**__ eah ú-ù_

_O sultão se aproxima dos pombinhos._

_**Hoho: **__Então quer dizer que meu filho finalmente escolheu um marido! :D_

_**Edo:**__ n/n #vermelhinho e fazendo sinal afirmativo#_

_**Hoho:**__ Graças a Alá! #olhos brilhando# Não devemos perder tempo! Vamos celebrar o casamento o mais breve possível! _

_**Roy:**__ quanto mais cedo melhor #sorriso diabólico#_

_**Edo:**__ o/O_

_**Hoho:**__ #não percebendo as intenções de Roy# Aí depois nós vamos te preparar para ser sultão! \o/_

_**Roy:**__ é clar- SULTÃO? O-O_

_**Hoho:**__ é claro n-n com toda a certeza um homem íntegro e honesto como você vai se sair muito bem governando o reino!_

_**Roy:**__ C: #sorriso amarelo. Pensando: QUE ROUBADA QUE EU ME METI AGORA!! Ç.Ç#_

_Na manhã seguinte..._

_**Roy: **__como isso foi acontecer!! T-T_

_**Rosy:**__ acontecendo? Õ-ô_

_**Roy: **__EU NÃO POSSO SER REI/SULTÃO/IMPERADOR/O ESCAMBAL!!_

_**Envy:**__ #ainda de elefante# mas não era o seu segundo sonho dourado? ê-ê depois de comer o príncipe Edward?_

_**Roy:**__ e é! Mas eu não quero me tornar o sultão desse jeito desonesto! Ç-Ç_

_**Rosy:**__ que meigo e-e um ladrão com consciência pesada... SAI DESSA CARA! XP você matou dois coelhos com uma cajadada só! Deveria ficar feliz!_

_**Roy:**__ mas eu não posso governar sozinho! Não tô preparado pra isso!_

_**Rosy:**__ não tem muito o que fazer agora u-u_

_**Roy: **__Já sei! :D vou usar o meu segundo desejo pra dar um jeito na situação!_

_**Rosy:**__ ahhh... sinto te informar, mas eu tive de queimar um desejo seu pra poder te salvar lá no lago u-u_

_**Roy:**__ QUER DIZER QUE EU SÓ TENHO UM DESEJO!? O-O_

_**Rosy: **__é isso aí baby ;D e você prometeu me libertar n-n_

_**Roy:**__ não é justo ò-ó eu só fiz um desejo!!_

_**Rosy:**__ novidades amigo xD: a vida é injusta!! XD_

_**Roy: **__x-x vou ter de usar esse último que me sobrou pra remediar a situação_

_**Rosy:**__ EI! E o nosso acordo?! Ò-õ_

_**Roy:**__ novidades amiga: a vida é injusta XDD_

_**Rosy:**__ Mas eu tô a eternidade aí presa ç.ç_

_**Roy:**__ eu não posso fazer nada! Eu não tô pronto pra chegar ao poder desse jeito! Eu vou precisar de ajuda!_

_A gênia o encarou com cara feia_

_**Rosy:**__ tudo bem ù-ú eu já esperava por isso. Eu devia saber que os amos são todo iguais ¬¬ se me der licença "Amo" vou hibernar no meu palacete do tamanho de uma xícara de chá ¬¬ #some dentro da lâmpada#_

_**Roy:**__ espera ó.ò não fica assim #sai só a mão de Rosy de dentro da lâmpada e ela dá cotoco pro Roy# AH ENTÃO É ASSIM! Ò-Ó POIS FIQUE AÍ MESMO!_

_**Envy: **__não seja tão agressivo ó-ò_

_**Roy:**__ OU O QUE?! Ò-Ó_

_**Envy: **__ç.c não precisa descontar em mim # vai indo embora junto com o tapete#_

_**Roy:**__ espera gente! Ó-ò eu não quis gritar... droga eu estraguei tudo!_

_E nosso herói se joga no meio das almofadas refletindo sobre o seu romance com o príncipe Edward._

_**Roy:**__ nem tanto ¬¬ posso gostar de homem, mas não sou emo pra ficar pensando na relação_

_Então tá esperto ¬¬ o que você vai fazer?_

_**Roy:**__ eu vou lá e vou contar tudo pra ele! :D eu sei que ele não vai querer mais nada comigo cofcofmuitomenostransarcofcof mas pelo menos eu saio dessa roubada :DD_

_e-è você quem sabe._

_Nesse momento Roy ouviu Edward o chamar para os jardins_

_**Roy:**__ é agora x-X me deseja sorte!_

_Boa sorte o.od_

_Nosso herói vai até os jardins mais não encontra o príncipe lá, percorreu todo o palácio até que encontrou Ed perto da sacada de discursos do sultão._

_**Roy:**__ Edward eu preciso falar com você..._

_**Edo:**__ Agora não dá tempo! n-n #puxando ele até a sacada# todo reino está aqui para sua apresentação! _

_**Roy: **__O quê! O-O NÃO! Pera um pouquinho! O-Ö_

_**Edo:**__ #arruma a roupa dele e dá um beijinho nele# boa sorte! n.n #empurra ele pra sacada#_

_Nosso herói estava diante de TODOS os súditos de Agrabah estavam lá o aplaudindo._

_**Roy:**__ C; #sorriso amarelo e pensando: PQP! Ç-Ç E AGORA!!#_

_Felizmente (ou infelizmente, não sei dizer ao certo) para nosso protagonista, os céu de Agrabah (se é que existe mais de um céu em qualquer lugar) escureceu de uma só vez. Ventos muito fortes começaram a assoprar e arrancaram a parte de cima da sacada._

_**Hoho:**__ Mas o que...! #as roupas dele saem voando e ele fica só de cueca samba-canção branca com corações vermelhos# O/O_

_**Edo:**__ #hiper mega gota# NÃO TINHA UMA CUECA MAIS DECENTE PRA USAR NÃO!? Ò/Ó_

_**Hoho:**__ Como é que eu ia saber que ia ficar seminu logo hoje!? ç/ç_

_Com mágica, _Save Them_ modifica as roupas reais para que ele pudesse usá-las._

**ST:**_ Bwahahahahaha #risada maléfica#_

_**Hoho:**__ Save Them! Seu grande traidor! DEVOLVA MINHAS ROUPAS! Ò/Ó_

_**Vernon:**__ É SULTÃO pra você, grande traidor! Ò-o_

_**Roy:**__ ah é?! X3 veremos _

_As mãos do nosso ladrão vão instintivamente em direção a onde deveria estar a lâmpada. Entretanto, como já devem estar imaginando, ela não estava lá._

_**Roy:**__ Oh ou O-O_

**ST:**_ Quem acha é o dono, Abubu! xD_

_Nessa hora, Rosy aparece na sua forma de gigante, só que mais ameaçadora do que nunca. Ela simplesmente pega o palácio e o coloca no topo de uma montanha que ficava próxima de Agrabah. Roy pula em cima do tapete e sai voando pra tentar para a gênia._

_**Roy:**__ ROSETTA! NÃO!_

_**Rosy: **__desculpa cara! ;-; tenho um novo amo agora._

_O palácio vai parar sobre as montanhas, com jardim e tudo._

_**Hoho:**_Save Them_! Eu te ordeno que pare! Ò-ó _

**ST:** _Mas quem dá as ordens agora sou eu! E Vocês Vão Se Curvar Para Mim!_

_**Hoho: **__tah bom #com medo, começa a se curvar#_

_**Edo:**__ #olha o Hoenhein# è-ê idiota... #se vira para ST# Nós nunca vamos nos curvar pra você!? Ò-ó_

_**Vernon:**__ que surpreendente e-e_

**ST:**_ Se vocês não vão se curvar para um sultão, VÃO TER DE SERVIR AO FEITICEIRO!_

_Ui! Ele é uma moça carente gente xD_

_**Todos:**__ ... #gota#_

_Foi mal o-O comentário idiota fora de hora._

**ST:**_ Gênio, meu segundo desejo: EU QUERO SER O MAIOR FEITICEIRO DESSE MUNDO!_

_**Rosy: **__seja o que Deus quiser x-x# gênia fechou os olhos e fez a mágica acontecer#_

_**Roy: **__Rosy! Para!_

_Rosetta fez a sua mágica e as roupas de _Save Them_ mudaram de novo, virando as roupas de macumbeiro de antes. O cajado dele reaparece na história._

_**Vernon:**__ SENHORAS E SENHORES! Uma salma de palmas para o grande feiticeiro, SAVE THEM!_

**ST: **_onde estávamos? Há é... eu quero vocês se humilhando!_

_E ele faz um feitiço que obriga o sultão Hoenhein e o príncipe Edward a se curvar. Alphonse tenta proteger o seu nii-san, mas _ST_ o faz encolher._

**ST:** _Príncipe... estou louco para te apresentar a uma pessoa!_

_**Roy:**__ #voando na direção dele# TIRE AS MÃO DE CIMA DELE! Ò-Ó_

**ST: **_#cantando# Príncipe Ali, é este aqui, mas ele é falso!  
#usa mágica pra fazer Roy cair do tapete voador#  
Se me ouvir vai descobrir quem é Ali...  
Se o seu passado olhar,  
Mentiras não vão durar!  
#fazendo Roy voltar as suas roupas de ladrão através de mágica#  
Veja Só O Seu Belo Príncipe Ali!_

_**Vernon:**__ ou deveria ser Roy... #sorriso maligno#_

_**Edo: **__Ali...? O-O_

_**Roy:**__ Edward eu juro que... #leva socão do Ed#_

_**Edo:**__ quer dizer que você mentiu pra mim... #veia saltando de raiva#_

_**Roy:**__ eu juro que ia te... #outro socão#_

_Gente ¬¬ discutam a relação de vocês depois._

**ST:** #ainda cantando# _Seu Ali, caiu em si na realidade..._

_**Envy: **__ò-ó #tenta atacar _ST_ mas é transformado de volta em um macaco#_

**ST:**_ um ladrão, um fanfarrão...  
Por isso tem de pagar!  
Pra isso eu vou te mandar...  
para um lugar bem longe daqui,  
Oh você não espera, pois chegou o seu fim!  
#ele usa uma das torres do palácio como foguete e manda Roy, Envy e o tapete pra bem longe#  
YUHULLLLLL ADEUS!  
Ex-príncipe Ali!_

_A última coisa que Roy vê do palácio é _ST_ rindo de forma maligna e se aproximando do sultão e do príncipe Edward._

_A tal torre vai parar no topo de uma montanha cheia de gelo (geograficamente, é mais provável que seja alguma montanha menor da cordilheira do Everest, entre a Índia e... o país que faz fronteira com a Índia #gota#). Enfim, Roy saiu naquele frio com as roupas finas que se usam na Arábia (não é safadeza do povo não o-o é porque lá é quente mesmo). Com certeza em pouco tempo acabaria morrendo de hipotermia (quem dera morresse mesmo e-e). Mas nosso herói não desiste nunca (apesar de não ser brasileiro...)_

_**Roy:**__ #trincando os dentes e tremendo# QUER PARAR DE TAGARELAR E ME AJUDAR! TAH FRIO PRA CARALHO AQUI!_

_Ai ¬¬ quanta delicadeza a sua. Assim eu não ajudo U-Ú_

_**Roy: **__#dá as costas pra ela# foda-se! Eu tenho que dar um jeito de voltar! Edward ta correndo o risco de ser estuprado coisa e talz! Ò-Ó_

_Ciúmes de Seme ¬¬?_

_**Roy:**__ #cavando a neve atrás do tapete mágico# chama do que quiser! Não tô nem aí. Eu preciso chegar naquele palácio! E eu sei que se você ficar aí sentada lendo essa porcaria de livro que tah de cabeça pra baixo não vai ajudar em muita coisa. ¬¬_

_...#sem palavras#_

_**Roy: **__#depois de escavar um pouco encontra uma bola de pelos verdes semi-congelada# Envy! O-O_

_**Envy: **__#tremendo# eu te falei... Lá na página... 27... Que é isso que dá... fazer negócio... com detentos X-X_

_**Roy:**__ falou mesmo ç-ç eu estraguei tudo_

_**Envy:**__ Roy u-u não é a melhor hora para Emice_

_**Roy:**__ tah u-u nem tinha nada pra cortar os pulsos mesmo._

_**Envy: **__O que nóis faiz agora? O-o_

_**Roy:**__ temos de achar o tapete._

_#A narradora ta segurando ele e entrega ele pro Roy#_

_Tó! ¬¬ pra não dizer que eu nunca te ajudei._

_**Roy:**__ :D_

_...Só tem um probleminha... #gota#_

_#A torre que tava paradinha começou a rolar na direção deles. Ou eles seriam amassados ou iriam cair em um precipício#_

_**Envy: **__#entrando em pânico# AGENTI VAMU MORRE ! Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q QQ Q Q Q Q Q_

_**Roy:**__ #pensa rápido e vê uma janelinha na torre. Ele corre naquela direção e fica exatamente no buraco daquela janela, evitando assim de ser esmagado# x-x_

_**Envy:**__ #em estado de choque# Me lembra... de NUNCA mais ir esquiar X-X_

_**Roy:**__ ok x-X_

_Sem mais delongas, Roy e Envy subiram no tapete mágico e voaram a toda velocidade em direção a Agrabah._

_Nosso herói pousou em uma janela alta do palácio de onde ele pode ver que _Save Them_ havia capturado todas as criancinhas de Agrabah para fins maléficos. _

_Só um detalhe: quem tava ajudando ele nisso era só um carinha chamado Michael Jackson. Ele tinha resolvido que iria dar uma força a _ST_ e tava organizando a pirralhada. _(N/A: só pra informar aos caros leitores: nenhuma criança foi molestada durante a narração desse cap o.ov)

_Planando com o tapete mágico, nossos bravos heróis chegaram até a janela da sala do trono, que o vilão estava usando como QG do mal. Hoenhein tinha sido reduzido a mero brinquedo, enquanto Edward estava como escravo pessoal de _Save Them

_**Roy:**__ #se segurando pra não tentar esquartejar _ST_ de uma vez e a bolar um plano pra recuperar a lâmpada# Ù-Ú_

_Naquele momento, o vilão encapuzado estava tentando fazer Rosy enfeitiçar o nosso príncipe uke para se apaixonar loucamente por ele._

_**Edo:**__ #olha pra cima e vê Roy na janela# :D _

_**Roy e Envy: **__#fazendo sinal de silêncio e apontando pra lâmpada e pro _ST_#_

_**Edo: **__o.o #faz sinal afirmativo de que entendeu#_

_**Rosy:**__ ahhh amo #respondendo ao comando do amo# .. tem algumas condições, algumas limitações quanto aos desejos..._

**ST:**_ PRO INFERNO COM ISSO! Você é uma escrava! Tem de cumprir minhas ordens! Ò-o_

_**Edo: **__#tendo uma idéia de como pode distrair _ST_# Save Them... #voz sexy# eu não tinha notado o quanto você pode ser charmoso..._

_**Roy:**__ #quase tendo um ataque epilético# x-x_

_Se controla homem ¬¬_

**ST:**_ é disso que eu estou falando #olhar maléfico de segundas intenções# Agora, meu gatinho, fale mais sobre o meu charme..._

_**Edo:**__ #pensando: quando tudo isso acabar, vou precisar de terapia U-U# Você é tão alto e forte... n-n e bla-bla-bla #inventando um monte de coisas pra distrair o vilão#_

_**Rosy:**__ Mas eu não fiz nada o.o #olha ao redor e percebe que Roy está lá# Roy! Oi colega! o/_

_**Roy:**__ Shhhhhhh ò-ó_

_**Rosy:**__ ahhh o.o #se aproxima dele e começa a cochichar com urgência# Desculpa aew cara! Eu não posso te ajudar eu trabalho pro Sr. Papa-anjos agora._

_**Roy: **__Sei disso, e aliais é o MEU anjo que ele quer papar agora Ù-U_

_**Rosy:**__ Putz pior neah o-o o que que tu vai fazer agora?_

_**Roy:**__ Eu sou malandro esqueceu? xD eu vou dar um jeito._

_Ele começa a se aproximar do local onde _ST_ deixou a lâmpada._

_**Vernon:**__ #vendo ele se aproximar# SAV- #Envy dá um pedala tão forte em Vernon que ele desmaia#_

_**Envy:**__ pra aprender a calar a boca retardado e-e_

_**Edo:**__ #ainda distraindo _Save Them_ enquanto Roy vai se aproximando da lâmpada# e o seu capuz é tãoooo n-ñ escuro... Você simplesmente roubou meu coração #pensando: pra não falar minha casa, o pateta do meu pai, minhas coisas, cofcofmeunamoradocofcof, e tudo mais e-ê#_

**ST: **_E quanto a aquele ladrão?_

_**Edo:**__ que ladrão? n-n_

_**Roy: **__#quase lá#_

_**Vernon:**__ #acordou e começou a tentar gritar#_

_**Envy: **__#segurando ele# _

_Na luta animalesca, Vernon acaba por derrubar um prato de metal que faz um barulho danado e acaba rolando até os pés de _ST.

**ST:**_ Mas o que- _

_**Edo:** OLHA! UM MACACO DE 3 CABEÇAS! _

**ST:**_ Onde? #procurando#_

_**Edo:** #pensando: não é que sempre funciona? O.o#_

_#Envy e Vernon derrubam uma tigela que também rola ate os pés de ST#_

**ST:**_ MAS O QUE DIABOS-#é interrompido com um beijo do Edo#_

_**Edo:** #pensando: É BOM QUE ESSE MEU SACRIFÍCIO VALHA A PENA! Ò-Ó OU EU JURO QUE VOU CASTRAR UM CERTO LADRÃO#_

_Essa era a hora pra Roy pegar a lâmpada..._

_**Roy:**__ #em estado de choque# O-O_

_...mas como ele é hiper retardado, não aproveitou a chance e-e._

_**Roy:**__ #cochichando# O QUE VOCÊ ESPERAVA! Ò-Ó ELE TÁ DANDO UM AMASSO NO __**M-E-U**__ PRÍNCIPE!_

_**Envy: **__EEEEECCCCCAAAAA X-X #falando baixinho#_

**ST:**_ #depois do beijo# isso foi... #vê o reflexo do Roy na tigela que tinha rolado no chão# VOCÊ! Ò-Ó quantas vezes eu tenho que te matar pra você morrer!? #usando a mágica pra atingir o Roy#_

_**Edo: **__#tenta impedir _ST_ mas é arremessado pra longe# x-x_

_**Roy:**__ #impede que _ST _enfeitice Edward# pega a lâmpada!_

_**Edo: **__#corre na direção da dita cuja quando_ Save Them_ usa mágica pra pendê-lo dentro de uma ampulheta gigante. A areia começa a desabar em cima dele# SEU FILHO DA PUTA, MAGO DE MERDA! Ò-Ó A AREIA VAI FUDER COM MEUS AUTO-MAILS! Espera só até eu sair daqui que eu vou mostrar onde eu vou infiar essa areia ò.Ó_

_Envy e o tapete tentam pegar a lâmpada, mas o mago do mal faz Envy virar uma palmeira e o tapete se desfiar._

_**Rosy:**__ uia o.o ele foi muito irônico com o Envy o.o deu até pena_

**ST:** _#Poe fogo em tudo# Bwahahahahaha! #risada maléfica#_

_**Roy:**__ pára de ser igual a uma cobra e vem me enfrentar! Ò-ó_

**ST:**_ sou uma cobra? Então que tal ver a serpente que eu posso ser? #se transforma em uma serpente gigante#_

**Harry Potter:** BASILISCO!! Ò-Ó

**Roy:** Quem chamou o guri? Ô-õ

_**Rosy:**__ #ela e a narradora estão sentadas comendo pipoca e assistindo a tudo# é impressão minha ou essa última frase do _Save_ foi MEGA duplo sentido? o.o #toma um gole de coca#_

_Foi mesmo o.o #bebendo coca#_

_Roy enfrenta a cobra sozinho, apenas com um sabre árabe que estava estrategicamente posicionado próximo a ele._

**Harry:** É A ESPDADA DE GRIFFINDOR! USE-A! Ò.Ó

**Rosy:** Mas isso é um sabre , e quem é você mesmo?#gota#

_Depois de muita luta, _Save Them_amarrou Roy usando seu corpo de cobra como corda._

**ST:**_ Há! Você achou mesmo que poderia com o ser MAIS PODEROSO DA TERRA! Admita idiota: sem a gênia, você não é NADA!_

_**Roy:**__ A Gênia... x-x # tem uma idéia# Rosetta é mais poderosa do que você jamais será!_

**ST:**_ Mais Heim!?_

_**Roy:**__ foi ela quem te deu seus poderes e ela pode muito bem tirar! Ò-ó_

_**Rosy:**__ #engasga com a pipoca# qualehatuamuleque? O.o Me deixa fora disso!_

_**Roy:**__ Você está sempre em segundo lugar! Até mesmo um roqueiro pseudo branco consegue superar você! ò-Ó_

**ST:**_ Tem razão o.o Mas é um erro fácil de se corrigir... #desliza em direção a Rosetta#_

_**Rosy:**__ HEY HEY HEY! Vira esse corpo de cobra pra lá! Eu sou uma mulher casada! Ù-U_

**ST:**_ Silêncio! Eu vou fazer meu último desejo! Eu desejo ser o gênio MAIS PODEROSO DA TERRA!_

_**Rosy:**__#suspiro# seu desejo é uma ordem ú-ù #murmurando consigo mesma: espero que Roy saiba o que está fazendo ¬¬#_

_A cobra gigante se transforma em fumaça vermelha que se ligava até ao corpo de um gênio vermelho e macabro. Isso libertou Roy que imediatamente correu e quebrou a ampulheta gigante antes que Edward morresse asfixiado._

**ST:**_ ATÉ QUE ENFIM! SOU O SER MAIS FODÁSTICO DO PLANETA E BLA-BLA-BLA #se gabando#_

_**Edo:**__ é bom você ter um plano, ou vamos morrer de tédio com esse discurso x-x_

_**Roy:**__ confia em mim!_

_Os olhos rápidos do nosso herói logo perceberam que a fumaça escarlate termina em uma lâmpada preta. Ele corre até lá e a pega._

**ST:**_ TODO O UNIVERSO ESTÁ SOBRE O MEU COMANDO!_

_**Roy:**__ não ta esquecendo de nada não colega? Agora que você é um gênio, tem de fazer tudo o que ele faz! xD_

**ST:**_ O QUE?! #sendo puxado para dentro da lâmpada# NAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO _

_**Vernon:**__ Hora de vaz- #_Save Them _puxa ele junto pra dentro da lâmpada# ME LARGA! EU NAUM QUERO FICAR PRE- #os dois são abduzidos pela lâmpada#_

_**Roy:**__ poderes ósmicos fenomenais... dentro de uma lampadazinha n-n_

_Assim que o vil vilão e seu comparsa desapareceram dentro do utensílio negro, todas as coisas voltaram ao normal._

_**Rosy:**__ #sorriso maligno# posso fazer uma coisinha com isso Roy? n.n_

_**Roy:**__ à vontade ;D_

_**Rosy: **__#Pega um taco de basebal e arremessa a lâmpada pra puta que pariu# STRIKE! XD_

_Enquanto isso, Edward se aproximou de Roy e segurou sua mão._

_**Roy:**__ Ed... me desculpe por ter mentido pra você..._

_**Edo:**__ tudo bem, eu sei o porque._

_**Roy:**__ #medo# s-sabe?_

_**Edo:**__ é claro o.o pra poder casar comigo neah?_

_**Roy:**__ ñ-ñ exatamente... #todos sabemos o porque e-e# mas isso é para ser um adeus _

_**Edo:**__ pro inferno com aquelas leis de merda! Eu quero ficar com você... pra sempre..._

_**Rosy:**__ e ele pode! :D ele ainda tem um desejo sobrando!_

_**Roy:**__ mas Rosy, e a sua liberdade?_

_**Rosy:**__ ora, é só uma vida inteirinha de servidão ñ-n eu agüento. Mas isso aí entre você é AMOR! E sabe, tem gente que mataria por isso! Você não pode perder essa oportunidade! Não siga o meu exemplo, eu passei uns 10 mil anos perdendo essa coisa maravilhosa que é o Amor._

_**Roy: **__#olhando fundo nos olhos de Edward# eu também quero ficar com você, mas eu tenho que fazer o que eu acho que é certo. #se vira pra Rosy# Rosetta, eu desejo a sua liberdade!_

_**Rosy:**__ Saindo um príncipe com pedigree pra viagem! #para surpresa# o que você disse? O.O_

_**Roy:**__ Rosy, você ta livre! :D_

_E a lâmpada se desfaz e a fumacinha azul que sempre seguia Rosetta desapareceu._

_**Rosy:**__ #comovida# eu estou livre? çç #pega os farelos da lâmpada e põe na mão do Roy# peça! Peça qualquer coisa! Peça... Todos os seus sonhos!_

_**Roy:**__ eu desejo todos os meus sonhos!_

_**Rosy: **__Nem sonhe! #Começa a dar pulinhos e a dançar a macarena, até que pára de uma só vez e dá um abraço de urso no Roy# OOOBBBBBRRRRIIIIIIGGGGGGGAAAADDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ÇÇ #esmagando ele#_

_**Roy:**__ #sem ar# não posso respirar x-x_

_**Rosy:**__ IMAGINA TUDO QUE EU VOU PODER FAZER AGORA! #olhos brilhando enquanto ela arruma uma mala mágica# Eu vou voltar pra casa, encontrar meu marido, comemorar a liberdade e...#percebe que Roy ficou meio depre por ter feito esse último desejo pra libertá-la ao invés de se tornar um príncipe# desculpa çç_

_**Roy:**__ tudo bem :-) você merece a liberdade Rosy_

_**Rosy:**__ #dando outro abraço de urso nele# você sempre será um príncipe pra mim çç_

_**Hoho:**__ hum! Isso ta ficando ridículo! Pô até agora não deu pra eu usar meus poderes como sultão! ;D #Edward estava abrindo a boca pra falar alguma coisa maldosa quando Envy o cutucou pra ele parar# Sendo assim de hoje em diante eu declaro que os príncipes podem se casar com quem eles quiserem! :D_

_**Edo:**__ \o/ ELE! #pula nos braços do Roy# Eu escolho...você...Roy... #carinha de apaixonado#_

_**Rosy: **__QUE FINAL LIIIIINNNNDDOOOOO #olhitos brilhando# EU TO COMOVIDA GENTCHEY! ÇÇ Mas eu tow vazando porque eu estou LIVRE! #some no meio de um jogo pesado de luzes e efeitos especiais _enquanto canta I Will Survive_#_

_E assim, caras leitoras, chegamos ao fim dessa história..._

_**Roy e Edo:**__ EI! E a nossa lua de mel!_

_Putz ¬¬ e ainda essa... Gente O-o eu já esgotei minha criatividade de hoje! Vocês vão ter de se contentar com o bom e velho papai e mamãe, que aliais, eu aposto que vão adorar e-e_

_**Edo:**__ Mas queremos algo novo ç.ç_

_**Roy: **__de preferência algo que não seja engraçado U-U essa fic jah tem humor demais pra um cap só._

_Mas se não for humor, é romance! O.o Afinal isso é uma comédia romântica!_

_**Roy: **__mas e quanto aos lemons ¬¬_

_Ermm... aqueles momentos pediam ou romance ou humor u-u._

_**Edo:**__ não pediam não e-e a Chapeuzinho, por exemplo, foi pura perversão e-e_

_**Roy:**__ e o resto todo também foi pura safadice e-e_

_Tá ta e-é whatever! Como sou EU quem define o que vai acontecer, eu digo que estou SEM criatividade e que vocês vão ter que se sentir felizes com papai-e-mamãe ê-ê_

_**Edo e Roy: **__Autora ç.ç ajuda nois?_

_Não adianta falar com ela e-e nem salário a desgraçada me paga, então não pode me obrigar a nada. Aliais, por que eu aceitei narrar essa história mesmo? õ-ô_

_**Charlotte Blacklock(a autora):**__ pra poder assistir a yaoi de camarote sem precisar pagar? O-O_

_Ah eh o.o bom u-u eu tow sem idéia pra isso agora tem alguma pra me ajudar miguxa? U-U_

_**Charlie:**__ na verdade ;D eu tenho #cochicha alguma coisa pra Narradora#_

_Gostei #sorriso maléfico#_

_**Edo:**__ não gostei disso ¬¬ eu seeeeeemmmmpre me fodo quando vejo gente com esse tipo de sorriso._

_Não se preocupe Edo-bou ;D você vai adorar. Roy também xD principalmente ele._

_**Edo:**_

_**Roy:**__ nem sei o que é, e já estou gostando XD_

_#a Narradora cochicha alguma coisa pro Roy e entrega o relógio prateado pra ele#_

_**Roy:**__ #sorrindo de orelha a orelha# Edward... n-n_

_**Edo:**__ NEM VEM QUE NUM TEM! Ò-ó_

_**Roy:**__ calma calma querido n.n você anda muito stressado! Precisa relaxar... #os dois estão em um quarto à la mil e uma noites: cama com dossel, almofadas coloridas, uma fonte de água, (acrescente sua imaginação aqui), etc... Ambos estão sentados em um divã próximo a cama#_

_**Edo:**__ e o que você sugere ¬¬ não, espera. Deixa eu adivinhar: começa com S e termina com O e tem um E e um X no meio? e-e_

_**Roy:**__ quaaaaaaaaseee n-n #estende o relógio diante dos olhos de Edo# acompanhe os movimentos do relógio_

_**Edo: **__õ-ó #começa a olhar o relógio quando Roy o puxa para seu colo# HEY! _

_**Roy:**__ Relaaaaxaaaaa n-n o que pode acontecer de ruim?_

_**Edo: **__muita coisa ¬¬_

_Edward começa a acompanhar os movimentos do relógio da direita pra esquerda e da esquerda pra direita. Sua visão começou a turvar devido ao movimento repetitivo. Roy aproximou-se de sua orelha esquerda e deixou que sua respiração arrepiasse a nuca do loiro. Este fechou os olhos por um instante aproveitando a sensação sedutora que o calor do outro lhe proporcionava. O moreno cochichou brincalhão ao ouvido do outro: "continue a seguir o relógio". Ed resmungou em protesto, mas abriu as orbes douradas e continuou a seguir o pêndulo._

_O mais velho se aproximou novamente do ouvido do outro e falou baixinho com a voz rouca: "Você está ficando com muito sono... muito sono... muito sono... Você está com tanto sono que cairá em sono profundo"._

_A cabeça do loiro começou a oscilar, como se ele estivesse com muito sono. Até que ele encostou-a no ombro de Roy e adormeceu. A respiração dele era profunda e ritmada, seus cílios dourados estavam fechados em um lindo arranjo, e seus lábios (ou como o outro gostava de pensar: as duas pétalas de rosa que Ed chamava de lábios) estavam levemente entreabertos._

_O moreno riu baixinho do sucesso do plano até aquele ponto. A idéia era reverter o que aconteceu no capítulo passado. Isto é, fazer Edward ser o escravo e ele, Roy, o senhor. Mas o loirinho estava em seu colo totalmente indefeso contra qualquer tipo de assédio. O moreno sorriu de novo, enquanto seus dedos travessos passeavam pelo corpo do outro. Começou apenas brincando, massageando a parte interna das coxas e o umbigo do garoto adormecido. Os dedos deslizavam por sobre o tecido das roupas do mais novo, em um ritmo lento, torturante..._

_A reação não tardou a vir, na forma de um pequeno gemido e de uma leve ereção nas calças do garoto adormecido. O mais velho sorriu de forma lupina e sua mão direita pousou levemente entre as pernas do mais novo enquanto sua mão esquerda procurou por um dos mamilos escondidos debaixo da blusa do loiro. Os dedos trabalhavam em um ritmo só, como em uma dança exótica e erótica, movimentando-se dolorosamente lentamente..._

_Ed gemeu novamente, desta vez mais alto, e movimentou levemente a cabeça, deixando o pescoço exposto para uma boca ávida que rapidamente começou a beijar e a chupar aquela região com volúpia, deixando marcas vermelhas que iam desde o lóbulo direito até a junção com o braço de metal. Roy dedicou uma atenção especial a aquela região que era mais sensível por natureza, devido à presença do auto-mail. A essa altura do campeonato, o mais novo já não parava de gemer mais e mais._

_Não satisfeito com isso, o mais velho conduziu sua mão para dentro das calças do mais novo e deslizou o indicador lentamente por sobre o pênis do outro ainda com a cueca por cima. Edward arqueou as costas, movimentou a cabeça e soltou outro gemido. Roy sorriu novamente um sorriso de lobo e começou a fazer todos os seus dedos deslizarem por sobre o membro do outro, acariciando-o de baixo para cima. O efeito foi ficar vários minutos com Ed gemendo próximo a seu ouvido esquerdo. O garoto já estava com a respiração descompassada, ofegante..._

_Mas moreno já estava se cansando daquele joguinho, (até porque, suas próprias calças já estavam apertadas pra caramba). Sorriu e posicionou sua boca bem próxima ao ouvido do loiro (sem deixar, é claro, de acariciar o pênis do outro). Sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca que da primeira vez por causa da excitação. Pronunciou apenas um "A" antes de sucumbir a tentação de lamber o lóbulo direito do outro. Sua língua, lasciva, passeou pela orelha do outro para depois seus dentes darem uma pequena mordida. Afastou o rosto e passeou com a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço de Ed. A língua, lânguida, mais uma vez lambeu aquela região. Roy sorriu e beijou Edward próximo à orelha. Já bastava de jogos..._

"_Edward, quando eu estalar os dedos..." disse o moreno, com a voz rouca "...Você vai acordar e vai estar excitado como nunca esteve. Além disso, você será meu escravo pessoal. Vai obedecer toda e qualquer ordem minha, não importando qual ela seja. Quando eu contar até três e estalar os dedos... um..." o moreno retirou as mãos de dentro da roupa do loiro e as arrumou, para parecer que aquilo nunca havia acontecido "Dois..." ele deu uma breve pausa para mordiscar novamente a orelha de Ed "Três"._

_Ele estalou os dedos e esperou alguns poucos minutos. O mais novo se moveu lentamente e abriu os olhos lentamente. Pareceu um pouco desorientado no início. Virou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar faminto de Roy sobre si. Seu rosto imediatamente assumiu um agradável tom de rosa claro._

"_Oh! Mestre!" ele exclamou em um tom doce e fofo "Me desculpe, acho que caí no sono" Ele desviou os olhos, direto para seu colo, brincando com as mãos de seu "mestre", aproximando-as discretamente de seu membro ereto. O mais velho sorriu sacana. "Não há problemas, Edo-chan... Mas o que pretende fazer com minhas mãos?"_

_O rosto de Edward se tingiu de um tom forte de vermelho. "Não vou saber o que você quer se você não me falar..." o moreno disse com uma voz sedutora ao ouvido do loiro, que soltou um pequeno gemido. "Eu..." começou o mais novo, enquanto o outro atacava seu pescoço "Quero... Que o mestre..." Roy começou a passar a língua na junção do corpo com o auto-mail "Ahhhh... quero que o mestre me foda" disse o loirinho por fim, virando a cabeça para atacar a orelha do mestre._

_O mais velho riu baixinho. Mesmo hipnotizado, Ed ainda era Ed._

"_Se o Edo-chan for um bom menino, talvez eu atenda o seu pequeno desejo" respondeu o mestre, retomando o controle da situação ao voltar a massagear a parte interna das coxas de seu escravo, arrancando um forte gemido deste. _

"_Tudo... ahhhh... o que o mestre... uhhhh... quiser..." respondeu o loiro entre gemidos. O moreno afastou Ed de si gentilmente, colocando-o de pé. Ele pareceu que ia protestar pela perda de contato, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Roy, entretanto, disse com uma voz firme de comando "De joelhos"._

_Edward encarou-o por alguns instantes antes de se ajoelhar diante do mestre. Deslizou sua mão de carne pelo cós da calça do mais velho, enquanto que a de metal acariciava o membro ereto dele por sobre a calça. A ação rendeu ao escravo alguns gemidos roucos de seu "dono". Sorriu satisfeito, enquanto aumentava gradativamente o ritmo de seus movimentos com as mãos, passeando sedutoramente pela virilha do outro._

_O moreno deixou que o loirinho continuasse com suas travessuras com as mãos por algum tempo. Ahhhh... Aquilo era delirante... A maciez da mão viva que passeava por seus músculos abdominais fazia Roy se perguntar o quão macio deveria ser as outras partes de seu pequeno precioso, as partes intocadas por qualquer outro que não fosse o próprio dono do corpo. Ponderava como seria acariciar cada uma daquelas regiões... Enquanto que a dureza da mão de metal sobre suas calças o fazia imaginar em que estado estaria certa parte da anatomia do loiro._

_Depois de vários minutos, o mestre segurou as mãos de seu escravo. Este o encarou confuso. O mais velho puxou o mais novo até um ponto onde suas bocas pudessem se encontrar em um beijo voraz, onde os lábios dançavam uma dança ágil e sedutora, enquanto as línguas travavam uma batalha louca e sem controle por dominância. No fim, o moreno levou a melhor, fazendo com que sua língua penetrasse a boca de Edward, explorando cada canto com igual curiosidade._

_Interromperam o beijo por falta de ar. Roy aproveitou a deixa para ordenar ofegante ao loirinho: "De joelhos... e dessa vez use sua linda boca pra fazer o serviço". Ed fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e livrou o pênis de seu "senhor" de dentro das calças. Começou timidamente, apenas acariciando o membro com as mãos. Mas estimulado pelos roucos gemidos do outro, ele capturou-o com sua boca._

_O moreno estava no paraíso. Sentia sua visão turvar de prazer, enquanto acompanhava os movimentos de sobe-e-desce da cabeça do mais novo. A sensação era alucinante. A alternância de temperaturas entre a boca quente e a mão de metal fria estava para levá-lo a loucura. Foi quando percebeu que o outro usava a mão de carne para se tocar._

_Com um único movimento, o mais velho puxou essa mão para perto de si. Edward o fitou novamente. "Preste atenção Edo-chan: em hipótese nenhuma você deve se tocar ou se esfregar em qualquer coisa. Entendeu? Você é meu, só meu..." o loirinho fez um sinal afirmativo enquanto o mestre conduzia a mão viva para o meio de suas próprias pernas. Rapidamente as coisas voltaram para como estavam antes da interrupção._

_Roy se cansou daquele aquecimento. Tava na hora do jogo de verdade. Delicadamente levantou a cabeça de seu "servo" de cima de seu membro. "Chega de joguinhos..." disse puxando o loiro de volta para seu colo e, sem cerimônias, enfiando a mão dentro das calças do outro e usando a boca para atacar um dos mamilos endurecidos._

_Ed soltou um alto gemido, quase um grito, pelo súbito golpe de prazer que era proporcionado ao seu corpo. _

_O moreno rapidamente removeu toda a roupa do outro e estendeu sua mão para a mesinha ao lado do divã, onde previamente havia sido depositado um frasco de lubrificante. Enquanto isso, Edward tirou a camisa do mestre e a jogou em algum ponto indefinido do quarto. Em seguida ele passou a massagear os mamilos do "senhor" com a ponta dos dedos e o pescoço dele com sua língua. Roy melecou seus dedos com o líquido viscoso e passou a massagear a entrada virgem de seu precioso com movimentos circulares. Sua mão esquerda foi ao encontro do membro do outro, para distraí-lo do desconforto que viria. Já estando tudo pronto, ele penetrou o corpo do loiro com o primeiro dedo e deixou com que ele se acostumasse. Repetiu o processo com o segundo e o terceiro dedo, beijando Ed com volúpia durante o processo._

_Após preparar o outro, o mais velho espalhou lubrificante sobre seu membro e encarou o escravo. "Sente-se" ordenou com uma voz calma e rouca. O loirinho acenou com a cabeça e lentamente sentou-se sobre o pênis de Roy, que segurava na cintura do parceiro para ajudar no processo._

_Com um longo gemido, Edward estava totalmente sentado no colo do moreno. Ele o abraçava com força, com certeza tentando se acostumar com a sensação. Seu mestre o abraçou e acariciou seu membro lentamente, enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido "quando você quiser Edo-chan..."_

_Alguns minutos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse. O mais velho queria ordenar que o mais novo começasse a movimentar o quadril antes que ele ficasse louco de desejo. Seu precioso era tão quente e apertado... Mas sabia que deveria ser paciente para não machucar o outro. Enfim, Ed começou a movimentar o quadril pra cima e pra baixo, em movimentos descompassados e rápidos. O ritmo acelerou ainda mais quando o membro do seme tocou o uke em um ponto muito sensível: A próstata. Isso arrancou um grito de Edward que chamou por Roy em desespero. _

_A velocidade aumentava...aumentava...aumentava..._

_Até que nenhum dos dois pode suportar mais. Ambos sentiram espasmos atravessarem todo o corpo. Não conseguiam pensar e sua visão embranqueceu por alguns breves instantes... Aqueles curtos instantes do orgasmo que sentiram juntos._

_O sêmen de Roy inundou o interior de Ed, enquanto o deste sujou o estômago de ambos. O loiro tirou o moreno de dentro de si e eles ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, enquanto suas respirações se normalizavam..._

_**Roy:**__ #vira pro Ed# Tá bom Ed u-u pode parar de fingir que está realmente hipnotizado_

_**Edo:**__ VOCÊ SABIA O TEMPO TODO? O-O_

_**Roy: **__obiviu e-ê você não chamou meu nome enquanto dormia_

_**Edo:**__ isso não prova nada ò-o_

_**Roy:**__ mesmo que não provasse e-e você acabou de se entregar e-ê_

_**Edo:**__ Merda ¬¬ seu filho da puta... #sorriso sacana# Vai pagar caro por isso... A partir de agora, você é meu escravo!_

_**Roy: **__#sorrindo# o que posso dizer? #beija Edward com volúpia# seu desejo é uma ordem..._

_E ele lentamente carregou o loiro em direção a cama, trocando com ele um ardente beijo..._

_E essa bela história saiu por uma porta e entrou pela outra. E, quem souber, que conte outra._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Omakes do cap**

**Erros de gravação  
(by Hinata Himura)**

**eRRO 1#  
Roy e Envy:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! #correndo do q ia cair neles#  
**Voz da Rosy vindo dos céus:** EU VOU SALVAR VCS, MEUS AMIGOS!  
#efeitos especiais#  
**Roy e Envy:** ROSETTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
#inicio de musica de ação#  
#o vulto da Rosy aparecendo lentamente através da fumaça#  
**Roy e Envy:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- #são esmagados pela coisa# x-x  
**Rosy:** ...acho que demorei demais. '-'

**eRRO 2#  
Roy:** PARE ENVY! VAMOS CALCULAR O LOCAL ONDE ESTÁ A JANELA, FICAR NESSE LUGAR E NOS SALVARMOS! Ò-Ó/  
**Envy:** SIM CHEFE! Ò.Ó  
#eles param#  
#calculam tudo#  
**Roy:** AGORA ENVY! Òó  
**Pedreiro lá na cidade:** E vc fechou com concreto aquela janela que o sultão mandou?  
**Pedreiro 2:** sim senhor!  
**Pedreiro:** Ótimo! :D  
**Roy e Envy:** #são esmagados#

**Omake  
(by Charlie Black)**

**Edo:** EU QUERO OS MEUS ADVOGADOS! Ò.Ó/  
**Narradora:** Ai ¬¬ o que foi agora?  
**Edo:** vocês estão difamando a minha imagem Ò.ó  
**Hinata(convidada especial):** que imagem? xD  
**Edo:** Que image?! PQP! Todo mundo agora acha que eu sou gay e que fico correndo atrás do viado do Mustang Ò-Ó  
**Roy(desde quando ele tá aí?):** Hey! eu não sou viado! ò-o  
**Edo:** #com algumas as imagens dos sonhos do Roy# Explica isso então ¬¬  
**Roy:** Eu sou bissexual u-u  
**Hinata:** Prontu! n-n tudu resolvidu  
**Edo:** RESOLVIDO O CACETE! Eu quero meus direitos! Ò-Ó Eu não sou gay!  
**Narradora:** e Papai Noel existe ¬¬'  
#Edo corre até a janela#

#silêncio#  
**Hinata:** o que você tá olhando Edo-kun? õ-ô  
**Edo:** tô procurando o Papai Noel  
**Todos:** #gota#  
**Narradora:** Se você já se esqueceu Edward ¬¬ a Riza matou ele na omake do Cinderela  
**Edo:** x-x

* * *

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Essa aqui eh uma mensagem pro povinho que foi perseverante e esperou até que a autora baka escrevesse esse cap:  
VVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **

**Me desculpem ç.ç Me desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.çMe desculpem ç.ç  
Eu sei que demorei muito.  
**

**Mas espero que a demora tenha valhido a pena :)  
**

**Enfim...  
**

**#voz de apresentador de rodeio# Com vcs... a primeira e única... CHARLOTTE BLACKLOCKE!  
**

**#grita mais alto que o carinha# EH CHARLIE! Ò-Ó  
Oi galerinha que esperou pra ver :D  
Olha, me desculpem MESMO pela demora (eu melhor do que ninguém sei o como eh ruim esperar por uma fic fodastica xD, modestia a parte), mas aconteceu tanta coisa nesse um ano...  
**

**Tiop, eu voltei das Europas, me apaixonei perdidamente pelo meu melhor amigo (que naum me deu bola. Jah desencanei pelo menos), viciei em Kingdom Hearts e em Harry Potter (e nas fics deles, ganhei um lap top #olhitos brilhando#, me mudei de cidade pra estudar, dei de cara com gente falsa e que espalou boatos sobre mim por aí e levei um fora HORRÍVEL  
Sabe, isso imflui muito na minha vida de escritora. As falsidades e o fora que eu enfrentei me deixaram na fossa completa. Naum tinha vontade de muita coisa. Por isso que eu vou agradescer pro resto da vida aos leitores que retornarem para o convívio desta fic :) vcs são o meu combustível pra escrever!  
E como bonus pela espera, eu pus nada mais nada menos que 3 omakes xD inclusive uma minha! (naum tah tao boa assim,#gota# mas eu me esforcei)  
**

**Agradecimentos (apesar de que muita gente naum vai ler isso e deu jah ter respondido as reviews de alguns de vcs, mas como eu quero homenagear algumas pessoas e ter certeza de que respondi todas as reviews, lah vai:):  
A minha miguxa de todas as horas** _Hinata Himura_ **(que mais uma vez gentilmente fez as omakes pra mim), a minha miga **_Luana_** (que me cobrou o cap toda segunda quarta e sexta),** _Minha Mana_ **(que leu meu yaoi e gostou :D, foi o primeiro yaoi dela #olhitos brilhando#), a **_Kiki_** (que chorou de rir com os primeiros caps), a** _Mad Neko Maid_ **(Sim, fui e voltei de la xD, e espero que goste do novo cap xD), a** _Helena Hiwatari Masako_ **(SORRYYYY Ç.Ç vc tava esperando esse cap desde o instante que eu postei o outro, desculpa a demora! Espero que tenha valhido a pena. E o destino cruel do Roy? eu respondo essa no cap que vem #sorriso maléfico#), a **_Telpe_** (XD espero que vc goste de quem eu pus como Abu xD), a** _Pryska-chan_ **(eu tenho quase certeza que jah respondi a sua review #lembrança nebulosa# eu espero que esse cap aqui esteja mais dentro do foco xD), a **_keikokawarii_** (eu sei que vc deve querer me assassinar por eu estar postando a fic em 12/08...de 2008. PERDÃO Ç.Ç Falando nisso, vc merecia estar na equipe que investiga o caso pelas deduçoes xD (apesar deu ja ter sacado que cofcofcopieicofcof algumas idéias dos Padrinhos Mágicos), a** _Mel Shindou_ **(tah adorando? :D que bom #review curta, então naum tem muito o que dizer#), a **_Yamamori.Fuyuki _**(que bom que eu salvei a sua pátria contra os Ed/Winry e os Ed/Envy xD e o Roy EH pervo XD), a** _Shuu-chan KC_ **(Que bom que vc gostou tanto que indicou pras amigas - ajuda a escrever sabendo que alguem vai ler :D desculpa sow a demora), a** _Himawari Kaijyuu_ **(Que bom que vc gostou da minha idéia xD eu estou cheia de boas idéias XD e o Ed cora pq ele eh uke e uke tem de corar pra cacete XD Espero que tenha gostado do Envy nessa XD), e por último (mas não menos importante) a** _Elizia Kiyamada_ **(eu continuei! \o/ espero que dessa vez eu te mate... de tando dar rizadas XD). E, é claro, a VC! O leitor/leitora anonimos, que leem e gostam!  
A todos vcs um ITSUMO ARIGATOU BEEEEMMMMM GRANDE n-n**

**  
Eu pretendo demorar bem menos no próximo cap (apesar dele ser mais londo x-x)  
Cara... esse cap teve SESSENTA E QUATRO PÁGINAS e VINTE E UMA MIL, DUZENTAS E SESSENTA E NOVE PALAVRAS! (o 69 foi coincidência #gota#) VCS SABEM COMO FOI DIFÍCIL ESCREVER TUDO ISSO? X-X Mas tp, eu segui o filme a risca de mais... vou evitar isso na próxima :) pra facilitar a minha vida x-x  
Nothing more to say pro cês xD**

**  
Kisses Kisses e ateh a próxima!**

_**PROXIMO CAP!**_

_Oh! E agora?! O que vai acontecer?  
Em que encrencas cabeludas  
Roy vai se meter? xD  
Em que situação absurda  
ele vai cair  
quando o coelho branco seeguir?  
Alice no país das maravilhas é o Cap a seguir xD_


	5. Alice no País das Maravilhas

**Hohoho! Felliz Natal Atrasado gentchey! xD**

* * *

Cap 5 – Alice no país das Maravilhas

Mais um dia amanhecia glorioso na cidade central. O astro rei se levantava lentamente para mais uma jornada de trabalho. Os pássaros cantavam alegremente nos galhos das árvores, enquanto as pessoas começavam a despertar de seus sonhos. Na residência de Roy Mustang não era diferente.

O Coronel preguiçosamente se esticou na cama, sentindo naturalmente que sua cueca estava mais uma vez suja de sêmen. O Flame alchemist sentou-se em sua cama.

- De novo... - disse baixinho enquanto olhava com tristeza para mais um par de roupas de baixo completamente sujas. Já era a quarta vez naquela semana, em 4 dias consecutivos. Todas resultado de sonhos bizarros com a mesma pessoa: o alquimista estourado de cabelos e olhos dourados.

Roy abraçou os joelhos fazendo sons de desânimo que soavam muito como um "mimimi" repetido várias vezes. Deveras, em sua cabeça, Mustang acreditava estar ficando louco. Só podia! Ninguém em sã consciência iria sonhar e desejar um pirralho com metade da sua idade (sem falar em metade da altura... mas isso não vem ao caso).

Depois de vários minutos, ele parou de fazer o som estranho e ficou encarando seus pés que estavam escondidos debaixo do cobertor e refletindo ao mesmo tempo. Afinal de contas, o que sentia por Edward?

Ele piscou um pouco. Precisava descobrir logo o que sentia pelo loirinho, antes que tivesse de ir trabalhar e de conviver com ele. Tinha de fazer aquilo naquele momento, a sangue-frio, pois se tomasse decisões precipitadas no calor do momento, poderia acabar em uma cela por corrupção de menores. Além do mais, precisava entender o que se passava em sua própria cabeça não é? Afinal de contas não estava ficando louco, estava? Até onde sabia, a resposta era não.

Mexeu-se um pouco desconfortável. Era muito fácil dizer que amava Edward quando estava no mesmo ambiente que ele. Não que não gostasse do loirinho. Ele o queria como a um filho, não era verdade?

Roy sinceramente gostaria de dizer que sim, mas não seria verdade. Não queria Ed apenas como a um filho, porque pais normais não sentem o desejo de ter relações sexuais com seus filhos.

Apoiou suas mãos atrás de suas costas, inclinando o corpo para trás. Mesmo desejando o corpo do jovem alquimista, o Coronel das chamas ainda sentia uma vontade enorme de proteger o rapaz. Algo muito semelhante a amor paterno. Esse sentimento era o que confundia a cabeça dele, pois não era apenas luxúria que o empurrava na direção de Edward, mas um misto entre isso e afeto. Além disso, havia outras coisas no loirinho que atraíam o moreno: sua inteligência, sua determinação, sua petulância dourada (sempre presente em seu olhar), sua pureza e , é claro, sua bela bunda (incrível como os pensamentos de nosso coronel sempre misturavam coisas puras em inocentes com coisas pervertidas).

Mais uma vez o moreno apenas pode suspirar. Não sabia as respostas para suas perguntas.

Olhou para o relógio. Ainda tinha um bocado de tempo até ter de ir trabalhar (por algum acaso do Destino, ele acordara muito cedo). Talvez não estivesse fazendo as perguntas certas para si mesmo, afinal de contas as linhas que separavam "gostar", "amar" e "desejar" eram tênues.

Encarou o teto, ainda reflexivo. O que sentira da primeira vez que vira Edward Elric?

(N/A: particularmente, eu prefiro o anime ao mangá, mas pra futuramente essa história ter um sentido, vou optar por usar uma versão pessoal do primeiro encontro entre Roy e Ed (no futuro vocês meio que entenderam, e caso não entendam, favor mandar uma review pedindo explicação). Na minha versão, Roy chega e encontra Ed dormindo (assim como no anime), porém, ele e Edward conversam enquanto Ed está com febre. Ed não se lembra disso, Roy sim)

Deixou que emoções antigas o dominassem por completo. Fechou os olhos lentamente e deixou que a imaginação vagasse para o momento que chegara à Rizempool...

Lembrava-se de chuva torrencial daquela noite... Sentia seu corpo frio e gelado até os ossos. Odiava a chuva. Sempre odiara. Desde criança, mas isso era manga pra uma outra história que nada tinha haver com o que ele queria se lembrar. Lembrava do cheiro de lavanda misturado com chuva que os grandes prados da região tinham. Lembrava-se claramente da luz roxa que vira vinda do endereço do remetente da carta. Assistiu surpreso a luz se apagar e a um vulto alto correr para a casa mais próxima, segurando o que pareceu na hora ser um embrulho do tamanho de uma criança. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Roy, mas sua curiosidade foi atraída para a casa de onde o vulto tinha saído. Meio receoso, caminhara até lá. Entrou sem se preocupar com nada (qualquer coisa, ele era um militar e havia visto atividade suspeita na casa). Encontrou sinais de uma transmutação humana (confirmando suas suspeitas sobre o que ele achava que era a luz roxa). O que sentira? Surpresa, espanto, um pouco de raiva e basicamente medo. Afinal de contas alguém com toda a certeza havia morrido e não obtivera sucesso (a falta de um corpo transmutado confirmava isso). Caminhou meio receoso em direção a casa mais próxima. Novamente entrou sem permissão. Ouviu o que Alphonse narrava para Pinako e Winry Rockbell sobre tentar trazer a mãe de volta. Jamais esqueceria as palavras de Al porque elas se gravaram em sua mente de tal forma que jamais cairiam no esquecimento (apesar, é claro, de não se lembrar exatamente de quais foram elas): o irmão mais velho dele (um garoto de onze anos) havia sobrevivido a uma transmutação humana e havia transmutado a alma do caçula em uma armadura em troca de um braço. Roy primeiro ficou chocado. Era uma criança (UMA CRIANÇA!) que ainda devia cheirar a leite! Que mal havia saído das fraudas! Os pensamentos do moreno pensaram no desespero e no amor necessários para se desafiar aquele tabu e na sorte daquele menino sobreviver! Ele era com toda a certeza um prodígio! Imaginava o sofrimento pelo qual ele tinha passado e pelo qual iria passar futuramente. Estremeceu ao lembrar da Guerra de Ishavar, imaginando se o destino do garoto seria semelhante aos refugiados dessa catástrofe. Baniu esse tipo de pensamento de sua mente, evitando memórias dolorosas para si mesmo. O segundo pensamento que atravessara a mente do então tenente-coronel foi o de lucro próprio. Sorrira para si mesmo. Se ele fosse o superior de alguém como ele, seu prestígio iria crescer, levando-o para mais perto de seu objetivo de se tornar Fuhrer (N/A: me recuso a usar Marechal ¬¬ como no anime dublado #falando com nojo explícito na voz#). Só precisava que ele entrasse no exército... como um Alquimista Nacional. Não deveria ser difícil. Afinal de contas, ele era o filho do Light Alchemist, Hoenheim Elric. Foi fácil para ele entrar no quarto e propor isso a Alphonse que o reteve para mais informações. Ele sorrira para si mesmo. Tudo corria do jeito que ele queria... Até conseguiu dar um jeito de passar a noite na casa das Rockbell (já que o próximo trem para a Cidade Central só partia de manhã). Mal tinha notado no Elric mais velho. Meramente percebeu que era loiro e que se chamava Edward. Tinha um sofá macio pra passar a noite e havia seco suas roupas com alquimia. Tudo o que precisava para uma boa noite de sono. Entretanto não conseguia pregar os olhos. De madrugada, ouviu pequenos gemidos de dor vindos do quarto do sobrevivente. Por conselho seu, Al havia ido dar uma volta e a pequena Winry, que estava cuidando de Ed, havia caído no sono. Roy gentilmente a deitou no sofá que lhe havia sido oferecido e voltou para cuidar do loirinho. Estava acordado, mas com tanta febre que tudo não devia passar de um delírio para ele. Dessa vez Roy lembrava das exatas palavras que lhe foram dirigidas. O garoto loiro de intensos olhos dourados o havia encarado como quem via algo místico (e talvez ele estivesse mesmo vendo, Mustang não sabia). As orbes solares encontraram-se com as lunares em um eclipse total, se do sol ou da lua não importava. Importava apenas que aquele olhar chamou a atenção do Flame Alchemist como nenhum outro olhar havia conseguido. Era puro, forte, nebuloso, intenso, e outras coisas que ele não conseguia definir. Foi tragado para dentro daqueles olhos e só deu por si quando ouviu uma voz fina e rouca sair da boca da criança "Eu morri?" perguntou o pequeno anjo caído para Roy. O moreno sorriu com carinho. Não sentiu malícia naquele momento, longe disso. Pela primeira vez soube o que era ser pai de alguém. Poderia até soar idiota, se fosse um pensamento que lhe ocorresse em qualquer outra ocasião. Mas naquele momento, o mais velhos experimentou várias das emoções e um pai zeloso e carinhoso com a sua prole: preocupação, amor, carinho, um pouco de medo de que alguma coisa desse errado, e uma vontade Louca de proteger aquela criança-anjo. Ainda sorrindo, acariciou os cabelos molhados do pequeno e respondeu "Longe disso, Edward". Os olhos dourados se desviaram por um instante "mas eu falhei..." murmurou triste. Mustang fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente: Deu um pequeno beijo na testa do garoto e disse "Não se preocupe com isso ok? No final, tudo dá certo". O Elric mais velho deu um sorrisinho fraco. No restante da noite, Roy cuidou dele com afeto paterno: fez compressa até a febre baixar e até cantou algumas canções de ninar para ajudar o garoto a adormecer. O tenente-coronel foi embora muito cedo, antes mesmo do garoto acordar novamente. Mas ficou marcado em sua mente aquele sentimento do ser pai. E apenas isso. Ser pai...

Um Roy do presente abriu os olhos. Bom, uma coisa era certa: não era pedófilo, ou teria se interessado por Edward naquela mesma noite (o que não foi o caso).

Naquela noite em Rizempool foi todo o início... Havia começado com uma coisa pai e filho, mas alguma coisa havia mudado desde então...

Mustang suspirou e levantou-se da cama. Tomou um banho gelado e pôs calças e uma regata. Precisava se movimentar para clarear sua mente.

O apartamento de Roy Mustang não era muito grande. No projeto original era para ter dois quartos e um banheiro, uma cozinha e uma sala. Um dos quartos poderia ser usado como um escritório. Mas o Coronel sempre usava a sala para trabalhar. Por isso, há alguns anos, resolvera reformar o segundo quarto para poder se exercitar lá. Não fez nada de mais: pôs um leve acolchoado no chão (desses de ringue de boxe) e um saco de areia. O moreno foi e sempre seria um entusiasta da luta livre, praticando um pouco nas horas vagas, entre dormir e sair em encontros. Quando estava na Academia Militar tivera vontade de participar dos campeonatos de luta. Mas como além de soldado, era alquimista, precisava aproveitar e aperfeiçoar suas técnicas.

Após alguns exercícios e alongamentos, começou a socar o saco de areia sem dó nem piedade. Deixou-se desligar do corpo e viajar para mais ou menos um ano e alguns meses atrás...

Roy Mustang se considerava um cara de sorte. Poucos sabiam, mas ele era bissexual. E poucos sabiam que ele, na posição de comando onde ele estava, podia observar os exames médicos de seus subordinados. O Coronel contava os dias para que pudesse dar uma boa olhada nos corpos sem roupa de seus subordinados sem ser notado. Seus favoritos eram Riza Hawkeye e Jean Havoc, afinal, fora ele, eram os mais bonitos do grupo. Naquele ano não havia nada de diferente. Os peitos de Riza continuavam enormes e Jean andou malhando. O Flame Alchemist soltou um suspiro pesado quando Riza saiu do cômodo de exame. Ela não podia vê-lo por causa do vidro espelhado (a sala de exames parecia muito com uma sala de interrogatório, exceto pela parte que tinha muitos aparelhos médicos). Para o exame, faltava apenas Edward Elric. Roy apoiou o queixo no punho. Não veria mais nada excitante naquele dia... O pequeno alquimista já estava na sala, e retirava as roupas. Mustang nem prestou atenção, ficou encarando o teto. Voltou a olhar para o loirinho quando ouviu o médico dizer "Muito bem Sr. Elric, por favor se sente na maca" Os olhos do Coronel pousaram sobre o corpo nu de Ed, e a reação de seu corpo veio quase que instantaneamente: Teve a maior ereção do dia. O corpo de Edward era musculoso e bronzeado. Já tinha começado a se desenvolver, por isso apresentava pelos nas pernas e na virilha, sem falar no... Bom, já deu pra captar a idéia. Haviam várias cicatrizes e os membros metálicos, mas aquilo apenas complementava a beleza no corpo do FullMetal Alchemist. Roy precisou de uma ducha fria depois de assistir àquele exame...

Roy se deixou cair cansado no chão macio, se amaldiçoando por ter ficado ereto por um garoto que na época tinha 14 anos.

É claro que a atração física tinha ficado mais intensa no ano seguinte (ele tentava não se lembrar do ocorrido). Se bem que, nos últimos dias, teve sonhos... Oh! e que sonhos! Só de lembrar ele já...

Nosso Coronel se levantou e correu para o chuveiro.

Após o banho, pegou as chaves e foi para o trabalho.

Bocejou enquanto caminhava para o seu gabinete. Acordar mais cedo que o previsto havia lha dado sono acumulado. Entrou saudando a sua equipe.

- Bom dia Tropa!

Estavam na sala Riza, Envy, Havoc, o detetive Mehtevas e Breda. Os militares bateram uma continência enquanto que o investigador o saudou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Bom dia Coronel. – disse ele – peço desculpas de não poder vir ontem, tive uma série de imprevistos...

Roy assentiu.

- Não se incomode com isso Mehtevas. Acontece com qualquer um.

O detetive sorriu enquanto os dois caminhavam até a sala de Roy.

- O que vocês fizeram ontem? – perguntou curioso.

Mustang suspirou.

- Olhamos uma cena de crime e interrogamos um suspeito.

- Qual deles?

- Willian Vernon.

- Um tarado completo – disse Mehtevas com um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Com toda a certeza – acrescentou o militar sombrio.

- Ele fez o cara engolir um sanduíche de porradas! – acrescentou uma voz marota logo atrás deles. Ambos viraram e se depararam com Rosetta Christopher com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. O detetive sorriu descontraído, mas Roy sorriu amarelo. Rosy C. era sua inimiga. Ela sabia do segredo dele.

Se bem que não dava pra saber o que ela ia fazer com aquela informação.

- Bom dia, Dona Rosy – cumprimentou o investigador respeitosamente. Ela sorriu marota.

- Bom dia detetive! Bom dia Co-ro-nel xD – Ah como Roy queria matar aquela mulher... – Vocês dois sabiam que eu estou aprendendo a fazer ponto cruz?

- Você não nos disse Rosy :3 – falou o investigador. Mustang queria que o outro tivesse encerrado a conversa ali, pois sentia que ainda iria se ferrar naquilo, mas ele prosseguiu – e como você está se saindo?83

- MMMUUUUIIITO bem xD fiz até um presentinho pra todo mundo! Eu dei o do povinho que ta lá na ante-sala, e resolvi entrar pra entregar o de vocês dois! xD

A moça entregou uma almofada bordada para cada um deles.

Assim que Roy viu a sua, chegou bem perto de ter um enfarto.

Era uma almofadinha branca, rodeada de babadinhos azuis bebê e com um lindo lacinho azul turquesa. Estava bordada com uma caligrafia de ponto cruz que lembrava muito a pomposa escrita dos antigos livros manuscritos. Estava bordado em tons de verde: "Eu sei de tudo" e logo abaixo, em um tom de amarelo dourado, estava uma bolhinha com uma anteninha...

Roy suou frio. Meu Deus! Estava F-R-I-T-O!

- Muito bonito Rosetta – disse Mehtevas – Um pouco feminino pra mim, mas muito bom!

- Gostou do que eu escrevi?xD

- Sim, sim! "Lar, doce lar" – ele mostrou-a para Mustang - Manjado, mais casual e caseiro. – Ele se virou para o Coronel – O que ela escreveu na sua, Coronel? :3

O Flame Alchemist engoliu em seco. Tava Fudidu.

- O mesmo que o seu. – respondeu com a voz mais firme que conseguiu, apesar de lhe soar um tanto fraca. A psiquiatra abriu outro sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- O senhor está bem, Coronel? – perguntou o investigador preocupado – Você parece pálido.

O Flame Alchemist tentou manter-se calmo.

- Estou ótimo! Não poderia estar melhor! A verdade é que eu só preciso de um café.

Como em um passo de mágica, a porta se abriu de uma só vez, como se tivesse sido chutada com tudo. No alto dos seus um metro e meio, com o tradicional casaco vermelho, cabelos loiros presos em uma trança e olhos muito dourados, Edward Elric entrou na sala segurando um copinho de café.

- Se café é o problema, eu sou a solução xD – disse Edward com o tom mais triunfal que conseguia.

Instantaneamente, foi como se o sol nascesse pela segunda vez para Roy. Tudo pareceu se iluminar e vibrar sob o efeito da mera presença do jovem alquimista que caminhava triunfante sala adentro. Porém, segundos depois, foi como se o estômago do Coronel despencasse para algum dos andares inferiores. Merda, Rosetta Christopher estava com ele e Edward no mesmo cômodo. Aquilo NÃO poderia ser nada bom.

"Disfarça! Disfarça! Disfarça!" gritava a mente do moreno em desespero. O corpo reagiu meio que por instinto, sorrindo com sarcasmo e dizendo:

- Eu diria que é apenas _meia_ solução XD.

- QUEM VOCÊ TAH CHAMANDO DE TÃO PEQUENO QUE PODERIA SER ESMAGADO PELO SEU PÉ!

- Ninguém, Fullmetal, ninguém. – respondeu Roy, ainda com o sorriso sarcástico enquanto pegava o café fumegante.

- Eu também quero café Edo-bou! – choramingou Rosetta.

- Pára de me chamar assim! E se você ou o pedófilo aí quiserem, vocês que vão comprar.

Rosy olhou para Mehtevas e para Roy.

- Por que ele chama o Mehtevas de pedófilo? ô-õ

- Porque é retardado e-e – respondeu Roy.

- Não sei dizer Rosy ú-ù – respondeu Mehtevas.

- Mas eu quero café, Edoardo-chan! – choramingou Rosy de novo – Como você pode deixar uma dama como eu sem café!?

- Deixando – respondeu o loirinho revirando os olhos – E não estou vendo nenhuma dama aqui.

- Ora Ed meu bem, você poderia ir comprar o meu café em uma chocolataria aqui perto. Eles vendem cada chocolate em forma de coração LIN-DO que você pode querer trazer! s2

Edward a encarou com uma mistura de tédio e desdém.

- Pra quê, diabos, eu iria querer um chocolate em formato de coração?

Ela sorriu e respondeu:

- Bem, tem uns cartões de declaração muito fofos também.

- E pra quê eu compraria um cartão de declaração? É um desperdício de papel – retrucou o mais novo com uma pontada de irritação na voz e cruzando os braços.

Rosy não se deixou abater e sorriu como o gato de Alice.

- Porque você pode querer dar de presente... - O garoto a encarou por alguns segundos com os olhos dourados arregalados antes que ela terminasse - ...PRA MIM!!! \O/

Roy e Mehtevas começaram a rir enquanto Edward, já deveras irritado, retrucou:

- ESSA É A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE SE PASSARIA PELA MINHA MENTE!

A psiquiatra soltou um risinho e se virou para o Coronel.

- Então... será que o senhor, nosso coronel das chamas, o grande flame alchemist não poderia ser um cavalheiro e gentilmente ceder o seu café para a dama indefesa?

Mustang ergueu uma sobrancelha elegantemente.

- Não mesmo. Está para nascer o dia em que eu vou desperdiçar café grátis.

- Eu estou tirando o dinheiro do quartel e-e – retrucou Ed.

- Não sou eu quem vai pagar mesmo xD.

- Por isso mesmo XD já que é grátis, me dê! - respondeu Rosy.

- Nã-na-ni-na-não e-e – Roy revirou os olhos.

- Royzinhoooooo...Me dá o café, se não...

- Se não o que?

- Eu vou contar para todo mundo... – Roy sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha ouvindo o tom macabro que Rosy falava aquilo. Ela continuou - QUE VOCÊ FINGE QUE FAZ ANOTAÇÕES, MAS NA VERDADE FICA DESENHANDO ESTRELINHAS NA PRANCHETA!!!!! ò-Ó

Edward e o detetive caíram na gargalhada enquanto o Coronel suspirava aliviado.

- Se você quer café, arranje outra pessoa pra comprar pra você. O seu marido por exemplo.

- Ele não está aqui agora! ;-;

- Azar o seu e-e.

Os olhos de Rosetta passaram de Roy para Ed por alguns instantes antes de sorrir de orelha a orelha e dizer:

- Tive uma idéia legal! Por que nós três não vamos juntos até essa chocolataria! Nós podemos ir conversando no meio do caminho sobre _coisas muuuuuito interessantes..._

O Flame Alchemist quase se levantou de um pulo. Entretanto Ed falou de repente:

- Não precisa! Eu não tô fazendo nada mesmo! Eu vou lá comprar pra você. Como você gosta do café?

- Que docinho você é Edo-chan! Eu gosto de café com leite e uma barrinha de chocolate dentro!

O loirinho já se preparava para sair quando Rosy comentou:

- Se bem que eu aceito o café do Coronel também.

Mustang franziu a testa. Não mesmo. Não iria entregar o café que o próprio Edward tinha levado com tanto amor e carinho para _ele_ (ok, não com tanto amor e carinho assim, mas pelo menos ele fez isso por vontade própria).

- Já disse que não.

- AHHHH. Cuidado heim! Assim vai acabar derramando na almofadinha que eu te dei. E falando nisso, eu acho que ta faltando um pontinho! Deixa eu dar uma olhadinha...

Roy se levantou chutando a almofada pra dentro de uma gaveta daquelas que trancam assim que você fecha.

- Ela ta perfeita! Olha, eu acho que vou com Edward comprar o seu café. Quer café também Mehtevas?

- S-sim eu aceito um descafeinado por favor.

Ele estava quase chegando perto da porta onde Ed estava, quando Rosy acrescentou:

- Isso isso! Vocês precisam de um tempo a sós! – outro calafrio percorreu a espinha do Coronel, enquanto imaginava o que Rosy estava insinuando e para ter pensamentos pervertidos com ele e Ed, sozinhos em um quarto - É importante que chefe e subordinado se dêem bem!

Mustang quase empurrou Edward para que eles saíssem da sala mais rápido.

Ao saírem da sala, Riza encarou Roy e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Primeira Tenente, eu e FullMetal vamos dar uma volta. Não vamos demorar.

Se careta matasse, Roy teria morrido agora mesmo. A expressão de Hawkeye era assassina e dizia claramente "o que pretende fazer com meu filhote?". Edward pareceu notar e acrescentou:

- Nós vamos trazer café pro detetive e pra psiquiátrica. É bem rapidinho.

Ela encarou o loiro um pouco surpresa e depois sorriu maternalmente.

- É bom vocês não demorarem mesmo. Já estão quase todos aqui.

Os dois alquimistas deixaram o prédio, caminhando com passos rápidos. O loirinho se virou e fitou o Coronel com uma careta divertida.

- Você quase levou um tiro naquela hora!

Mustang não pode deixar de sorrir cansado.

- Ela fica muito no meu pé pra mim trabalhar.

Ed soltou uma risadinha.

- Então esse é o segredo do porque você ainda não foi demitido?

- Na verdade deve ser pelo fato que eu sou um _grande_ alquimista.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o mais novo com uma pontada de ira na voz. Roy riu.

- Nada, nada Edward. – e bagunçou os cabelos loiros com uma das mãos.

O jovem alquimista o encarou com um pouco de surpresa e depois sorriu com doçura, fazendo com que Roy tivesse uma enorme vontade de jogar ele contra parede mais próxima e fazer coisas que são impróprias para se dizer nesse horário.

- Ainda bem que não está tão quente como ontem, né Coronel?

A lembrança do dia interior trouxe uma pequena pontada de irritação ao mais velho.

- Sim, sim. Falando nisso, eu espero que você não tenha se machucado ontem. – Mustang nem tentava disfarçar o tom de ira na voz.

- Me machucado? Com o que?

- Com o calor e o auto-mail!

- Ahhh! – o loiro não parecia estar fazendo grande caso do fato de quase ter se queimado – Não aconteceu nada Coronel. Nem tava tão quente assim. – ele sorriu de novo, quase fazendo Roy se esquecer que estava irritado com Edward por quase ter se sujeitado a queimaduras só por teimosia.

- Não deveria fazer pouco caso! Você poderia ter se queimado seriamente!

Edward fez bico e revirou os olhos.

- E quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer?

- Oh, ninguém em particular, só o seu _oficial comandante._

- Eu sei me cuidar MUITO bem sozinho Coronel de merda e-e

- Claaaaaro, e o rastro de destruição que você deixa por aí é o quê?

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Sem falar das constantes idas ao hospital, nos gastos com comida...

- ONDE QUER CHEGAR! FALA DE UMA VEZ!

Roy suspirou.

- Quero chegar ao fato que você é muito desleixado consigo mesmo. Assim vai acabar se matando Ed! Já pensou que você não é 100% de metal?

O mais novo piscou um pouco e encarou o superior com muita surpresa. "Acho que falei demais..." pensou o Flame Alchemist, se chutando mentalmente por ter falado sem pensar. Entretanto, o loiro corou de leve e desviou o olhar, meio tímido.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo. Eu sei me virar...

- Eu sei. Só que às vezes parece que não existe a palavra "limite" no seu dicionário. – o moreno mais uma vez bagunçou os cabelos do loiro.

A conversa seguiu para temas mais casuais. Roy constatou que adorava ouvir a risada alegre de Edward. Guardava cada pequena informação a cerca do rapaz com muito carinho. Compraram os cafés e voltaram rindo de várias piadas sujas que Ed estava contando.

Já de volta ao gabinete, Havoc perguntou para o Coronel:

- O que iremos fazer hoje chefe?

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de Roy, aguardando ordens. Mustang parou um pouco para pensar, momento que o detetive Mehtevas aproveitou para dizer:

- Talvez devêssemos olhar alguma outra cena de crime e interrogar os outros dois suspeitos.

- Não acho que olhar mais cenas de crimes vá ajudar nesse momento – disse o Flame Alchemist após ponderar um pouco – Mas devemos mesmo interrogar os suspeitos. Nossa prioridade agora deve ser a de descobrir o que liga essas crianças. O que conecta um crime com o outro. Porque, se não fosse o mesmo _modus operate_, poderíamos dizer que foram pessoas diferentes que cometeram os crimes.

- Isso nos leva ao suspeito numero dois – disse o investigador – ele era pediatra de algumas das crianças.

- De quantas?

- Nove. É um dado bem relevante se for pensar que nós não sabemos por onde começar a procurar um sentido.

- Bom ponto.

Edward levantou a mão como uma estudante que tenta chamar a atenção do professor. Roy fez um sinal para que ele continuasse.

- E se falássemos com os pais? Talvez exista um padrão entre elas que nós ainda não tenhamos visto. Sei lá, alguma coisa no comportamento ou coisa assim...

- Não acha que as famílias já não sofreram demais? – perguntou o Dr. Valentine.

- Concordo com o Doutor, Ed – disse Riza cruzando os braços.

- Eu sei disso. – disse o loirinho – Mas eu acho que todos eles vão concordar que se for pra pegar o culpado, vale à pena fazer esse esforço a mais.

O Coronel não pode deixar de notar que havia lógica no pensamento de FullMetal. Todos começaram a murmurar uns com os outros.

- Concordo como Edo-chan – disse Envy com a testa franzida – Não é exatamente a hora pra se pensar em poupar maneiras de descobrir o culpado.

- E também – complementou Alphonse – eu acho que não vai ter nada que vai superar a perda dos filhos.

- Exato! – exclamou Edward, mal contendo o triunfo na voz e encarando Roy com um olhar que deve ser descrito novamente como o de um aluno, só que dessa vez era como se ele pedisse permissão.

- Não sei não Eddie-kun... – disse Rosetta com a mão no queixo.

- Eu acho que é uma boa idéia FullMetal – falou Mustang em voz alta.

- Mas chefe, - replicou Fuery em um tom ansioso – será que as famílias vão pensar desse jeito?

O Flame Alchemist deu de onbros.

- Não custa tentar.

Enquanto dava as ordens para todos, o moreno não pode deixar de notar o sorriso satisfeito do jovem alquimista. Aquilo provocava uma pontada de orgulho de si mesmo, satisfazer os desejos do mais novo (N/A: uia xD duplo sentido!), por menores que fossem.

Já com todas as ordens dadas, ele achou que teria algum tempo para analisar mais uma vez os arquivos do caso (o que significava que ele pretendia tirar um cochilo sem se sentir culpado). Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse pegar os arquivos para "reler", Rosetta Christopher entrou de uma vez em seu escritório, com mais um sorriso de gato de Alice.

- Roy garanhão...

Já com aquela frase, ele sabia que boa coisa não vinha.

- O–o quer dizer c -com isso?

- Que você _com toda a certeza _pegou o Edward de jeito no caminho pra chocolataria, jogou ele na parede e fez um serviço completo. xD

Mustang sentiu um nó se formar na garganta e o rosto ruborizar (porque, afinal de contas, ele havia pensado em fazer exatamente isso). Ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Dá-lhe, dá-lhe, Royzão XD Eu sabia que você não iria me decepcionar!

- Não aconteceu nada disso! – o moreno recuperou a voz de supetão. Rosy continuou como se não tivesse ouvido o que ele disse.

- Aí Royzin! Meu Bebê Cresceu! Que orgulho do meu garoto! \o/ Agora é hora da estratégia da pipoca!

- ...O que é a estratégia da pipoca? – perguntou o Coronel, já com medo da resposta.

- Ora, você leva o Edo-kun no cinema e compra pipoca. Aí no meio do filme, você finge que deixou cair pipoca e se abaixa pra pegar. Aí você vai com a sua linda boquinha até a fonte! \o/

O Flame Alchemist não sabia o que responder. Só queria enterrar a cabeça no primeiro buraco que visse pra poder esconder a sua vergonha. Mas para sua sorte, Riza entrou na sala nesse momento.

A Primeira-Tenente encarou os dois.

- Algum problema senhor?

- N-não, nenhum.

- Nenhum mesmo amore! – disse Rosy sorrindo com doçura – Eu já estou de saída! Tanta coisa pra fazer! Tão pouco tempo! – e ela saiu, caminhando como se ouvisse música.

Riza se virou para Roy.

- Ok. O que, diabos, aconteceu aqui?

Ele suspirou.

- Ela sabe... – a loira levantou uma sobrancelha - ...Sobre a minha... quedinha pelo Edward.

- Quedinha? – perguntou divertida.

- Riza, por favor! Você tem de me ajudar!

Ela coçou o queixo.

- Não vejo como. – ele afundou a cabeça nos braços em desânimo enquanto ela apoiava uma mão no ombro dele – Acalme-se! Não há nada que garanta que qualquer um vá acreditar nela. – Roy sorriu cansado e ela suspirou – Eu deixo você dormir um pouco, se isso te acalma. – E ele já estava para agradecer efusivamente a subordinada, quando ela acrescentou friamente – Você tem meia hora. – E saiu.

O Coronel literalmente jogou os braços e a cabeça na mesa. Aquela não era uma oportunidade para de desperdiçar!

Meu Deus! Que maluco estava seu dia!

Casos de pedofilia... Uma psiquiátrica maluca... Uma quedinha não resolvida por um loirinho esquentadinho que possivelmente era a próxima vítima... Café com creme...

Não tinha como ficar pior, tinha?

Não tinha não. Nem mesmo com aquela garotinha vestida de coelho branco que tinha acabado de surgir do nada em seu gabinete. Ora, é muito comum que garotinhas mortas vestidas de coelho apareçam do nada! (não que ela parecesse morta, era só que ela era a filha do Detetive Mehtevas, que estava morta). Também era perfeitamente aceitável que ela exclamasse:

- Está tarde! Muito tarde!

Roy começou a suspeitar que alguma coisa não estava certa quando Edward Elric surgiu do nada na sala, com uma roupa de coelhinho MUITO comprometedora, composta de shorts brancos, uma camisa branca (com vários botões faltando) e um colete apertado, botas brancas até abaixo do joelho, além é claro de orelhinhas brancas de coelho e um rabinho felpudo.

Ele olhou em seu relógio de prata e exclamou:

- PUTA QUE PARIU! TAMO ATRASADOS PRA PORRA!

E ele e a garotinha saíram correndo porta a fora do gabinete do Coronel. Mustang piscou por alguns instantes, atônito, e se levantou disposto a seguir os dois (quem sabe não poderia arrumar um jeito de ficar sozinho com Edward?)

- Rápido! Rápido! – exclamou a menininha, entrando em uma porta azul que Roy nunca havia notado. Ela e Edward entraram lá e fecharam a porta atrás de si.

O moreno coçou um pouco a cabeça e entrou de uma vez no cômodo escuro.

Azar o dele, que pôs o pé para dentro do quarto e imediatamente caiu dentro de um buraco de coelho...

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Roy Mustang estava caindo sem parar dentro desse túnel. _

_**Roy:**__ AAAAAAAAA #gritos de medo#_

_Nem dava mais pra enxergar..._

_**Roy:**__ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_... a porta..._

_**Roy: **__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_QUER PARAR COM ISSO!_

_**Roy: **__mas, mas... çç_

_MAIS NADA RETARDADO! Ò-Ó CALA A BOCA E ME DEIXA CONTINUAR O MEU TRABALHO!_

_**Roy:**__ çç_

_e-é você não vai morrer não, anta quadrada_

_**Roy:**__ ah não? o.o_

_Não e-ê_

_**Roy: **__ah u-u se é assim, continua_

_Enfim... Nem dava mais pra enxergar a entrada por onde ele tinha caído, nem uma saída. Por isso ele tratou de olhar ao redor e percebeu que havia várias coisas nas paredes do túnel._

_**Roy:**__ #pegando uma garrafa de vodka que ele achou por lá# 8D #percebe que está vazia# pqp ¬¬ _

_e-è nosso herói começou a ponderar se iria doer muito a queda._

_**Roy:**__ nem me lembra disso ç-ç vai doer bacarai _

_e-ê quem manda seguir coelhinhos brancos da G-magazine?_

_**Roy:**__ mas ele tava TÃAAOOO Sexy o¬o_

_¬¬ sem comentários. Pra você o Edward ta sexy até vestido de esquimó U-Ù_

_**Roy:**__ ah, que culpa eu tenho se a bunda dele é perfeita em qualquer roupa? n¬n_

_¬¬'_

_Aff, chega desse papo ridículo Ò-o! Você acaba de cair em cima de um monte de folhas secas!_

_O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_

Roy acordou com seu queixo acertando o tampo da mesa. Ficou com a cara deitada na mesa por alguns segundos. Merda! Já sabia quem o havia acordado. Ergueu a cabeça pra encarar Rosetta o fitando com o já conhecido sorriso de gato.

- Oi Co-Ro-Nel! - ele respondeu algo inteligível e ela continuou – Com o que o Senhor estava sonhando agora, Fla-me-Al-che-mist? – seu tom de voz era a ironia em pessoa.

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Ohhh... Royzin acordou de mau-humor! Eu devo ter acordado ele bem na hora H!

O Coronel revirou os olhos. Não havia acontecido nada (não que ele não quisesse). Por que as pessoas faziam tão mal juízo dele?

- Não estava sonhando com esse tipo de coisa.

- Seeeeeeiiiii xD

- Francamente, você acha que eu só penso _nisso_?

- Pela sua fama, Royzin, eu acho isso sim xD

- Pare de me chamar assim e-ê

- Massss eu não sabia que você mordia a fronha, Co-ro-nel xD ou que você gostasse de... _gente_ mais nova XD

Roy franziu a testa, irritado.

- Não fico por baixo, se é isso que você está sugerindo. E eu NÃO gosto de gente mais nova e-e

Ela piscou por alguns segundos, surpresa.

- Isso não estava no script o.o Você não parece gay. Nem um pouco o.o

- Não sou – Mustang revirou os olhos de novo – sou Bi, muito bem obrigado.

Rosy piscou por alguns segundos e depois voltou a sorrir.

- Entonces você é o Seme! xD E eu sei quem você queria que fosse o uke... XD

- Não sei do que está falando. – ele sabia muito bem do que ela falava, mas preferiu se fazer de desentendido para ver se ela parava de incomodá-lo.

- Certo, então não vai se importar se eu contar para uma certa pessoa que você tem sonhos eróticos com ela.

Ele suou frio.

- Não faria isso...

- Ah! Então o Royzin sabe do que eu estou falando xD

Antes que a conversa se seguisse, Hughes entrou na sala.

- Roy...?

- Olá! – respondeu Rosetta de maneira inocente e curiosa – Quem é você? :3

- Maes Hughes o.o Er... Roy, posso falar com você um minuto?

O Flame Alchemist saiu quase que correndo do escritório. Seu amigo o encarou de maneira estranha quando eles chegaram ao corredor.

- O que estava acontecendo lá?

Mustang soltou um gemido.

- Ela sabe. – o outro franziu a testa – sabe da minha... _atração_ pelo Edward...

Hughes arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Mas... COMO!? Roy você andou cochilando de novo?! - o Coronel soltou outro gemido – Merda Roy! Não tem como fazer nada agora? O que ela quer? Dinheiro?

- Ela até agora só ficou brincando com o fato. Dando indiretas e esse tipo de coisa – Maes pareceu querer começar a passar um sermão para ele – Olha, eu sei que eu tô encrencado, mas eu posso me virar. Sério. E o que você queria me dizer?

O oficial de óculos soltou um suspiro.

- Certo, certo. Mas qualquer coisa, eu te ajudo a juntar o dinheiro da chantagem. – ele abriu uma pasta que estava debaixo do braço dele – Trouxe alguns resultados do laboratório de perícia pra você. Eu dei uma lida por cima. Parece que não há nada interessante neles. As parciais das pegadas eram de alguns oficiais que haviam estado no local, assim como as digitais. O que chamou a atenção foram os objetos de tortura.

Roy ergueu uma sobrancelha elegantemente.

- Como assim?

- Eles eram... De fabricação Caseira. – diante da expressão aturdida do amigo, Hughes continuou – Não há local na cidade que venda objetos assim, e isso inclui desde casa de antiguidades até sexshops sado-masoquistas. E não foi relatado nenhum roubo em museus nos últimos 3 anos. O que é bem estranho, já que boa parte dos... "Apetrechos" do _Save them_ são replicas de instrumentos de tortura medieval. Além disso, há vestígios de que eles foram soldados ou moldados a mão pela mesma pessoa. E eles tem idades diferentes, o mais antigo tem pelo menos 5 anos. Claro que alguns foram comprados em lojas mesmo, mas foram compradas por mediadores que não sabiam de nada. – ele suspirou de novo – Não sei se ajuda muito...

- Isso é ótimo Maes! – exclamou Roy – Assim podemos procurar por pessoas que tenham soldas e afins em casa!

O outro homem sorriu.

- Que bom que isso ajudou! Capture esse maldito logo! Antes que passe pela mente dele capturar a minha Elisia-chan! çç – Mustang revirou os olhos – Eu mesmo mato o papa-anjos se ele sequer pensar nisso! Ò-ó Falando na Elisia-chan, EU JÁ TE MOSTREI AS NOVAS FOTOS DELA? n¬n

E se seguiu uma exposição detalhada de fotografias onde a garotinha comia mingau de manhã.

Foi salvo por Riza que passou para levá-lo de volta ao trabalho.

Ela lhe informou que o primeiro pai estava pronto para ser interrogado.

Para sua surpresa, quando voltou a seu gabinete, só encontrou Rosetta com uma prancheta de notas, Dr. Valentine com um gravador, Edward olhando feio para Mehtevas e Mehtevas olhando para as próprias mãos.

Roy engoliu com a garganta seca.

Seria algo estranho, entrevistar o detetive responsável pelo caso E pai de uma das vítimas.

A primeira.

Ele sentou-se.

- John.

- Roy.

Disseram os dois secos. Mustang não sabia por onde começar.

- Complicado não é? – falou o investigador sorrindo com tristeza – Entrevistar o cara que está cuidando do caso desde o início e pai de uma vítima. Mas eu gostaria – e nesse momento ele encarou o Coronel das chamas com uma determinação ardente – que você não duvidasse de minha capacidade de resolver esse caso.

O jovem oficial piscou um pouco e depois sorriu.

- Não duvido disso Mehtevas. Só que nem sei por onde começar...

Foi a vez do outro sorrir.

- Imagino... Comece com o protocolo normal...

E foi o que Roy fez, perguntou nome, onde morava, idade... E quando terminou, outro silêncio constrangedor se abateu na sala, quebrado dessa vez por Edward (que tinha estado o tempo todo apenas observando).

- Nos fale sobre a sua filha – falou em um tom de voz cuidadoso – Como ela era? Os hábitos, as manias... Como ela era?

O detetive o encarou como um animal ferido.

- Ela era... foi... – soltou um longo suspiro e olhou suas mãos novamente. Os olhos azuis margeados de lágrimas – Ela é um anjinho. Adora desenhar. Eu coloco os desenhos dela na geladeira – sorriu com tristeza – Ela adora também brincar no parquinho com as crianças do quarteirão. É engraçado... Minha Amélia sempre começava a correr em volta de mim e dizer "Está tarde! Muito tarde!"...

Roy arregalou os olhos nessa hora. Devia ser coincidência ele sonhar com ela dizendo exatamente isso. Mera coincidência.

Mehtevas continuou, nunca encarando Edward, Riza, Rosy, Valentine ou o Coronel.

- Ela adora pular corda. Uma vez disse que iria bater o recorde de mais pulos de corda. É muito curiosa também. Adorava saber como tudo funcionava. Ficaria fascinada em conhecer vocês dois, que são alquimistas... Ela se encanta com a alquimia... Ela é... alegre e sorridente; e faz amigos com muita facilidade... Não consegue ficar sem fazer os outros sorrir...

Nessa hora, uma lágrima impar desceu pelo rosto do investigador, e foi rapidamente recolhida pela mão.

- Me desculpem. Não consigo ainda assimilar que ela se foi... Ela foi a única coisa que me restou depois que a mãe dela morreu...

Mustang resolveu ajudar-lo.

- Acho que isso já nos basta...

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, Ed interferiu com a voz ainda cuidadosa, mas com certo ceticismo.

- Sabia que o seu nome ao contrário forma as palavras "Save Them"?

O flame alchemist piscou um pouco e mentalizou o nome do detetive e constatou que o loiro tinha razão. Mehtevas sorriu com melancolia.

- Um oficial do meu departamento falou isso pra mim quando o caso começou. Sim, eu sabia. É uma infeliz coincidência. Mas meu nome vem do grego, e significa "perdão", o que é mais irônico ainda, porque eu não perdoarei esse assassino. – seu rosto voltou a ficar determinado – Nunca.

O alquimista mais novo ficou um minuto em silêncio. Roy aproveitou para continuar com o que realmente importava.

- O que aconteceu naquela noite? Eu sei que já deve ter respondido isso muitas vezes e eu também já li o seu depoimento. Mas eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu...

Ele piscou um pouco e encarou Mustang com tristeza e com um suspiro.

- Eu, como todo ano, sai com minha filha por um mês de férias. Se quiser eu te arrumo um mapa com o roteiro e você pode confirmar isso. Fomos acampar, fomos nas termas, fomos no parque "Aquária"... e vários outros lugares. Voltamos na noite de sábado. Voltamos mais cedo que o planejado, um mês antes, porque eu tinha uma conferência sobre tráfico de armas, e isso tem se proliferado no meu distrito como uma praga... – ele fez uma pausa para fazer uma careta e para suspirar de novo – Chamei a senhora Figg, uma velha conhecida minha que tomava conta da Mia quando eu tinha que viajar. Ela chegou lá no domingo de manhãzinha e logo em seguida eu saí para pegar o trem para Nurenberg. – os olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas – Na terça eu recebo um telegrama falando que ela havia sido seqüestrada e que esse pedófilo tinha mandado um bilhete. Peguei o primeiro trem para a central. A Sra. Figg tinha sido assassinada no domingo, creio que de noite, e ele tinha levado minha filha, deixando o bilhete lá... Os vizinhos notaram o sumiço das duas e resolveram entrar na casa e encontraram o corpo da senhora e o bilhete... – duas lágrimas rolaram – No domingo depois da minha volta eu recebi o bilhete dizendo "Game over, you lose" e o endereço de onde achar o corpo. - ele tentou em vão enxugar as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer – Me desculpe... poderiam me dar licença por um minuto?

Todos assentiram e ele se retirou.

Rosy soltou um gemido.

- Coitado... Ele deve estar sentindo muito a falta da filha...

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Ed usando seu tom cuidadoso – Porque ele chorou?

Rosy suspirou.

- Nem era preciso isso. O simples fato dele não conseguir usar o passado pra falar dela... É como se ele esperasse que ela fosse voltar correndo e gritando "Papai! Olha o desenho que eu fiz!". Acho que ele está usando tudo que restou dele pára resolver esse caso... Imagino o que acontecerá com ele depois...

Um silêncio pesado se caiu sobre os cinco.

Mehtevas voltou logo em seguida, com o rosto úmido.

- Me desculpe por isso – ele falou, com a voz também úmida de choro.

- Acho que já temos tudo Mehtevas – disse Roy olhando para os outros que assentiram.

O Detetive suspirou.

- Não precisam me poupar. Eu agüento.

- É serio cara – falou Rosy – Já temos tudo :)

Mehtevas respirou fundo.

- Certo. Precisando de _Qualquer_ outra informação, é só falar comigo. – disse novamente com a voz e o olhar cheios de determinação.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

Envy entrou na sala nesse momento.

- Chefe, os pais da segunda vítima concordaram em conversarem daqui a pouquinho. Eles disseram estar vindo para cá.

Mustang concordou com a cabeça e pediu para que Envy descobrisse quem tinha os aparelhos necessários para a fabricação dos instrumentos de tortura. Enquanto isso, Riza lhe passou os dados bancários de Billy Vernon, que ele havia pedido no dia anterior. Valentine e Rosetta pegaram o relatório que Hughes havia dado para o Coronel e começaram a tentar tirar algumas conclusões a respeito daquilo. Edward se debruçou sobre a mesa para ver o que Roy estava fazendo.

Alheio a isso, o moreno viu que todo o dinheiro de Vernon provinha de locais anônimos, não havendo contra-cheques ou recibos, muito menos contas de banco. Ele praguejou baixinho enquanto erguia os olhos e dava de cara com um par de orbes douradas o encarando. Sentiu o impulso de corar, mas tentou manter a calma e obteve um bom sucesso.

- Alguma coisa nova aí? – perguntou Ed piscando.

- Nada. – suspirou Roy – Não tem nenhuma fonte do dinheiro. Assim não dá pra saber da onde ele veio, só dá pra saber que Vernon tinha o dinheiro. Tirando a parte que ele deve ter gasto com drogas...

O alquimista loiro apoiou o queixo na palma, e o alquimista moreno desejou ser a luva que ele usava.

- Não tem como perguntar _gentilmente _a ele? – perguntou com um sorriso malandro.

O outro revirou os olhos.

- Não é permitido fazer isso FullMetal. Contra os direitos humanos.

Dessa vez, o loiro revirou os olhos.

- A merda com os direitos humanos.

Antes que Mustang pudesse retrucar que aqueles direito também protegiam o jovem alquimista, Envy entrou na sala seguido de um casal.

Como já foi mencionado antes, todos os pais de vítimas eram, de alguma maneira, famosos. Mehtevas era conhecido por toda cidade por comandar o distrito mais seguro da Central. Havia prendido inúmeros traficantes, assassinos, estupradores, entre outros no distrito que comandava, tornando-o uma espécie de fortaleza da segurança e zona de grande especulação imobiliária. Roy não havia tido muito contato com a polícia civil antes, mas já havia ouvido falar da fama do Det. John Mehtevas.

Já os pais da segunda vítima eram alquimistas.

Famosos por suas pesquisas na área de alquimia médica, Marcus e Natalie Duncan eram muito famosos não só no mundo acadêmico, mas também famosos por estarem tentando criar novas técnicas para recuperação de tecidos a partir de alquimia. O próprio Edward já havia lido a pesquisa deles, visando conseguir restaurar o corpo de Alphonse; mas como a técnica precisava de tecidos já vivos para se conseguir fazer a criação de novos tecidos, não havia possibilidades reais lá.

Muitos botavam fé naquelas pesquisas para o futuro, como quem põe fé nos passos de um bebê, sabendo que um dia ele irá correr.

Os dois que entravam na sala não pareciam com as imagens que Roy tinha dele. Ele já tinha visto fotos deles (inclusive com o único filho, Klaus) e podia perceber o quanto a perda havia afetados os dois.

Ambos tinham por volta dos 38, apesar de parecerem mais velhos devido a tristeza e o pesar. O Sr. Duncan tinha o cabelo muito preto, com alguns fios esparsos grisalhos, olhos muito verdes, a pele pálida de quem não pega muito sol, as formas do rosto arredondadas, um queixo pequeno e usava um par de óculos grossos. Já a Sra. Duncan tinha cabelos castanhos claros e curtos, olhos castanhos escuros (muito avermelhados devido ao choro constante) um rosto pequeno, assim como seu nariz e boca, e assim com seu marido, tinha a pele bem pálida. Vestiam-se de um preto bem sóbrio.

Assim que entraram no cômodo, dava para perceber o quando aquela perda os havia afetado.

Assim que eles entraram, Roy se levantou.

- Sr. Duncan, Sra. Duncan; obrigado por terem vindo. Sou o Coronel Roy Mustang, quem está encarregado do caso agora. Todos nós sentimos muito pela perda de vocês dois...

Ele estendeu a mão que foi apertada por Marcus Duncan.

- Nós é que agradecemos o que o senhor está fazendo. É importante para nós que esse maldito seja capturado logo. – disse Natalie Duncan, com um sorrisinho tímido e triste.

E assim seguiram-se as perguntas. Mustang resolveu começar com o bê-á-bá, assim como havia feito com Mehtevas, mas logo teve de chegar na parte mais dolorosa de tudo.

- Nós falem sobre o filho de vocês. – pediu ele com cautela.

Natalie soltou um gemido, como que sentindo dor e foi rapidamente aparada pelo marido que perguntou de mau-humor:

- Coronel, temos mesmo que fazer isso? Foi muito recente, ainda não nos acostumamos que... que...

- Imaginamos como vocês estão se sentindo – interrompeu Rosy, em auxilio de Roy – Mas precisamos traçar um perfil psicológico das crianças para ver se eles batem em algum ponto. Eu sei que isso pode ser doloroso, mas é a única maneira de impedirmos que outras crianças sejam vítimas dele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, quando a mulher falou com a voz triste.

- Eu ainda não me dei conta que ele se foi. Toda noite eu ainda chamo pelo meu filho em meus pesadelos e quando acordo, corro pro quarto dele pra descobrir que está vazio, e que ele não vai mais voltar... – soltou outro gemido e o marido a apertou com mais firmeza nos braços – Mas se eu puder evitar esse sofrimento para outros pais... Ou se eu puder ajudar a capturar quem matou meu filho – ela fez uma pausa – talvez não adiante de nada para parar meus pesadelos, mas minha consciência ficará mais leve, porque eu ajudei. – ela fez outra pausa – Então acho que vou responder as perguntas.

O marido piscou um pouco, mas assentiu.

- Podem dizer como ele era então? – perguntou Edward com seu tom cuidadoso – Como agia, do que ele gostava, como se comportava...

- Ele é... Ele era muito introvertido. – disse a mãe com um suspiro – Puxou isso da gente. Não conseguia se socializar com muita facilidade, por isso sempre reclamava que não tinha muitos amigos no colégio. – ela riu apesar de não achar graça – Os melhores e únicos amigos dele foram assassinados quando ele foi seqüestrado, e eu acho que eles poderiam falar melhor do meu Klaus pra você. Klaus adorava ler. Lia tudo que parava na frente dele, de dicionários a enciclopédias e ele guardava muita coisa que lia, por isso ia bem na escola. Sabia bastante de alquimia também, apesar de não se interessar tanto. Preferia observar as pessoas. Eu e Marcus achávamos que ele iria dar um bom psicólogo... – a voz foi embargando com o choro e algumas lágrimas – Ele odiava as festas que íamos... Ele ficava parado em um canto... O que ele dizia mesmo Marcus? Que ele ficava parado como uma... Como uma... Porta! – e ela foi vencida pelo choro, enquanto o Sr. Duncan a envolvia com os braços – Me desculpe! É que eu fico imaginando meu garotinho gritando, meu garotinho sofrendo, meu garotinho sendo... Sendo... – ela não conseguiu terminar e começou a chorar descontroladamente.

Roy respirou fundo.

- O que aconteceu com ele? Porque, para ele ter ido a encontro do _Save_ _Them,_ ele deve ter sido seduzido por alguma coisa.

Marcus fez uma careta de desgosto.

- O maldito se aproximou do meu filho usando... a merda dos hormônios! – ele praguejou baixinho e discretamente secou uma lágrima – Ele é... Era... Excluído socialmente. Sendo assim não teve nenhuma namorada ou coisa do gênero. Nem ele nem os amigos. Aparentemente, o bastardo o atraiu com revistas pornográficas e outras coisas ridículas desse tipo. Todos falaram que ele ia no colégio falar com meu filho e os amigos. O problema é que ninguém viu o rosto do filho da puta, ele estava sempre encapuzado... Sempre se escondendo, aquele rato! – pausou um pouco para organizar as idéias – Ganhou a confiança do meu filho. Ficamos sabendo depois por testemunhas, que ele matou os amigos dele e o seqüestrou em um carro preto. Algumas horas depois, chegou o bilhete... Entramos em contato com o detetive Mehtevas imediatamente. Só que não havia pistas o suficiente... Uma semana depois... Uma semana depois...

E ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

O Coronel agradeceu a ajuda e pediu que Envy os acompanhasse até o carro do casal, deixando os outros na sala, mergulhados em um silêncio fúnebre e pesado.

- Coronel, - falou Valentine com cuidado – tem um ponto que eu gostaria de discutir com o senhor um ponto que passou meio batido até agora. - todos olharam para o psiquiatra com ares de pergunta. Ele continuou – Sobre os itens encontrados nas cenas dos crimes.

Os presentes na sala engoliram seco.

- Isso é mesmo necessário, doutor?

Ele suspirou.

- Infelizmente depois que eu li esses relatórios. – disse cansado, mostrando os relatórios que Hughes havia levado para Roy naquela manhã mais cedo – Antes eu imaginava que os objetos fossem roubados e sem nenhum significado em relação ao... restante da obra. – Ele pareceu muito desconfortável falando daquilo – Mas o meu pensamento não foi para os itens de tortura. Pensei nos que foram encontrados nos genitais e retos das vítimas.

Todos suaram frios. Mehtevas foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Isso é MESMO necessário doutor? – perguntou estremecendo com desgosto, mas principalmente tristeza – Quer dizer, foi só mais um jeito de torturar a minha Mia e as outras crianças, nada mais.

- Lamento detetive, mas isso é necessário. Talvez nos ajude a entender o mecanismo que ele usa pra escolher as crianças, uma vez que em cada criança foi uma coisa diferente.

O Coronel tremeu também. Era assustador pensar que o pedófilo tinha enfiado coisas pontudas nos genitais das meninas e nos ânus dos meninos. Percebeu que Mehtevas tremia muito e tentava se abraçar para parar de tremer. Ficou com muita pena dele. O tinha achado muito frio antes, mas depois das palavras de Rosetta, o entendia. Ficou com ainda mais pena e estremeceu mais ao se lembrar o que havia sido introduzido na vagina da filha dele: ponteiros retorcidos de relógio.

O médico suspirou.

- Uma rápida recapitulação do que foi encontrado: primeira vítima, ponteiros de relógio; – o investigador pareceu se encolher e deixou que algumas lágrimas fluíssem, se recompondo logo em seguida – segunda, parafusos; terceira e quarta, metades do mesmo chocalho; quinta, cabo de rosa longa com espinhos; sétima, - nessa hora o próprio Valentine estremeceu – cigarro que ainda estava aceso na hora; sétima, garfo com pimenta; oitava, garras de um gato; nona, grampos de cabelos; décima, ossos de um coelho; décima primeira – mais uma vez, todos, até mesmo o psiquiatra estremeceu – um rato que devorou a carne da vítima; e a décima segunda que foram pedaços pontudos de plástico de uma coroa infantil feminina.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, até que a porta foi aberta e Falman entrou no recinto.

- Ahh... Coronel, o pai da terceira e quarta vítima está aqui para a entrevista.

Roy respirou fundo.

- Peça para ele entrar.

O subordinado assentiu e saiu do cômodo, voltando com um homem alto, vestido com um sobretudo negro. Tinha grossas olheiras de noites mal dormidas e olhos vermelhos de choro. Os cabelos eram negros assim como os olhos. A pele era bronzeada e ele seria bem bonito e másculo em outra ocasião qualquer, mas as perdas dos filhos (e da esposa que tinha se suicidado) o haviam feito envelhecer anos em dias.

Aquele era Stephen Finnegan, pai das 3ª e 4ª vítimas. Eram seus filhos gêmeos, Harry e Henry.

Ele olhou para Mehtevas e para Roy com total desgosto no olhar.

- Ah, resolveram brincar de serem detetives agora? – perguntou com desdém, sarcasmo e raiva na voz.

Mustang percebeu que Rosy ia pedir para ele se acalmar e resolveu intervir: Aquilo só iria piorar as coisas, pois só o irritaria mais.

- Senhor Finnegan, estamos fazendo tudo que há em nosso alcance para capturar o culpado. É por isso que precisamos urgentemente lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

- Mais perguntas? – perguntou zombando – Vocês perdem tempo demais perguntando e não agindo.

- Agiremos quando soubermos aquilo que queremos. – retrucou o Coronel placidamente – Afinal de contas, se prendermos a pessoa errada e o culpado voltar a agir, não acho que você vá dormir bem com isso.

Stephen Finnegan riu um riso irônico.

- Já não durmo bem, oficial. Mas você tem um ponto. – ele se sentou – Pergunte.

Roy não perdeu muito tempo com as perguntas base, foi direto ao ponto. Havia percebido que o Sr. Finnegan, um diplomata famoso por ter evitado uma guerra desnecessária com Dramanch em um momento de instabilidade econômica com apenas duas horas de conversas e negociações com os representantes do outro país, não estava com muita paciência para ser gasta com burocracia.

- Como seus filhos eram? – perguntou o Flame Alchemist – Não no aspecto físico, mas no psicológico. Como eles agiam, do que gostavam, tudo que o senhor puder lembrar pode ser de alguma importância.

Ele pensou um pouco.

- Meus filhos... Eles... Eram como água e óleo: não se misturavam. Harry era do tipo extrovertido, brincalhão. Tinha muitos amigos, era bom em esportes e amava quadrinhos. – ele riu com tristeza – Fui eu quem comprou o primeiro gibi pra ele... Já Henry era mais calmo. Bem mais calmo. Tinha poucos, mas bons amigos e gostava muito de ler. Era muito inteligente, quase um autodidata. Mais alguns anos de treino e ele não precisaria mais de professores... Mas eles eram muito unidos. Quando queriam, até nós, os pais, duvidávamos de suas identidades... – ele riu de novo com tristeza e deixou que uma lágrima rolasse por sua face – Cara de um, Focinho de outro, nós o chamávamos às vezes. O problema era quando brigavam. Eles sempre levavam tudo pro lado dos punhos! Ficaram de castigo muitas vezes...

E ficou em silêncio com seus pensamentos. Foi a vez de Edward continuar a conversa.

- Como foi que eles foram levados? Já deve ter respondido isso muitas vezes, mas talvez estejamos ignorando algo importante...

Ele olhou para Ed como se enxergasse através deste.

- Harry foi o primeiro. O maldito usou as coisas que ele mais gostava: quadrinhos e doces. Muitos doces. Ele sumiu em uma sexta-feira. Sábado recebemos o primeiro bilhete. – ele engoliu o choro – Na outra sexta o segundo. Ficamos com medo. Paranóicos na verdade. Contratamos um segurança para Henry. Mas o merda se aproximou dele através dos livros... Ele se encontrava com meu filho na biblioteca, quando o segurança estava distraído. Foi em uma quinta, quase duas semanas depois do assassinato de Harry que o filho da puta matou o segurança e levou Henry em um carro preto... Assim que recebemos o bilhete, perdemos as esperanças. Minha esposa se matou na mesma noite.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi um dos mais pesados surgidos até agora.

- Acho... Que isso é tudo Sr. Finnegan. – disse Roy com um tom cauteloso - Lamentamos sua perda e eu lhe dou minha palavra que vamos capturar esse pedófilo em breve.

Stephen Finnegan se levantou e caminhou até a porta sem dizer nada.

- Realmente, Coronel, eu também espero isso... – respondeu sem se virar e saiu do cômodo.

Os cinco que ficaram na sala não sabiam o que falar. Aquilo por si só era perturbador de se imaginar (N/A: eh o que eu diga x-x dah ateh pesadelos) e, no entanto, eles estavam vivendo e não só isso: tinham que descobrir quem era o culpado.

O detetive era de longe o mais abalado. Aparentemente, as perguntas haviam revelado a ferida ainda aberta que ele se esforçava para esconder. Ele tentava em vão recobrar a sua frieza inicial.

Foi o próprio Mustang quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Que tal... Se nós... Fizéssemos uma pausa... Agora?

Ninguém contestou e todos saíram.

Roy resolveu lavar o rosto. Precisava voltar a ficar calmo...

Mas o caso era que ele não parava de imaginar que Edward era a próxima vítima. Ficava pensando que o loirinho poderia sair do quartel e ser seqüestrado. E então ele receberia um bilhete...

Ele preferiria não pensar nisso.

Foi para o banheiro, com o intuito de passar água no rosto. Entrou lá e viu que um dos vasos sanitários devia ter entupido, pois o chão estava alagado. Desviou da poça e se dirigiu até as pias. Abriu a torneira, arrumou as mãos em concha e levou a água até o rosto. De olhos fechados, tateou em busca de uma toalha. No que ele deu dois passos, escorregou na água empoçada no chão, caiu de costas, bateu a cabeça e desmaiou.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Roy:**__ #se sacudindo todo, levantando do monte de gravetos e folhas onde ele tinha caído# entrou uma folha na minha cueca! X-x_

_... eu poderia ter ido dormir sem essa ¬¬''_

_**Roy:**__ é que tá incomodando! X-x_

_e-é enfim né..._

_Nosso "herói" então notou que os dois coelhos brancos corriam por um corredor escuro (mesmo que não notasse, já dava para ouvir Edward praguejando a 100 metros de distância). Roy se levantou de um salto e saiu correndo na direção para onde eles iam. Ele foi andando por um corredor escuro, mal iluminado que prosseguiu até uma porta branca (dava pra ver que era branca porque ela reluzia)._

_**Roy:**__ (h) #entrando na sala#_

_Ele ainda entrou a tempo de ouvir um clique de porta se fechando. Havia uma grande porta azul lá. _

_**Roy:**__ #corre e abre aquela porta# #tem outra porta atrás daquela# #abre a outra porta# # tem outra porta# ...Ò-Ó #começa a abrir portas indefinidamente# # e elas vão encolhendo# _

_Até que finalmente o protagonista chega a duas portinhas, uma de 30 outra de 15 centímetros._

_**Roy:**__ #tenta abrir as duas de uma só vez#_

_**Falman:**__ #porta maior# AIII X-X_

_**Klaus Duncan: **__#porta menor# Aiiii Ç-Ç_

_**Roy: **__AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \XoX/ #correndo e se escondendo#_

_... Criatura ignóbil? ¬¬ porque você correu?_

_**Roy:**__ TEM PORTAS FALANDADO! Ç-Ç #tremendo#_

_Helloww! ê-e Se liga nessa paradinha: isso é um sonho! Tá ligado? Um SO-NHO! Queridaaaaa...Você NÃO tinha notado isso até agora? ê-é_

_**Roy:**__ Querida o caramba ¬¬ #pára e pensa# Ah é O-O você tem razão!_

_#hiper-mega-gota# Ninguém merece..._

_**Falman:**__ E se você não notou ainda estamos no recinto ¬¬_

_**Klaus:**__ me sinto rejeitado çç_

_**Roy:**__ ahh '-' me desculpem, não foi a intenção._

_**Falman:**__ Seeeeeiiii e-e_

_**Roy:**__ Mas errr... Senhores...Portas #gotinha#_

_**Klaus:**__ Nós temos nomes! Çç_

_**Falman:**__ #cochicho pro Roy# vai com calma colega ú-ù o garoto é meio emo..._

_**Roy:**__ Ah... Então err... Quem são vocês?_

_**Falman:**__ Falman o-o #cochichando consigo mesmo: "apesar de você saber disso #gotinha##_

_**Klaus: **__eu sou Klaus Duncan :3_

_**Roy: **__...Er... Eu sou Roy o-o_

_**Klaus:**__ Prazer! \o/_

_**Flaman e Roy:**__ #gotinha#_

_Gente ¬¬ podemos prosseguir com a história ou vocês vão continuar com esse papo de miguxos?_

_**Todos: **__#gotinha# continuemos..._

_**Roy:**__ por um acaso vocês viram por onde foram os coelhinhos brancos? n¬n_

_**Klaus:**__ a pequenininha passou por mim. o.o_

_**Falman:**__ o Edward passou por mim U-U_

_**Roy: **__Oba Oba! O¬o #se abaixa e tentar abrir o Falman#_

_**Falman:**__ AIAIAIAIAIAI MEU NARIZ! X-X_

_**Roy:**__ abreeeee porta çç_

_**Falman:**__ não vai conseguir me abrir assim ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ eu te dou um doce! n.n_

_**Falman: **__... Eu tenho cara de quem gosta de doces? ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ çç_

_**Klaus:**__ Eu aceito! \o/_

_**Roy: **__Não é pra crianças #sorriso sarcástico# _

_**Klaus:**__ çç mimimimimimimimimi_

_#com uma veia pulsando na testa# SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS CONTINUAREM LOGO COM A HIHSTÓRIA? Ò-Ó_

_**Todos:**__ ta bom, ta bom, mas não se irrite narradora querida ñ-ñ_

_Sigam o script, por favor ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ Temos Script? o.o_

_**Klaus: **__Você não, nós sim xD_

_**Roy: **__#gotinha#_

_**Falman:**__ E pensa bem u-u se você me abrir, como você vai passar?_

_**Roy:**__ ... Não tinha pensado nisso x-x_

_**Klaus:**__ relaxa e-e se eu conheço _Alice no País das Maravilhas _bem o suficiente... Eu acho que agora vai aparecer uma mesinha de vidro de 3 pés atrás de você com um frasquinho escrito "beba-me"_

_**Roy:**__ #vira pra trás e se depara com o que o Klaus disse que ele veria# Tô começando a gostar daqui xDv_

_Nosso herói pega o frasco escrito "beba-me" e faz o que lhe foi dito pelo rótulo._

_**Roy:**__ Tem gosto de morango...#encolhe# de sushi...#encolhe de novo# de macarrão com molho branco...#e de novo# de Kiwi...#e de novo# de pudim... #encolhe pela última vez e percebe que encolheu# Eu realmente estou começando a gostar do lugar (h)_

_O "brilhante" protagonista foi até a porta "grande" e tentou abri-la._

_**Falma:**__ AIIIIIMEU NARIZ!!!! X-X_

_**Roy:**__ Ei! Por que você não quer abrir? çç_

_**Falman:**__ #com a voz anasalada# "porquê el tôw tarancado, né ow idióta" ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ e por que você não disse isso antes! Çç_

_**Klaus:**__ calma, calma :D A chave ta em cima da mesa de vidro :D_

_**Roy: **__#olha pra cima da mesa e percebe que a chave está lá agora# POR QUE ISSO NÃO APARECEU LÁ ANTES!? Ò-ó_

_Porque vai ser engraçado ver você tentar subir em cima da mesa de volta xD_

_**Roy:**__ ¬¬'_

_O personagem principal foi tentar escalar os pés de vidro da mesa..._

_**Roy:**__ #quase chegando lá# quase... láaa #escorrega o vidro e cai# AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH XoX_

_... #silêncio#_

_Ow babaca ¬¬ você ainda ta caindo _

_**Roy:**__ tô? O.o_

_Está ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ ahhh tah o.o #volta a gritar# AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH XoX_

_Melhor U-U_

_E ele acertou o chão com um sonoro bum._

_**Roy:**__ #Cai no chão# AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_JÁ PODE PARAR DE GRITAR!_

_**Roy:**__ Mas é que ta duendo çç_

_Ai meu ovário esquerdo Ù-Ú''_

_**Roy:**__ mimimimimimimi çç_

_**Falman:**__ calma '-' agora vai aparecer uma caixinha com biscoitos na sua frente que vai fazer você crescer_

_Nosso herói olha pra frente e vê a caixinha no chão._

_**Roy:**__ eba! eba n-n como biscoito, cresço, pego a chave, e diminuo de volta n-n #pegando um biscoito#_

_**Klaus:**__ pera! O-o tem alguma coisa errada que vai acontecer!_

_**Roy:**__ o que? O-O_

_**Klaus:**__ não me lembro #gotinha#_

_**Roy:**__ #tem uma daquelas quedas de anime#_

_**Klaus:**__ mas eu vou lembrar! Ò-ó só esperar um pouquinho..._

_**Roy:**__ #esperando#_

_**Klaus:**__ #pensando#_

_**Roy:**__ #esperando#_

_**Klaus:**__ #pensando#_

_**Roy:**__ #esperando#_

_**Klaus:**__ #pensando#_

_**Roy:**__ #esperando#_

_**Klaus:**__ #pensando#_

_**Roy:**__ #esperando#_

_**Klaus:**__ #pensando#_

_Uma hora depois e-e_

_**Klaus:**__ LEMBREI! :D_

_**Roy:**__ #boca cheia dos biscoitos# mesmo? legal _

_**Klaus:**__ NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ COMER! ÇÇ_

_**Roy:**__ por quê? o.o_

_Nesse momento Roy cresce tanto que bate com a cabeça de uma só vez no teto._

_**Roy: **__AIIIIIIIIIII X-X_

_**Klaus:**__ por causa disso #gotinha#_

_**Roy:**__ E AGORA! X-X O QUE EU FAÇO?!_

_Chora e-e_

_**Roy: **__... não sou tão bicha a esse ponto #gotinha#_

_**Klaus:**__ não não o.o é que na história a Alice começa a chorar mesmo. Aí inunda tudo._

_**Roy:**__ ... tem de ter outro jeito #gota# eu não quero acabar com o pouco de dignidade que me resta_

_Ai meu ovário direito Ù-Ú' #ela joga uma chuva de cebolas picadas em cima do Roy#_

_**Roy:**__ ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! T-T #chorando feito um bebê#_

_**Klaus e Falman:**__ FAZ ELE PARAR! O-O vamos nos afogar!_

_Vocês são portas e-e portas não se afogam_

_**Falman e Klaus:**__ #gota#_

_Enfim, no meio dessa confusão, Roy viu o frasquinho com o rótulo de "beba-me" flutuando no meio do mar de lágrimas. Ele pega, bebe o que sobrou e fica tão pequeno que entra no frasco. A água estava era tanta, que deu para ele passar pelo buraco da fechadura dentro do frasquinho._

_**Roy:**__ #flutuando no mar de lágrimas# isso era MESMO necessário? ¬¬_

_Com toda certeza U-U senão iria dar alguma outra confusão qualquer e você não ia sair de lá nunca e-e_

_Anyways... o "barquinho" dele encheu de água e Roy afundou e foi levados pelas ondas até uma praia. Chegando lá ele viu um bando de policiais correndo em círculos ao redor de uma fogueira._

_**Roy:**__ heim? õ.o o que ta aconteceeeeeeennnnddoooo #sendo obrigado a correr também#_

_**O Fuhrer: **__#empurrando ele#__Corre Corre! 83 vamos chegar lá e pega o culpado! \o/_

_**Roy:**__ lá aonde? O-o que culpado?_

_**Fuhrer: **__Sei lá 83_

_**Roy:**__ #gotinha#_

_Ele fica correndo por algum tempo até que suas roupas secassem. Então ele resolve sair de fininho. Na primeira oportunidade, ele corre para uma floresta que tinha lá perto._

_**Roy:**__ eu heim... o.o que maluquice..._

_Só agora que você nota? e-e_

_**Roy:**__ eah ¬¬ porque agora ficou demais_

_Que seja e-e_

_Foi quando ele se deparou com duas estátuas idênticas de cera de um par de gêmeos e duas estátuas maiores de um casal. Usavam roupas coloridas idênticas e tinham seus nomes escritos nas golas bufantes._

_**Roy:**__ #lendo# Harry Finnegan, Henry Finnegan, Denny Brosh, Maria Ross o-o #encarando eles sem pudores#_

(N/A: pra quem não se lembra da Maria e do Denny, eles apareceram em alguns epis pra escoltar o Ed e o Al quando o Scar estava a solta o Ed ateh chamou a Maria de "mãe" no lab 5)

_**Harry:**__ se está achando que somos figuras de cera U-U..._

_**Henry:**__ ...deve primeiro pagar entrada. U-U_

_**Brosh: **__Ninguém se dá ao trabalho de fazer figuras de cera U-U..._

_**Maria:**__ ... para que as pessoas fiquem olhando de graça e-ê._

_**Todos:**__ Não mesmo U-U_

_**Harry:**__ então vai pagando xD_

_**Roy:**__ mas vocês estão vivos! o-ô_

_**Brosh:**__ nesse caso, deve falar conosco._

_**Roy:**__ ahhh #gotinha# então... algum de vocês sabe pra onde foram os coelhos brancos?_

_**Henry:**__ Não é assim que se começa a conversa cabeção e-e_

_**Maria:**__ nunca leu Alice no País do Espelho? ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ li #gotinha# mas faz tempo._

_**Brosh:**__ nesse caso, u-ù você deve perguntar: "Como vão?"_

_**Harry:**__ e apertar as mãos._

_Como estão os 4 um do lado do outro, Roy não sabia a quem cumprimentar. Então estendeu as duas mãos. Harry e Maria seguraram as mãos e começaram a rodar._

_**Harry:**__ Ciranda cirandinha... n.n_

_**Henry:**__ ... vamos todos cirandar. n.n_

_**Brosh:**__ Vamos dar a meia volta n.n_

_**Maria:**__ volta e meia vamos dar n.n_

_Eles param e olham para o Roy._

_**Maria: **__Ué? o.O não vai continuar a música?_

_**Henry:**__ e cadê o seu/sua acompanhante? O.o_

_**Roy:**__ #vira pra narradora# acompanhante? O.o como assim?_

_Ai meu ovário... Você ainda não se tocou não? ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ me toquei? O.o Sobre o que?_

_... ai meu..._

_**Roy: **__ovário e-e já sei._

_**Henry:**__ Heim, você gosta de poesia? :3_

_**Roy:**__ ahhh o.o acho que sim..._

_**Harry:**__ quer escutar nossa historinha? n.n_

_**Henry: **__Ela se chama: _Lo villano e los niños _n.n_

_**Roy:**__ HEIM?O.O #vira pra narradora# não era _A Morsa e o Carpinteiro? _O.o_

_Ai meu..._

_**Todos: **__ovário e-e_

_Isso e-é cara, esse não é Alice no País das Maravilhas!_

_**Roy:**__ COMO ASSIM! Ò-Ó ENTÃO POR QUE, CARGAS D'ÁGUA, ESTAMOS FAZENDO IGUAL AO LIVRO?_

_#encara ele com tristeza# você é bem mais burro do que eu pensei çç_

_**Roy:**__ #veia pulsando na testa#_

_**Maria e Brosh: **__#fazendo ele sentar# fica quieto ò-o! Os garotos vão contar a história :3_

_**Harry**__: Minha morte, senhor, foi um ultraje,  
Pois fui tolo ao acreditar na voz de lira  
De ser nefasto escondido atrás de belo traje,  
E que apenas contavas lindas mentiras.  
Quando me dei conta, entrei em pânico,  
Pois já fazia parte de tal ritual satânico._

_Ele cobriu meu corpo de feridas  
E encheu meu ser de medo.  
Me estuprou e me deu dolorosas mordidas,  
E me silenciou pra se manter em segredo.  
A salvação veio muito tardia  
Por isso morri uma morte doentia._

_**Henry:**__ Também acreditei em falsa ternura  
E em mentirosa piedade.  
Mas logo surgiu a realidade dura  
De sua verdadeira crueldade.  
Seus olhos pecadores como Chacais  
Me obrigaram a seus delírios mortais._

_O que ele fez, a qualquer um nauseia.  
De nada adiantaram meus vãos gritos.  
Como a um boneco, ele me manuseia  
Enquanto realiza seus macabros ritos.  
E de um ultimo grito e calafrio  
Fui parar em meu túmulo frio._

_**Harry e Henry:**__ Fez conosco grandes imundícias,  
Enquanto gritávamos gritos Indistintos.  
Para ter suas tão queridas "delícias"  
Nos matou e deu os corpos aos helmintos.  
E jamais estaremos devidamente no sepulto  
Enquanto este terrível vilão ainda estiver oculto._

(N/A: vocabulário que eu axo que seja complicado: helminto eh um genérico pra vermes, Chacal eu vi em algum lugar que pode ser assassino, e imundícias eh sinônimo de imundícies :3 qualquer outra dúvida, consultar um dicionário ou a autora n-nv)

_**Roy:**__ O-O_

_**Harry e Henry:**__ o que vocês acharam? :3_

_**Maria e Brosh:**__ L-I-N-D-O! #olhos brilhando#_

_**Roy: **__macabro x-x_

_**Henry e Harry:**__ Obrigado 83_

_Nessa hora, Henry vê um chocalho quebrado ao pé de uma árvore e bate em Harry._

_**Henry:**__ SEU RETARDADO MENTAL! COMO VOCÊ PODE ESTRAGAR MEU CHOCALHO NO-VI-NHO!?_

_**Harry:**__ Estragando xD_

_**Henry:**__ #bate de novo no irmão# Ò-ó_

_**Harry:**__ #revida# ò-Ó_

_Maria e Brosh vão tentar apartar a briga e acabam no meio dela. Roy a tudo assistia, sem sair do lugar, como o idiota que ele é e-e_

_**Roy:**__ NÃO SOU IDIOTA! Ò-Ó_

_Então por que você não vai lá tentar separar os dois e-e_

_**Roy:**__ porque eu não sou idiota e-e é capaz deu me fuder legal lá no meio._

_Ai meus ovários Ù-Ú_

_Aí uma sombra negra sobrevoa o local da luta. Harry, Brosh, Henry e Maria saem correndo gritando "SAVE THEM! SAVE THEM!" e desapareceram na floresta._

_Nosso herói também se assustou com a forma escura e ameaçadora e correu pra floresta._

_Foi quando ele tropeçou e bateu com a cabeça..._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Roy sentiu a cabeça latejando... Onde ele estava? Porque sua cabeça doía?

Soltou um gemido fraco e escutou uma voz de anjo.

- Ele acordou! Al, ele acordou! – gritou a voz, fazendo com que a cabeça de Roy latejasse.

Ele gemeu de novo e murmurou "não grite..." bem fraco. Foi recompensado com a voz angelical respondendo em sussurros:

- Desculpa! Desculpa! Não vou mais gritar.

As sensações voltavam lentamente para o corpo do Coronel. Sentia que sua cabeça estava apoiada em algo macio e quente. Seu casaco militar havia sido removido e ele estava enrolado em algo quente. Alguém segurava sua mão.

Logo em seguida, foi a fez das lembranças voltarem a Mustang. Lembrou-se dos interrogatórios, da queda no banheiro e do sonho que teve enquanto estava desmaiado.

Sua visão que estivera enegrecida até então foi a ultima coisa a voltar. Ele piscou algumas vezes. Era impressão sua ou ele estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo do Coelho Branco?

- Coelho Branco? – perguntou, ainda desorientado.

Edward soltou uma doce gargalhada, abafada por sua mão direita (a esquerda segurava a mão de Roy).

- Quase, cabeção. Fica quietinho que a maca já vem pra te levar pra enfermaria. – murmurou o loiro sorrindo maroto.

Maca? Enfermaria?

Não mesmo! O Flame Alchemist queria salvar a pouca dignidade que ainda tinha na frente de FullMetal.

- Não precisa! Eu estou bem! – disse se levantando de uma só vez e se pondo de pé. Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, pois sua visão enegreceu novamente e ele se sentiu tonto.

- Larga de ser imbecil, bastardo! – exclamou Ed (provocando outra pontada na cabeça de Roy) enquanto evitava que ele caísse de novo – Você bateu a cabeça retardado!

- Sério FullMetal? Não tinha notado – respondeu o Coronel com sarcasmo.

- Parece que a queda não afetou seu senso de humor – retrucou Edward enquanto ajudava o moreno a se apoiar na pia, tomando o cuidado de evitar a poça de água.

Nesse momento, Riza, Havoc, Methevas, Alphonse e Armstrong entraram no banheiro. Al trazia a maca. Mas antes que alguém se manifestasse para colocar o zonzo FlameAlchemist nela, Armstrong bradou, arrancando a roupa (e com os brilhinhos de sempre):

- OH CORONEL! QUE DESGRAÇA ESSA QUE SE ABATEU SOBRE VOCÊ!

A cabeça do moreno quase explodiu com isso e ele soltou um gemido fraco de dor.

- Pára de gritar! – sussurrou o jovem alquimista com irritação – Ele ta com dor de cabeça!

- Oh! Desculpe! – sussurrou o alquimista sem nenhuma camisa – Permita-me carregar o senhor até a enfermaria...

E ele se aproximava com o intuito de fazer o que havia dito quando Mustang entrou em pânico. Se ir para a enfermaria já seria algo ruim, o que diria se fosse no colo de Armstrong? Não iria apenas acabar com sua pouca moral na frente de Edward, mas iria acabar com TODA a moral que ele havia lutado tanto pra conseguir no quartel. Afastou-se cambaleante do alquimista que se aproximava.

- Eu estou bem! Não preciso ir pra enfermaria!

- Não seja bobo, Oh bravo Coronel das Chamas! – exclamou Armstrong baixinho com o tom de voz de quem declama um texto épico – Eu faço questão de ajudar o senhor!

Roy olhou para os outros a procura de ajuda. Ed, Al e Mehtevas o encaravam preocupados, Havoc não parecia estar ligando muito pra tudo e tinha acendido um cigarro. Riza, porém, entendeu que ele não queria passar por aquele constrangimento, e interveio a favor de Mustang:

- Senhores, creio que se o próprio Coronel diz que ele está bem, não há motivos para levar-lo a enfermaria.

Pra alegria do moreno, os outros pareceram acatar a idéia. Armstrong fez questão de servir de apoio para o Flame Alchemist, mas pelo menos ele não seria carregado no colo. A primeira tenente mandou Havoc apagar o cigarro, enquanto Edward juntava seu casaco (que era o que estivera envolvendo Roy enquanto ele estivera no colo do mesmo) e Al juntava o casaco encharcado de Mustang.

Logo o desorientado Coronel estava deitado no sofá de seu gabinete. Havia tomado um remédio para dor de cabeça Riza preferiu que ele descansasse um pouco antes de continuar. Como Armstrong iria começar a fazer besteira e Havoc iria começar a fumar na primeira oportunidade, ela mandou que Edward e Alphonse ficassem de olho em Roy.

O Coronel não estava reclamando. Adorou a situação! O remédio pra dor de cabeça lhe deu sono, e ele se permitiu adormecer olhando discretamente para o jovem e belo alquimista enquanto este lia...

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Roy:**__ #se sentando e massageando a cabeça# ai ai /x-x\_

_Deveria olhar por onde anda e-e_

_**Roy:**__ se você não tinha notado ¬¬ eu estava ocupado fugindo de deus-sabe-o-que_

_Nesse momento, um pé usa a cabeça de Roy como apoio._

_**Roy:**__ AIIIIII!!!!!!!! QUAL É A TUA O BABACA! Ò-Ó #vê que foi o Edward quem pisou na cabeça dele# (L) COELHO BRANCO! \O/ (L)x(L)x(L)_

(N/A: isso era pra ser um coração elevado ao cubo #gotinha# é que o fanfiction não deixa colocar o treizinhu em cima, aí eu resolvi multiplicar três corações XD)

_Jura e-e? tem certeza?_

_**Roy:**__ #ignora o sarcasmo e sai correndo atrás do Edward e da filha do Mehtevas#_

_Ai meu ovário e-e_

_Nosso "herói" corre floresta adentro, sem se preocupar em marcar por onde ia. E pra variar um pouquinho e-e ele se perde._

_**Roy:**__ #se jogando no chão com desespero exagerado# NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO Ç-Ç_

_Sim colega e-e pra você deixar de ser burro e prestar mais atenção no que faz e-e_

_**Roy:**__ #sentado em posição fetal# mimimimimimimimimimimimi çç_

_Ai meu..._

_**Rosas de um arbusto próximo de onde Roy está sentado:**__ ...ovário e-e_

_**Roy:**__ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #corre e se esconde atrás de uma árvore#_

_O que foi agora, ser energúmeno e-e?_

_**Roy:**__ aquelas rosas falam çç_

_... _

_**Roy:**__ çç_

_...PUTA QUE PARIU! LARGA DE SER IDIOTA! Isso é um SONHO! S-O-N-H-O! _

_**Roy: **__#para e pensa# ah é! O.o_

_... Ai meus ovário U-U_

_**Roy:**__ já foi num médico pra ver isso? o.o_

_... #gesto obsceno pro Roy#_

_**Roy:**__ só queria ajudar mal educada ¬¬_

_O protagonista da história vai até onde estão as rosas. Assim que chega perto o suficiente, percebe que uma delas é uma das crianças assassinadas, Rose Dawson, e a outra é o Major Armstrong._

_**Roy:**__ #falando consigo mesmo: x-x esse cara me persegue# Olá o-O_

_**Rose: **__Endireita a coluna babaca e-e_

_**Roy:**__ HÃAA?? O.O_

_**Armstrong:**__ #brilhinhos e fazendo pose# Você tem de ser portar como um modelo! Agora arrume a pose!_

_**Roy: **__não entendo mais pn x-x_

_**Rose e Army:**__ Música maestra e-ê_

_Hai! o.o_

_#começa a tocar Vogue da Madonna#_

_**Rose e Army:**__ #dançando#_

_**Roy:**__ #com cara de extremo nojo# eu podia ter sido poupado de ver o Armstrong dançando --' #faz barulho com a garganta#_

_**Rose:**__ sim? e-e_

_**Roy:**__ por acaso vocês viram dois coelhos brancos correndo por aqui?_

_**Rose: **__e por que deveríamos responder a uma criatura tão "sem chique" como você? e-ê_

_**Roy:**__ #veia saltando na testa# me chamou de quê, pirralha?_

_**Rose:**__ criatura sem chique e-e e além disso é surdo_

_**Roy:**__ #pronto pra arrancar ela do pé#_

_**Army: **__Ora Rose! Você tem de ser mais gentil pra ser mais glamorosa! #brilhinho e mostra de músculos# esse é o grande segredo da nobre e antiga família Armstrong!_

_**Rose:**__ sim mestre! n-n serei mais gentil, até com criaturinhas ridículas feito ele!_

_**Roy:**__ #veias saltando# posso matar ela narradora?_

_Larga de implicar com uma menininha de #consulta a ficha da autópsia dela# seis anos e-é não tem vergonha de se deixar irritar por uma menininha com um quinto da sua idade? ê-é_

_**Roy:**__ mas ela que começou çç_

_Bebê chorão e-e_

_**Roy:**__ não sou çç_

_Whatever e-e continua a história_

_**Army: **__Você procura o mestre Edward e a mestrinha Mia?_

_**Roy:**__ EAH! #olhos brilhando# você os viu?_

_**Army:**__ não_

_Roy tem uma daquelas quedas de anime_

_**Roy: **__então se é assim, eu já vou..._

_Nosso protagonista ia saindo quando vê uma maçã vermelha em uma árvore e a pega._

_**Rose e Army:**__ PERA! O.O NÃO MORDA A MAÇÃ!_

_**Roy:**__ #com a boca cheia# que maçã? õ.ô_

_**Rose:**__ essa que você comeu babaca e-e_

_Nesse momento Roy se sentiu encolher. Foi tão rápido que ele caiu pra trás e bateu a cabeça mais uma vez nesse cap e-e._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Roy lentamente abriu seus olhos e teve uma sensação de _de'javu_, pois estava vendo um anjo de novo.

Piscou por alguns instantes. Sua vista clareou um pouco e ele pode ver claramente. O cômodo se encontrava vazio com a exceção de Edward que lia um livro. O Coronel sorriu. Ed era uma graça quando estava concentrado lendo. Ele mantinha o livro apoiado no braço do sofá e levava uma das mãos ao queixo, fazendo um suave bico com seus lábios rosados.

Silenciosamente, Mustang sentou-se, percebendo que estava novamente coberto com o casaco vermelho do jovem alquimista. Sorriu para aquele gesto mínimo de preocupação do adolescente. Sua cabeça latejou um pouco, mas não doía tanto quanto antes. Encarou o mais jovem de novo. O loiro não havia notado que o moreno havia acordado.

Com a voz meio rouca, Roy perguntou:

- Quanto tempo eu dormi, FullMetal?

Edward se sobressaltou:

- Coronel! Como você se sente?

- Melhor, obrigado. Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Uns quinze minutos, não foi muito tempo.

O Coronel fez menção de se levantar, mas antes que ele pudesse por os dois pés no chão, o mais novo já estava do seu lado.

- Você é retardado!? Fica mais um tempo deitado!

E uma mão "delicadamente" (ponha muitas aspas aqui) empurrou Roy de vota para o sofá. Mas o mais velho não tinha tempo a perder.

- Já perdemos tempo o suficiente comigo.

- Quem está sendo irresponsável agora? – perguntou Edward ainda empurrando Roy.

- Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço.

- Que Grande exemplo o seu.

- Pelo menos ele é _Grande_.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE MINIPROJETO DE UM MINIPROJETO DE MINIGENTE!?

Roy sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Eu nunca disse isso FullMetal xD

- Me engana que eu gosto ¬¬

O mais velho riu, bagunçou o cabelo do mais novo e sorriu.

- Não temos muito tempo a perder, Edward. O pedófilo pode atacar a qualquer momento e não seria interessante termos outra criança torturada e morta.

O loiro pareceu refletir um pouco e depois disse cansado:

- Detesto admitir, mas você tem razão.

Ele parou de empurrar o outro, que sentou. O Coronel encarou seu subordinado com o canto do olho. O motivo principal dele querer aquele papa-anjos atrás das grades era Edward, porque ele também estava ameaçado, ainda mais com aquela carinha de novo que ele tinha...

Lentamente, o Flame Alchemist se levantou (acompanhado de perto por Ed, que devia achar que o outro iria cair a qualquer momento).

- Vamos chamar os outros. Temos de continuar com os interrogatórios.

Andar foi meio penoso para Mustang no início. Mas logo a sensação de tontura e a dor passaram. Primeiro eles encontraram com Havoc que avisou que a 1ª tenente, o detetive e os psicólogos estavam com os pais da quinta vítima e que eles estavam impacientes. Roy pegou seu casaco militar (que ele secou com alquimia) e correu para a sala em que estavam os outros. Entrou rapidamente, após uma rápida batida.

- Sr. Dawson, Sra. Dawson, perdoem a demora, tive um imprevisto.

Karen Dawson o encarou com muita irritação e tristeza. A mulher era belíssima! Mas afinal de contas, ela era uma top model. Tinha cabelos loiro brilhantes, que caiam em suas costas como uma cascata dourada. Os olhos eram azul safira e estavam avermelhados por causa do choro. Tinha um belo corpo, mesmo escondido sobre as roupas escuras e sóbrias.

Já o marido encarou Roy com certo desdém, como se ele chegar e nada fossem a mesma coisa. Cedric Dawson era conhecido como o empresário das estrelas. Há alguns anos havia se casado com Karen e eles haviam tido uma filhinha pré matura sete meses depois. Ele usava roupas pretas, mas não parecia abalado. Tinha cabelos ruivos cor de fogo e enrolados, olhos castanhos escuros e a pele meio azeitonada.

Ambos pareciam prestes a sair. A mulher respondeu ao comentário do Coronel com um tom de voz ácido.

- Pra isso o senhor tem tempo. Mas para procurar o culpado de assassinar minha filha... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase e saiu correndo, chorando.

Mustang encarou a porta por onde ela saiu por alguns segundos antes de se virar para o marido dela. Ele parecia desdenhar de tudo aquilo.

- Bom, pelo jeito é o fim do interrogatório – disse com um tom de voz sarcástico.

- Podemos interrogar o senhor agora que o Coronel está aqui – disse Rosetta em um tom de voz doce.

O agente suspirou.

- Vamos logo com isso, tempo é dinheiro, e vocês já me fizeram perder uma fortuna.

Ninguém na sala gostou daquele comentário.

- Sua filha morreu! E você parece que nem se importa! – exclamou Edward.

- Não me importo nem um pouco – disse ele abrindo um sorrisinho – Crianças morrem todos os dias de maneiras horríveis. Vocês e minha esposa dão importância demais a esse fato tão banal.

Todos fecharam a cara.

- Ela era SUA FILHA! – rugiu Mehtevas – Como pode falar uma coisa desse tipo!?

Cedric riu.

- Minha filha? Eu nem sei se aquela peste era minha filha mesmo. Diz a mãe que ela é. E outra: Ela era um diabinho! Se achava a maioral por ser filha de modelo e achava que o mundo era uma passarela. Se alguém não estivesse devidamente trajado, não importando se era dentro de casa ou na rua, ela já ia chamando a pessoa de "Sem Chique"

Roy arregalou os olhos. Devia ser outra coincidência sonhar com a morta falando aquilo.

O agente continuou.

- Ela não tinha respeito por ninguém. E o pior: ela atrapalhava a carreira da mãe, o que me fazia perder dinheiro.

Os outros que se encontravam na sala o encaravam com raiva. Ele pareceu nem ligar.

- Já que não há mais nada pra falar, eu vou procurar minha esposa. Tenham um bom dia – disse ele se retirando.

Após a saída dele, todos ficaram em silêncio raivoso. Mehtevas foi o primeiro a manifestar sua raiva.

- Como o Filho da Puta pode falar isso da própria filha!?

- Verdade! – concordou Valentine – Se ela era tão peste assim, a culpa é dos pais que não souberam dar educação.

- E outra: - acrescentou Rosy – Sim, crianças morrem todo dia, mas ele deveria se importar mais, afinal era a filha DELE!

E se seguiram vários comentários desse tipo, até que Riza fez barulho com a garganta.

- Devemos ir interrogar o segundo suspeito agora. Ele concordou em falar conosco nesse horário.

- Então temos hora marcada. – ironizou Roy.

Em menos de 15 minutos eles chegaram ao consultório do Dr. Allan Gregory. O pediatra era famoso por sua competência, por isso era requisitado por pessoas de alta estirpe. O consultório parecia uma casa de brinquedos: toda colorida, com desenhos nas paredes, um local para desenhar e um parquinho de plástico na parte da frente. Mustang não pode deixar de pensar "Até parece a casa de doces da bruxa malvada...".

Assim que entraram, a secretária, uma mocinha de cabelos castanhos, foi recebê-los. Ela olhou para Riza e para Roy (os que entraram primeiro) e depois para Edward, perguntando em seguida:

- Olá! Tem hora marcada pra consulta do seu filho?

Uma veia pulsou na testa de Edward, enquanto Roy tentava segurar o riso (não estava obtendo muito sucesso).

- QUEM AQUI É O FILHOTE DE CAMARÃO!? HUH?! – gritou Ed, vermelho de raiva.

Riza desfez o mal entendido.

- Nós estamos aqui para interrogar o Dr. Gregory, por causa do caso _Save Them_. E o Edward-kun não é uma criança.

Ela pareceu surpresa com a última afirmativa de Riza.

- Não? o.ô

- Não n-n

- Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? ¬¬ – perguntou Edward irritado.

- 12? o-ô

Tiveram que segurar o FullMetal Alchemist pra ele não agredir a secretária.

Enquanto isso Roy chorando de rir...

Resolvido o mal entendido, eles rumaram até a sala do Dr. Gregory. Era uma sala bem arrumada, cheia de brinquedos, assim como a recepção e o jardim, com vários quadros com desenhos infantis nas paredes, com a exceção de uma, onde estavam pendurados vários diplomas do médico, além de algumas fotografias. Havia uma escrivaninha com duas cadeiras na frente para os pais. Tinha também uma mesa de exames, com instrumentos médicos e uma portinha que levava para um pequeno banheiro.

- Boa tarde, Coronel. Chegou cedo – cumprimentou Allan Gregory educadamente. Ele estava sentado junto a escrivaninha, analisando alguns papeis.

Ele era um homem jovem, em torno dos seus trinta e poucos anos. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros, casualmente desalinhados, olhos cinzentos da cor da prata que os encaravam por detrás de um par de óculos, pele bronzeada de sol e traços másculos. Ele era charmoso. Sorria com ares de profissional.

Roy se aproximou de lá e estendeu a mão.

- Esperamos que não tenhamos criado problemas para você.

- Não, não. problema algum.

- O senhor já deve saber o porque de estarmos aqui. – falou Rosy, dando um pequeno sorriso de gato para ele. O pediatra pareceu não notar.

- Imagino que estejam me relacionando ao caso _Save Them_ já que algumas das crianças eram minhas pacientes.

- Correto – respondeu Dr. Valentine – Gostaríamos de lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Ele assentiu.

- Sim, sim. Compreendo. Perguntem o que quiserem.

Riza e Edward fizeram as perguntas de praxe (nome, idade, endereço, etc) e Mehtevas perguntou as coisas óbvias (onde estava na época que as crianças sumiras, quem podia comprovar, etc). Roy ficou em silêncio um bom tempo. Não parecia que o Dr. Allan fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa desse tipo. O problema foi quando eles pediram para ver as fichas das crianças.

- Lamento, – disse o pediatra – mas não as tenho.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Como assim não tem? – perguntou Rosy. Roy achou graça dos olhos dela, que pareciam fundos de garrafa de tão arregalados.

- Foram roubadas a uns tempos atrás. – respondeu ele com simpleza.

- E você não comunicou a polícia? – perguntou o Coronel.

- Comuniquei, mas elas não apareceram até agora. – respondeu ele dando de ombros.

Se antes Mustang estava desligado, agora ele estava mais ainda. Aquele fato aumentava o numero de possibilidades. Precisavam descobrir se os arquivos de mais algum médico haviam sido roubados. Aquilo podia esclarecer muita coisa. Precisava também verificar os álibis do médico e verificar quando foi dada a queixa do sumiço dos arquivos. Dependendo da data, poderia ser que o pedófilo escolhia as vítimas baseado nas fichas médicas.

Olhou com o canto do olho para Edward e sorriu discretamente. Se fosse esse o caso, seu preciso continuaria a ser só seu...

Arregalou os olhos.

Desde quando se dera ao luxo de pensar em Edward como "Seu"? E aquilo era ridículo, afinal de contas só sentia desejo por ele, não era?

Não é Roy?

Roy?

Alguém em casa?

Despediram-se do Dr. Gregory, que se pôs a disposição dos investigadores para o caso de haverem novas perguntas. Mustang continuava em seus devaneios com seus sentimentos e Edward. Só acordou quando escutou um revolver atirando pra cima.

- PRESENTE PRIMEIRA TENENTE! – gritou ele batendo continência.

Foi quando Roy notou que estavam todos o encarando, aguardando ordens. Mehtevas e Valentine o encaravam sem entender, Riza parecia levemente irritada, Rosy parecia adivinhar os pensamentos do Coronel e sorria feito gato, e Ed se dobrava de rir.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Hawkeye com um tom de voz doce (marca de quando ela estava realmente irada) e revirando os olhos.

"Agora?" pensou ele, meio perdido. Rapidamente sua mente voltou ao lugar.

- Almoço.

A resposta pareceu irritar ainda mais a oficial.

- Não almoçamos às 11 da manhã, Coronel. – seu tom de voz era cada vez mais doce.

- Eu sei. Mas o pai da vítima numero seis era _chef _de cozinha. E nesse horário o restaurante não deve estar tão lotado quanto ao meio dia.

A loira arregalou os olhos, mas assentiu. E logo estavam todos a caminho de um dos restaurantes mais caros de Amestris: o _Pointing Crown_ (Coroa Pontuda). (N/A: essa idéia me veio dos padrinhos mágicos xD)

Lá trabalhava o _Chef _Ferdinand Andrew, o mais aclamado da época. Ele já havia sido casado, mas a esposa morreu no segundo parto. Ele era pai de um menino e uma menina. Infelizmente, seu filho mais velho, Steven, havia sido seqüestrado por _Save Them_.

O _P. C._ era um prédio branco com vários detalhes em amarelo e azul. Não tiveram dificuldades pra entrar, uma vez que estavam de uniformes militar. Foram encaminhados a uma cozinha amarelo creme, cheia de gente organizando as coisas para a hora do almoço. Quem comandava tudo era um homem rechonchudo, com cabelos castanhos presos debaixo de um chapéu de cozinheiro, e com um grande bigode.

- Sr. Ferdinand Andrew? – perguntou Roy, tocando no ombro do sujeito gordo.

Olhando direito, podia-se perceber que apesar da aparente calma, o _Chef_ estava bem abatido. Havia grandes olheiras sobre seus olhos e ele parecia muito cansado.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas sobre o seu filho – Valentine falou com um tom de voz gentil e um sorriso amistoso.

_Chef_ Ferdinand fechou um pouco a cara.

- Não a mais nada a ser dito. E com licença, tenho que coordenar o almoço de hoje. Estamos lotados.

- Sinto muito Sr. Andrew, mas... – começou Mehtevas, quando foi interrompido pelo cozinheiro.

- Não, o senhor não sente. Nenhum de vocês sabe a dor que eu passei, ou o medo que eu tenho daquele bastardo voltar. – ele falava irritado e com pesar na voz.

- Por isso precisamos de sua ajuda. – disse Edward – Estamos tentando achar um padrão para saber quem é a próxima vítima e assim capturá-lo.

O pai da vítima soltou um risinho sarcástico e seco.

- E há lógica nas escolhas de um louco? Razão em uma mente insana?

- É o que queremos descobrir. – afirmou Ed com os olhos brilhantes de determinação.

Andrew suspirou.

- Vocês têm cinco minutos.

Roy resolveu pular a introdução de sempre e ir para o que interessava:

- Como era seu filho? Sua personalidade, hábitos, manias... Qualquer coisa que o senhor ache importante falar.

Ele pensou por uns instantes depois riu tristemente.

- Chatinho, mas um bom menino. Ele sempre foi meio gordinho. Eu e a mãe dele também fomos, apesar de ultimamente eu ter emagrecido. E ele gostava muito de comida. Ele metia o bedelho em tudo! Era um sabichão orgulhoso, e nunca admitiu que estava errado... – Ferdinand desviou os olhos um instante e ficou uma das panelas acima da cabeça de Roy, como que perdido em pensamentos – Nunca... – Ele voltou a encarar o Coronel – Sabichão, é assim que a irmã mais nova, Clarissa, chama... chamava ele. Mas ele tem um ou outro momento de iluminação divina e fala alguma coisa realmente inteligente. No mais, ele é... Foi um aluno mediano no colégio e tinha vários amigos. Uma espécie de gangue ou coisa do gênero. A diretora vez ou outra me chamava porque ele arrumou confusão no colégio.

Ele parou fitando os próprios pés.

- Como ele foi levado? – perguntou Mustang com cautela.

O cozinheiro riu, apesar de não achar graça.

- Já não sabe disso?

- Gostaria que desse a sua versão dos fatos.

Sr. Andrew suspirou.

- Ele o atraiu com comida, pornografia e até mesmo armas. Meu filho gostava de ter aquele tipo de coisa só pra se mostrar adulto. Deviam ver como ele entrava em pânico quando machucava sem querer a irmã. Ele o atraiu com isso e o levou... Não sei como. Só sei que recebi o bilhete no dia seguinte... – ele secou uma lágrima e se virou para uma subordinada sua – Menos cebola Cassie! Tô lacrimejando daqui! – mentiu enquanto secava mais lágrimas.

- Isso é tudo Sr. Andrew – falou Mehtevas – Não tomaremos mais seu precioso tempo.

O _Chef_ assentiu enquanto se dirigia para o outro lado da cozinha.

Os investigadores saíram da cozinha quando viram uma das primeiras clientes entrando. Normalmente, a entrada de uma pessoa a um restaurante não chamava nenhuma atenção. Mas entrar no restaurante mais caro da cidade, onde todos trajavam roupas chiques, vestida em preto sóbrio e com um véu tapando o rosto era de se esperar que chamasse alguma atenção.

Roy olhou para o rosto da mulher, semi-oculto pelo véu, e se surpreendeu com a peça que o Destino lhe pregava: aquela era a mãe da sétima vítima.

Lauren Virgil era seu nome, e ela era uma sociallight muito conhecida por "estar em todas". O próprio Roy Mustang já havia saído com ela algumas vezes. Não eram exatamente amigos, estavam mais para conhecidos com interesses mútuos um no outro. "Boa de cama" foi sua anotação mental sobre ela. (N/A: Roy cafajeste --'). Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, puxados para o ruivo, olhos castanhos escuros e um rostinho bonito. Era rica, herdeira de um magnata do petróleo. Antes que surja qualquer dúvida: o Coronel não poderia ser o pai da filha de Lauren, uma vez que quando eles se conheceram (em uma festa em que Roy estava "_a serviço"_) ela já tinha a filha. Até aquele dia, ninguém sabia quem era o pai da falecida menininha.

- Um momento! – pediu a seus subordinados enquanto caminhava até a mesa onde a mulher de preto havia sentado. Ele lhe tocou o ombro e ela o encarou, abrindo um tímido sorriso por debaixo do véu.

- Lauren Virgil.

- Coronel Roy Mustang! Mas que surpresa agradável!

- Digo o mesmo de encontra a senhorita. – respondeu galanteador, enquanto beijava a mão de negro enluvada da moça.

- Sempre galanteador. Aceitaria almoçar comigo? Eu pago.

- Sinto muito, mas estou de serviço.

- Seeeeiiii. – respondeu ela incrédula – Conheço bem o seu serviço.

Mustang sentiu que os outros se aproximavam.

- Dessa vez é sério. Estou investigando o caso _Save Them_. – se virou para apresentar os outros – Estes são a primeira tenente Hawkeye, FullMetal Alchemist, o Detetive Mehtevas, e os psiquiatras Dr. Valentine e Dra. Christopher.

Ela olhou para o Coronel e tudo que pode falar foi "ah", de um jeito meio abobado.

- Será que poderíamos fazer algumas perguntas, senhorita? – perguntou Valentine com tato.

Os olhos dela lacrimejaram.

- Por que vocês não me deixam em paz?! Já não basta a morte da minha filha e vocês ainda querem ficar remoendo isso?

Mustang se ajoelhou diante dela.

- Mas nós queremos capturar o culpado. E achamos que você pode nos ajudar.

Ela balançou a cabeça, já com algumas lágrimas escorrendo.

- Isso não vai trazer minha Barbie de volta.

- Mas podemos impedir de que outra mãe sofra o que você e os outros estão sofrendo. E impedir que outra criança inocente sofra nas mãos dele. – argumentou Roy com cautela.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Eu concordo, mas quero que você seja o único a me interrogar.

- Sinto muito, - disse Valentine devagar – mas precisa que o que você diga seja analisado por um psiquiatra para que ele encontre alguma coisa que ligue as crianças.

Ela olhou na direção de Mustang, pedindo ajuda.

- Essa é a verdade, sinto muito querida. – disse ele pesaroso.

- Mas eu quero... que seja a Dra. Christopher que me interrogue. Se tem de ter um médico junto, melhor que seja uma mulher.

Todos assentiram e Mehtevas, Riza, Valentine e Edward se afastaram. Roy e Rosetta se sentaram a mesa com ela. Um garçom se aproximou.

- Deseja fazer o pedido, senhorita?

- Não obrigada, receio que perdi o apetite.

E ele se afastou, visivelmente de cara feia por ter perdido uma cliente por causa dos militares.

O Coronel começou com as coisas de sempre: nome, idade, onde morava, etc; mas logo entrou no que interessava mesmo:

- Lauren, como a Bárbara era? Refiro-me a personalidade dela.

Ela parou e pensou um pouco.

- Minha filha é... Era muito temperamental. Não dá pra saber quando estaria alegre ou quando estaria de mau humor e cara feia. E até hoje eu amaldiçôo Carmen Soledad, minha cozinheira, por ter apresentado minha filha as pimentas. – ela riu – Agora lá em casa, tudo tem de ter pimenta, ou ela não come. – algumas lágrimas escorreram – Mas ela é muito espertinha. Faz qualquer coisa pra conseguir o que quer. Dissimuladinha desde criança. – riu, apesar de não achar graça.

E ela parou, como se estivesse na metade.

- E como ela foi levada, Srta. Virgil? – perguntou Rosy com calma.

- Tem filhos Dra. Christopher?

A psiquiatra sorriu.

- Sim, dois filhinhos pequenos, Selenna e Allen, ela tem 4 e ele 1, quase 2.

Lauren suspirou.

- Então você deve saber o quanto é difícil pra mim falar disso.

Roy segurou a mão dela, meio que para passar confiança.

- Mas é importante. Precisamos descobrir o que pudermos usando a psicologia, pra podermos prever qual é o próximo passo desse maníaco.

Srta. Virgil chorou um pouco, mas assentiu.

- Minha filha gostava muito de bonecas. Principalmente a Barbie. Acho que por essa boneca ter o nome dela. Ela se orgulhava de ser quem ela é... era. Foi quando começaram a aparecer umas bonecas que eu não me lembrava de ter comprado, e quando eu perguntava de onde elas vieram, ela dizia "um amigo meu me deu de presente" e sorria e me dava um beijinho. Fiquei super preocupada com quem poderia ser esse amigo. Pensei em alguém querendo seqüestrar a minha Barbie por causa do meu dinheiro. Mas eu acho que foi a minha desconfiança que fez ela ser levada mais rápido. – ela enxugou algumas lágrimas e fungou – Eu cheguei a ver o cara, só que ele usava um capuz. Ele fugiu antes que eu pudesse abordá-lo. E minha filha... – ela começou a chorar de vez - ...foi levada dois dias depois em um carro preto...

Ela procurou apoio em Roy, que a abraçou.

Chamaram o motorista dela que a levou para casa. A moça estava arrasada.

Roy viu Rosetta se aproximar antes dos outros.

- Sem comentários cretinos, por favor, Sra. Christopher.

Ela lhe tocou o ombro de leve.

- Não teria coragem, meu caro Coronel.

Mehtevas e os outros se aproximaram. Valentine foi o primeiro a falar.

- Alguma coisa em comum com as outras vítimas, Rosetta?

A morena suspirou.

- Um pouco geniosa e mimada.

- Ele poderia ir atrás de crianças mimadas? – perguntou Edward usando um tom inexpressivo.

- Reze que não, Edward-san. Reze que não... – respondeu o detetive em tom sombrio.

Silenciosamente, Roy concordou com o investigador. Crianças mimadas eles tinham de sobra. Seria um inferno prever o próximo alvo do pedófilo.

Todos entraram nas viaturas oficiais e voltaram para o quartel. Não havia mais nada a ser feito ali. Precisavam continuar aquela jornada através dor dos pais das vítimas em busca de uma chave para lidar com aquela loucura.

O Coronel estava se sentindo péssimo. Não tanto quanto Mehtevas, mas o suficiente. Principalmente porque ainda não havia um "porque", apenas um "como", o que ainda não o tinha deixado tranqüilo em relação a Edward. Seu anjo rebelde ainda corria riscos...

E mais uma vez Roy se pegou pensando em Edward como propriedade sua. "_Can I play with Maddness?" (_N/A: "_Posso brincar com a Loucura?" _essa é uma música do Iron Maiden, que combinava com o momento xD) cantarolou ele baixinho, enquanto tentava recapitular todos os interrogatórios e achar um ponto em comum ou um critério de escolha ou ordem nas crianças.

Mas seus olhos ardiam tanto... Suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas... Fechou os olhos por um instante e encostou a testa no vidro da janela. Ainda bem que não estava dirigindo, pois ele deu uma leve apagada naquele instante. Chegou a ver folhas gigantes e sentir um gosto de maçã na boca. Mas logo sentiu que Riza pisava no freio e abriu os olhos. Já estavam de volta ao quartel.

Mas mal desceu do carro quando Falman veio correndo na direção deles.

- Coronel! – exclamou, saudando-o com uma continência – Achamos a máquina que bateu os bilhetes do _Save Them_.

- Tem certeza?! - perguntou Ed descendo do outro carro.

- Absoluta!

- Onde vocês a encontraram? – perguntou Roy ansioso.

- Não vão acreditar... Na casa de William Vernon!

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Roy soltou um suspiro cansado. Pelo jeito precisava fazer mais uma visitinha a Vernon no centro de detenção.

Os seis entraram de volta nos carros e seguiram até a unidade de contenção. Falman ficou e ligou para lá, avisando que o detento seria interrogado de novo.

Assim que chegaram, Edward notou que o suspeito estava com a cara toda roxa.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou inocentemente, olhando para Roy.

O moreno lhe lançou um olhar cheio de significado. "Ele está assim porque eu fui defender a sua honra, meu precioso" pensou o Coronel. Logo em seguida se repreendeu por usar mais uma vez o possessivo para pensar em Edward.

- Porque ele merecia. – respondeu simplesmente, desviando os olhos de Ed e entrando na sala sozinho.

Bill o encarou com um pouco de medo quando ele entrou.

- Que coisa Vernon. – falou Roy em um tom de voz ácido – Achamos a máquina que bateu os bilhetes na sua casa. Coincidência não é?

O outro engoliu em seco e ficou pálido.

- N-não tenho máquina de escrever.

- Não? Então você quer dizer que ela resolveu passear pela sua casa logo após ter escrito bilhetes falando sobre as vítimas? – perguntou um Mustang irônico que cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- N-não é minha. – respondeu o outro trêmulo.

- Então é de quem? – ele começava a perder a paciência.

- D-d-de um a-amigo. – falou baixinho, desviando os olhos de Roy.

- Que amigo, Vernon? – questionou o Coronel, já com a irritação visível na voz.

O detento ficou em silêncio. O Flame Alchemist o ergueu pelo colarinho.

- Vou perguntar mais uma vez antes de te acusar de ser o pedófilo: de que amigo você está falando?

O outro tremeu violentamente.

- Sa-Sa-Salvatore d'-d'-d'Enfant!

Mustang o colocou de volta no chão.

- E quem é esse Salvatore d'Enfant e onde posse encontrá-lo? – perguntou com a voz calma.

- N-não tem um tira bom e um tira mal pra todo interrogatório? – perguntou Bill, visivelmente com medo do outro. (N/A: ele se refere àqueles clichês dos seriados americanos, onde sempre tem um tira que eh bonzinho e outro que eh du mal)

Roy riu divertido.

- Desculpe, mas você o insultou o protótipo de "tira bonzinho" no primeiro dia, e como eu sou o superior dele e devo zelar pelo bem estar físico e pela dignidade de meus subordinados, resolvi que dava conta sozinho. Agora responda as perguntas: Quem é Salvatore d'Enfant e onde podemos encontrá-lo?

Ele olhou para o vidro espelhado atrás de Mustang.

-Eu não sei quem ele é. – Vernon falava de modo automático, como se aquele fosse um discurso decorado - Ele só fornecia os baseados pra mim. Nunca vi o rosto dele, ele sempre usava um capuz. – ele encarou o oficial na sala diretamente nos olhos - E você não pode encontrá-lo: Ele encontra você.

O Coronel ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não sabe mesmo quem ele é?

- Não senhor. Ele pediu pra eu ficar com aquilo um pouco antes deu ser preso.

Roy continuaria o interrogatório até o detento falar o que estava escondendo, mas ouviu três batidas no vidro, a senha para dizer que já bastava.

Ele saiu da sala e foi para o gabinete detrás do vidro espelhado.

- Como Assim Projeto de Tira Bonzinho? – perguntou Edward assim que ele entrou na sala, com a ira implícita na voz.

- Por que me mandaram parar? – Mustang ignorou o loiro - Se eu pressionar ele o suficiente-

- Porque não vamos conseguir nada aqui. – respondeu Valentine esfregando os dedos na testa.

O Coronel arregalou os olhos.

- Obviamente – completou Rosetta – ele está com medo dessa tal pessoa e por isso ele vai levar essa informação pra tumba. Não há muito que fazer. O único modo seria torturando o cara.

- ...Ou fazendo um acordo. – disse Mehtevas com certo triunfo – Podemos aliviar a pena dele se ele ajudar.

O Flame Alchemist pensou um pouco.

- Creio que devemos procurar esse tal de Salvatore primeiro. Se Vernon tiver mentido, podemos ameaçar jogar ele na prisão se não ajudar e melhorar a sentença dele se tiver dito a verdade e estiver disposto a cooperar.

Ed o encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- E por que não propor o acordo logo de cara?

O moreno sorriu.

- Porque ele não vai querer ferrar ainda mais com a própria vida contando outra mentira e ainda vai ficar motivado pelo acordo. No final, alguma coisa a gente consegue tirar dele.

O loirinho pensou um pouco e depois concordou com Roy, que não perdeu a oportunidade.

- Essa é a diferença de quem pensa _Grande_ de quem pensa _Pequeno_, FullMetal.

- QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE SERIA A PULGA DE UMA PULGA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

E todos voltaram para o Quartel General. Roy deu algumas ordens para que fosse feito um levantamento de todas as pessoas que tinham condições de fabricarem os itens de tortura, para procurar a queixa do Dr. Gregory nos arquivos da polícia, e para descobrirem quem era esse tal de Salvatore d'Enfant e onde ele vivia.

É claro que, como já era meio-dia, o Coronel disse que todos poderiam almoçar primeiro. Até porque ele queria um pouco de paz para um bom cochilo...

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Nosso "Valente herói" acordou meio desorientado. _

_**Roy: **__É impressão minha, ou eu tô perdido no meio de folhas gigantes? O-o_

_**Rose:**__ Não ser ignorante e-ê você tá cercado de banha de porco è-ê não ta vendo não?_

_**Roy:**__ AGORA CHEGA! Eu vou arrancar essa rosa idiota do pé!_

_**Rose: **__Ah é? Como você vai fazer isso se eu sou maior e mais bonita que você? ;D_

_**Roy:**__ mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi çç_

_Ai meu ovário U-Ú Pára de chorar e começa a andar! Ò-o_

_**Roy:**__ andar o caraleo! Ò-Ó eu vou colocar fogo nessa rosa maldita, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #risada maléfica enquanto ele se prepara para estalar os dedos#_

_#gotinha#_

_**Rose:**__ #joga água em cima dele# xD o que você vai fazer agora, topera?_

_**Roy:**__ ISSO VAI TER TROCO! ì-í_

_Ai meu..._

_**Roy: **__Ovário e-e_

_Não topera, é meu RIM! Já tô ficando doente de tanta besteira._

_**Roy:**__ já disse pra você ir no médico e-ê_

_#gestos obscenos# Vai andando logo ù-ú_

_**Roy:**__ certo certo e-ê_

_Nosso "Bravo"..._

_**Roy:**__ dá pra parar com o sarcasmo? ¬¬_

_Não ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ #veia pulsando na testa# só continua a história, por favor. Ù-Ú''_

_Tá ¬¬''_

_Nosso "Grande protagonista" molhado foi andando, atrás de uma forma de voltar ao seu tamanho normal_

_**Roy:**__ pra poder arrancar aquela insolente do pé! Ò-ó9_

_e-e que seja._

_Quando ele sentiu o cheiro de fumaça de fumo._

_**Roy:**__ CIVILIZAÇÃO! \O/ #vai correndo na direção da fumaça#_

_E é quando ele tropeça em uma pedra e cai em cima de um cogumelo macio e vermelho._

_**Roy:**__ POR QUE EU TÔ SEMPRE CAINDO NESSE CAP!? Ò-Ó_

_Pergunta pra autora U-U eu só tô narrando as quedas. E se eu fosse você eu ficaria feliz de ter caído em alguma coisa macia dessa vez._

_**Roy: **__verdade o.o_

_É quando ele olha ao redor e percebe que tem duas lagartas sentadas em dois outros cogumelos mais altos que o dele. Uma era maior e se sentava bem acima dos outros dois, enquanto a outra era menor e estava alguns centímetros acima de Roy. A menor era uma das crianças assassinadas e a maior era o Detetive Mehtevas._

_**Steven (a lagarta menor): **__Quem é você, coisinha? e-ê_

_**Roy:**__ COISINHA O CACETE! Ò.Ó9_

_**Ste:**__ É ELE! _

_**Roy:**__ Ele quem? o.o_

_**Ste:**__ ELE É O PEDÓFILO!_

_**Roy:**__ HEIM! Ô-Ô Num sou pedófilo não._

_**Ste:**__ É SIM! Ò-Ó PRENDE ELE DETETIVE._

_**Mehtevas (a lagarta maior):**__ Você tem provas? U-U_

_**Ste:**__ Não, mas se eu interrogar ele eu consigo provas! Ò-ó_

_**Meh:**__ não prefere que eu o interrogue? U-U_

_**Ste:**__ não, eu faço isso melhor que você e-e_

_**Roy:**__ quanto ego e.ê_

_**Meh:**__ é o que eu diga ê.ê_

_**Ste:**__ Onde você estava no ano de 2009 3/4 no dia 35 de fevereiro? Ò-ó_

_**Roy:**__ ah, nós ainda não saímos de 2008 e-e e nenhum mês tem 35 dias, muito menos fevereiro que só tem no máximo 29 e-ê_

_**Ste:**__ ele é bom ò-ó_

_**Roy:**__ #gotinha#_

_Ai meus..._

_**Roy:**__ ovários? e.e_

_Errado ¬¬_

_**Meh:**__ seus rins U-U_

_Certo o.o você é bom_

_**Todos:**__ #gotinha#_

_**Meh:**__ você ainda tem de provar a sua inocência U-U_

_**Roy:**__ e como eu faço isso? o.o_

_**Meh:**__ Você se sente atraído sexualmente pelo Steven aqui? U-U_

_**Roy:**__ eca x-x não_

_**Ste: **__O que você quer dizer com isso? Ò-ó_

_**Roy:**__ que você é gordo e feio? ê-ê_

_**Ste:**__ #xingando o Roy de tudo quanto é nome#_

_**Meh:**__ se sentiu atraído pela rosa lá atrás?_

_**Roy:**__ não e.e_

_**Meh:**__ pelos gêmeos?_

_**Roy:**__ não e.ê_

_**Meh:**__ pela porta?_

_**Roy:**__ eu seria _realmente_ doente se me sentisse atraído por uma porta e.é_

_**Meh:**__ pela coelhinha branca?_

_**Roy:**__ nop ê.e_

_**Meh:**__ #solta uma risadinha# e pelo Coelho Branco? xD_

_**Roy:**__ #engolindo em seco#_

_**Ste:**__ HÁ! Eu disse que ele era pedófilo! Eu sou phoda! \o/_

_**Roy:**__ então eu sou pedófilo? çç_

_**Meh:**__ Como? U-U_

_**Roy:**__ "Como" o q? o.o_

_**Meh:**__ Como você gosta do Edward? U-U_

_**Roy: **__Como assim? O.o_

_**Meh:**__ #se virando pra narradora# ele é retardado ou coisa assim? ¬¬_

_**Ste:**__ Bem que eu suspeitei!_

_Sim, ele deve ter um pouco de retardo mental mesmo o.o_

_**Roy: **__querem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse-_

_**Ste:**__ Quem é você? ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ HEIM?! O-O_

_**Meh:**__ Vamos andando Steven U-U ele não é o culpado, temos de continuar procurando. #ele e o garoto estão indo embora quando ele se vira# A propósito: um lado faz você crescer, o outro faz encolher._

_**Roy:**__ lado do quê? o.O_

_**Ste:**__ Do cogumelo, otário e-e_

_E os dois sumiram no meio da grama._

_**Roy: **__#pegando um pedaço de cada lado do cogumelo vermelho# Isso vai mesmo funcionar? O-o Ou eu vou ficar brincando de encolher e crescer de novo #gotinha#_

_Come logo um deles e-e_

_**Roy:**__ #quase comendo um pedação de um deles#_

_**Zoe King(a autora):**__ #entrando do nada com um vestido de festa# PÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TUDO! \Ù-Ú/ #derruba o Roy e impede que ele coma o cogumelo# Mais um plano perfeitamente executado xD_

_**Roy:**__ SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! X-X_

_**Zoe: **__Ops... Sorry #gotinha# #ela sai de cima dele#_

_O que tu fazes aqui miguxa? o3o_

_**Zoe:**__ eh que agente precisa economizar palavras x-x e eu naum agüento mais ele brincando de encolher e crescer_

_**Narradora e Roy:**__ ahhh #gotinha#_

_**Zoe:**__ #entrega o pedaço do cogumelo na mão do Roy# dê SÓ UMA (U-M-A) (1) lambida nisso ù.ú Entendeu?_

_**Roy:**__ S-sim o.O_

_**Zoe:**__ Okz n.n dpois guarde o que sobrar pra mais tarde. Algo me diz que vc vai precisar #sorriso maligno#_

_**Roy:**__ #se escondendo atrás da narradora# Ela me dá medo x-x_

_Ai, Senhor! ¬¬ dá-me santa paciência_

_**Zoe:**__ Certo certo amores n.n o papo tah bom, mas eu tenhu ki voltar pra festinha que eu tava dando \O/ #olhitos brilhando# Espera por mim Roxas! #desaparece no ar# _(N/A: Roxas eh um personagem do Kingdom Hearts II pra quem naum sabe :3)

_**Roy:**__ ela é sempre doida assim? #gota#_

_Você não faz idéia #outra gotinha#_

_Roy então faz o que a autora mandou e volta ao se tamanho normal. E antes que ele me pergunte "E agora?", os Coelhos Brancos apareceram e.ê_

_**Roy:**__ Coelho Branco! \O/ _

_**Edo:**__ ATEH QUE ENFIM EU TE ACHEI! Ò.Ó_

_**Roy:**__ tava me procurando? (L)_

_**Edo:**__ SIM! #joga um embrulho na cara dele# Agora vai na casa das Duquesas e entrega isso._

_**Roy:**__ Heim? õ.o_

_**Mia (A coelhinha branca):**__ O que você tá esperando, Esteban? o.o_

_**Roy:**__ Esteban? õ.O_

_**Edo:**__ #veia pulsando na testa# ¬¬ VAI LOGO! #chutando o Roy#_

_**Mia:**__ Temos de correr! O.o estamos atrasados!_

_E eles saem correndo floresta adentro._

_**Roy:**__ O que, diabos, foi isso? #massageando onde o Edward chutou#_

_Acho que eles te confundiram com o criado deles o.o O tal Esteban._

_**Roy:**__ Isso eu percebi ¬¬ Mas como eu faço pra chegar na casa das tais duquesas? O.o_

_Já tentou seguir as placas de neon brilhante? e-ê_

_#Placas de neon escrito "Casa das Duquesas nessa direção"#_

_**Roy:**__ Não é má idéia o.o_

_Ai meus ovários e meus rins Ù.Ú_

_Nosso herói seguiu as indicações até uma mansão bem brande. Como a porta estava aberta ele foi entrando. Sentiu o cheiro de algo sendo cozinhado e foi andando em direção ao cheiro. Foi parar em uma cozinha, onde uma cozinheira ridícula gritava "PIMENTA!" e jogava mais pimenta na panela, enquanto Lust e Bárbara Virgil (a sétima vítima do _ST_) estavam sentadas em um canto. Lust segurava um bebê que não parava de chorar e espirrar. Haviam dois gatos sentados perto do fogão, sorrindo._

_**Winry (a cozinheira):**__ PIMENTA! Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:**__ ATCHIN! X-x já não tá bom de pimenta? #desvia de uma panela que Winry jogou nele#_

_**Winry:**__ PIMENTA! Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:**__ ATCHIN! __X.X_

_**Rosy (um dos gatos): **__xD_

_**Rawnie Nolan (a oitava vítima e o outro gato):**__ XD_

_**Roy:**__ Cruiz Credu x-x Agora até gato sorri_

_**Lust:**__ e porque não sorriria? e.ê_

_**Barbie:**__ Alguém proibiu? ê-é_

_**Roy:**__ Não, não ñ-n nunca tinha visto um gato sorrir antes._

_**Lust:**__ é que esses são gatos de Cheshire e-ê_

(N/A: Cheshire eh uma região ao norte da Inglaterra, creio que próxima a Escócia :3 Não fui eu que escolheu os gatos de lá pra sorrirem o.o foi o autor do Alice original, só peguei essa idéia emprestada)

_**Barbie:**__ e eles sorriem ê-ê_

_**Roy:**__ Não sabia que gatos de Cheshire sorriam o.o_

_**Lust:**__ tá na cara que você não sabe de muita coisa e.ê_

_**Roy:**__ #gota#_

_**Winry:**__ PIMENTA! Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:**__ ATCHIN! X.X_

_**Rosy: **__xD_

_**Rawnie:**__ XD_

_Pior que você não sabe de nada mesmo xD_

_**Roy:**__ de que lado você está?! Ò-ó9_

_Do lado que eu puder zuar mais xD_

_**Winry:**__ PIMENTA! Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:**__ ATCHIN! X.X_

_**Rosy: **__xD_

_**Rawnie:**__ XD_

_**Roy:**__ QUER PARAR DE JOGAR PIMENTA! Ò-Ó_

_**Winry:**__ #começa a tentar acertar ele com panelas#_

_**Roy:**__ TA BOM! PODE CONTINUAR! /X-X\#tentando se proteger#_

_**Winry:**__ PIMENTA! Ò-Ó #volta a jogar pimento na panela#_

_**Roy:**__ ATCHIN! X.X_

_**Rosy: **__xD_

_**Rawnie:**__ XD_

_**Barbie:**__ e o que você veio fazer na nossa casa? ê.ê_

_**Roy:**__ Entregar... ATCHIN! X-X... Pacote._

_Elas pegam o pacote e abrem. Tem convites para jogar críquete com a rainha._

_**Lust:**__ #ficando feliz de repente# As Rainhas nos convidaram #olhos brilhando#_

_**Barbie:**__ #feliz também# Temos de nos arrumar #olhitos brilhantes#_

_**As duas:**__ #dando um beijinho em cada bochecha do Roy# obrigada n.n você é Demais. Em uma escala de 0 a 10, você é 11!_

_**Roy:**__ o-obrigado? õ-ô_

_Elas saem correndo. Lust larga o bebê que ela estava segurando em cima de uma bancada qualquer._

_**Winry:**__ PIMENTA! Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:**__ ATCHIN! X.X_

_**Rosy: **__xD_

_**Rawnie:**__ XD_

_Winry vê o bebê e olha pra ele como se fosse uma maníaca._

_**Winry:**__ Pimeeeeeeeeeeeeeenta... Ò¬Ó #andando até o bebê que ta chorando, segurando um pote de pimenta#_

_**Roy:**__ X-X tenho... ATCHIN!... __Que… ATCHIN!... Salvar o bebê! Ò-ó_

_Ele corre e pega o bebê antes que Winry se aproximasse demais dele. Ela começa a jogar panelas nele, mas Roy é mais rápido e sai correndo da casa em direção a floresta._

_**Roy:**__ Foi por pouco x-x_

_Bota pouco nisso u.u_

_#Em algum lugar começa a soar uma sirene.#_

_Uia O-o o que será isso?_

_**Roy: **__Terror em Silent Hill? O-O_

_**Sirene:**__ YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

_**Roy:**__ heim? o.o_

_**Sirene:**__ OOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYY_

_**Roy:**__ O-o Hã?_

_**Sirene:**__ ROOOOOOYYYYYYYYY_

_**Roy: **__Por que a sirene ta gritando meu nome? O.o_

_CORONEL!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Roy:**__ Eu tô aqui narradora õ.o_

_**Sirene:**__ CORONEL!_

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Roy:**__ O que diabos..._

_ROY MUSTANG!_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

- ROY MUSTANG!

Roy se levantou de um salto, ficando a centímetros do rosto de Edward. Ele piscou algumas vezes, ainda meio tonto por ter acabado de acordar. Talvez fosse pelo fato de ainda estar meio sonolento, mas ele não conseguiu deixar de corar violentamente por causa da súbita aproximação com o loiro alquimista. Entretanto, apesar de achar que estava desperto, o Coronel não pode deixar de perguntar:

- Coelho Branco?

Ed ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Oquey... Acho que alguém precisa urgentemente lavar o rosto... E de uma consulta com um psicólogo. Consulta Urgente.

Mustang piscou um pouco e se afastou do loirinho. A proximidade limitava seu raciocínio.

- Estou bem FullMetal. Só que você pareceu em meu sonho como coelho branco.

Ele parou, pasmo pelas próprias palavras. Edward tinha razão: ele precisava de ajuda psiquiátrica urgente. Tinha endoidado! Como ele tinha tido a coragem de contar para o seu objeto de desejo um sonho proibido para maiores de 18?

FullMetal piscou um pouco e ergueu as sobrancelhas, em uma expressão de ceticismo.

- Você estava sonhando comigo vestido de coelhinho? Estava tendo sonhos eróticos comigo?

A vontade de corar voltou a Roy, só que este já estava mais desperto e conseguiu controlar.

- Claro que não FullMetal! Que idéia ridícula! Eu estava tendo um sonho tipo Alice no País das maravilhas, SÓ isso.

Mustang merecia um Oscar depois dessa atuação brilhante.

Edward piscou um pouco.

- Como assim "sonho tipo Alice no País das maravilhas"

A resposta saiu da boa do Coronel antes que ele tivesse a chance de pensar:

- Ora, eu vi você e a Amélia vestidos de coelhos brancos e segui pra descobrir o motivo disso. Caí em um buraco e fui parar em uma sala onde Falman e Klaus eram portas. Aí eu encolhi mais tava sem a chave, aí eu cresci demais, a narradora maluca cortou cebola pra eu comecei a chorar. Aí eu caí em um mar e fui parar em uma floresta. Lá eu encontrei Harry, Henry, Brosh e Maria. Então eles viram uma espécie de monstro e saíram correndo gritando "_Save Them". _Aí eu encontro com Rose e Armstrong que são flores. Aí eu encolho de novo e dou de cara com Mehtevas e Steven que são lagartas. Aí aparece uma autora maluca que me manda dar uma lambida em um cogumelo. Eu faço isso e cresço de novo. Aí aparece você e a Mia que me mandam entregar um pacote na casa das Duquesas Lust e Barbie. Elas tão na cozinha da mansão, onde a cozinheira maluca, que era aquela sua amiga Winry, não parava de jogar pimenta em tudo. Aí ela ia ameaçar o bebê que a Lust tava segurando, e que eu tava tentando salvar, quando você me acordou.

Assim que terminou de falar, ele repensou tudo que tinha dito. E viu que não tinha cometido nenhum deslize. Menos mal: Não tinha fodido com tudo, só tinha feito um relato maluco para um de seus subordinados. O mais precioso deles.

"Mais precioso deles?" pensou engolindo em seco. Precisava de um psiquiatra.

Edward o encarava com os olhos dourados arregalados, parecendo dois dobrões de ouro. Então lentamente falou:

- Puta dum sonho... O.O

- Verdade U-U

- E quem são Amélia, Klaus, Harry, Henry, Rose, Steven e Barbie?

Roy piscou surpreso.

- Você devia saber: são as vítimas do _Save Them._

O loiro parecia genuinamente surpreso agora.

- Tá sonhando com as crianças mortas?

- Estão bem vivas no meu sonho. E com medo do _Save Them _pegar elas. – respondeu ele sombrio.

Ed o encarou de uma maneira engraçada que Roy não conseguiu definir o que era.

- Você não ta trabalhando demais nesse caso?

- O que quer dizer com isso FullMetal? – perguntou desconfiado.

O mais novo sentou-se sobre a escrivaninha.

- Você tem dormido bem? A noite toda? Não tem tido pesadelos?

Mustang piscou um pouco, surpreso, antes de responder:

- Tenho dormido bem, a noite toda e – ele não pode deixar de corar – tenho tido sonhos agradáveis.

O loiro coçou o queixo e mais uma vez o moreno quis ser a luva que ele usava.

- Talvez sejam então os interrogatórios... – ele falou baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outro.

- Pode me explicar o significado das perguntas agora FullMetal? –o Coronel pediu cansado. Edward o encarou direto nos olhos, como um estudante que fora pego por um professor enquanto não prestava atenção a aula.

- Eu... eu... er... eu só me perguntei se seria comum sonhar esse tipo de coisa. – ele corou levemente – Tipo aquela "paradinha" de adivinhar os sonhos. – acrescentou revirando e imitando a voz de Rosetta Christopher ao falar "paradinha"

- Ela também tá te atazanando com essa baboseira psicológica? – perguntou o outro erguendo uma sobrancelha elegantemente. Ed assentiu e Roy soltou uma risadinha – Não tem que dar bola pras implicâncias dela Edward. Você pode sonhar que escorregou em um tobogã de caramelo e cair em uma piscina de cogumelos que você ainda é normal. São só sonhos. Não querem dizer nada.

E o mais velho aproveitou a deixa pra bagunçar os cabelos loiros. Já o mais moço corou de leve e desceu da mesa.

- O horário de almoço está quase terminando. Devia comer alguma coisa. Não vai ser nada legal se você desmaiar de novo.

Mustang sorriu sarcástico.

- Ficaria surpreso com o que eu faço em um _pequeno_ espaço de tempo.

Elric, que caminhava para a porta, parou e se virou com um olhar assassino.

- O que você disse? ¬¬

- Naaaaada xD cofcofpequenocofcof

O Coronel mal teve tempo de desviar de seu vaso de mesa que se espatifou na janela logo atrás dele.

- Eu NÃO sou tão pequeno que poderia ser esmagado pelo seu pé! – respondeu Edward, com ira explícita na voz, saindo da sala com o pouco orgulho que lhe restava e batendo a porta no processo.

Roy riu de leve e olhou para sua mesa. Arregalou os olhos: O que em seus sonhos era um cogumelo vermelho, na vida real era o casaco de Edward dobrado, colocado sob sua cabeça.

É. A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas...

O Flame Alchemist foi até a cafeteria e comprou um sanduíche. Foi com uma pequena pontada de irritação que ele verificou que não poderia fazer mais nada além de comer e ir ao banheiro.

E foi o que ele fez (não lhe era agradável o pensamento de receber um tiro de Riza caso chegasse atrasado demais). Chegando a sua sala, descobriu uma visitante nem um pouco bem vinda, ocupando sua cadeira.

- Oi Co-Ro-Nel! – cumprimentou Rosetta Christopher com o seu tradicional sorriso "Gato de Cheshire" – Dormiu bem? xD

Ela estava relaxada na cadeira de couro de Roy (N/A: por que os homens no geral gostam tanto de couro nas cadeiras e nos bancos de carros? õ-ô), inclinada para trás, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e os pés repousados na escrivaninha dele. O casaco vermelho de Edward repousava no colo da moça, como uma espécie de gato que repousava ao colo da dona.

O Coronel fechou o cenho.

- Sim, dormi. _Agradecido_ pela sua atenção. – o sarcasmo era pesado no tom de voz dele – Agora poderia sair da minha cadeira?

Ela fez que não ouviu.

- Edward não vai gostar de saber que você usou o casaco dele pra babar em cima. Além de ter quase sujado-o com outras _coisas._

Mustang quase teve uma AVC: seu cérebro entrou em pane, seu coração disparou por causa da adrenalina, o ar em seu peito pareceu gelo, suas pernas ameaçaram desabar, sua visão quase apagou, sentiu o rosto começar a aquecer e um nó se formar em sua garganta. Mas apesar dessa revolução que ocorria internamente, o Coronel apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e disse com um sorriso sarcástico:

- Não sou pervertido como você para roubar o casaco de alguém para dormir em cima, muito menos babar, e muito menos ainda ter sonhos desse tipo sobre ele.

- Mas é pervertido o suficiente para molestar o casaco de um pobre rapaz que inocentemente o ofereceu para o senhor. – ela replicou com o sorriso alargado e um tom de ironia - Tenho pena do tal rapaz caso ele caia em suas mãos taradas! – Rosy acrescentou se fazendo de preocupada.

Ele a encarou sem saber o que dizer. Odiava ficar sem palavras, mas parecia que tudo que ele retrucasse poderia e seria usado contra ele. Rosetta encarou o silêncio dele como uma rendição e sorriu felinamente.

- O que foi Co-Ro-Nel? xD O gato comeu sua língua?

Sorte a sua, que Riza entrou naquele momento com alguns papeis nas mãos. A psiquiatra tirou os pés da mesa e a Tenente ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Algum problema senhor? – perguntou para Roy.

- N-nenhum, primeira Tenente. – ele respondeu tentando parecer firme.

- Nenhum mesmo amore. – respondeu Rosy sorrindo com doçura – Eu vou avisar aos outros que estamos prontos para continuar.

Passou pelo Coronel a caminho da porta e lhe lançou um olhar felino, com direito a um sorriso debochado; e então saiu meio que andando, meio que flutuando.

Hawkeye colocou uma mão no ombro dele.

- Quer que eu me livre dela? – perguntou com o tom de voz mais doce que ele já a tinha ouvido usar.

Mustang se virou e encarou a loira que sorria com ternura. "S-sádica" pensou enquanto sentia um calafrio.

- N-não acho necessário ainda Riza.

- Mas ela está ameaçando você. – ela replicou fazendo um pequeno bico, ainda mantendo a expressão terna.

- Não exatamente. Tá mais pra "zuando da minha cara"

A face dela passou de gentileza sádica para uma genuína expressão materna de preocupação.

- Certeza Roy? Ela pode vir a prejudicar o seu plano de se tornar Fuhrër.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, mas ela não me ameaçou ainda. E não fiz nada, então não tem provas que me incriminem. Ela pode falar por aí que eu tenho uma queda pelo Black Hayate: não adiantaria nada sem provas. E tudo que eu teria que fazer seria passar uma agradável noite com uma fofoqueira qualquer que no dia seguinte a cidade toda iria me conhecer novamente como "Womannizer number one". – Mustang juntou o casaco de Ed do chão e jogou em um dos sofás de couro – O problema é ela falar pro Edward... Não pretendo contar pra ele absolutamente nada e nem pretendo fazer nada com ele. Mas mesmo sem ser correspondido, a idéia dele ir para longe é... Assustadora.

Ela assentiu lentamente com a expressão séria.

- Entendo. Mesmo assim, se você se sentir ameaçado demais com isso, me avisa. – Riza sorriu docemente de novo – Eu ponho ela na linha.

Uma aura negra pareceu emanar da loira, enquanto ele dava um passo para trás. Riza Hawkeye dava medo.

Enfim, logo todos estavam reunidos de novo para mais uma entrevista.

A próxima tinha hora marcada já que os pais da oitava vítima era advogados. Não seriam permitidos atrasos.

E dessa vez, Roy conseguiu ir no mesmo carro que Edward, apesar da primeira Tenente estar junto. Porém, como sua subordinada estava ao volante, ele pôde dar-se ao luxo de admirar o loiro em total silêncio. Pode observar seus cabelos fios de ouro, a pele delicadamente queimada de sol, os lábios pétalas de rosas, o pescoço longo de cisne que terminavam em ombros que ainda finos, porém já começavam a se alargar. Mustang ainda foi agraciado por uma agradável conversa sobre alquimia avançada com o mais novo. Era quase como observar uma ora de arte enquanto escutava o coro de anjos.

Chegaram ao escritório do senhor e senhora Wolfgan com quinze minutos de antecedência. Assim que entraram, foram recebidos por uma secretária que tinha em torno dos seus 50 anos, cara feito uma ameixa murcha, cabelos brancos e ar severo. Ela olhou para Roy, para Riza e então para Edward, e então perguntou séria:

- Tem hora marcada para a audiência pra ver com quem vai ficar guarda da criança? ù.u

- Criança? ò.ô – perguntou Ed irritado enquanto Roy se esforçava pra não rir e os outros suspiravam cansados.

- Sim pirralho e.ê

Mehtevas e Valentine seguravam o loiro enquanto Riza explicava o mal entendido.

- Ah sim, sim! – ela exclamou após entender seu engano – Desculpem por isso: força do hábito. Por favor, queiram esperar aqui. – a senhora indicou uma confortável sala de espera. Não demorou muito para o casal de advogados os atender.

Famosos por não perderem caso algum, Roger e Nora Wolfgan eram os melhores advogados de toda Central e uns dos melhores do país. Ficaram particularmente famosos no tempo que atuavam na promotoria, em um caso contra um pedófilo a quem os jornais chamavam de "A fada dos dentes". A fama os seguiu para a carreira de profissional liberal, sendo os dois conhecidos como "advogados do diabo".

Assim que entraram na sala, Roger Wolfgan se levantou de sua cadeira. Ele era um homem alto e atraente, em torno dos seus 30 anos, com o porte atlético, pele clara, cabelos escuros e olhos cor de prata. Tinha o rosto largo com um queixo firme e olhos sagazes. Vestia-se um terno preto, com camisa também preta e gravata cinzenta.

- Coronel Mustang. Detetive Mehtevas. – cumprimento os dois com um aperto de mão e os outros com um aceno de cabeça.

Nora Wolfgan sorriu meio tímida. Era uma mulher pequena, um pouco mais jovem que seu marido, rosto pequeno com um queixo pequeno, pele clara, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes e doces. Usava um terninho preto com riscas de giz.

- Por favor, sentem-se. – disse indicando uma mesa longa que era usada para conversas entre advogados e clientes. Previamente haviam sido adicionadas cadeiras em número suficiente para acomodar a todos.

- Posso perguntar o motivo dessa visita? – perguntou o advogado.

- Sim, pode. – respondeu Valentine – Precisamos que vocês nos dêem algumas informações sobre sua filha.

- É que estamos tentando descobrir como _Save Them_ escolhe as vítimas. – continuou Rosetta – Por isso estamos entrevistando os pais para coletar dados acerca dos filhos.

As mãos de Nora tremeram um pouco e o marido pegou uma das mãos e entrelaçou na sua.

- Sim, certo. O que for preciso para capturar esse _monstro_. – Roger respondeu com a voz baixa.

Riza fez as perguntas básicas. O casal não demonstrou qualquer outro tipo de emoção além das que suas mãos transmitiam.

- Podem falar alguma coisa sobre sua filha? – pediu Edward após as perguntas de praxe – O que ela gostava de fazer, maneira de agir, temperamento...

A advogada o encarou nos olhos.

- Ela era adorável. Estava sempre com um sorriso de orelha a orelha... – Roy arregalou os olhos. Outra coincidência entre sonho e realidade – As vezes pensávamos que deveria se chamar Poliana e não Rawnie. (N/A: Poliana eh um livrinho de uma garota feliz e.e consultem a Wikipédia ou leiam o livro pra mais detalhes). Adorava gatos. Quase todo dia ela encontrava um novo que ela levava pra casa. Adorava os irmãos mais novos também, estavam sempre "partindo para desbravar o desconhecido". Vivia falando abobrinhas. Ela mesma dizia que era anormal e que se orgulhava disso. – ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos – Era a mestra em desaparecer. Ninguém nunca a encontrava em um esconde-esconde, o que deixava os irmãos mais novos irritados com ela. Só que eles a admiravam mesmo assim. Ela era a ídola deles. Eram muito unidos, sabe. E eles meio que copiavam essa mania dela de ficar sorrindo o tempo todo...

Houve um instante de silêncio.

- Como ela foi levada? – perguntou Valentine com um tom gentil.

Nora estremeceu e foi rapidamente amparada pelos braços do marido em volta de si.

- Minha filha sempre leva... – começou Roger - ...Levava gatos da rua pra casa. Já temos três, por isso ela sempre tinha que largar-los na rua de volta. Rawnie sempre reclamava, mas soltava-os. Até que ela parou de reclamar. Dizia que daria para o "amigo do capuz" cuidar. – sua voz se entristeceu – Ela desapareceu em uma terça... O bilhete veio quarta... – ele fez uma longa pausa – Depois que a polícia encontrou o corpo de minha filha, nós encontramos o que restou dos gatos: todos foram esfolados vivos e depois mortos. Largados nos fundos de nossa casa.

Antes que outro silêncio se abatesse na sala, Roy se levantou e estendeu a mão na direção de Roger.

- Agradeço a compreensão dos senhores, e isso é tudo. – disse estendendo a mão.

O Sr. Wolfgan levantou-se e apertou a mão que o Coronel lhe estendia com um sorriso triste.

- Nós é que agradecemos por ainda estarem tentando colocar esse bandido atrás das grades.

Despediram-se e foram para os carros. Não iam voltar para o QG ainda, pois as próximas três entrevistas seriam feitas quase que simultaneamente: eles estavam indo para uma matinê de lançamento do novo filme dos pais das próximas vítimas.

Não foi difícil passar pelos seguranças da festa, uma vez que Roy e Riza estavam com seus uniformes. O grupo olhou ao redor e constatou que estava com sorte: o casal tinha acabado de ser liberado pelos reportes.

Não era difícil de identificar o casal mais famoso de toda Amestris. Diego e Flora Hector atuaram em vários filmes juntos e eram os "queridinhos de Amestris". Estavam casados a pelo menos 12 anos e tiveram apenas um filho, Gilles. Muitos tablóides diziam que estavam prestes a se divorciarem, e que a morte do filho deveria apressar o processo. Diziam que Diego estava tendo um caso com Geraldine Simeon, uma outra atriz e mãe da décima vítima de _Save Them_.

Mustang se aproximou dos dois e tocou no ombro do homem.

- Senhor e senhora Hector? – perguntou mais por educação do que qualquer outra coisa, já que já sabia quem eles eram.

- Sem autógrafos. – retrucou Diego. Ele tinha uma beleza que para os padrões de Amestris era considerada exótica: tinha perfil de latino (N/A: mexicano minha gente xD zuera, quero dizer tiop os nossos latinos americanos. Agora só me ocorre Antônio Bandeira o.ò só que eu naum sei se ele pode ser classificado como latino x-x). A pele era azeitonada, cabelos muito fartos e negros, um cavanhaque, olhos negros e arrogantes.

- Não queremos autógrafos, e sim fazer algumas perguntas.

- A seção de entrevista já acabou. – respondeu Flora com o tom arrogante e nariz empinado. Bonita assim como o marido, tinha cabelos escuros e compridos, nariz pequeno e olhos azuis.

- Não somos repórteres senhores.

E por fim os dois encararam o grupo (eles o evitavam fazer desde que foram abordados) e ambos arregalaram os olhos.

- Sim? O que desejam? – perguntou o Sr. Hector ainda surpreso.

- Eu sou o Coronel Roy Mustang e estou encarregado do caso _Save Them_...

Diante dessas palavras, ambos fecharam a cara.

- Não temos mais nada a declarar. – já iam andando quando Valentine os deteu.

- Não querem que o culpado seja capturado? – perguntou em um tom sério.

- Como se vocês fossem conseguir isso! – replicou Flora em um tom pedante.

- Nós _vamos_. – respondeu Mehtevas com firmeza – Só fica mais rápido se os senhores ajudarem.

- Não podem nos obrigar a isso. – falou Diego com um tom arrogante.

Riza e Rosy sorriram juntas.

- Não, não podemos...

- ... Mas que tal se nós chamássemos uns amigos nossos reportes?

Os dois gelaram.

- Imagine o que as manchetes estarão divulgando amanhã: "Pais desnaturados!", "Pai Podre, Mãe Monstro"...

- Certo! Certo! – exclamou a Sra. Hector – Só não façam escândalo!

Roy encarou as duas. Riza sorria docemente e Rosetta sorria à la "gato de Cheshire". "I-insanas" pensou dando um passo pra longe delas.

- O que podem nos falar do seu filho? – perguntou Ed – Como era a personalidade dele.

O Sr. Hector baixou um pouco o olhar.

- Não parava quieto. Parecia que tinham ligado na tomada e esquecido de desligar. E, _Dios Mio_, era um pesadelo quando ele comia doces. Se antes ele era hiperativo, depois dos doces ele era impossível. Tinhamos de ficar escondendo até o pote de açúcar daquele pestinha. E ele tinha uma mania incrível com chapéus, Dios sabe porque, eu não sei. Adorava colocar tudo em cima da cabeça: chapéus, casacos, livros, panelas... O que você imaginar, ele já pôs na cabeça. Mas apesar disso tudo, era criativo. – ele riu – Até hoje eu não sei qual é a semelhança entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha...

- Isso é uma charada? – perguntou Edward de maneira educada e curiosa.

- Não e.ê é um panetone.

Antes quem FullMetal pudesse ter a chance de retrucar, Roy interveio.

- E como ele foi levado?

Diego revirou os olhos.

- Vocês já não sabem disso? O _bastardo_ dava chapéus e doces pra eles acreditarem que os três eram amigos. Depois levou ele em um carro preto.

- Desculpe, mas você disse três? – o alquimista loiro perguntou educadamente.

- Não consegue escutar tampinha? e.é

Antes que Edward pudesse explodir, Mustang deu um cascudo nele para que se calasse. Ed o encarou com ira no olhar e o moreno respondeu com um olhar de advertência. Deviam ser discretos ali.

- Quem é o terceiro a que você se refere? – perguntou de maneira polida.

- Duh, Marie Simeon. A filha de Geraldine e melhor amiga do meu filho. – houve uma pausa na conversa – Algo mais?

- Não, não. – respondeu Valentine – já temos tudo que precisamos.

- Ótimo – retrucou Diego com sarcasmo enquanto o casal se afastava.

- Dupla de cuzões... – praguejou Edward baixinho assim que eles já estavam distantes o suficiente para não ouvirem, virou-se em seguida para o Coronel, irritado – E por que, diabos, você não me deixou falar umas poucas e boas pra aquele filho da puta?

O oficial revirou os olhos.

- Você não pode dar um dos seus showzinhos aqui nessa festa. Temos de ser discretos para não deixar os entrevistados acuados, e um escândalo só iria dificultar nosso já difícil trabalho.

O loirinho fez um bico de raiva e franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não retrucou.

Na mesma festa, estava Geraldine Simeon, por uma ponta que ela fez no mesmo filme. Além dos boatos sobre seu suposto romance com Diego Hector, ela era famosa por vários filmes recentes. Já havia sido casada várias vezes, e de um desses casamentos, trazia uma filha, Marie.

Rapidamente localizaram Geraldine, que estava prestes a terminar com os reportes. Esperaram alguns minutos enquanto a coletiva acabava e a interceptaram na saída, já afastados dos flashes das câmeras.

- Geraldine Simeon?

- Sem autógrafos. – respondeu sem encarar o grupo. Ela era uma mulher pequena, talvez da mesma altura que Edward (os saltos a faziam parecer maior). Era loira, com os cabelos presos em um coque desfiado; olhos azuis escuros, pele clara e lábios grandes.

- Não queremos autógrafos, e sim fazer algumas perguntas.

- A seção de entrevista já acabou. – respondeu com o tom arrogante e nariz empinado.

- Não somos repórteres, senhora.

Ela se virou, irritada.

- Senhora e a sua avó. – foi quando percebeu que se tratava de pessoa do exército – Oh! Me desculpe, achei que fosse alguém querendo apenas me aborrecer. – ela sorriu de maneira cativante – Em que posso lhes ser útil?

- Eu sou o Coronel Roy Mustang e estou encarregado do caso _Save Them_ e gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre a sua filha...

Ela estremeceu.

- Já não fizeram perguntas o suficiente?

- Lamento, mas precisamos lhe fazer mais algumas. – respondeu Edward polidamente.

Ela olhou pra ele de maneira debochada.

- Quem é o pirralho?

FullMetal contou até 10 pra não explodir.

- Este é o Major Full Metal Alchemist, e ele está ajudando na investigação. – respondeu Mustang, se segurando pra não sorrir.

- De qualquer modo, não há mais nada que eu possa dizer e nem tenho tempo. Agora, tenham o bom dia. – ela tentou se afastar.

- Mas...

- Nem "mas", nem meio "mas". Passar bem, senhoras e senhores.

Rosy e Riza sorriram de novo.

- Okz! Os jornais vão saber disso!

A atriz parou.

- Desculpe?

- Foi isso que você ouviu mesmo. Tenho uns amigos reportes que estão doi-di-nhos pra terem novidades sobre o caso.

- E que manchete melhor do que "Atriz se recusa a falar: Ela esconde algo?"

- Ou melhor ainda: "Filha morre e mãe só quer saber de prêmio"

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Vocês ganharam! – exclamou a atriz derrotada.

A psicóloga e a primeira Tenente sorriram de novo. "Sádicas" pensou Roy, dando um passo para a direita e para longe delas.

- Como você descreveria a personalidade de sua filha? – perguntou Valentine.

Geraldine pensou um pouco.

- Ela era hiperativa. MUITO. Não podia dar nem um grão de açúcar se não ela pirava. – sorriu para si mesma, nostálgica – Vivia reclamando que tinha orelhas grandes, apesar delas serem normais, e até eram bem pequenininhas. Não deixava eu cortar o cabelo dela por vergonha dessas supostas orelhas. Gostava muito de brincar de chazinho. Para os três, era sempre hora do chá... – desmanchou o sorriso e olhou para a própria bolsa tristemente, como se buscasse lá as respostas que faltavam sobre a morte da filha.

- Desculpe, a quem você se refere por "os três"? – perguntou Ed com cautela.

- Ora! Ela, o melhor amigo, Gilles Hector, e o filho de Daniel Lupe, Fox.

Todos piscaram. Os Hector não tinham mencionado que a 9ª e a 10ª vítima eram relacionadas com a 11ª.

- Acabamos de conversar com os Hector, e eles não mencionaram Fox Lupe. – comentou o alquimista loiro.

Ela suspirou.

- É que ele nunca era convidado para a casa dos Hector. Diego... erh... digo... o Sr. Hector tem uma rixa com o Sr. Lupe. Vivem competindo por premiações. Na minha casa, Fox sempre foi bem vindo. Minha filha e Gilles às vezes eram um pouco malvados com o pobre Fox. Eles não se conformavam que ele fosse dorminhoco do jeito que era.

Todos assentiram.

- E como sua filha foi levada? – Valentine perguntou.

Ela estremeceu e se abraçou.

- Ele começou a dar doces, sabe, pra conseguir a confiança. Teve outros presentinhos, como um joguinho de chá verdinho. Eu estava fora quando aconteceu... Encontrei a criadagem morta, e minha filha desaparecida...

Ela estremeceu de novo.

- Precisam de algo mais? – perguntou com um tom de voz arrogante, mas foi traída por seus olhos que lacrimejavam.

- Não senhora ("- Senhora é a sua avó!"). Agradecemos sua colaboração.

Geraldine Simeon assentiu e se retirou para a festa.

- Certo... – falou Rosetta devagar – Faltam só mais dois e acaba-se essa tortura.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e entraram na festa, em busca do último ator da lista, Daniel Lupe.

Lupe não havia participado do filme em questão, mas vários ricos e famosos estava lá para prestigiar o lançamento do filme, incluindo o referido ator.

O grupo localizou Lupe próximo a mesa do coquetel e se aproximou. Daniel talvez fosse, dos pais que eram atores, o mais famoso de todos. Não era sua aparência o que chamava atenção do público. Não era tão bonito assim. Tinha a estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos encaracolados, olhos castanhos de um ursino de pelúcia e estava um pouco acima do peso. Ele chamava a atenção por sua maneira de atuar, o que lhe rendeu vários prêmios. Quer trabalhasse em comédias, quer trabalhassem em dramas, suas atuações eram sempre elogiadas.

- Daniel Lupe? – perguntou Roy, tocando de leve o ombro do artista, já esperando o tradicional "Sem autógrafos". Surpreendeu-se quando ele se virou ao invés de desviar o olhar.

- Sim?

- Eu sou o Coronel Roy Mustang e estou encarregado do caso _Save Them_ e gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre o seu filho.

O ator ficou pálido e suas mãos tremeram.

- Ah... – foi tudo que disse, sem encarar mais Roy nos olhos, se concentrando em um ponto próximo aos seus pés.

- Sabemos que ainda é difícil de falar de seu filho, mas precisamos lhe perguntar como era a personalidade dele.

- Por quê? – perguntou ainda sem encarar o Coronel.

- Por que estamos tentando definir como ele escolhe as vítimas para impedir que ele faça o que fez de novo e para que possamos prendê-lo.

Daniel assentiu lentamente e voltou a encarar Mustang.

- Como ele era, você pergunta. Bom... Tive Foxie quando ainda era muito jovem. Minha mulher me largou depois de um tempo. Naquela época eu ainda não era famoso e passávamos por problemas financeiros... Mas ele nunca se importou. Podíamos estar totalmente falidos que ele não se importava ou não parecia se importar. Sempre foi uma criança muito doce. Foxie sempre foi muito calmo. Se eu deixasse, dormia 18 horas por dia. Consultei alguns médicos pra ver se aquilo era normal, e eles sempre diziam que não havia nada de errado com ele... Ele gostava muito de quadrinhos. Comprava todos pra ele. Ainda não tive coragem de me desfazer de nada que era dele... – a voz dele era carregada de tristeza e pesar.

Todos assentiram e Riza perguntou:

- Como ele foi levado?

Lupe estremeceu.

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Lamentamos, mas é necessário.

Ele balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo.

- Bom, ele foi enganado com quadrinhos e doces (outra coisa que ele adorava). Bom, tudo que eu sei é que cheguei em casa de noite depois das filmagens de meu último filme e vi um carro indo embora. Alguns criados estavam mortos, assim como o pessoal da segurança. Só deu tempo de ver um carro se afastando com alta velocidade. Estava escuro... Não deu pra ver. Também não deu pra continuar gravando o filme depois disso. Sei lá... Me sentia culpado.

O grupo concordou.

- Obrigado Sr. Lupe. – Roy estendeu a mão para ele – Isso é tudo.

Ele apenas apertou a mão que lhe era oferecida e observou enquanto o grupo se afastava.

Já nos carros, Edward falou cansado:

- Só mais um... Aí acaba...

O Coronel bufou.

- Quem dera acabasse...

E o grupo se dirigiu para o escritório da última entrevista. Dessa vez o silêncio se abateu sobre os carros, fazendo a viagem de seis minutos durarem uma eternidade.

Assim que chegaram a sede administrativa da "Pixie Cia", já foram saltando do carro, apressados. E mais uma vez, Roy e Riza usaram de seus uniformes para entrar mais rapidamente na sala do executivo.

Ben Kristen era famoso por ter erguido seu império empresarial do absoluto nada. Começou com uma pequena loja no subúrbio, e agora já tinha fabricas de tudo. "De alfinete a carros", esse era o lema. (N/A: siuviu santus da vida xD)

Assim que chegaram, ele ergueu os olhos da papelada que ele cuidava, viu os uniformes e sorriu. Era um homem que começava a ficar careca, estatura mediana, olhos castanhos, e pele clara de quem não pega sol já há bastante tempo.

- Olá! Vieram negociar uma nova frota de viaturas para as Forças?

- Lamento, mas esse não é o objetivo de nossa visita. Eu sou o Coronel Roy Mustang e estou encarregado do caso _Save Them_ e gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre a sua filha.

O sorriso se transformou em uma careta de raiva.

- Ah, então ao invés de irem atrás do culpado vocês ficam fazendo perguntas cretinas para os pais? – perguntou com raiva na voz.

- Lhe asseguramos que iremos capturar o assassino-

- Ah é? E que garantia tenho pra isso? A sua palavra? Noooosa! Que grande garantia!

- Ótimo! – falou Mustang por fim – Se não capturarmos o culpado, a culpa será TODA sua! Porque todos os outros pais já responderam a essas perguntas.

O executivo se pôs de pé de uma só vez, bufando feito touro.

- Como ousa...

Roy ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu sarcástico.

- Se você consegue dormir bem, sabendo que teve uma oportunidade de ajudar e não ajudou, então passar bem.

Todos admiraram espantados enquanto o Coronel se virou e se dirigiu para a saída. Lançaram um último olhar para Kristen e se preparavam para seguir Roy, quando o pai da mais recente vítima falou.

- CERTO! Eu respondo a porra das perguntas.

O Flame Alchemist sorriu para si mesmo e depois virou com a expressão séria.

- Estamos tentando definir como ele escolhe as vítimas. – explicou Rosy – Então precisamos que nos diga como era a personalidade de sua filha.

Ele encarou sua mesa.

- Se minha mulher não estivesse doente, diria pra vocês iram perguntar para ela. – Ben suspirou, tentando controlar a raiva. Sua esposa tinha entrado em depressão desde que sua filha fora levada e o bilhete entregue – Como ela era? Mimada. Não podíamos dar um "não" pra ela, que a pirralha já começava a dar um dos seus showzinhos. Se alguém não fizesse as coisas do jeito que ela queria, já ia mandando despedir. A irmã mais nova é a mesma coisa.

- E como ela foi levada? – continuou Rosy.

Ele olhou feio pra ela.

- Tudo que nós não demos pra ela naquela época, o bastardo deu. Sempre aparecia com um brinquedo novo que não tínhamos comprado. Dizia que era de um "amigo pobretão mais que fazia o que ela mandava". E então, um belo dia – ele encheu sua voz de sarcasmo – o desgraçado falou que tinha comprado alguma coisa grande pra ela e que só ia entregar pra ela no parque. Lá ele matou a babá com veneno e levou a Juliette...

A voz falhou nesse momento.

- Agradecemos as informações Sr. Kristen. Elas ajudaram imensamente. – disse o Coronel.

O executivo olhou feio para ele.

- É bom mesmo! Me fizeram perder meu precioso tempo!

Eles meio que saíram/foram empurrados do prédio. Já lá fora, Edward falou:

- Se ela era mimada a culpa era toda dele. ¬¬

- Pena que não se pode falar o mesmo da sua altura XD. – continuou Roy.

- Isso me... QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE TÃO PEQUENO QUE SE PERDERIA NO MEIO DAS CRIANCINHAS!?

O grupo voltou para o QG. Chegando lá, Roy estava pronto pra começar a discutir o caso com Valentine, Rosetta e Mehtevas; quando Riza pegou uma pilha de papeis e entregou para ele.

- Faça seu trabalho.

- Mas eu tenho que cuidar do caso!

Ouviu o som de uma pistola sendo carregada.

- Por favor, Coronel, faça o seu trabalho que se acumulou nesses últimos dias. – pediu ela com o tom de voz doce.

E pedindo com carinho, não tinha como recusar...

E Mustang foi deixado sozinho em sua sala para trabalhar, enquanto os outros três tratavam do caso e o resto do seu pessoal despachava outros papeis.

Só que a primeira Tenente não contava com um pequeno fator: Roy ainda estava morto de sono.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Roy:**__ #piscando meio atordoado e constatando que ainda tava segurando o bebê que tinha tirado da casa das duquesas# ah tah o.o lembre onde eu tinha parado._

_E você tinha esquecido? #gotinha# ai meus rins U.U_

_**Roy:**__ é que a história parou de repente o.o aí eu fiquei meio confuso nessa volta._

_Certo, certo e.ê_

_Nosso "herói" tremia, não por causa de frio ou outra coisa, mas sim por causa do bebê que ele segurava. A criança tremia como vara verde._

_**Roy:**__ carai x-x isso é uma criança ou um porco?_

_**Bebê:**__ OINC! #virando porco diante dos olhos de Roy#_

_**Roy:**__ CARAI MANO! O-O #solta o porquinho que sai correndo alegremente pela floresta e desaparece# que esquisito x.x_

_Esse sonho é seu e.e se é esquisito, a culpa é sua._

_**Roy:**__ tá, tá e.é já sei._

_Nesse momento duas vozes alegres perguntaram para o desorientado caçador:_

_**Voz 1:**__ Virou uma galinha? xD_

_**Voz 2: **__Ou um cachorro? XD_

_**Roy:**__ heim? o.o #procurando a fonte das vozes#_

_Próximo a Roy, em cima de uma árvore estavam os dois gatos de Cheshire sorrindo para ele._

_**Rosy:**__ É que geralmente vira ou um cachorro ou uma galinha xD_

_**Rawnie:**__ esquisito virar um porco xD_

_**Rosy:**__ você deve ser maluco XD_

_**Rawnie:**__ Eah XD_

_**Roy:**__ isso não é motivo o suficiente para se julgar alguém maluco #gotinha#_

_**Rosy e Rawnie:**__ pra nós, é xD_

_**Roy: **__#gotinha# bom, vocês sabem pra que direção eu devo ir para encontrar com o coelho branco? n¬n_

_**Rosy:**__ Não x3_

_**Rawnie:**__ por que você não tenta a casa dos Chapeleiros ou das Lebres de Março? xD_

_**Rosy:**__ Os dois são loucos XD_

_**Roy:**__ mas eu não quero conhecer ninguém doido!_

_**Rawnie: **__Ah, mas você não pode evitar xD: somos todos loucos! Eu sou louca, você é louco, Rosetta é insana, a Narradora é maluca e a autora é lunática x3_

_HEI! Eu não sou maluca ò.Ó_

_**Todos:**__ claro que não e.e #sarcasmo#_

_Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi çç_

_**Roy:**__ e como você pode saber que eu sou louco? Ò.ó_

_**Rosy:**__ você gosta de um Ga-Ro-To #ênfase no O# com Me-Ta-De da sua idade e ainda por cima não é pedófilo X3 quer maluquice maior que essa? XD_

_**Roy: **__mimimimimimimimimimimimimimi çç_

_Bem vindo ao time, colega U-U_

_**Rawnie:**__ heim, você vai jogar críquete com as Rainhas, não vai? =D_

_**Roy:**__ não fui convidado o.o_

_**Rosy:**__ ah xD não se preocupe, você será. A festa vai ficar Mui-To mais divertido se você for XD_

_**Rawnie:**__ nos vemos lá XD_

_E as duas desaparecem._

_**Roy:**__ o.o que estranho_

_Nesse momento, Edward passa correndo sozinho._

_**Roy:**__ COELHO BRAN- #Ed tapa a boca dele e eles se jogam nos arbustos#_

_**Edo: **__#sussurrando# FICOU MALUCO! Ò.Ó O que você acha que vai acontecer se eles nós encontrarem? x.x #com medo#_

_**Roy:**__ #idem# eles quem? O.o_

_**Edo:**__ SHHH Ò.Ó_

_Nesse momento duas peças de xadrez apareceram na clareira onde eles estavam segundos antes. Um era um peão e o outro uma dama._

_**Peão (Billy Vernon):**__ perdemos o rastro dele! T-T Perdemos o rastro dele! T-T Perdemos o rastro dele! T-T Perdemos o- #leva um cascudo na cabeça#_

_**Dama (o suspeito nº 3 xD que ainda não apareceu na trama): **_(N/A: não é maldade não gente eu colocar um cara que ainda não apareceu #gotinha# tem um motivo muito importante! o.o eu garanto. Só não posso dizer qual é xD E por enquanto ele será apenas "nº 3")_ Vamos perder o rastro dele se você não calar a porra da sua boca! ¬¬_

_**Vernon:**__ desculpa chefinho çç_

_**Nº 3:**__ tá tá e.e bicha inrrustida..._

_Ele se aproximou do centro da clareira e aspirou o ar. Os dois alquimistas assistiam tudo pelos galhos da moita. Edward (que estivera agarrado a Roy) apertou ainda mais o torço do moreno, até que começasse a doer um pouco. Mas ele não ligou e abraçou o loirinho ainda mais firme. O suspeito que correspondia a Dama pareceu farejar o ar e a caminhar pela clareira até que ficou em cima do arbusto onde estavam._

_**Rosy (o que ela tá fazendo aqui? õ-ô):**__ #com pipoca e coca-cola# O-O ai meu Deus... e agora José!?_

_Ed enterrou a cabeça no peito de Roy e tremeu de leve. O mais velho cerrou os punhos. Não importava o que tivesse que fazer, iria proteger o mais novo para que ele pudesse fugir. Foda-se que estivesse sem suas luvas ou sem qualquer outra arma. Ainda tinha os músculos, os punhos e os dentes. Não iria deixar que aqueles monstro pusessem as mãos neles, não importava para o que que fosse. Não iriam encostar em nem um fio de cabelo daquela cabeleira loira, nem que pra isso ele tivesse que morrer lutando._

_**Rosy:**__ UIA! \O/ Royzin cresceu pessoal! \O/ Aew bebê da mamãe! \n.n/_

_Mas pra sorte dos nosso protagonistas, nº3 deu um passo para trás e virou-se para Vernon._

_**Nº 3:**__ PERDEMOS O RASTRO DELE POR CULPA SUA! #corta a orelha dele fora#_

_**Vernon:**__ MINHA ORELHA! T-T_

_**Nº 3:**__ Vamos embora ou eu vou tirar uma coisa que você vai sentir mais falta ainda do que uma orelha ¬¬_

_E os dois saíram por onde tinham vindo._

_Alguns minutos depois Edward voltou a reunir coragem para espiar._

_**Edo:**__ eles já foram? x.x_

_**Roy:**__ já sim ó.ò por que eles estavam atrás de você?_

_**Edo:**__ por causa do _Save Them_ x.x_

_**Roy:**__ Heim? ô-õ_

_**Edo:**__ Olha, eu tenho de ir. Tenho de encontrar minha acompanhante, e rápido..._

_**Roy:**__ #idéias maliciosas# não se preocupe n.n ela deve estar bem, afinal de contas vieram os dois atrás de você, neah? :D e só eram dois neah? :D_

_**Edo:**__ Verdade o.o #suspiro# ainda bem ú.u_

_**Roy:**__ #beijando o pescoço dele# Então, por que você não relaxa... n¬n Hum?_

_**Edo:**__ Hey! O-O #tentando se livrar de Roy#_

_Só que o moreno já estava no comando da situação. Ele segurou os dois pulsos de Edward com uma mão só e o deitou na relva macia. Beijou o loirinho com firmeza (mas sem machucar). No início houve alguma resistência para o beijo, porém os hábeis lábios de Mustang se tornaram irresistíveis para o mais novo, que logo se entregou de corpo e alma para o mais velho. Nosso herói sentiu um arrepio de satisfação quando sua língua invadiu a boca do outro que gemeu. Entretanto, como todo mortal precisa de oxigênio, eles tiveram que se separar por ar, ficando uma linha de saliva ligando as duas bocas. Enquanto Edo arfava, Roy não perdeu tempo e vorazmente começou a atacar o pescoço desprotegido do coelho branco, arrancando vários gemidos do garoto. As mãos do mais velho rapidamente desabotoaram o colete (pois este tinha botões bem grandes) e tentou desabotoar a camisa sem arrancar os botões, mas desistiu e simplesmente arrancou dois dele com brutalidade._

"_Não devemos... Não, não..." balbuciou Edward, ainda tentando se livrar do moreno. Só que seus esforços foram em vão, pois nesse momento uma das mãos de Mustang alcançou seu mamilo direito e brincou com ele entre seus dedos. O loirinho gemeu alto dessa vez, arrancando um sorriso do homem de cabelos negros. "Gosta disso, não é?" perguntou Roy com a voz sedutora. Após alguns gemidos, Edo tentou se esquivar "J-já chega. Eu tenho que ir. Eu tenho... Ahhhh!" Nesse momento a boca do mais velho chupou a pele delicada de onde seus dedos estiveram brincando segundos antes. O mais novo arqueou as costas, o corpo indo de encontro aos lábios do outro, que lambia e chupava o mamilo rosado enquanto dava um sorrisinho sarcástico._

_Só que esse movimento de arqueamento das costas fez com que o relógio de prata caísse do bolso e ficasse aberto. Edward virou a cabeça para aquele lado e observou o relógio por entre os olhos entreabertos e..._

_**Edo:**__ PUTA QUE PARIU! O-O TÔ ATRAZADO PRA PORRA! # se levantando de uma só vez e acidentalmente chutando as bolas de Roy# TÔ ATRASADO!!! #sai correndo#_

_**Roy:**__#rolando no chão# çç_

_O QUE QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO IDIOTA! Ò.Ó VAI ATRÁS DO COELHO BRANCO!_

_**Roy:**__ EH QUE TAH DOENDO PORRA! T.T_

_¬¬ Ai minha vesícula biliar. Vocês homens são muito moles U-U_

_**Roy:**__ NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE TOMOU UM CHUTE NAS BOLAS! T.T_

_#sentando no chão da clareira# certo, certo e.e quando você quiser, é só você levantar e ir atrás dele._

_**Roy:**__ T.T vai demorar_

_Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo e.ê_

_#três horas e vário remédios pra dor depois...#_

_**Roy:**__ Ufa x-x passou_

_#lendo o livro Alice no País das Maravilhas de ponta cabeça# até que enfim e.ê Agora, como o coelho já tá longe, acho melhor você ir tomar chá na casa das Lebres de Março u-u_

_**Roy:**__ mas já passou da hora do chá ô-o_

_Ai meu..._

_**Roy:**__ intestino?_

_NÃO IDIOTA! Ai meu Deus ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ ah tá ñ.ñ #gotinha#_

_E você é burro ou coisa assim? õ.õ não sacou a parada ainda não? ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ parada? O.o tem parada pra sacar?_

_Ai meu Deus! O que eu fiz de errado pra ter de aturar uma Anta com "A" maiúsculo!? Todos os fãs já devem ter sacado qual é a desse capítulo! Menos VOCÊ!_

_**Roy:**__ desculpa e.e tava ocupado o¬o #sorriso sacana#_

_Ninguém merece e.e_

_Enfim... Nosso "herói" foi seguindo as placas de neon (ele ficou esperto xD) na direção da casa das Lebres de Março. Chegando lá, encontrou Envy e Marie Simeon (décima vítima do _ST_), as Lebres de Março, dando uma festa do chá nos jardins para seus amigos os Chapeleiros Greed e Gilles Hector (nona vítima do _Save Them_) e para os Dormindongos Alphonse e Fox Lupe (décima primeira vítima) que estavam dormindo._

_**Envy:**__ #cantando# UUUUUUUUM..._

_**Todos:**__ #cantando# ...Bom desaniversário..._

_**Greed: **__#cantando# ...pra mim! \O\_

_**Gilles:**__ #cantando# ...pra mim! \o\_

_**Envy:**__ ...pra mim! /O/_

_**Marie:**__ #cantando# ...pra mim! /o/_

_**Todos:**__ sim, sim!_

_**Greed: **__Vamos nos cumprimentar com uma xícara de chá..._

_**Greed e Envy:**__ Um desaniversário feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... \O/ \O/_

_**Gilles e Marie:**__ ... iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! \o/ \o/_

_**Roy:**__ #olhando com cara abobada sem saber o que fazer#_

_Ei idiota ¬¬ aplaude_

_**Roy:**__ ah tá! o.o #aplaudindo#_

_**Todos:**__ #olhando pro Roy# HEI! #chegando perto dele#_

_**Greed:**__ não pode ir entrando na casa das pessoas assim U-U_

_**Gilles:**__ Não é legal U-U é "ineducado"_

_**Roy:**__ erh... desculpa o.o a porta tava aberta._

_**Envy:**__ e você não foi convidado U-U_

_**Marie:**__ não tem lugar pra você aqui U.U_

_**Roy:**__ mas a mesa tá vazia o-O_

_E era verdade. Era uma grande mesa que acomodaria pelo menos 20 pessoas e tinha vários bules e xícaras, além de biscoitos e doces. Fora os seis, as outras 14 cadeiras estavam vazias._

_**Todos:**__ Não tem lugar e.ê_

_**Roy:**__ se vocês dizem... #gotinha# #ele e a narradora se sentaram mesmo assim#_

_**Envy:**__ Quer guaraná? :D_

_**Roy:**__ eu aceito o.o_

_**Marie:**__ não tem guaraná e.e_

_**Roy:**__ então por que ofereceu!? ò.ô Não tem lógica_

_**Envy:**__ não tem lógica se sentar em uma mesa que não é sua sem ser convidado è-ê_

_**Roy:**__ ... podemos mudar de assunto?_

_**Greed:**__ charada! \O/_

_**Envy e Marie: **__EBA! \O/_

_**Giles:**__ qual a semelhança entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha? X3_

_**Envy:**__ manteiga! \o\_

_**Marie:**__ chá /o/_

_Eles pingam gotas de chá fervendo no nariz de Al e de Fox._

_**Fox:**__ geladeira! \x.x/_

_**Al:**__ #apesar de ser uma armadura, ele estava dormindo# Picolé! \X.X/_

_**Greed e Gilles:**__ erraram xD _

_**Roy:**__ hum… não faço a menor idéia o.o_

_**Gilles e Greed:**__ nem nós XD_

_**Roy:**__ #gotinha#_

_**Envy:**__ bebam mais chá n.n_

_Valeu cara :D #tava bebendo chá o tempo todo porque ela é mal educada por natureza#_

_**Roy:**__ como posso beber mais chá se eu nem bebi ainda? õ.ô_

_**Marie:**__ pelo menos não pode beber menos xD_

_**Roy:**__ #hiper gota#_

_Ele até tenta beber chá, mas parece que as xícaras e bules fugiam dele. As lebres e os Chapeleiros melecaram a cara dos Dormindongos com mel._

_Nesse momento, os coelhos brancos entraram correndo._

_**Roy:**__ Coelho Branco! \O/_

_**Mia e Edo:**__ TAMO ATRASADOS! X.X_

_Os dois tropeçam e os relógios deles se espatifam no chão._

_**Edo e Mia:**__ MEU RELÓGIO! ÇÇ_

_**Envy:**__ Carma xD_

_**Greed:**__ nois concerta XD_

_E eles pegam os relógios e os abrem. Os chapeleiros e as lebres começaram a jogar chá, geléia e manteiga lá dentro._

_**Gilles:**__ ESSA MANTEIGA TÁ PASSADA!_

_**Marie:**__ Mas era a melhor manteiga!_

_**Greed:**__ mas não presta e.e_

_**Envy:**__ mais era a melhor manteiga çç_

_Enquanto isso, Roy aproveitou a brecha pra se aproximar de Edward por trás e pra agarrá-lo. "Temos assuntos inacabados" disse ao pé do ouvido de sua presa, com um sorriso sarcástico e uma mão na boca de do coelho branco para que ele não gemesse e chamasse a atenção dos outros para eles. Enquanto sua boca atacava a orelha de Edo, a mão livre de Mustang facilmente soltou o colete e percebeu que a camisa branca ainda estava aberta da última "brincadeira" dos dois. Os dedos atacaram um mamilo, e o moreno sentiu que o loiro gemia por debaixo de sua mão. Ninguém, com exceção da narradora que é fã de yaoi xD, percebeu que nosso herói estava bolinando o coelho branco. Sorriu, ainda mais satisfeito, enquanto sua mão cansou dos mamilos rosados e se dirigiu para entre as pernas do menor, se infiltrando por entre o cós do shorts. A mão que impedia que os lábios rosados soltassem gemidos foi substituída por uma língua ávida, enquanto essa mesma mão desceu até a coxa e então subiu de volta por dentro dos shorts, apertando a bunda de Edward com vontade. A essa altura, com duas mãos tocando pontos estratégicos de seu corpo, o loirinho estava muito excitado..._

_**Greed:**__ PRONTO! \O/ #fechando os dois relógios ao mesmo tempo#_

_Assim que eles fecham os relógios, eles começam a pular para todos os lados, jogando chá, geléia e manteiga em cima de todo mundo._

_**Envy:**__ VAI EXPLODIR! /O\ SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!_

_**Roy:**__ #para o que estava fazendo para proteger Edward da Explosão#_

_Ambos os relógios explodem em fogos de artifício com parafusos._

_**Edo:**__ #saindo dos braços do Roy em direção ao que restou de seu relógio# Meu relógio... SEUS PUTOS! COMO VOCÊS PUDERAM FAZER ISSO COM MEU RELÓGIO!? Ò.Ó_

_**Mia:**__ foi presente de desaniversário çç_

_**Lebres e Chapeleiros:**__ foi é? xD_

_Envy e Greed seguram Edward pelos cotovelos e Gilles e Marie fazem o mesmo com Mia, e eles jogam os coelhos brancos para longe cantando:_

_**Lebres e Chapeleiros:**__ UM DESANIVERSÁRIO FELIIIIIIIIZZZZZZ.... IIIIIIIIZZZZZZ!_

_**Roy:**__ PERA AÍ! X.X/ #sai correndo, tentando alcançar o coelho branco, quando tropeça em uma raiz e cai de cara no chão macio# çç_

_É quando ele percebe que FINALMENTE tinha saído da floresta._

_**Roy:**__ ATÉ QUE ENFIM! \Ç.Ç/ Achei que ia ficar lá pra sempre çç_

_Ai meu apêndice e.e_

_**Roy:**__ toma cuidado que pode ser apendicite o.o_

_#gestos obscenos pro Roy#_

_**Roy:**__ Eu só quis ajudar ¬¬ grossa_

_ÙU enfim... Nosso herói percebeu que estava em um campo de golf e que várias pessoas jogavam críquete lá. Entre elas estavam as duquesas, Tweedledees e Tweedledums _(N/A: só pra quem não lembra, esses são os gêmeos lá do início da fic e os respectivos parceiros, Maria e Brosh)_ e as lagartas. De repente, aparecem os coelhos brancos, vestidos com outras roupas. Eles agora eram como arautos da realeza. Mia se vestia de maneira normal, com um vestidinho azul que chegava até abaixo dos joelhos, sapatos amarelos, sainha rodada, meias até os joelhos, chapeuzinho e outros detalhes em vermelho. Edward tinha uma roupa bem mais curta, composta por uma camiseta azul sem botões faltando, shorts curtos azuis, botas amarelas até abaixo dos joelhos, boina e detalhes da roupa (que Roy adoraria saber se resistiriam ao que ele queria fazer com aquelas roupas) em vermelho. Ambos seguraram cornetas que eles tocaram assim que saíram da frente da multidão._

_**Edo e Mia:**__ Apresentamos vossas Majestades, as Rainhas de copas!_

_Nesse momento, Juliette Kristen e Riza saíram do meio da multidão, vestidas de Copas. #todos aplaudem#_

_#alguém cutuca Ed#_

_**Ed:**__ e o Rei e.e_

_**Havoc:**__ :D #cri-cri, cri-cri#_

_**Riza:**__ quem é esse ser insignificante? u.ú_

_**Roy:**__ ser insignificante é a tua mãe ¬¬_

_**Julliette:**__ ORA! Como ousa! ò.ó_

_**Rainhas:**__ CORTEM A CABEÇA DELE! Ò.Ó_

_**Havoc:**__ ahh ñ-n querida... #segurando a mão da Riza# isso não é necessário :D tenho total certeza de que ele está arrependido :) #olhando para Roy com cara de "PELO-AMOR-DE-DEUS-FAZ-CARA-DE-ARREPENDIDO ;-;"#_

_**Roy:**__ #fazendo cara de arrependido#_

_**Jul:**__ eah õ.o ele parece arrependido_

_**Riza:**__ e se o pudinzinho pediu (L).(L).(L)_

_**Rosy:**__ #aparecendo do nada na cabeça da rainha# xD #cantando# Jean e Riza, debaixo de uma árvore..._

_**Rawnie:**__ #aparecendo na cabeça da Juliette# B-e-i-j-a-n-d-o XD_

_**Roy: **__Os Gatos de Cheshire! O.o_

_**Riza:**__ Onde? õ-o_

_Já tentou em cima da sua cabeça? ¬¬_

_**Jul:**__ boa idéia o.o _

_#queda de anime# Ninguém merece..._

_**Rosy e Rawnie:**__ XD #descendo das cabeças delas#_

_**Riza:**__ #perguntando pra Roy# e quem é você? ô-ó_

_**Roy:**__ eu sou... o Roy #gotinha#_

_**Jul:**__ pra que diabos você serve? ò-ô_

_Eu acho que pra nada xD_

_**Roy:**__ ¬¬ #gestos obscenos pra Narradora#_

_**Mehtevas:**__ #entrando na conversa# ele vai servir pra capturar o _Save Them_ u-u_

_**Todos, menos Roy, Mehtevas e Narradora:**__ #estremecendo#_

_**Jul:**__ Como ousa falar o nome desse monstro! ò.ó_

_**Jul e Riza:**__ Corte a-_

_**Havoc:**__ meninas ñ-n escutem o que o detetive tem a dizer_

_**Riza: **__tá bom, amorzim (L)_

_**Meh:**__ obrigado U-U #virando pra Roy# Quem é você?_

_**Roy:**__ Roy Mustang? Õ-ô_

_**Meh:**__ resposta errada e.ê Quem é você?_

_Roy começava a ficar irritado com aquilo, quando as Lebres de Março, os Chapeleiros e os Dormindongos apareceram correndo e gritando:_

_**O grupo:**__ ELES TÃO VINDO! \ToT/ SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!_

_Nessa hora, todos começaram a gritar e a correr para todos os lados. Roy tentou correr até onde estava Edward para protegê-lo, quando uma coisa brotou do solo. No início pareceu ser uma planta, mas começou a se mexer. Eram tentáculos..._

_**Roy:**__ QUE PORRA É ESSA!? O.o_

_VOCÊ NÃO LEU O ÚLTIMO PARÁGRAFO!?_

_**Roy:**__ tinha mais o que fazer ¬¬_

_Ai meu pâncreas!!!! Ù-Ú_

_São tentáculos, idiota! Ten-tá-cu-los! Tipo os de um polvo!_

_**Roy:**__ Tá, tá! Já entendi ¬¬ #pára e pensa# mas pra que eles servem? O.o_

_PUTA QUE PARIU! VOCÊ É BURRO?_

_Nunca viu nenhum Hentai que tivesse tentáculos? ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ alguns só ó.ò_

_E pra que eles servem lá? ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ #pára e pensa um pouco mais# #cheiro de fumaça# #raciocina# EDWARD! X-X_

_Até que enfim è.é_

_Enquanto nosso herói estava exercitando sua parte loira (EU JURO DE PÉS JUNTOS QUE ELE É MORENO FALSO! Ò-Ó Vai ser burro assim lá na puta que te pariu), todos os convidados com a exceção de Edward fugiram. Vários outros feixes de tentáculos brotaram da terra em vários lugares, inclusive perto do loiro. Uma das coisas gelatinosas e verdes agarrou um de seus tornozelos, fazendo o loiro cair por terra. Vários outros tentáculos se infiltraram por entre as roupas do loirinho enquanto ele se debatia._

_**Edo:**__ ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! \ÇÇ/_

_**Roy:**__ TENHO DE SALVÁ-LO! Ò.Ó_

_#Narradora tá lixando as unhas#_

_**Roy:**__ presta isso ò.ó #pegando a lixa dela#_

_HEI! Eu tava usando! Ò-Ó9_

_**Roy:**__ te dou outra depois #correndo pra onde Edo está#_

_E ele milagrosamente chega lá a tempo de salvar a inocência do loirinho (apesar de que ele queira destruir isso depois xD). Enquanto os tentáculos tentavam arrancar os shorts no garoto, Roy usou uma lixa de unha como espada e cortou o tentáculo que tentava arrancar as bermudas de Edward. Em seguida cortou os outros corpos gelatinosos que seguravam o pequeno arauto, que correu e se refugiou detrás de Mustang._

_**Edo:**__ Meu herói çç #abraçando Roy por trás#_

_**Roy:**__ não vai agradecendo ainda não xD #voz sedutora# quero meu pagamento... n¬n_

_**Edo:**__ #sedutor também# tudo que o meu salvador quiser..._

_**Roy:**__ #sorriso bobo e não percebendo que um outro feixe de tentáculos está prestes a atacar#_

_CUIDADO! O.O_

_**Roy:**__ #desvia em última hora e começa a cortar os troços verdes enquanto protege Edward#_

_Nosso bravo herói tentava afastar seu pequeno precioso dos tentáculos malvados, quando estes pararam de atacar e voltaram pra terra de onde vieram._

_**Roy:**__ vencemos? :D_

_**Edo:**__ Não #medo na voz# Olha! #apontando par o céu#_

_Edo apontava para uma mancha preta que se parecia muito com um carro..._

_**Harry Potter:**__ É o Ford Anglia! :D_

_Quem chamou o guri de novo? õ.ô_

_E não era um Ford Anglia ¬¬_

_**Harry:**__ AHHHHH ÇÇ #indo embora#_

_Mas ainda assim, era um carro. Uma BMW de última categoria, com vidro fumê e com a placa escrita "Devil". O veículo parou próximo de onde eles estavam e Edward estremeceu. A porta do banco de trás se abriu e de lá saiu uma figura com uma longa capa preta, com o capuz tapando o rosto._

_**Harry:**__ VOLDEMORT! Ò.Ó9_

_Ai... Meu... cu..._

_NÃO É O TIO VOLDIE GAROTO! AGORA VAI PRA CASA E FICA LÁ! ¬¬_

_**Harry:**__ mimimimimimimimimimi çç #vai embora de vez#_

**Save Them**_**:**__ Ora, ora, ora! O que temos aqui? #olhando pro Edo# um brinquedo novo pra mim... #olhando pro Roy# e um jogador pro meu jogo antigo... #sorriso macabro, apesar de não dar pra ver o rosto dele#_

_**Roy:**__ você só vai tocar nele por cima do meu cadáver frio e sem vida! Ò.Ó_

**ST:**_ Não precisa briga U.U tiremos no par ou impar_

_**Roy:**__ CUMA!? O.O Não pode decidir uma coisa dessas no par ou ímpar!!!!! Ò-Ó_

**ST:**_ Par e.ê_

_**Roy:**__ Impar! ò.Ó_

_Um, dois, três... já!_

**ST:** _#dedos mostram dois#_

_**Roy: **__#dedos mostram dois#_

**ST:**_ Ganhei #sorriso do mal#_

_**Roy:**__ ISSO NÃO É UM JOGO!_

**ST:**_ #virando pra Narradora# Ele é idiota ou coisa assim? e.e_

_Não U-U ele só é Kinderovo: Moreno por fora, loiro por dentro_

**ST:**_ ah baum! ú.ú E é claro que é tudo um jogo e.e comigo tudo é um jogo. Vida e Morte, tudo não passa de uma boa brincadeira e-ê E pra você... #começou a sair algumas fagulhas de debaixo do capuz de _Save Them_# ...é Game Over._

_O rosto dele pareceu se inflamar em chamas. Roy não perdeu tempo: puxou Edward pela mão e saiu correndo em direção a floresta. Por entre as árvores, vários tentáculos brotavam, fora o fato que as duas peças de xadrez estavam ali para impedir a fuga deles. Mustang não quis nem saber. Cortou os tentáculos com a MINHA lixa de uma ¬¬, deu um chutão no saco do Vernon e desviou do ataque rápido do Nº 3. Correu puxando Edo floresta a dentro. Não prestou atenção pra onde estavam indo. Sempre que preciso, ele cortava qualquer tentáculo que aparecia com a MINHA lixa de unha ¬¬._

_Por um acaso do destino (Ou seja: a vontade da nossa autora U-U), eles foram parar na praia onde o grupo de militares ainda corria em círculos. _

_**O Fuhrer:**__ 83 #puxa os dois pra roda# Corre! Corre! \o/ Vamos chegar lá! \O/_

_Os dois se esquivam do Fuhrer maluco e os seus capangas doidos e vão em direção ao mar. Assim que chegam lá, surgiu uma onda gigante que os engoliu e puxou para o mar._

_Roy descobriu que podia respirar aquela água (era o mesmo que ar). Edward estava se segurando em suas costas. _Save Them_ entrou na água logo em seguida. Mustang nadou até que viu as portas de antes. Chegou lá e tentou abrir Falman._

_**Falman:**__ #voz anasalada# "pôha! Jah baum dice que to tlancadu!" ò.ó_

_**Roy:**__ Por favor! Abre! X.X temos que ir pro lado de fora!_

_**Klaus:**__ Mas você já está do lado de fora o.o_

_**Roy:**__ HEIM!? O.O_

_**Klaus:**__ espia só #abrindo a boca/fechadura para que ele possa olhar através#_

_E Roy estava lá do outro lado, dormindo em cima da mesa, com a cabeça apoiada no papeis que deveria preencher, babando._

_**Roy:**__ ROY! ACORDA CARA! ÇÇ PELO AMOR DE DEUS ACORDA!_

_É quando ele percebe que _ST_ estava quase alcançando os dois. Ele pega impulso nas portas (eles não pareceram gosta muito, mas o moreno não tava nem aí) e começou a procurar uma maneira de chegar até o outro lado._

_Foi quando ele viu Mehtevas e Steven sentados em cogumelos vermelhos e azuis flutuantes, fumando. Ele nadou até onde estava Mehtevas._

_**Roy:**__ DETETIVE! SOCORRO!_

_**Meh:**__ e Quem É Você? e.e #soltando fumaça na cara dele, o que o fez cair pra trás direto para onde _Save Them _estava#_

_O vilão falou bem baixinho, segurando Roy pela cintura "Te peguei! You Lost"._

_E nesse momento, ele não era mais um, mas várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ele era vários tentáculos negros com espinhos; era correntes que saiam do nada; era o fogo que queimava ao redor dele; e era a risada que maléfica que ele ouvia._

_Os tentáculos negros separaram Edward dele. Mustang se debateu tentando pegar Edward de volta, mas as correntes se enrolavam ao seu redor, impedindo seus movimentos e o chacoalhando para todos os lados. Edo não estava em nenhum lugar onde ele pudesse ver._

_Ouviu risadas e ouviu várias pessoas chamando seu nome ao mesmo tempo._

_Mas isso não importava. Precisava resgatar Edward. Nada mais importava. "Não..." disse baixinho lutando contra os movimentos violentos das correntes. "Não." repetiu com mais convicção segurando muitas delas e tentando parar o movimento. "Não!" exclamou com força lutando para se libertar. "NÃO!!!!" gritou e então..._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

- NÃO!!!! – gritou Roy, se levantando de uma só vez, esbarrando em uma mão que o estava chacoalhando para acordar e derrubando vários papeis que estiveram em cima de sua mesa.

Ele arfou com força olhando ao redor. Todos estavam na sala. Sua equipe o encarava sem entender nada (exceto Riza que balançava a cabeça com cara de "ninguém merece"). Edward e Valentine o encaravam do mesmo modo. Rosetta parecia muito surpresa. E Mehtevas (que era quem o estava tentando acordar) parecia uma fera.

- "Não" o que, Coronel? – perguntou, mal escondendo a ira da voz.

- E-eu... – balbuciou Mustang, sem a menor idéia do que dizer.

- Eu vou dizer o que é "não" para o senhor, Coronel Mustang. – ele pronunciou sua patente com evidente nojo na voz – O senhor não passa de um preguiçoso oportunista! O senhor viu esse caso e achou que poderia brincar de bancar o detetive com ele. Mas eu vou dizer uma verdade pra você e espero que ela entre nessa sua cabeça dura: ISSO NÃO É UM JOGO!

"Jogo..." pensou Roy piscando um pouco. Em seu sonho, _Save Them_ falou que aquilo _era_ um jogo.

E então a mente do nosso Coronel clareou como um céu nublado que se abre de repente.

O sonho! Quer dizer, não era exatamente um sonho. Eram...

Respostas.

O Flame Alchemist voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira com os olhos arregalados, fitando o infinito enquanto sua mente terminava de encaixar as peças daquele complicado quebra-cabeças. As escolhas das crianças... Os números... O par ou ímpar... Quem ele era... A queda de Riza por Havoc...

E tudo foi traduzido em uma palavra, que escapou dos lábios do Coronel em forma de sussurro, mas que todos na sala ouviram:

- Alice.

Mehtevas o encarou, como se fosse arrancar um pedaço dele a qualquer momento.

- Cumu é que é?

Roy o encarou.

- Ele escolhe as vítimas baseado em personagens de Alice no País das Maravilhas.

A raiva do detetive se desfez de uma vez só, sendo substituída pela extrema surpresa.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Mustang suspirou.

- Ele não tem um padrão. Cada criança nova tem de ter certos requisitos pra poder se encaixar no papel que lhe foi designado. E já sabemos o que acontece quando ele encontra uma criança que preencha bem os papeis...

- E como você pode comprovar isso?! – exclamou o investigador com os olhos brilhando com uma faísca de esperança.

- Como você descreveria o Coelho Branco, John, quanto a personalidade dele.

Mehtevas pensou um pouco.

- Apressado e muito ativo.

- E como você descreveria a sua filha em poucas palavras?

O pai da primeira vítima piscou por alguns instantes e então abriu a boca, totalmente sem palavras.

- Mas isso vale para todos os doze casos, Coronel? – perguntou Rosetta, com os olhos azuis arregalados e a mesma expressão de surpresa de antes.

- Claro que vale. Pegue a vítima número 8. Em poucas palavras, como você a descreveria?

- Sorridente e faladora de abobrinha.

- E o que você pode dizer do gato Cheshire?

Assim como o detetive, ela também ficou boquiaberta. Diante do silêncio, Roy continuou com suas descobertas.

- Ele até mesmo deixou pistas para nós: Os objetos introduzidos nas crianças momentos antes de sua morte. Ponteiros tortos para o Coelho; parafusos para a Porta Falante; duas metades de um chocalho para Tweedledee e Tweedledum; cabo de rosa com espinhos para a Rosa do Jardim Falante; ponta acesa de cigarro para a Lagarta, que fumava; garfo com pimenta para a Duquesa; garras de gato para o Gato de Cheshire; grampos de cabelo para o Chapeleiro; ossos de coelho para a Lebre de Março; rato vivo para o Dormindongo; e por fim uma coroa para a Rainha de Copas.

Todos fizeram silêncio.

- I-isso quer dizer que vão haver muitas outras mortes! O Alice tem MUITOS personagens! – falou Fuery com os olhos cheios de pânico.

Mustang balançou a cabeça.

- Não vão não. Só vai haver mais uma.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Envy incrédulo.

- É que ele gosta desses números "malignos". Por isso escolheu o apartamento 666 para a vítima nº 10. E, a menos que ele vá matar 666 crianças, eu acho que ele vai ficar só com 13 mesmo.

Todos o encaravam, estupefatos.

- Mas... – começou Valentine tentando seguir o raciocínio – Por que ele iria escolher as crianças de maneira tão complicada!? Não bastava simplesmente pegar crianças da faixa etária, gênero e característica que o agradassem e pronto acabou?

Mais uma vez, o Coronel balançou a cabeça.

- É que ele não está levando a sério nada disso. Ele nem é pedófilo! – todos o olharam horrorizados, como se ele tivesse falado uma grande heresia – Sério mesmo! Ele é só sociopata. Pra ele, tudo isso não passa de um jogo. As torturas, as mortes... tudo um jogo. Ele é uma espécie de mediador e principal oponente do jogo. Os jogadores são os pais das crianças que tem uma semana para salvar o filho; ou tem o resto da vida pra se vingar. Ele escolhe gente rica e influente porque isso aumenta o poder deles dentro do jogo.

As pessoas da sala o encaravam como se ele fosse uma espécie de guru mágico que daria todas as respostas.

- E qual é o próximo personagem? – perguntou Mehtevas ansioso.

Roy encarou-o com uma pontada de desapontamento.

- Não consegue pensar em ninguém detetive?

- Ora, tem o Rei de Copas, o Valete de Copas, as peças do xadr-

- Você não seguiu o meu raciocínio John. – interrompeu-o Mustang – Treze é um número especial porque é a última morte _nesse jogo_. Tem de ser um personagem muito importante...

- Mas já foram todos os personagens importantes! – exclamou Rosy.

O Coronel olhou para todos na sala.

- Ninguém consegue pensar em ninguém?

Todos balançaram a cabeça e começaram a dar algumas sugestões. Mustang ignorou a todas.

- Está faltando a Alice. – diante dos olhares perplexos de todos, ele prosseguiu – Esse caso 13 tinha de ser o mais importante. Por isso Ele deixou Alice para o final.

- Certo! – disse Valentine – Temos então que proteger todas as meninas loiras filhas de famosos...

- Não exatamente, doutor. – interrompeu Roy – Eu também pensaria isso se não fossem pelas vítimas nº 1, 6, 8 e 10. Essas vítimas tiveram o gênero trocado. Por exemplo, a primeira equivale ao Coelho Branco, que em tese deveria ser um menino. Só que foi uma menina a escolhida.

Valentine concordou com a cabeça.

- Então temos de designar protetores para todos os filhos e filhas loiros de famosos na faixa etária dos 15 até os 3 anos de idade.

Edward o olhou confuso.

- Por que só os loiros?

- É que a maioria das pessoas associa Alice a uma garota loira de olhos claros. – explicou o psiquiatra – E se a teoria de Roy estiver correta, proteger as crianças vai aumentar a – ele fez uma careta de desgosto – "adrenalina do jogo". Conseqüentemente, ele _vai_ cometer um erro. E então pegamos ele.

As pessoas concordaram com a cabeça. O Coronel pegou uma folha em branco e uma caneta.

- Melhor fazermos logo uma lista de todas as crianças que conseguirmos nos lembrar. Assim já podemos tomar providências necessárias para a proteção delas.

Todos assentiram e se aproximaram ainda mais da mesa. Riza se ofereceu para anotar os nomes no lugar de Roy por ela conseguir escrever mais rápido. Mustang assentiu. Só que antes acrescentou um primeiro nome à lista: um tal de "Edward Elric".

- O que o meu nome está fazendo nessa lista, Coronel de Merda? – perguntou Edward com um tom de fúria.

Rosetta Christopher voltou a sorrir como o gato de Cheshire. O Flame Alchemist ignorou o sorriso e se voltou para seu subordinado mais jovem.

- Você também é um dos possíveis alvos do _Save Them_. E não adianta contestar. – disse firme, interrompendo uma tentativa de protestos por parte do loirinho – Você terá escolta de dois ou mais oficiais dia e noite, quer você queira, quer não. E se você der um jeito de se esquivar deles, serei obrigado a te trancafiar para sua própria segurança. Fui claro, FullMetal?

O Full Metal Alchemist olhou feio para o Flame Alchemist.

- Cristalino. – disse com uma voz irada enquanto se dirigia para fora e batia a porta com força no processo.

Mehtevas se virou para o Coronel confuso.

- Eu pensei que Edward fosse órfão. Os pais deles são famosos de algum modo?

Roy suspirou.

- Não são os pais com que ele se preocupa. Ele só quer novos jogadores pra esse jogo maluco dele. Se o FullMetal fosse capturado, nós todos aqui seríamos novos jogadores, já que nós somos os que mais nos preocupamos com o bem estar dele.

O detetive concordou com a cabeça e eles seguiram, colocando na lista todas as crianças loiras que conseguiam se lembrar.

Já com tudo pronto, Roy organizou mais ou menos como seria o esquema para entrarem em contato com os pais dessas crianças e então dispensou a todos.

O detetive Methevas ficou para trás, olhando para Mustang meio envergonhado.

- Roy... Desculpe pelo que eu falei agora mais cedo...

O moreno balançou a cabeça com um sorriso gentil.

- Não precisa se desculpar John. Eu merecia uma bronca bem dada. Se o meu sonho não estivesse me ajudado a achar uma possível solução praquele impasse, eu mesmo teria batido com minha cabeça na parede.

- Sonho? – perguntou o investigador erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É. Eu tive um sonho bem no estilo de Alice no País das Maravilhas, só que com várias modificações, o que me fez tirar as conclusões que eu dei pra vocês.

Mehtevas fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- A "Paradinha" de adivinhar os sonhos? – perguntou com um sorriso. Roy soltou uma risada.

- É, algo assim.

Eles se despediram e Roy foi para casa.

"Que dia!" pensou chegando lá e se jogando em cima de seu sofá da sala. Ele estava exausto! Fora um dia puxado, ainda mais com aquelas entrevistas...

Ele ergueu seus olhos para encarar seu reflexo em um espelho de corpo todo que ele tinha na mesma sala. Arregalou os olhos um pouco. Por que na imagem que ele via, o Roy estava de olhos fechados e não com eles abertos?

Foi quando um par de mãos, uma de metal e a outra de carne e osso, tapou seus olhos; e uma voz marota cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Adivinha quem é...

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Roy puxou os pulsos das mãos pra frente e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Sua testa e bochechas roçaram em cabelos loiros brilhantes e macios. Seus olhos passaram por um rosto bem conhecido seu, se detendo em olhos dourados intensos._

_Ele sorriu. "Edward... Ou devo dizer 'Alice'?" perguntou com uma leve risada enquanto sua mão direita foi ao encontro do rosto do mais novo, acariciando-o. O mais novo aproximou seu rosto da mão que lhe tocava com carinho e fechou os olhos, soltando um doce gemido..._

_**Roy:**__ PERA UM POUQUINHO AÍ! O.o_

_**Edo:**__ #dando um cascudo nele# para de enrolar ¬¬_

_**Roy: **__mas eu tenho uma dúvida çç_

_**Edo:**__ o que que é? ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ cumo que você entrou na minha residência!? O.O e Porque você só tá usando essa camiseta que se parece muito com uma das minhas? O.O_

_**Edo:**__ #veia pulsando na testa# #dá um cascudão no Roy# ISSO É UM SO-NHO! Entendeu agora idiota!? ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ não precisava ter gritado x.x_

_**Edo:**__ precisava sim ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ #puxando Edward de para o seu colo por de cima do encosto do sofá# Chega de papo. Direto aos negócios!_

_E ele fechou os olhos e beijou o loirinho com volúpia, já invadindo aquela boca com gosto de paraíso com sua ávida língua. Molestou a boca do loiro por alguns instantes, sem interrupções, até que os braços do mais novo envolveram seu pescoço com firmeza, as os dedos se enrolaram em seus cabelos negros, ele se posicionou melhor em seu colo (colocando o tronco de Roy entre suas pernas), e sua língua veio batalhar por espaço no beijo._

_Um arrepio de prazer percorreu o corpo do moreno quando as línguas de encontraram em uma dança louca e molhada por dominância. Ed não era páreo fácil, e tinha um par de lábios..._

_Porém, por fim Roy venceu a batalha, e com um gemido do mais novo, a língua do mais velho invadiu sua boca de novo, explorando cada recanto daquela caverna, enquanto as mãos do nosso Coronel começaram a exploras as costas e coxas de seu parceiro. Seus dedos começaram do joelho esquerdo, da junção do auto-mail. Eles iam massageando toda a extensão das coxas de Ed, deslizando em movimentos lânguidos e maliciosos, fazendo fricção na parte interna das pernas do mais novo. A direita chegou até a bunda do loirinho e deu para o moreno notar que fora aquela camisa, o outro não usava mais nada. Sua mão direita começou a acariciar a entrada do menor, arrancando uma série de gemidos deste, que eram abafados em seus beijos com o maior._

_Isso não significava que ele estivera parado esse tempo todo. As mãos de carne e metal começaram a tentar desesperadamente desabotoar o casaco militar. Com certa dificuldade, o uniforme azul foi solto, e as mãos começaram a tentar arrancar de qualquer jeito a camisa que o outro usava, em busca de uma parte de pele que ele pudesse tocar._

_Tiveram que romper o beijo por falta de ar, não sem antes Roy dar vários beijinhos estalados nos lábios vermelhos doe Edward. O mais velho olhou fundo naqueles olhos dourados. Eram como dois raios de sol rebeldes que insistiam em se adentrar nos domínios da noite escura, derramando sua luz de ouro onde quer que fossem. O pouco que havia de razão no moreno abandonou o barco naquele instante e de seus lábios escapou a mais doce verdade de todo o seu ser; a razão do porque ele existia; o motivo porque ele respirava; o motivo pelo qual ele vivia:_

"_Eu te amo Edward."_

_Ele disse olhando diretamente para as orbes douradas, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava a face rosada, delineando os lábios inchados por causa daquele último beijo._

_Mustang nunca chegou a ouvir uma resposta, pois Ed se aproximou de seu rosto e roçou sua boca na do outro, para depois beijar o moreno com carinho e inocência._

_Um gesto fala mais do que mil palavras._

_Os braços do mais velho envolveram as costas do mais novo, enquanto os braços deste voltaram a se enrolar em seu pescoço. Enquanto se beijavam, Roy sentiu que seu corpo estava deixando o sofá._

_Estavam flutuando._

_Não só eles, mas vários objetos da sala, que flutuavam como se estivessem em gravidade zero, só que sem se baterem uns nos outros. O mais curioso era que se Roy olhasse para o espelho, veria apenas ele mesmo dormindo no sofá. Só que Roy Mustang estava ocupado naquele momento, com o amor da sua vida em seus braços._

_Os dois amantes flutuaram no ar, aprofundando seu beijo enquanto lutavam para tirarem as roupas um do outro. Rapidamente o casaco militar e a camisa do moreno estavam flutuando junto aos móveis. A camisa branca que Ed usava milagrosamente não foi arrancada do corpo do mais novo. Pena que os botões tinham sido arrancados de uma só vez._

_O Coronel interrompeu o beijo para atacar o pescoço de seu parceiro, arrancando vários gemidos. Ele continuou a acariciar o corpo do mais novo com sua boca e língua, descendo do pescoço lentamente, saboreando os músculos bem definidos de Edward com seus lábios, até chegar aos mamilos rosados. Os dedos de suas mãos acariciaram os dois delicados botões com carinho. Em um dos lados, substituiu os dedos por sua boca, que chupou a região com delicadeza, arrancando um quase grito do loirinho._

_Repetiu a mesma coisa com o outro lado. Ficou brincando com os mamilos de seu precioso até que eles estivessem totalmente rijos e avermelhados._

_Então a boca curiosa do moreno começou a explorar a barriga do loiro, parando para provocá-lo em seu umbigo, enquanto suas mãos se moviam rapidamente no membro pulsante do menor. Ed gritou seu nome e enrolou os dedos em seus cabelos negros. Os lábios continuaram sua viagem, massageando e beijando os músculos abdominais do loirinho, até que chegaram na virilha._

_Nesse momento, a cabeça do mais novo roçou a mesa de centro de Roy. Ele soltou as mechas morenas e se segurou naquela mesa com força, gemendo muito alto quando a língua do maior passeou sedutoramente por seu pênis._

_Sorrindo maliciosamente, Mustang chupou as bolas de seu amante com força, ganhando um grito/gemido deste. Suas mãos brincaram com o pênis do outro. E de uma só vez, a caverna molhada escondida por deras dos lábios curiosos engolfou o membro do mais novo, que soltou outro grito._

_A boca de Roy tinha experiência. Sabia que devia chupar a cabeça, lamber a base e acariciar as bolas pra lanhar outros gritos como aquele. Suas mãos mantinham o quadril de seu precioso no lugar, para que ele não enfiassem o membro que estava em sua boca muito fundo. E foi o que ele fez até que sentiu alguma coisa roçando sua cabeça. Ergueu os olhos e viu um vidro de lubrificante flutuando perto dele._

_Parou o que estava fazendo e pegou o vidro. Espalhou uma quantidade grande em seus dedos. Edward tinha soltado a mesa e o encarava em protesto por ele ter parado. Só que a careta de indignação logo foi substituída por uma careta de desconforto quando Mustang inseriu o primeiro dedo na entrada virgem do loiro. O moreno movimentou o dedo em todos os ângulos possíveis, tentando acostumar o parceiro para o que viria._

_Inseriu o segundo dedo, enquanto acariciava o pênis do outro com a outra mão e o beijava com volúpia. Os dedos faziam movimento de tesoura, tentando preparar a região virginal para algo mais grosso. Inseriu o terceiro dedo e quase que imediatamente tocou a próstata do mais novo, que interrompeu o beijo e gemeu muito alto._

_Após vários movimentos de preparação (onde o mais velho tentou tocar aquele ponto erógeno de Ed de todas as maneiras possíveis), Roy retirou seus dedos de dentro do mais novo e abiu o lubrificante de novo, desabotoou suas calças, livrou seu membro daquela prisão e espalhando uma grande quantidade em seu pênis._

_Em seguida, lentamente penetrou o corpo do menor._

_Edward arqueou as costas (que tocaram no teto) e apertou o corpo do moreno contra o seu para agüentar a sensação dolorosa. Mustang esperou para que ele estivesse acostumado para continuar. Movimentos de quadril indicaram que o loirinho estava pronto._

_O mais velho começou a mover seu quadril em movimento de sai e entra. Era complicado fazer aquilo naquela posição, já que não havia lugar para se apoiar e a gravidade estava contra ele._

_Moveu seu quadril, atingindo a próstata do loiro, enquanto procurava uma maneira mais fácil de fazer amor com Edward. Uma poltrona vermelha serviu direitinho para seus propósitos. Nela, Roy apoiou o copo de Ed debaixo do seu e começou a penetrá-lo com maior rapidez._

"_M-mais F-forte..." gemeu o pequeno, fazendo o maior não ter outra opção que não aumentar a velocidade e a força de suas estocadas, arrancando gritos de seu parceiro. Uma das mãos do moreno se dirigiu para o membro do loiro, o que apenas serviu para arrancar mais gritos do menor e aproximar ambos do final..._

_O Final veio segundos após de Edward obter seu próprio orgasmo. O mais novo gritou o nome de Roy mais alto do que nunca. Sua voz soou aos ouvidos do mais velho como o coro de anjos. Ed também arqueou suas costas e contraiu os músculos anais enquanto seu fluído se espalhava nos abdomens de ambos. O grito e essa súbita contração foram o suficiente para levar Roy a loucura. Fechou os olhos com força, enquanto sentia seu corpo todo se tencionar e então relaxar. Sentiu também as pontas de seus pés formigarem e gemeu de maneira rouca, chamando por Edward. Seu sêmen inundou o interior do mais novo._

_Mustang lentamente tirou seu membro de dentro do loirinho, enquanto os dois arfavam. Foi com um pouco de assombro que ele notou que seus pés tocavam o chão e que tudo tinha voltado para seu lugar._

_Voltou a olhar fundo nos olhos dourados. Sorriu para o que estava vendo ali._

_**Roy:**__ Aposto um beijo que você ainda não está satisfeito n¬n_

_**Edo:**__ E eu aposto dois que você não vai me largar até você me satisfazer n¬n #sorriso sacana#_

_**Roy:**__ parece que você ganhou..._

_E ele voltou a beijar o loiro, enquanto os moveis voltavam a flutuar. Roy não sabia como eles iriam chegar no quarto daquele jeito, mas não importava. _

_Eles dariam um jeitinho..._

_E essa bela história saiu por uma porta, e entrou pela outra.  
E quem souber, que conte outra._

* * *

**E com vocês, senhoras e senhores, a nossa querida autora... Zoe King! \O/**

#todos olham pra tela sem entender# Zoe King?

**Isso mesmo gentchey xD Mesma autora, Novo nome x3  
E por que raios eu mudei de nome? Bom, quando eu criei essa conta aki no fanfiction, cometi o erro de colocar o meu nome como Charlotte. é um nome legal, mas eu prefiro Zoe ;D**

**Enfim, chega de conversa mole, vamos ao que interessa xD  
Esse cap de agora, foi o maior que eu jah fiz x.x ele teve NOVENTA E QUATRO PÁGINAS. (umas 43mil palavras) E eu escrevi quase tudo nos dias 24, 25 e 26 de dezembro x.x  
Por que eu escrevi muita coisa em apenas 3 dias? ora pois, eu disse pra mim mesma: "VOU DAR UM PRESENTE DE NATAL PRA GALERA!\O\!" e lah foi a retardada escrevendo tudo em 3 dias x-x**

**Hehe xD  
Mas apesar da correria, eu gostei desse cap :3 ficou bom, e eu tow melhorando meu yaoi xD (apesar deu ainda preferir o do Aladdin, esse tb ficou bom)  
E eu tow tentando escrever rápido porque eu naum vou ter tempo ano que vem ó-ò  
É o meu ano de vestibular x-x e eu quero medicina X-X vou ter de me matar pra conseguir passar em uma federal, ainda mais uma federal de SP que eh o que eu quero, então não vou ter tempo pra gastar escrevendo a fic.**

**Mas não temam xD  
Depois dessa maratona de natal, vou fazer uma maratona de ano novo pra escrever o "Bela Adormecida" x.x  
Vou fazer uma maratona de dia de reis pra escrever o "Branca de Neve" X.x  
Uma maratona de 4 dias pra escrever o "Pequena Sereia" x.X  
Mais uma maratona de 4 dias pra poder escrever Tarzan x-x  
Maratona de 5 dias pra escrever o Cap "Conto de Fadas parte1: Era uma vez..." X-x  
E uma última maratona de 5 dias pra escrever o cap final da fic "Conto de Fadas parte2: ...E viveram felizes para sempre"  
OU SEJA: esse mês de janeiro vai ser só escrita de fic e estudo de física X.X (eu pretendo estudar física de manhã e escrever fic de tarde)**

**E eu naum vou postar tudo de uma só vez #sorriso sacana# vou postar um a cada dois meses xD  
Mas tiop, eu vou começar as maratonas amanhã :( hj eu terminei o Alice x.x então DAH UM TEMPO X.X**

**E outra: eu não garanto que vá conseguir. Vou me empenhar ao máximo, mas não garanto nada. Quando minhas aulas começarem, vou postar uma notinha avisando quantos caps eu consegui fazer. Se tiverem faltado alguns, você teram que esperar até o meio do ano, isso se eu não estiver prestando mais atenção aos números (esses troços nojentos que me impedem de entrar na USP) do que a fic.  
Falando nisso, eu passei na USP como treineira esse ano #olhitos brilhando# vou pra SP dia 2 e volto dia 9, até lá, jah devo estar com um ou dois caps prontos...**

**AFFFFFE X.X CHEGA DISSO!**

**xD**

**Desculpa gente, vou ficar devendo a Omake desse cap ó-ò eh que tow sem como me comunicar com a minha miguxinha Hinata Himura (eu tow sem msn e ela tah no Rio de Janeiro)  
Aí tiop, esse cap aki nem betado foi. Do jeitinho que eu escrevi ele tah aí. Não consegui falar nem com a minha beta Hinata, nem com a minha beta Kiki ó.ò  
Espero que vocês entendam ó.ò  
e desculpa se eu naum respondi a review de alguém #gotinha# eh que depois de um tempinho eu meio que paro de responder as reviews. MAAASSSS eu sempre vou re-responder as suas reviews aki nesse pedacinho dedicado a minha pessoa xD**

**Falando em Reviews, muita gente axou que o pedófilo era o próprio detetive Mehtevas xD  
Axei isso engraçado e ateh respondi que sim em algumas reviews xD mas se alguem tivesse sugerido que o Roy era o pedófilo, eu teria respondido sim também xD  
Nem eu sei quem o caboco eh. Ou será que sei? #sorriso malandro#**

**MUITO BEM!  
vamos aos agradecimentos...(parece que faz pouco tempo desde a última vez que eu postei isso çç)  
Agradecimentos especiais para minha miguxa **_Hinata_** (que me atura quando eu começo a falar da minha fic ou das minhas histórias sem parar); minha miga **_Kiki_** (que virou minha beta nº2);para** _Keikokawarii_ **(já respondi a sua review xD disso tenho certeza); à** _Telpe_** (mais um cap postado \o); a** _Elizia Kiyamada_ **(talvez você não ria tanto nesse quanto no outro, mas espero que goste); a** _Rodrigo Borges_ **(que bom que você gostou de todos os caps xD e espero que você goste deste tb, ele tah MAAARRRAA XD e sobre o msn: amizade primeiro, msn dpois U.U); à** _Kuroyama Izumi_ **(O cap que vc pediu xD, desculpa ter demorado um pouco XP e quem mais sofre aki eh o Roy XD); e por último, mas não menos importante, a VOCÊ ANONIMO! Você pode não postar Review (seria legal de sua parte), mas eh legal saber que vc lê! xD  
Porque eu NÃO leria minha própria fic x.x tiop, quando eu tow caçando fic em inglês, eu já corto as que tem mais de 5 mil palavras por cap. E só o Alice já teve... 43 mil... #gotinha#**

**Então, Valeu Pessoal :D por me aturarem por tanto tempo XD  
Kisses Kisses e até a próxima xD  
FUI!  
P.s.: se por um acaso alguem que poste regularmente aqui resolver mudar de nome, me avisa pra eu ter mais ou menos idéia de com que eu tow falando **

**_PRÓXIMO CAP!!!_**

_Um poderoso feitiço  
colocará tudo a perder?  
Pode um simples artifício  
fazer um garoto pra sempre adormecer?  
Não se depender do príncipe tarado xD  
"Bela Adormecida" é o próximo cap viajado!_


	6. Bela Adormecida

**Não sou dona desses garotos bonitos e blá-blá-blá, sabem o resto e.e**

* * *

Cap 6 – Bela Adormecida

A luz dançava pela sala, agraciando tudo que tocava com sua luminosidade amarela do nascer do sol. Os raios solares penetravam na sala desorganizada, esquentando o ar frio dos cômodos com o calor matinal do astro rei. Os ventos alísios entravam pela janela aberta, movimentando as cortinas em uma dança lenta e harmônica. A movimentação de ar levantava a poeira que dançava a luz do sol, brilhando contra a luz como se fossem pedacinhos de cristal que se soltaram e se espalharam por toda residência. A temperatura gradativamente foi aumentando para um ponto ameno. O domingo prometia ser de sol, mas não de calor. A brisa marota ajudava muitos pássaros a alcançarem o vôo, enquanto outros preferiam ficar pousados em galhos de árvores, em fios de postes e em umbrais de janela, aquecendo suas penas ao sol enquanto cantavam sua melodia matinal com graça...

Mas vamos deixar de papo e seguir direto pra história.

Roy acordou naquele dia com o irritante gorjear dos pássaros em sua janela. Grunhiu um pouco, as lembranças do sonho da noite passa ainda vivas em suas memórias. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando mantê-los abertos. Ainda era muito cedo e o sonhar fora deveras... "cansativo". Olhou o espelho e tudo que viu foi outro Roy tentando abrir os olhos. Piscou um pouco e viu Edward parado logo atrás dele pelo reflexo.

Arregalou os olhos e esfregou-os com força. A visão clareou e ele pode ver que tudo não passara de ilusão de ótica gerada pelo sol matinal.

Mas ao invés do tradicional ataque de pânico que sempre lhe acometia ao se lembrar efetivamente do sonho, começou a imaginar algo mais inocente (pelo menos comparado com noite passada). Jogou a cabeça pra trás e fechou os olhos, imaginando Ed enrolado em seu colo, no tradicional cochilo pós-cópula. Imaginou a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro enquanto os pés se apoiavam no sofá. Imaginou o vai e vem que o ar faria para entra e sair daquele pequeno anjo que ali estaria repousando logo após ter deixado de ser inocente. Tentou imaginar o cheiro que deveria ter, mas não chegou a uma decisão sobre como o loirinho deveria cheirar assim tão de perto. Imaginou tudo aquilo de maneira tão forte que ele chegou a se abraçar pra tentar tocar na cabeleira loira e chegou a sussurrar em um ouvido imaginário "Eu te amo".

Suspirou quando apenas tocou seu próprio ombro e as palavras se perderam ao vento. Abriu os olhos e desligando a mente do corpo. Mente tentava lembrar-se de cada detalhe do loiro que pudesse; Corpo foi até a sala de treino e começou a esmurrar o saco de areia com tudo; e Espírito ficou entorpecido, sem saber o que fazer.

Mente decorava os contornos do rapaz, Corpo suava e passava a chutar também, Espírito ponderava o "por que".

Mente lembrava-se de risos soltos do anjo loiro, Corpo ia pro chuveiro, Espírito pensava "E agora, José?"

Os três foram se juntar de novo quando a água gélida tocou seu corpo, fazendo Roy dar um pulo de três metros por ter se esquecido de trocar a temperatura da água.

Pelo menos a água fria lhe deu algumas soluções e fatos.

1º) não podia ficar ali agindo como um adolescente, tinha de encara o problema como um adulto;

2º) já sabia que Edward jamais seria seu. Até onde sabia ele era heterossexual. Então um dia iria conseguir o corpo de Al de volta, iria embora, casar com uma garota qualquer, ter filhos e etc. (essa conclusão assustou um pouco o Coronel, mas ele só podia suspirar e aceitar o fato);

3º) não poderia forçar nada com o loirinho: não era _isso_ o que ele queria;

4º (e último)) não importava que Ed fosse embora um dia. O importante não era ficar junto a ele para sempre, mas sim pensar nele para sempre.

Mustang suspirou e sorriu. Aquilo teria de bastar pra ele. Afinal de contas já era adulto, e no mundo adulto nem sempre se tem o que se deseja ou o que se ama.

Saiu do banho e se secou. O importante era segurar o loiro o máximo possível na capital fazendo serviço de escritório junto com ele. Poderia ser até agraciado com uma conversa que não envolvesse alquimia ou trabalho. Não seria justo barrar informações sobre a pedra filosofal e nem trocar por nada e nem impedi-lo de ir averiguar qualquer possível pista dela. Teria de assistir a Edward Elric entrar em sua vida, se tornar uma parte importante dela, e depois partir.

Mas ele o faria com classe. Iria sorrir para ele do início ao fim e ser seu "cavaleiro de armadura brilhante" caso necessário. Seria lembrado apenas como "o Coronel Bastardo", mas ao menos seria lembrado de alguma forma.

Decisão tomada, se arrumou, pegou as chaves do carro e foi para o trabalho. Não que ele normalmente trabalhasse aos domingos, mas aquele era um caso excepcional: a opinião pública não iria gostar nada nada se outra criança aparecesse morta. E Roy não iria gostar nada nada se o guri fosse Edward.

Chegou extremamente cedo e encontrou apenas Riza e Havoc arrumando alguns papeis.

- Bom dia tropa! – cumprimentou de maneira costumeira.

- Bom dia chefe. – retribuiu Jean enquanto a Tenente batia uma continência – Chegou cedo.

Roy sorriu sarcástico.

- Vocês também. Se vão fazer alguma coisa, eu recomendaria um motel: tem mais privacidade.

O queixo do segundo Tenente caiu e o cigarro foi parar no chão de granito. O rosto dele se tingiu de vermelho vivo. Já a loira ficou cor-de-rosa e mais do que depressa sacou o revolver e deu um tiro em Mustang (que desviou por centímetros). Apesar de quase ter morrido, ele riu e entrou em sua sala. Aparentemente, ele não era o único idiota apaixonado daquele gabinete.

(N/A: okz people, eu axo Riza/Jean muito fofis e guti-guti o3o prefiro Roy/Riza, mas nesse caso, Roy eh totalmente gay pelo Ed xD se vc tem algo contra, recomendo ler outra história (tiop a minha songfic Womannizer XD que eh Roy/Riza))

Mal sentou em sua cadeira, a porta se abriu e um sorriso apareceu na sala.

- Oi Co-Ro-Nel! – cumprimentou Rosetta Christopher – Como vai?

Roy revirou os olhos.

- Oi Rosetta e.e – voz monótona – Eu vou bem.

- Dormiu bem essa noite, heim, Co-Ro-Nel? S2

- Sim e.e

- Mais algum sonho esclarecedor? xD

- Sim e.e

- E o que o sonho te esclareceu? XD

- Que você é retardada e.e

- Não tanto quanto você xD

- Que seja e-ê

E ele se sentou, olhando alguns papeis que estavam em cima da mesa. Rosy chegou próximo a mesa, olhando bem pra cara de Roy.

- Heim, qual é a dessa cara de virgem mal comida? Ô.õ – ele apenas grunhiu – E qual é a do mal humor? Õ-ô

- Já ouviu falar da expressão "vai cuidar da própria vida"? – ele perguntou, já de mal humor de verdade.

- Já ouviu a expressão "Educação se trás de casa"? Quanta grosseria! Tsk Tsk! – ela balançou a cabeça – E eu aqui pensando que você era um gentleman U.U Mas não passa de um turrão. – abriu um sorriso de Cheshire – Tipo a Fera de "A Bella e a Fera"...

Mustang gelou com a frase dela e tentou imaginar algo erótico com aquele conto infantil. Saiu-se muito bem, mas não envolveu Edward em nada. "Ufa" pensou antes de levantar elegantemente uma sobrancelha para Rosetta.

- E qual era o objetivo desse comentário?

- Só testar uma coisinha. Sabia que o senhor torce a mão direita quando está nervoso, Coronel?

Ele gelou de novo e percebeu que fazia exatamente o que ela dizia. Rosy sorriu ainda mais.

- Pensa rápido: Sonhou com Edward Elric noite passada?

- Não! – respondeu Roy escondendo a dita cuja mão.

A morena caiu na gargalhada.

- Se esconder é pior, porque aí eu sei que você está preocupado XD. Então você sonhou com Edward ontem, não é?

"Maldição!" pensou o Coronel "Traído pelo próprio corpo!" E ele estaria em lençóis muito sujos naquele momento, se Mehtevas e Valentine não tivessem entrado.

- Bom dia detetive! – cumprimentou Rosetta como se a conversa anterior nunca tivesse acontecido.

- Bom dia Rosetta, bom dia Roy. Por que tem um buraco de bala na sua porta? O.o

Mustang soltou uma risadinha.

- Nada de mais, piada interna.

Mehtevas de ombros e ficou por isso mesmo.

Já estavam quase todos lá, faltando apenas Edward. O Coronel esperava já uma de suas entradas triunfais segurando um copo de café pra ele. Ficou sonhando acordado com aquilo até que a porta se abriu e o loirinho do Coronel entrou bocejando.

- Bom... – bocejo – Dia...

- Bom dia Edo-chan – cumprimentou Rosetta sorrindo felinamente – Dormiu bem?

- Já mandei... – bocejo - Você parar... – bocejo - De me chamar assim... – bocejo – Psicanalista de merda ¬¬

- Parece cansado Ed – comentou Riza – Algum problema?

- Nenhum – respondeu o loirinho sentando/se jogando no sofá – Só uns probleminhas pra dormir. Nada de mais.

Todos assentiram e Rosy abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

Já com todos lá, Roy resolveu repassar as informações obtidas no dia anterior. Após recordarem as entrevistas e Mustang ter reafirmado suas teorias, eles passaram para os tópicos do dia.

- Eu procurei pela queixa do Dr. Gregory, – falou Breda – e adivinhem: ele nunca deu queixa alguma.

- Suspeito. – falou Rosy – Tem certeza que olhou tudo?

- Absoluta, senhora! Olhei três vezes, só pra ter certeza.

O Coronel assentiu.

- Teremos que fazer uma nova visitinha para o pediatra. Algo mais?

- Sim – respondeu Falman – não encontrei nada desse tal Salvatore d'Enfant. Nem mesmo certidão de nascimento. Acho que ele nem existe.

Roy balançou a cabeça.

- Nada surpreendente. Teremos de fazer o tal acordo com ele afinal de contas.

- Tem mais uma coisa. – disse Fuery levantando a mão – Eu procurei por pessoas que tivessem acesso a máquinas de solda. E um dos suspeitos está nessa lista.

- Sério? – perguntou Mehtevas interessado – Qual deles?

- O suspeito número 3, Sloan Mortimer.

- Bom momento pra visitá-lo...

- Outra coisa. – falou Greed limpando seus óculos escuros – Chegou um laudo da perícia ontem. Aparentemente o sangue encontrado nos locais dos assassinatos não era das vítimas.

Todos ficaram mudos.

- Como assim não era das vítimas? – perguntou Rosetta franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Não tinha o DNA das crianças assassinadas. – o Homúnculo respondeu - Alias, o perito acha que nem humano é. Ele suspeita de que seja sangue de animais.

- Esse é um bom ponto pra se ver. – comentou Roy – Verifique se algum dos suspeitos andou comprando lixo de frigoríficos.

- Certo chefe!

- O perito também achou outra coisa estranha – falou o outro Homúnculo – ele disse que a primeira vítima-

Envy foi interrompido por um ronco um tanto quanto alto que vinha do sofá. O grupo arregalou os olhos e olhou em direção a origem do som. Edward estava jogado no sofá, dormindo encostado no encosto, com a boca escancarada e roncando por estar de boca aberta. Mas apesar da total falta de classe com que Ed dormia, Roy não pode deixar de se encantar com a cena (N/A: essa eu fiz inspirada em você Hinata Miguxa xD que sempre que eu faço algo fofo, faz ele parecer besta XD)

Entretanto, para mostrar autoridade (e para disfarçar que ele estava achando aquilo uma graça) o Coronel falou em alto tom:

- Full Metal!

O garoto não pareceu escutar. Envy se apressou e começou a balançar o loirinho que afastou a mão dele, se virou e continuou a dormir. Mustang se levantou, se aproximou e sacudiu o ombro dele.

- FULLMETAL!

Edward se levantou de um pulo.

- INCÊNDIO!

Alguns do grupo disfarçavam risadinhas, enquanto o loiro parava a centímetros do rosto de Roy e corava violentamente. O Coronel suspirou e sorriu sarcástico.

- Bem vindo de volta a terra "Bela Aborrecida"

Alguns soltaram mais risadas, enquanto o Coronel se arrependia do que tinha dito. Pois desta vez conseguiu imaginar diretinho Edward com um vestido que apesar de comprido não parecia ter muito pano, deitado sobre uma cama de ouro com lençóis de linho e seda, dormindo como um anjo. Os cabelos loiros espalhados pelos travesseiros e as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito que subia de descia conforme a respiração ritmada do anjinho...

E de ante dos olhos do Roy apareceu...

A Bela Adormecida.

- Bela aborrecida é o seu cu, Coronel de bosta. – retrucou Ed se recostando no sofá

Mustang voltou a se sentar, tentando ignorar o sorriso de orelha a orelha de Rosetta.

- O que dizia Envy?

O Homúnculo o encarou por alguns segundos sem entender. Então olhou para Edward e soltou uma risadinha.

- Certo, chefe. O perito disse que a primeira vítima tinha queimaduras no corpo.

Valentine coçou o queixo.

- Ora, mas outras vítimas também tiveram queimaduras pelo corpo, Envy. O que tem de mais na primeira vítima?

O rapaz de cabelos verdes o encarou sério.

- É que nela não houve cauterização.

- Não entendi. – replicou o psiquiatra – O que isso indica?

- Gelo. – respondeu Roy brevemente – Ele fez ela ficar dentro de uma geladeira.

- O que faz sentido. – complementou Mehtevas olhando para fora pela janela, com os olhos margeados de lágrimas – Ela foi morta em um frigorífico abandonado.

Rosy bateu palmas.

- A questão agora é: O que, diabos, ele-

A morena foi interrompida por outro ronco alto. Automaticamente todos olharam para Edward, que estava encostado, babando. Internamente, Roy se derreteu pela cena, desejando poder deixar seu pequeno precioso dormir. Externamente, ergueu uma sobrancelha, irritado, e disse com sarcasmo:

- Primeira Tenente, pode me fazer o obséquio de acordar o Major Full Metal Alchemist?

A loira suspirou e assentiu. Caminhou até o garoto adormecido e o sacudiu.

- Edo-kun. – como ele não mostrou sinais de ter ouvido, ela armou o revolver e atirou pra cima.

Ed levantou de um pulo.

- FOGO!

Rosetta, Valentine, Falman, Breda e Havoc seguraram o riso. Mehtevas, Riza e Fuery suspiraram. Roy ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu ainda mais irônico.

- Acho que alguém está precisando de uma naninha, não é nanico?

- QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE SE PERDERIA NO MEIO DAS CRIANCINHAS! – exclamou Edward o encarando com um olhar que matava.

Mustang soltou um risinho e se virou para Rosetta.

- O que ia dizer, doutora?

- Que não sabemos onde ele enfiou o sangue das vítimas. Posso pensar em uma penca de lugares, só que é indecoroso mencioná-los aqui.

O Coronel assentiu.

- Eu, Mehtevas, Rosetta, Valentine e Riza vamos agora mesmo no consultório do Dr. Gregory. Greed e Envy tentem descobrir do que exatamente é o sangue e onde o culpado poderia conseguir. Havoc e Breda, quero que vocês instruam os guardas que vão ficar de olho nas crianças da lista. Todo o cuidado é pouco. Falman e Fuery, eu quero que vocês falem com os pais das crianças na lista para explicar do perigo. Façam com cautela, não queremos pânico e nem que a mídia fique sabendo. Seria um desastre se ele soubesse que estamos na pista dele.

Todos bateram continência e saíram.

- Ei! – exclamou Ed – E eu!?

Flame sorriu sarcástico.

- Peça um cobertor e uma mamadeira, você vai ficar e fazer naninha.

- NANINHA O CACETE! Eu vou junto! Posso ser útil!

- Qual a parte do "você vai ficar" você ainda não entendeu, FullMetal? – o moreno perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Eu NÃO vou ficar!

Roy se levantou junto com os outros e caminhou até a porta.

- Fique aqui ou serei obrigado a confiscar seu cartão da biblioteca e te deixar sem pesquisa da pedra por um mês.

E ele e os outros saíram da sala, seguidos por uma chuva de palavrões.

- Pesquisa sobre a pedra? O.o – perguntou Mehtevas sem entender.

Mustang revirou os olhos de novo.

- É uma LOOOOOONNNNGA história. Que fica pra outra hora. Vamos logo.

A viagem até o consultório não demorou muito. Foram para a secretária que rapidamente os encaminhou para a sala do médico.

- Ora! – disse ele assim que o grupo entrou – Que surpresa! Os senhores aqui de novo? O que desejam de mim em um domingo?

- Viemos aqui porque você não foi honesto conosco. – respondeu Mehtevas com a cara feia – Você não deu queixa dos arquivos sumidos.

O pediatra o olhou com certo desdém.

- Claro que dei queixa! Por que não daria?

- Se você for o pedófilo não vai querer que os arquivos sejam encontrados - retrucou o detetive.

O médico riu.

- É claro que iria! O fato de não encontrar os arquivos me incrimina! Tanto é que vocês estão aqui de novo.

- A não ser que tenha alguma coisa nas fichas que você não quer que nós vejamos. – replicou Rosetta sorrindo felinamente.

Gregory apenas fez "Hump!". Mustang aproveitou a pausa para dizer:

- Bom, se elas sumiram, não se incomodaria se nós olhássemos o seu consultório...

Diante daquela sugestão de Roy, o pediatra se levantou de uma só vez.

- SIM, eu me incomodo.

O Coronel sorriu para si mesmo.

- Se é assim, devemos voltar mais tarde com um mandato.

Dr. Allan Gregory olhou feio para o Coronel.

- Só vão olhar qualquer coisa aqui, _se_ conseguirem um mandato.

O Flame Alchemist sorriu.

- Se é assim, devemos voltar mais tarde...

O pediatra parecia lívido.

- Ótimo!

E assim se encerrou a visita "social" deles. Assim que saíram, Roy virou-se para Riza.

- Primeira Tenente, pegue o carro e corra para o QG. Quero que você consiga o mandato o mais rápido o possível e que você fale para o segundo Tenente Havoc ficar de olho no Gregory para que ele não tente destruir nenhuma prova ou que esconda nada.

A loira bateu continência.

- Sim senhor!

Ela pegou um dos dois carros com que eles tinham indo até ali e foi correndo para o Quartel.

Os outros quatro entraram no carro restante.

- Será que o dia será longo como o de ontem? – perguntou Valentine cansado.

- Espero que não. – respondeu Mehtevas de maneira sombria.

- Animem-se meninos! – exclamou Rosy sorrindo docemente – Pensem positivo: já estamos na posta certa! Depois das revelações de ontem do nosso Guru particular, já descobrimos uma porrada de coisas! O que pode acontecer de ruim agora?

- Muita coisa. – retrucou Mustang soturno – Como essas informações caírem nas mãos da mídia.

Valentine o encarou.

- Não confia em seus subordinados?

- Confiar, eu confio. – replicou – Só que aquele quartel tem ouvidos demais pro meu gosto.

O psiquiatra assentiu e então suspirou.

- Vocês dois também notaram que o pediatra tá escondendo alguma coisa, não?

O detetive e o Coronel assentiram.

- Bem na cara. – respondeu Mehtevas – A questão é nós sabermos se tem haver com o caso ou se é outra coisa.

O Flame Alchemist coçou a cabeça.

- É bom dar uma olhada nisso quando voltarmos para o QG. Não podemos deixar nada passar batido nesse caso.

Rosy sorriu felinamente.

- Preocupado com algumas criancinhas, não é Co-Ro-Nel?

O militar suou frio.

- C-claro que estou. Qualquer um estaria.

Ela sorriu de novo e começou a perguntar sobre o sonho que ele tivera no dia anterior. Foram em direção da unidade de contensão discutindo as descobertas de ontem. Rosetta e Mehtevas estavam loucos para saber como havia sido o misterioso sonho do Coronel que o ajudara a desvendar aquela parte do caso. Mustang tentava se esquivar do tópico, enquanto Valentine apenas observava e sorria sem jeito.

Assim que chegaram à sala para interrogar o suspeito, perceberam que este tinha chamado uma advogada.

- Pqp... – praguejou Roy baixinho. Odiava advogados, eles só atrapalhavam tudo.

Apesar dela ter belas pernas, o Flame Alchemist estava com pouca vontade de lidar com mais uma advogadinha de porta de cadeia (que era o caso). A garota era ruiva cheia de sardas e com os olhos azuis. Parecia que tinha acabado de sair da faculdade.

- O senhor deve ser o Coronel Mustang. – disse ela assim que ele entrou na sala – Prazer, sou Ginny Smith, a advogada do Sr. Vernon.

Ela estendeu a mão em direção ao militar, que apenas encarou a mão que lhe havia sido estendida.

- Está ciente que o seu cliente mentiu para o oficial encarregado do caso _Save Them_?

Smith o encarou com raiva.

- E o senhor está ciente de que meu cliente foi interrogado sem a presença de seu advogado?

- Ele sabia de seus direitos. – respondeu Roy com pouco caso – Ele não fez nenhum requerimento de advogado, então entendi que ele não queria um.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Meu cliente não irá responder a nenhuma pergunta do senhor hoje.

O Coronel soltou uma risadinha e sorriu sarcástico.

- Ótimo, está privando seu cliente de uma chance de se defender. Vamos dar início a acusação agora mesmo.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Que acusação?

- Ora, a de que ele é o _Save Them._

O queixo dela caiu.

- O senhor não tem provas!

- Não? A máquina que bateu os bilhetes foi encontrada na casa dele, foi visto muito próximo as cenas dos crimes em todas as ocasiões, fora o fato que ele cantou um garoto de quinze anos na minha frente. Imagina o que ele não faria longe do meu olhar. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha elegantemente de maneira irônica – Nos vemos no tribunal, doutora Smith.

E ele foi se retirando, quando Bill falou.

- PERA AÍ! EU FALO O QUE EU SEI!

Mustang sorriu e se virou. A ruiva olhou feio para seu cliente.

- Não diga NADA a ele!

O cliente devolveu o olhar.

- Eu é que não vou preso!

- Você vai preso do mesmo jeito!

- Mas eu pego menos anos!

Ela buscou o olhar de Roy em busca de apoio, este apenas sorria de maneira irônica.

- Podemos fazer um acordo, doutora. Ele fala o que queremos e pega uma pena bem light de 2 a 3 anos. – ela pareceu que ia recusar – É melhor que os 25 anos de prisão perpétua que ele vai pegar se for acusado de homicídio doloso. – ele sorriu ainda mais – Isso se os jurados não decidirem dar 25 anos por criança morta, sem direito a condicional. Ou pior: temos o pelotão de fuzilamento também...

(N/A: Homicídio doloso quer dizer que havia a vontade de matar. Dolo vem do latim e eu axo que significa "vontade": houve vontade de matar. É diferente do homicídio culposo. Não se enganem: ele eh chamado culposo porque o assassino sente culpa, remorso; não por ele ser culpado. No Brasil, se não me engano, homicídios dolosos dão de 20 a 25 anos de cadeia. Nos EUA, se não me falha a memória, as penas variam de 25 a 27 anos. Aqui nas terras tupiniquins nós raramente usamos jurados no judiciário, quem decide é o juiz. Nos EUA eh os jurados. Optei pelo modelo estadunidense. E atualmente, em países ocidentais, não se mata mais com pelotão de fuzilamento (em países em conflitos armados deve ter esse tipo de execução), mas como Amestris é marcado por um militarismo muito forte faz sentido usar um desses. Pensa o que? xD Fic também é cultura!)

Ela pareceu derrotada e voltou a se sentar.

- Certo, temos um acordo.

- Não tão depressa, senhorita. – disse o militar ainda sorrindo – Isso só será válido se as informações nos levarem a captura do verdadeiro culpado. Caso contrário, ele será julgado como outro qualquer drogado, pegando de 5 a 8 anos. Isso se nós não o acusarmos de homicídio doloso...

- Justo. – respondeu suspirando. Ela virou-se para seu cliente – Diga a ele o que me contou sobre o tal Salvatore...

- Detesto interromper, – cortou Roy – mas nós já sabemos que esse cara não existe. Ele não consta em nenhum dos arquivos.

- E duvido que conste mesmo. – retrucou o preso – Nem sei se o nome dele é esse mesmo!

Mustang ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Então por que me deu esse nome?

- Porque foi o nome que ele deu pra mim. – ele encarou suas mãos – Ele me deu uns "bagulhos" e me pagou pra ficar com a máquina. Juro que é só isso. – Flame estava prestes a dizer que não bastava, quando ele continuou – Ele estava sempre com um capuz na cara, e dirigia um carro preto com vidro fumê sem placa. Só que o carro tinha o desenho de uma espada branca onde deveria estar a placa. É um desenho pequeno, só que chama a atenção no carro preto. É uma espadinha apontando pra cima.

O Coronel o encarou meio cético.

- Bom, ele pode ter tirado a placa para não aparecer isso. Não espera mesmo que revistemos todos os carros pretos da central, espera? O meu mesmo é preto, mas eu tenho certeza de que não tem nenhum desenho de espada debaixo da placa.

Vernon olhou para Roy.

- Mas o seu não tem um farol quebrado.

O militar o encarou surpreso por uns instantes, e então fechou a cara.

- Sabe de mais alguma coisa que não tenha contado?

O detento olhou para o espelho atrás de Mustang.

- Não.

Flame ergueu uma sobrancelha elegantemente.

- Qualquer coisa que me dizer pode te ajudar a ficar menos tempo na cadeia.

Bill deu uma risadinha.

- Que bom pra mim.

Roy ainda tentou extrair mais alguma coisa, mas Vernon apenas desviava o olhar. Ele desistiu do interrogatório ao ouvir três batidas no vidro.

Saiu da sala de mal humor. Valentine o encarou e suspirou.

- Esquece Coronel. Ele está sobre ameaça. Nem adianta insistir.

Mustang o encarou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Como sabe?

O psiquiatra revirou os olhos.

- É obvio: o que ele teria a perder com isso? Obviamente alguém o está pressionando para ficar quieto.

Mehtevas coçou a cabeça.

- Então ele não é o pedófilo?

- É um pouco cedo pra afirmar isso. – respondeu Rosy – Mas é certo que ele tem algo haver com isso.

O investigador sorriu de maneira maligna.

- Então... Que tal se nós esquecêssemos o protocolo um momento...? – todos olhavam para ele – Ora, ninguém vai ligar pros direitos humanos se nós conseguirmos que ele fale o que ele sabe ou que ele confesse. - os outros três o encararam com nojo – Não me olhem assim! – ele se virou para Roy – Você mesmo disse que isso é só um jogo para ele! Se isso é um jogo, temos de jogar! Só assim vamos capturar o culpado e vingar as crianças!

- É por isso que você quer pegar o culpado, John? – perguntou Rosetta o encarando seriamente com os braços cruzados – Vingança pela sua filha?

- Ele tirou o mais importante pra mim. – disse olhando diretamente para ela – Não espere piedade de mim. Já estou no meu limite de autocontrole. O que eu queria era correr pela cidade atrás dele agora mesmo. Matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos do mesmo jeito que ele fez com minha filha... – ele suspirou – Não espere muita paciência de mim também. Quero que ele seja preso. E logo. Faria o que fosse preciso pra agilizar o processo, não me importa que eu tivesse que jogar o tal joguinho dele pra poder torcer o pescoço dele no final.

O Coronel não pode deixar de admirar o investigador por poder se controlar daquele jeito. E de sentir pena dele. Tentou imaginar perder seu precioso Edward do mesmo jeito que Mehtevas tinha perdido sua querida filha. Não conseguiria fazer o que ele estava fazendo: se controlando e pensando. Provavelmente estaria torturando Vernon pra ele abrir o bico ou correndo pela cidade feito um lunático procurando por qualquer sinal do loirinho. E se descobrisse que ele morrera sofrendo daquele jeito... Aí a imaginação de Roy falhou. Não dava mais para imaginar um mundo onde não houvesse mais de Ed do que um túmulo frio.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro do detetive.

- Acalme-se. Vamos encontrá-lo, isso é certo. Somos melhores que ele, não precisamos usar dos mesmos métodos pra chegar no mesmo resultado.

Mehtevas o olhou com certa admiração.

- Não pretende jogar o jogo dele? Nem pra salvar uma nova possível vítima?

- De certa forma, já estou jogando. Só que ele tem as regras dele e eu as minhas. E eu vou pegá-lo usando as minhas regras, não as dele.

O detetive o encarou com mais admiração e então abaixou a cabeça, constrangido.

- Desculpem. Acho que me exaltei. O Coronel está certo. Não podemos jogar com as regras de um assassino, e sim com as nossas.

Rosy e Valentine sorriram pra ele.

- Certo! – exclamou a moça – Então que tal se nós voltássemos a investigar agora? Assim vamos chutar o traseiro de um pedófilo mais rápido xD

Todos concordaram e saíram de lá, voltando para o QG.

Chegando lá, Riza ainda estava tentando conseguir o mandato e os outros estavam fazendo as tarefas que lhe foram designadas.

Fatos que deixaram o Coronel com muito tempo livre.

E ele estava indo para seu gabinete "analisar documentos", quando escutou um leve ressonar em uma das salas de repouso. Abriu a porta delicadamente. Era uma sala simples, com dois sofás e um armário com alguns cobertores e travesseiros. Em um dos sofás, o loirinho do Coronel dormia tranquilamente, com a boca levemente aberta.

Roy correu de lá o mais rápido possível, antes que ele se deixasse dominar por suas idéias mais ridículas como a idéia de roubar um beijo de Edward.

Correu para seu gabinete e se jogou na sua cadeira, ofegante.

Deixou-se afundar nos braços apoiados na mesa, tentando pensar em outras coisas que não Ed. Tentou pensar em chocolate, e só conseguiu pensar no loiro nu, coberto com a substância marrom. Tentou plantas, e imaginou Edward seminu, deitado sobre um campo florido. Tentou carros e imaginou o pequeno alquimista se masturbando no banco de trás de seu carro. (N/A: imaginação fértil a dele xD) Tentou bois e por um segundos teve paz; até se lembrar que com o couro do boi se faz roupas como as calças que Ed usava. Experimentou se concentrar na bagunça que estava sua casa e acabou imaginando o loirinho vestido de maid (empregadinha de anime), esfregando o chão com sua bunda virada pra cima... Má idéia. Experimentou pensar em sangue e por outros segundos teve paz novamente; só que se lembrou que era o sangue que preenchia as bochechas de Edward quando ele corava ou preenchia os corpos cavernosos do pênis do rapaz quando ele ficasse excitado...

Ficou vários momentos tentando pensar em alguma coisa que não lhe lembrasse Edward Elric e sexo juntos. E nessa ele acabou adormecendo.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Príncipe Roy Mustang andava com seu cavalo por uma floresta em pleno meio de tarde..._

_**Roy:**__ estou com uma sensação de De'jàvu o.o_

_Não é surpresa U-U, esse início eu peguei do início de Rapunzel xD_

_**Roy:**__ você está se plagiando ¬¬?_

_Basicamente, sim o.o_

_**Roy:**__ que merda ¬¬_

_Olha ¬¬ você não pode reclamar. Pelo menos eu sou original ¬¬ não sou que nem algumas autoras que roubam idéias nas fics de outras ¬¬' Só estou copiando o que a nossa senhora, a Autora, escreveu u.u _

_**Roy:**__ certo, certo ¬¬ só que essa história é "Bela Adormecida" e não "Rapunzel"_

_Eu sei e.e só que o início é o mesmo._

_**Roy:**__ ahhh o.o_

_Agora você vai me deixar continuar ¬¬?_

_**Roy:**__ vá em frente narradora querida ñ.n''_

_Nosso herói estava cavalgando a algum tempo quando chega perto de uma floresta de espinhos._

_**Roy:**__ e espinhos formam florestas? o.o_

_Roy, quantas vezes eu tenho que te lembrar que a lógica não se aplica aos seus sonhos? U-Ú_

_**Roy:**__ ahhh ñ.n'''' sorry_

_U-U enfim..._

_Estava formada uma floresta de espinhos muito densa e quase que intransponível. Só dava pra passar se você tivesse um facão mata cobras dos bem grossos. Nosso príncipe, no entanto, não tinha um desses a sua disposição, e nem queria se embrenhar no meio dos espinhos. Por isso resolveu dar a volta pelo espinheiro. _

_Fazendo isso ele foi parar em uma pavimentada capital de reino._

_**Roy:**__ narradora, não tem cidade grande no "Bela Adormecida" o.o_

_Você tá com medo de se perder lá caipira? ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ caipira é a rameira que te deu a luz ¬¬ Eu sou um príncipe U-U e sei me virar muito bem na cidade grande._

_Então vai lá fodão ¬¬ te vira lá_

_**Roy:**__ eu vou mesmo ¬¬ #entrando na cidade#_

_#duas horas depois ele já tá perdido#_

_**Roy:**__ NNNNNÃAAAAOOOOO Ç-Ç_

_Eu falei e.e você não quis escutar..._

_**Roy:**__ me ajuda narradora çç_

_O que eu ganho em te ajudar? e-ê_

_**Roy:**__ ora n.n eu sou um príncipe_

_E.....? ê.ê_

_**Roy: **__eu tenho rios de dinheiro xD #mostrando saquinho de dinheiro pra ela#_

_Assim eu vou ficar mal acostumada xD Além de assistir a yaoi de camarote, ainda sou paga pra isso. #recebe saquinho de dinheiro do Roy# por aqui! o/ #apontando para a direita_

_Nosso monarca desorientado seguiu a narradora até a praça principal._

_E o que nós estamos procurando mesmo mon Pince? O.o_

_**Roy:**__ abrigo e comida o.o lugar pra pernoite. Pelo menos é o que todo viajante como eu procura _

_Ahhhh tááaaaaa o.o_

_**Roy:**__ isso até o Edward aparecer n¬n aí minha busca vai ser por outra coisa..._

_Sei sei e.e você vai atrás do lorinho_

_**Roy:**__ isso n¬n_

_#gotinha# vamos então_

_Na praça principal tem um monte de gente aglomerada, escutando um cara que está lendo uma espécie de carta._

_**O representante real, Maes Hughes:**__ Povo de Tão, Tão Distante! \O/ _(N/A: disculpa genti xD eu não pude resistir XD Plagiei o Shrek)_ Estamos aqui reunidos para... CELEBRAR O ANIVERSÁRIO DA MINHA FILHINHA \O\ \O/ /O/ #todos jogam ovos e outras coisas nele# Okey, Okey. Deixemos esse evento incrível pra mais tarde então U-U. Estamos aqui reunidos porque CHEGOU O DIA DO DESPERTAR! \O/_

_#todos começam a ovacionar efusivamente o Maes #_(N/A: sow pra quem eh idiota feito eu, que toda vez que vê a palavra ovacionar pensa em ovos: isso quer dizer aplaudir #gotinha#)

_**Roy:**__ dia do despertar? O.o_

_Escute o resto e.e_

_**Maes:**__ Exatamente HOJE faz exatos 100 anos certinhos que o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono, o príncipe Edward, caiu em um sono profundo devido a ação vil e cruel do Fado Rabugento! \O/_

_**Roy:**__ príncipe Edward? Agora eu fiquei interessado o¬o_

_¬¬ Ninguém merece. Meus ovários até voltaram a doer_

_**Roy:**__ Shhh ò-ó eu quero ouvir o que ele vai dizer!_

_¬¬'_

_**Maes:**__ #depois que o povo vaiou o nome do tal fado# E exatamente nesse exato dia \O/ deve estar chegando o príncipe que vai despertar nosso amado Edward com um beijo! _

_**Roy:**__ esse aí deve ser eu! #olhitos brilhando de expectativa#_

_... prefiro não comentar ¬¬_

_**Maes:**__ #após ser ovacionado de novo# Então esperaremos por esse valente rapaz que vai enfrentar os espinhos da floresta de espinhos, os temores do pedófilo Serial Killer _Save Them_ que mora lá há mais de 40 anos, o Próprio Fado Rabugento e seus truques, a segunda parte da floresta, composta pelos espinhos envenenados das Rosas Malditas e os salões amaldiçoados do castelo, para então, no quarto mais alto, da torre mais alta, encontrar o nosso querido príncipe e despertá-lo com um beijo doce! \O/_

_**Roy:**__ #mais pálido do que o normal# isso não estava no contrato... Acho melhor eles esperarem o próximo príncipe aparecer..._

_Covarde ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ E com orgulho! e.e_

_**Maes:**__ #depois dos aplausos# Agora é só sentar e esperar pelo dito príncipe!_

_Todos sentam de uma só vez. O único de pé é um cara chamado Roy Mustang._

_**Maes:**__ Eita! xD Essa foi rápida!_

_O povo da cidade começa a puxar Roy em direção ao palanque..._

_**Roy:**__ NARRADORA! ME AJUDA! ÇÇ_

_Cara, o.o não posso fazer nada além de dizer: SI FUDEU XDDDDDD_

_**Roy:**__ Malditaaaaa çç_

_Eles arrastam Roy até o palco onde Maes está esperando._

_**Maes:**__ e qual é o nome do nosso campeão? n.n_

_**Roy:**__ ¬¬ #pensando "eu não sou obrigado a responder"#_

_cofcofonomedeleéRoycofcof xD _(N/A: Axo que todo mundo que lew essa fic fala "cofcofêz", mas pra quem eh lerdo (que nem eu xD), vá lendo devagar e adicionando os espaços que vc entende o que a narradora disse xD)

_**Maes:**__ Roy! Que bom te ver aqui hoje! \O/_

_**Roy:**__ #murmurando# Narrador Maldita ò.ó9_

_**Maes:**__ Ele com toda a certeza está aqui para resgatar o príncipe Edward! \O/_

_**Roy:**__ pera awe um minutinho! ù.ú _

_**Maes e o resto do público:**__ o.o_

_**Roy:**__ quem disse que eu vou correr todo esse risco para resgatar esse tal príncipe Edward? ¬¬_

_**Todos:**__ :O #cara de choque#_

_õ.ô não te entendo cara! Você não tinha dito que iria correndo atrás do Edward assim que descobrisse onde ele está?_

_**Roy:**__ e quem garante que ele seja o _meu_ Edward e não um outro qualquer? ¬¬_

_Bem pensado o.o Vai que fosse o Edward Cullen quem estivesse lá no alto da tal torre._

_**Roy:**__ exato u-u... #Para e pensa# E quem é esse tal Edward Cullen? ô-o_

_**Isabella Swan, protagonista da série de livros Crepúsculo/Twilight:** O lindo, maravilhoso, formoso, que parece um De-*acertada por um ovo* x-X_

_Ninguém importante e.e continuemos com a história_

_**Maes:**__ mas... mas... você é o príncipe escolhido çç aquele que veio pra salvar o Edo-chan do sono eterno!_

_**Roy:**__ eu não assinei nada disso e.e e olha que eu leio tudo o que eu assino porque se não a Riza me mata e-ê_

_**Maes:**__ Oh! E agora!? Quem poderá nos defender!?_

_**Chapolin Colorado:**__ Eu! \O/_

_**Todos:**__ O CHAPOLIN COLORADO! \O/_

_Gente... #gotinha# quanta besteira em uma mesma cidade..._

_**Roy:**__ não tem nada nesse mundo que vai me fazer sair correndo atrás desse tal Edward Clulen e.e_

_**Uma fã de Crepúsculo indignada:**__ CULLEN! Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:**__ ou isso e.ê_

_**Voz maligna:**__ ótimo! Assim ninguém irá se meter nos meus planos._

_E nessa hora... Aparece o terrível vilão... Que todo mundo já sabe quem é e.e_

**Save Them**_** (aparecendo do nada):**__ Assim vou poder arrancar a inocência do Príncipe Edward sem interferências e fazer dele meu escravo sexual! #sorriso maligno#_

_Todos os súditos se escondem de medo e protegem seus filhos e filhas._

_**Roy:**__ Pode ficar com esse tal de Edward Cenllu_

_**Fãs de Twi:**__ Cullen! Ò.ó_

_**Roy:**__ ou isso e.e_

**ST:**_ #tem uma queda de anime# você é burro ou coisa assim? ¬¬_

_Eu acho que ele é loiro por dentro tiu o.o_

**ST:**_ deve ser ¬¬_

_**Roy: **__querem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? ¬¬_

**ST:**_ Enfim... ¬¬ Esse aqui #mostra uma imagem do nosso Edo# é o Edward que está lá no castelo, babando no travesseiro._

_A imagem que _Save Them_ mostra, retrata Edward nos seus dias acordado. O rapaz estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore, com um vestido longo branco, meio transparente, que deixava ver alguma coisa, mas não tudo, deixando qualquer um com curiosidade de ver o resto. Estava corado e com uma expressão fofíssima, podendo ser chamada também de acidentalmente sexy. Ele tinha um livro no colo, e olhava para fora da tela com uma expressão fofinha, os lábios desenhados em um belo sorriso e os olhos dourados brilhando a luz do sol._

_**Roy:**__ agora sim! o¬o isso sim me deixa motivado! #tentando pegar a tela, mas _Save Them _puxa na hora# HEI! Eu quero aquela pintura! Ò-ó_

_Pra que você quer aquele trambolho? O.o_

_**Roy:**__ pra colocar no meu banheiro oras U-U_

_... por que o banheiro? #gotinha#_

_**Roy:**__ porque aquilo é melhor que revista pornográfica! n¬n_

_... Continua logo com a porra da história ¬¬_

**ST:**_ Na-na-nina-não #sorriso maligno# você desistiu dele, agora ele é meu!_

_**Roy:**__ eu não disse que eu desisti e.e eu só disse que não iria lá em cima pra resgatar um tal de Edward Cunlle..._

_**Fãns de Twi:**__ CULLEN! Ò.Ó9_

_**Roy: **__ou isso e.e Já que quem está lá em cima é o Edward Elric, eu subo agora mesmo._

**ST:**_ é mesmo? #sorriso mais do que maligno# Pois bem, que tal se nós apimentássemos mais sua jornada...?_

_**Roy:**__ Tipo como? Õ.õ _

**ST:**_ #risinho do mal# do tipo: se eu chegar primeiro lá, eu fico com o guri pra fazer o que eu quiser com ele. #diante da expressão chocada do Roy# Mas não se preocupe. Eu te devolvo o cadáver._

_E o vilão ria descaradamente, enquanto Roy sacava a espada e tentava cortar o vilão ao meio. Só que era como se ele fosse um holograma._

**ST:**_ Não adianta nem tentar esse tipo de coisa! Você não tem nem nunca terá chances contra mim! Logo, serei o dono do garoto e de todo o reino. I Chanllenge you to Save Them!_

_E ele desaparece, sendo seguido por uma risada maligna._

_**Roy:**__ Merda! Tenho de correr! Ele já deve estar na minha frente!_

_**Maes:**__ claro que não U-U Só vai dar pra passar pelas Rosas Malditas amanhã, e nem adianta ele ir na frente porque tem de ter sangue real pra entrar._

_**Roy:**__ só florescem amanhã? O.o_

_**Maes:**__ isso 8D essas Rosas florescem de 100 em 100 anos, e isso é amanhã_

_**Roy:**__ ... MAS VOCÊ FALOU QUE ERA EXATAMENTE HOJE!_

_**Maes:**__ eu me enganei oras xD_

_**Roy:**__ #tem queda de anime#_

_**Maes:**__ Opa! Era isso mesmo que dizia a profecia :D Que o Arauto iria se enganar de data!_

_**Roy:**__ que espécie de profecia idiota fala uma coisa dessas? õ.ô_

_Uma profecia idiota escrita por uma autora maluca de 16 anos em uma fic? o.o_

_**Roy:**__ deve ser #gotinha#_

_**Maes: **__Oquey, tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem n.n... VAMOS COMEÇAR OS PREPARATIVOS! \O/_

_Tomo mundo começa a aplaudir mais do que nunca e começam a carregar o Roy nas costas (um coisa tipo "astro do Rock")._

_**Roy:**__ NARRADORA! SOCORRO! \ToT/_

_Olha... Nessas horas tristes... ó.ò Eu só posso te dizer uma coisa sincera, meu amigo... SI FUDEU OTÁRIO XD_

_**Roy:**__ #fazendo gestos obscenos para ela enquanto gritava um monte de palavrões#_

_Toda a população de Tão, Tão Distante arrastou nosso príncipe até uma mansão próxima a floresta de espinhos para que ele fosse preparado e instruído para salvar o indefeso Edward (só fico imaginando o que ele diria se ouvisse eu o chamando assim xD) das garras do pedófilo filho da puta._

_O tal casarão era ENORME! Mais de 20 quartos, 25 banheiros, 14 salas, 3 bibliotecas, jardins suspensos e piscina com hidromassagem! \O/_

_**Rosy (o que, raios, ela tá fazendo aqui? o.o):**__ e um estoque de sushi infinito! \O/_

_Eah xD isso também. A casa era bem antiga, construída uns 100 anos antes, toda de pedra, com torrezinhas e ramos de rosas se entrelaçando nas paredes._

_**Roy:**__ Uau o.o_

_**Maes:**__ isso não é nada xD isso é só a casa de campo de um dos nobres. Imagina como deve ser o castelo do príncipe... n.n _

_**Roy:**__ $¬$ #olhos brilhando de ganância#_

_Ninguém merece ¬¬ Até meus rins voltaram a doer em protesto contra tanta babaquice._

_Enfim, depois que nosso "valente" príncipe comeu e descansou um pouco na tal piscina de hidromassagem, ele e o arauto se reuniram para ajustar os preparativos para sua jornada do dia seguinte._

_**Roy:**__ #olhando pra cara do Maes# o que eu tenho que fazer agora? ò.ó #determinado# o que eu tenho que saber pra poder salvar o Edo-chan do sono eterno?_

_**Maes:**__ e eu tenho cara de quem sabe de alguma coisa? xD_

_**Roy:**__ #tem uma queda de anime# COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!? Ò-Ó9_

_**Maes:**__ "carma fio" xD Eu fui encarregado de anunciar o Dia do Despertar \O/, de te achar e de te acompanhar até o castelo._

_**Roy;**__ Então você vai me ajuda? #olhitos brilhando#_

_**Maes:**__ Claro que não o.o tá doido? #Roy tem outra queda de anime# eu vou junto porque a profecia disse isso U-U mas segundo ela, eu só vou te acompanhar porque eu tenho que te acompanhar Uai o.o_

_**Roy:**__ ¬¬ essa autora parece que está contra mim..._

_Que nada fio :D ela só é uma lunática que não tem mais o que fazer e gosta de complicar a sua vida pra te ver sofrer um pouquinho._

_**Roy: **¬¬_

_:D_

_**Roy:**__ e isso não é estar contra mim? ¬¬_

_Meu filho e.e se ela estivesse MESMO contra você, você saberia, acredite e.ê_

_**Roy:**__ Whatever ê.é O que nós estamos esperando então? O.o_

_**Maes:**__ ora :D as Três Fadas boas que vão conosco. Essas sim vão pra dar uma ajudinha pra você. n.n_

_Mal Maes acabou de falar e entraram pela janela 3 luzinhas, uma roxa, uma amarela e uma verde._

_Começa a tocar uma música que se o Roy fosse realmente gay (e não bi do jeito que ele é) ele identificaria: Material Girl da Madonna. Os objetos da sala começam a se mover e dançar e uma luz roxa pareceu emanar de lugar nenhum. Luzes de outras cores começaram a piscar e do nada surgiu um globo espelhado. __A música parece emanar de nenhum ponto específico._

_**Música:**__ Some boys kiss me  
Some boys hug me,  
I think they're o.k.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away…_

_They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right _

_**Luzinha roxa:**__ #se transformando na Rosetta, só que com cabelos e olhos roxos, cantando e dançando com um um vestido de fada enorme com muitos, MUITOS babados, toda Roxa. O vestido é tão babado que derruba um vasinho próximo quando ela se mexe# 'Cuz we're living in a material world,  
And I'm a material girl!  
__You know...  
'Cuz we're living in a material world,  
And I'm a material girl! __\O/_

_#fazendo barulho com a garganta# Aham ¬¬_

_**Rosy:**__ desculpa narradora xD você sabe que uma boa entrada é tudo XD_

_Sei, sei e.e_

_**Luzinha amarela:**__ #se transformando na Riza, só que com olhos amarelos (amarelos! Não dourados como os do Ed) e um vestido comportado de fada todo amarelo claro# Menos Rosetta e.e Muito menos, quase nada..._

_**Luzinha verde:**__ #se transformando no Envy, só que sem os olhos lilases, e com eles verdes, usando um modelito meio sado-masoquista, de couro verde escuro# Ahhh T.T podia deixar ela cantar. Eu AMMMOOOO Madonna T-T_

_**Roy, Maes e Riza:**__ #gotinha#_

_... Prefiro não comentar U-U..._

_**Maes:**__ enfim neah... essas são as Três fadas boas :D Flora Rosetta..._

_**Rosy:**__ Moi! \O\ não a da novela xD aquela é má U-U_

_**Maes:**__ ... Fauna Riza..._

_**Riza:**__ prazer e.e #cara de séria de sempre#_

_**Maes:**__ ... e Primavera- #leva um socão do Envy#_

_**Envy:**__ PRIMAVERA O CARAI! Ò.Ó E eu não sou Fada, sou FADO! COM "O"!!! _

_**Todos: **__#gotinha#_

_Cara, não tem ninguém mais bixa que você aqui nessa fic ¬¬ Você é o único que sempre dá um jeito de estar com um modelito gay, além de que age como uma mocinha e o pior: gosta de Madonna e.e_

_**Envy:**__ eu não tenho culpa se eu sou o único nessa joça que entende de moda e.e_

_**Rosy:**__ HEY! E eu!_

_**Envy:**__ com exceção da minha miga Rosy xD, e o que que tem eu gostar de Madonna? e.ê_

_Simples: não tem nem um homem que goste e.e só gays bixas _(N/A: esse fato foi comprovado pelo "Pânico na TV" quando eles resolveram ver se achavam algum macho na fila o.o Nada homofóbico, apenas fatos)

_**Envy:**__ #sentado em um canto escuro com uma nuvem negra na cabeça# por que todo mundo vive me julgando por ser estiloso e de ter bom gosto musical? Ç.Ç_

_**Todos:**__ #gotinha#_

_**Roy: **__ahan! ¬¬ #fazendo barulho com a garganta# Vocês não iam me dizer o que eu tenho que saber?_

_**Rosy:**__ verdade o.o Essa parte de profecias é com a Riza e.e_

_**Riza: **__ai ai e.ê Bom, segundo a profecia, os espinhos das Rosas Malditas florescerão amanhã as 17 horas, horário de Brasília. Então você vai partir de manhã ao nascer do sol. Vamos você, nós as fadas, Maes, a narradora e o mago Valentine, além dos assistentes das fadas, Armstrong, aprendiz da Rosetta, e Greed o namorado do Envy u.u_

_**Envy: **__ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO! Ò.Ó Só é meu Bombril n.n_

_**Roy:**__ Bombril? O.o_

_**Envy:**__ eah xD mil e uma utilidades XD_

_**Roy:**__ #gotinha#_

_**Riza:**__ enfim... e.e Nós somos em 9 e seremos a Sociedade..._

_**Maes:**__ do anel? O.o_

_**Riza:**__ claro que não ê.é Não estamos em O Senhor dos Anéis._

_**Maes:**__ é que isso tá com tanta cara de RPG que eu imaginei uma coisa dessas xD_

_**Riza:**__ ¬¬ querem deixar eu terminar? #olhar de matador#_

_**Todos:**__ continue Rizinha querida ñ.ñ_

_**Riza:**__ Ótemo e.e Seremos a Sociedade da Carta Branca._

_**Todos: **__... Qual o motivo desse nome? #gotinha#_

_**Riza:**__ elementar meus caros amigos U-U É preciso a Carta Branca Sagrada para se abrir a porta para o quarto de Vossa Alteza Edward U.U Foi preciso lacrar o quarto dele com magia para evitar que os demônios que habitam o castelo invadissem o quarto e tirassem a inocência do príncipe durante seu sono._

_**Roy:**__ Quer dizer que tem demônios querendo estuprar o _meu_ Edward? Ò.Ô #cara de "NINGUÉM TOCA COM O M-E-U EDWARD ALÉM DE MIM"#_

_**Riza:**__ isso mesmo U-U Mas foi posto um feitiço que protege o quarto onde ele está de qualquer demônio. O problema é que quem sabe onde está essa carta é o Valentine, que pra variar está atrasado ¬¬_

_Mal ela diz isso, e Valentine, vestido em uma capa de bruxo azul escuro brilhante com um grande chapéu de bruxo, entrou pela janela em uma vassoura, caindo de cara no chão._

_**Valentine: **__Alguém anotou a placa daquele tapete? X-X_

_**Riza:**__ está atrasado ¬¬_

_**Valen:**__ Desculpa çç me perdi no trânsito _

_**Todos:**__ #gotinha#_

_**Riza:**__ aproveita e diz pra nós onde está a Carta Branca e.e_

_**Valen:**__ Ela está em um templo no meio do primeiro nível da floresta de espinhos o.o_

_**Riza:**__ certo e.e Temos de passar lá amanhã_

_**Roy:**__ e o que garante que _Save Them_ não tenha pegado a carta agora enquanto falamos? O.o_

_**Riza:**__ a profecia garante e.e Agora deixem eu continuar ¬¬ #todos se retraem diante do olhar fatal dela# Seremos a Sociedade da Carta Branca U-U E sairemos ao raiar do sol. Segundo a profecia, temos de ir nesse tal templo. Ele se chama "Fortaleza"..._

_**Rosy:**__ PRAIA! \O\_

_**Riza:**__ ¬¬ NÃO é no Ceará_

_**Rosy:**__ çç_

_**Riza:**__ Anyways, se chama Fortaleza porque o guardião do templo impede que qualquer fonte do mal entre lá U-U Além de nós sermos todos bonzinhos, ele tem uma rixa com o Serial Killer porque ele matou a única filha dele, Amélia. Temos de pegar a carta e manter ela com a gente até o final. Depois disso, o pedófilo e o Fado Rabugento vão aparecer no espaço entre a 1ª parte da floresta e a 2ª. Teremos de lutar e sobreviver todos U.U, isso é vital par ao sucesso da missão. Depois disso, às 17 horas, horário de Brasília, as roseiras malditas vão florescer, abrindo UM único caminho para o castelo. Pra saber onde temos de estar onde está o xis. O X marca o local e.e. O problema é que temos 3 minutos e 46 segundos para atravessar o roseiral antes que ele se feche sobre nós, nos matando e impedindo que qualquer um desperte o príncipe para sempre. Depois disso, fica fácil, temos de enfrentar um castelo possuído pelo próprio demônio até chegar no quarto mais alto, da torre mais alta do castelo, onde Roy acordará Edward com um beijo u.u Alguma pergunta?_

_**Roy:**__ sim: TEM ALGUMA MANEIRA DE ISSO NÃO DAR ERRADO? X-X Vamos ser honestos pessoal, eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes isso poderia dar errado. Isso é impossível!_

_**Valen:**__ vai desistir assim tão fácil do amor da sua vida? #sério#_

_**Roy:**__ desistir? Jamais U.U Só estou perguntando se não seria possível facilitar um pouquinho as coisas? çç Eu gostaria de chegar inteiro para salvar o meu amorzinho, não dentro de uma caixa de fósforos ÇÇ_

_**Valen:**__ É aí que nois entra xD Eu e as fadinhas vamos te dar uns presentinhos a mais, fora o fato que vamos cuntigo :D_

_**Rosy:**__ isso aí! :D E EU vou dar o primeiro presente! \O/ meu presente ééééé... #som de tambores# Capa mágica a prova de fogo! \O/_

_E sobre a roupa chique de príncipe do Roy, Rosetta materializa uma bela capa de veludo vermelha, que ia até os pés, tinha um capuz e estava presa por um broche de ouro puro com adornos em rubi._

_**Harry:**__ Bem vindo a grifinória! \O/_

_Guri ¬¬ desapareça antes que eu resolva fazer isso com você de uma maneira nada legal ¬¬_

_**Harry:**__ como você é má çç #sai#_

_**Roy:**__ vaaaaaaaleu... Mas pra que raios eu precisaria de uma capa anti-fogo? ¬¬_

_**Rosy:**__ só estou cumprindo a profecia e.e –q Ela manda eu te dar uma capa anti-fogo. Sinta-se honrado que eu dei uma capa que pelo menos estilosa –q_

_**Roy:**__ #gotinha#_

_**Envy:**__ Vou dar o meu agora! \O\ #entrega um anel dourado pro Roy, com a inscrição "_Hocus Pocus_"# Um amuleto contra mortos, contra água e contra mau olhado /O/_

_**Roy: **__... mau olhado? #gotinha#_

_**Envy:**__ faz parte da profecia ú.ù_

_**Roy:**__ imaginei #gotinha#_

_**Riza:**__ minha vez u.u #entrega uma espada brilhante pro Roy# Essa eu não preciso explicar a utilidade U-U_

_**Roy:**__ valeu o.o isso sim é útil. Só vai ser foda se eu chegar lá e quem estiver lá for esse tal de Edward Clelun no lugar do meu Edo #gotinha#_

_**Fã de Twilight que tava pendurada na janela (Deus sabe porque e.e):**__ CULLEN! Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:**__ ou isso e.e_

_**Rosy:**__ #"acidentalmente" faz a corda da garota quebrar# 83_

_**Valen:**__ e é aí que entra o meu presente! 8D Pera só um poquinho que eu vou achar ele... #procurando em seus pertences# ACHEI! \O/ #entrega um espelho pro Roy#_

_**Roy:**__ ... õ.õ Okey, esse é o presente mais inútil até agora._

_**Valen:**__ Não é não! ÇÇ é só você desejar ver o Príncipe Edward que ele aparece aí ÇÇ_

_Roy piscou um pouco e desejou que pudesse ver quem estava na torre mais alta do dito cujo castelo. E ao invés de ver seu reflexo, viu Edward (Elric) deitado em uma cama de ouro com lençóis de seda e linho dourado e vermelho. Edo dormia tranquilamente, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, com as mãos entrelaçadas no peito e um vestidinho comportado branco. Babava um pouco, mas Roy achou aquilo muito fofo._

_**Roy:**__ retiro o que disse o¬o esse é o mais útil de todos!_

_Pervertido ¬¬_

_**Riza:**__ Tudo entendido então? U-U sendo assim, melhor ir dormir. Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio._

_**Roy:**__ Certo, Certo. Mas antes, eu e o espelho temos uma paradinha obrigatória no banheiro n¬n_

_**Todos:**__ ¬¬'_

_Alguém bate nele ¬¬_

_**Rosy:**__ com prazer e.e #dando uma marretada no Roy, que desmaia#_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

A cabeça de Roy acertou o tampo da mesa. Droga! Rosetta...

- Oi Co-Ro-Nel! xD

- Posso saber por que me acordou? ¬¬

- Oras! Porque você é o príncipe encantado que vai despertar o Edward lá na outra sala XD

Mustang corou e se levantou irritado.

- Eu REALMENTE não tenho que ficar ouvindo isso...

E já se retirava, quando a moça o segurou pelo braço.

- Não foi por isso não que eu te acordei! – ela já estava se seu costumeiro sorriso e estava séria – Queria conversar sobre as suas conclusões de ontem.

- Se está querendo que eu te conte o sonho...

- Não, não! Você pode me contar só o que você quiser. É que talvez você ainda não tenha entendido tudo o que o seu subconsciente já entendeu. – ela sorriu de maneira gentil – Que tal? Trégua?

O Coronel piscou um pouco, surpreso, e assentiu.

- Se você fazer o que você disse, acho que não tem nada de errado em debater essas questões.

Ela sorriu um pouco mais enquanto os dois se sentavam um de frente para o outro nos sofás de couro.

- Certo Coronel! Pode me dizer o que o levou a acreditar no que nos disse?

O militar sorriu meio culpado.

- O _Save Them _do meu sonho falou que era tudo um jogo.

A morena pareceu decepcionada.

- Só isso?

- Bom... Isso e um jogo de par ou ímpar.

Ela assentiu.

- Você perdeu no par ou ímpar?

- Sim.

Ela assentiu novamente.

- Está com medo de alguma coisa em relação a esse pedófilo?

Ele encarou sua mão direita, e percebeu que a estava torcendo para a posição de estalo.

- Sim, de ele fazer mais uma vítima.

- Pode ser mais específico? – perguntou ela séria.

Mas Roy não iria admitir que estava preocupado com Edward. Não para ela.

- Estou preocupado pelo Maes. Ele tem se destacado no quartel e tem uma filha pequena.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Siiiiimmmm Cllllllaaaaro. Coronel, nós dois sabemos com quem você está preocupado. – ele engoliu em seco – Edward é uma possível vítima, não por causa dos pais, mas por ele mesmo. E "você-sabe-quem" – Rosy abriu um sorriso mais zombeteiro ao falar isso - teria jogadores bem interessantes pro jogo dele. Afinal de contas: militares tem o verdadeiro Poder.

Ele a encarou nos olhos, corando de leve.

- Certo! Digamos que eu esteja preocupado com Edward...

Rosetta sorriu felinamente por alguns segundos, antes de voltar para sua expressão séria.

- Teve mais alguma coisa relacionada a jogos que estivesse ligada ao _Save Them_?

Mustang pensou por uns instantes.

- Duas peças de xadrez. Sloan Mortimer era uma dama, Willian Vernon era um peão.

Rosy coçou o queixo.

- Interessante... Talvez um saiba mais do que o outro ou esteja mais envolvido que o outro...

- Você diz que talvez Mortimer seja cúmplice do Serial Killer e que Vernon talvez seja apenas um bode expiatório?

- Talvez... Isso é apenas o que a sua mente acha. Suas teorias parecem se encaixar no padrão do pedófilo, mas não vá contando que vá acertar todas. - Roy assentiu - E... como você viu as crianças?

- Vivas. E cada uma era acompanhada por um de nós. Eles se denominavam como "acompanhantes".

- Mesmo? E quem era o acompanhante de quem?

- Edward era o coelho branco, Falman a porta, Maria Ross e Denny Brosh eram Tweedledee e Tweedledum, Armstrong era uma rosa, Mehtevas era a lagarta, Lust era a duquesa, você era o gato Cheshire, Envy era a Lebre de março, Greed era o Chapeleiro louco, Alphonse era o Dormindongo e Riza era a Rainha de copas.

- E quem era a Alice?

- Era... Eu. – respondeu corando de novo.

Ela pareceu não notar o fato.

- E o Ed era a "Alicezinha"... Certo, Certo... Isso pode querer dizer que cada criança tem um jogador. Tipo, um adulto que o defenda. Edward ficou com a primeira vítima porque tecnicamente ela não podia ser protegida, já que ninguém esperava por isso. E também porque eu aposto que você iria amar ver ele de coelhinho da G-Magazine xD

Ele ficou como petrificado.

- Não sei a que você se refere.

-Ah, você sabe, G-Magazine, aquela revista que você tem debaixo da cama 8DDD – diante da expressão chocada de Roy, Rosy riu – Revistas ocultas a parte, o fato dele lidar com isso como sendo um jogo faz todo sentido. Não sei se você lembra, mas quando fomos visitar aquele local de cena de crime eu falei que a ausência de objetos pessoais podia indicar três coisas: que ele não tinha auto-estima própria; que ele era fechado, sombrio e de mal com a vida; ou que ele era um puta dum gênio. E de acordo com o seu sonho, ele deve estar mais para a última opção.

O Coronel ficou pálido e houve um silêncio entre eles. Valentine escolheu aquele momento para entrar na sala.

- Ufa! Que bom que os achei! Coronel, a Primeira Tenente conseguiu o mandato já foi para o consultório. Ela está nos esperando para entrar.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Roy e Rosetta foram para a viatura e então para o consultório do pediatra. Chegando lá, o Dr. Allan Gregory olhava feio para Riza e Havoc.

Roy abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Não disse que voltávamos Doutor?

Ele o encarou com raiva, enquanto Mustang e os outros entravam na sala de arquivos. De cara já dava para ver que estavam todos os arquivos intactos. Eles pegaram todos e levaram para os carros. Assim que chegaram ao quartel, Roy ordenou:

- Primeira Tenente, eu quero que você e o segundo Tenente analisem todos os arquivos logo após o almoço. Procurem por qualquer coisa suspeita ou fora do lugar, por menor que seja.

Os dois bateram continência e o Coronel dispensou a todos para o almoço.

Ele próprio estava indo para o refeitório quando escutou um suave ressonar vindo da mesma sala de repouso de antes. Encarou a porta. Se a atravessasse talvez fizesse alguma besteira. Mas se não entrasse lá e acordasse o loiro, ficaria se torturando por ter perdido uma oportunidade de falar com Edward sobre qualquer coisa.

Entrou na sala já engolindo em seco. Encontrou o garoto como da última vez, dormindo. Aproximou-se com cautela e sacudiu o ombro dele.

- Edward... – o loirinho protestou um pouco – Edward...

Ed abriu os olhos dourados e olhou diretamente para os olhos negros de Roy. O mais novo corou violentamente.

- Coronel! – exclamou se levantando de uma só vez – O que você tá fazendo aqui!?

- Apreciando a vista, FullMetal. Não é obvio? Vim acordar você para o almoço.

O mais moço piscou um pouco.

- Ah... Obrigado...

O moreno bagunçou seus cabelos sorrindo.

- Por nada Edward.

O alquimista loiro sorriu enquanto o outro o ajudava a se levantar.

Chegaram ao refeitório quase juntos, mas se separaram para sentar e comer. Roy sentou-se com Maes, Riza e Havoc. Ed se juntou a Al em uma mesa mais afastada. O Coronel achou estranho os dois estarem separados ultimamente e pensou que aquele era um bom pretexto pra começar uma conversar com seu anjo loiro. Sorriu diante da oportunidade promissora.

Logo após o almoço, Envy e Greed chegaram com o resultado de suas pesquisas.

- Chefe, - começou Greed – descobrimos qual o tipo de sangue o _Save Them_ tá usando no lugar do sangue das vítimas.

- E qual é? – perguntou Roy ansioso.

- Sangue de boi. – respondeu Envy – E outra coisa curiosa que descobrimos: um tal de Salvatore d'Enfant andou comprando quantidades enormes de sangue.

- Salvatore d'Enfant... – falou Mehtevas devagar – Talvez esse cara seja o próprio Vernon. Aí ele tá tentando fazer parecer que é outra pessoa para se livrar da culpa.

- E isso iria se encaixar com a nossa teoria. – completou Valentine – A que ele é um gênio sociopata.

Todos concordaram, menos Rosy, concordaram com a cabeça.

- Gente, só que tipo: Alooowww! Estamos falando do Vernon! Tudo bem que ele é um tarado, mas não me parece ser do feitio dele bolar um plano engenhoso desses pra tentar se livrar.

- Detesto dizer, mas... – Edward bocejou – Concordo com a psiquiatra retardada.

- O jeito agora é interrogar o suspeito nº3, Sloan Mortimer. – disse Roy, fitando as pontas dos dedos – Talvez ele tenha alguma coisa haver com o caso. – com o canto do olho, viu o sorriso maroto de Rosetta – E até porque ainda não falamos com ele.

Estando todos a concordar com isso, Mehtevas, Roy, Rosy, Valentine e Edward concordaram em ir até a casa do Sr. Mortimer, fazer algumas perguntas.

Roy e Edward acabaram, mais uma vez, indo sozinhos em um carro.

O Coronel ficou animado com a idéia de poder puxar assunto para alguma conversa casual com Ed. Mas, para seu desespero, depois de alguns instantes iniciais de silêncio, o moreno escutou um suave ressonar vindo do lado do passageiro. Suspirou derrotado e no próximo sinal vermelho olhou para seu subordinado. FullMetal tinha encostado na janela e tinha imediatamente adormecido.

Derrotado, Mustang se concentrou em dirigir para evitar a tentação de parar o carro e fazer algo de que se arrependeria depois. Teve bastante cuidado para não bater em nenhum poste e nem atropelar nenhum pedestre. Era incrível o poder que um loirinho adormecido tinha sobre seu autocontrole.

Chegaram à casa do suspeito nº3 não tão rapidamente quanto Roy gostaria. O sujeito morava em uma casa minúscula de subúrbio, com um grande quintal. Assim que o carro parou, o loirinho acordou.

- Já chegamos? – perguntou ele meio tonto.

- Sim. Mas suspeito que você não iria ser levado muito a sério se dormir desse jeito na frente do suspeito. – respondeu com muito sarcasmo.

- Não vou dormir na frente do suspeito. – resmungou Edward enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Espero que não, FullMetal. – retrucou o outro saindo do carro – Seria humilhante se eu tivesse que justificar o fato de eu ter levado um bebê para uma entrevista.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE HIPER MEGA BAIXIHO!?!?

Roy riu enquanto os dois caminhavam até a porta.

- Eu não disse isso Edward.

O loiro o encarou um pouco surpreso antes de franzir a testa, irritado, e replicar:

- Mas estava implícito!

O moreno riu de novo e os dois se juntaram aos outros três. Mehtevas bateu na porta. Não houve resposta. Bateu de novo e ninguém respondeu. Foi quando todos ouviram o barulho de marteladas vindos dos fundos do quintal. Encararam-se e contornaram a casa. Nos fundos havia várias árvores frutíferas e um barracão. Entraram sem serem notados devido às várias marteladas que abafavam seus passos. Um homem forte martelava com força sobre uma bigorna. De costas, a única coisa que se podia notar do homem era apenas o cabelo negro que começava a ficar grisalho.

Roy tocou no ombro do ferreiro, fazendo-o parar, virar-se e levantar o capacete de solda e encarar o militar nos olhos. Ele era um homem forte como já foi dito, tinha cabelos negros que começavam a ficar brancos, olhos azuis esverdeados penetrantes com olheiras profundas. Ele tirou a máscara de cima da cabeça e olhou para o grupo com um ar de inteligência e sagacidade que não esperava de um mero ferreiro. Ele puxou uma bengala e mancou um pouco para longe da forja.

- Coronel... Em que lhe posso ser útil?

Mustang o encarou surpreso.

- Como sabe minha patente?

Ele riu.

- Estão nos estigmas da sua ombreira. Francamente, está diante de todos e você esperava que eu não visse?

O militar recuperou a compostura.

- Me surpreende que um civil saiba disso.

O suspeito então riu de novo.

- Conhecimento muito avançado para um – ele deu uma risadinha – "civil"?

Roy ignorou a pergunta.

- Você é Sloan Mortimer?

Sloan sorriu de maneira sarcástica e assentiu.

- Sim. E vocês devem ser Coronel Roy Mustang, Dr. Jack Valentine, Dra. Rosetta Christopher, e o Detetive John Mehtevas. – pronunciou o nome de Mehtevas e de Roy com mais nojo que os dos outros – E o pirralho eu não sei quem é.

Edward pareceu que ia explodir, mas o olhou nos olhos com certa fúria dourada contida. Olhos azuis/verdes o olharam de cima a baixo por um momento. E então sorriram.

- Oh! Me desculpe! – disse com ironia pura na voz – Não sabia que se tratava do _grande_ Full Metal Alchemist. Francamente, que nomezinho mais ridículo. Só não supera o nome do detetive, que chega a ser pateticamente ridículo e medíocre. – Mehtevas o olhou com ira pura no olhar – Sabia que "Mehtevas", se lido de trás pra frente vira "Save Them"?

- É, eu já havia sido informado disso. – respondeu o investigador com rancor educado – Uma coincidência bizarra.

- Eu não creio que seja coincidência detetive. – riu-se o suspeito – Seu nome vem do Grego e significa perdão. Ao contrário vira o nome do assassino. Acha mesmo que é uma coincidência?

Rosy o olhou com certa curiosidade e uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Precisamos lhe fazer algumas perguntas. – ela disse séria. Mortimer sorriu sarcástico de novo e mancou até a entrada.

- Claro, claro. Me acompanhem que eu lhes sirvo algo para beber.

Ele mancou até uma grande mesa nos fundos da casa. Entrou e trouxe uma grande jarra de limonada e vários copos.

- Não precisa servir nada. – disse Valentine - Só precisamos que responda a algumas perguntas e que nos deixe dar uma olhada nas suas formas de solda.

Mortimer sorriu de novo.

- Claro, claro. Como quiserem...

Ele respondeu a todas as perguntas com calma e permitiu que eles olhassem todos os seus apetrechos de ferreiro. A forma que mais se aproximava com o formato que eles procuravam era feita para fazer facas de salada. (N/A: eh aquela faquinha que naum tem dentes e não corta nada que não seja folhas de alface u.u)

- Por que alguém só forjaria facas de salada? – perguntou Mehtevas desconfiado. Mortimer riu.

- Porque não consigo digerir carne ou similares. É um problema que veio da minha infância problemática...

Aquilo pareceu responder a pergunta, apesar de não fazer muito sentido. Quando os investigadores não acharam nada o suspeito gargalhou de novo.

- Querem olhar minha casa? Querem que eu levante as tábuas do meu assoalho?

- Sim. – respondeu Roy de repente – Adoraria se você fizesse isso para nós.

Ele riu e deixou que o grupo olhasse a casa. Se separaram para cada um olhar os cômodos com cuidado, mas a casa era pequena, tornando o trabalho bem curto.

Mustang ficou encarregado do quarto. Revirou tudo de cima a baixo, mas não esperava encontrar nada. O cara era esperto.

Entretanto, para seu assombro, o Coronel achou um álbum de recortes debaixo da cama. Um álbum de recortes sobre o caso _Save Them._

Olhou os pedaços de jornal colado procurando por mais alguma coisa fora do comum. Infelizmente, fora o acervo em si, não havia mais nada.

Uma mão enluvada se apoiou em seu ombro.

- O que achou aí Coronel? - perguntou Edward olhando sobre o ombro de Roy.

- Só um álbum de recortes do caso.

O loiro o encarou intrigado.

- Só?

- Sim. É que considerando que o caso é famoso, é comum que pessoas loucas tenham recorte de assassinos.

O mais novo suspirou e o mais velho quase fez a mesma coisa.

Lavanda... Edward cheirava a lavanda...

O jovem alquimista falou alguma coisa que o moreno não entendeu.

- O que disse? – perguntou se virando e olhando para o loirinho com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ed ficou da cor do seu casaco.

- Eu disse "Tem cada louco por aí"

Mustang assentiu.

- Verdade...

Os dois saíram do quarto, largando a pasta no lugar onde a encontraram. O Coronel marchou até onde os outros esperavam, encarando o suspeito.

- Já olhamos tudo. – disse Roy olhando feio para o suspeito – Se precisarmos de mais alguma coisa, avisamos.

Sloam Mortimer olhou para ele e então para Edward e começou a gargalhar como um louco. Ria como um condenado.

- Boa sorte na captura do pedófilo. – ele olhou para Ed como se despindo-o e comendo-o com o olhar. Instintivamente, Mustang se colocou na frente do loiro, protegendo o que era seu por direito – Vão precisar.

E ele os conduziu para fora de sua casa sem dizer mais nada.

Já nos carros, ele contou o que achou debaixo da cama. Todos acharam esquisito, mas nada comprometedor. De qualquer modo, não havia nada que evitasse que eles suspeitassem de Mortimer.

Afinal de contas, uma bota dele foi encontrada na cena do crime, suja de sangue.

E depois do olhar que ele lançou a Edward... Roy suspeitava dele mais e mais.

Naquela tarde, o Coronel deu ordem para que o sangue nas botas de Sloan fosse analisado para saber se era da mesma origem do sangue encontrado nos locais. Além disso, Mustang organizou quem iria cuidar das escoltas e quem iria olhar os arquivos de Gregory junto com Hawkeye e Havoc.

Já com tudo finalizado, não restou nada para fazer naquela tarde de domingo, ele dispensa a tropa.

Quando estava saindo, Roy notou um barulho metálico no pátio do quartel. Virou-se e se deparou com Al carregando um Ed adormecido nos ombros.

Depois dessa, nosso Coronel teve de correr para sua casa para não sair correndo atrás do loiro.

Chegou em sua casa com sua auto-vontade no limite. Tentou tudo para se controlar e não ir até os dormitórios e agarrar o loiro, arrastá-lo até a cama mais próxima e molestá-lo até ele estar pedindo por mais.

Fez de tudo para se distrair.

Até que só sobrou uma opção: deitar e dormir.

Nesse momento, foi como se o vento lhe sussurrasse palavras doces de "Boa Noite" e uma voz marota de narração falando "Era uma vez..."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Roy acordou naquela aurora gloriosa em um dos quartos da mansão._

_**Roy:**__ COMO ASSIM EU DORMIR!? ÇÇ_

_Tiop assim: te deram uma marretada de você desmaiou a noite toda e.e_

_**Roy:**__ mas eu precisa já ter ido pro castelo do Ed çç_

_U-U' a profecia dizia que você ia entrar no espinheiro ao nascer do sol._

_**Roy:**__ #olha pra fora da janela# O.O MAS TÁ AMANHECENDO!_

_Então corre né retardado? e.e_

_**Roy:**__ #pegando suas coisas e correndo até a entrada# Temos de correr! X-x_

_**Riza: **__Não necessariamente u-u ainda falta uns minutinhos pro amanhecer_

_**Roy:**__ por isso que temos de correr!_

_**Maes:**__ mas a profecia disse que era ao amanhecer o.o_

_**Roy:**__ Okey ¬¬ agora fala alguma coisa que eu não saiba_

_**Rosy: **__Querido, por que você não aproveita esse tempinho extra pra colocar suas calças? e.ê_

_**Roy:**__ #saiu correndo e nem pegou as calças# POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME FALOU NADA NARRADORA? Ò.Ó #se escondendo#_

_E perder a oportunidade de ver você pagando mico? xD_

_**Roy:**__ #xingando a narradora enquanto ia até o quarto colocar as calças. Ele volta e já está amanhecendo# Podemos ir agora que já está de manhã? ¬¬_

_**Todos:**__ Claro e.e_

_**Armstrong (aprendiz da Rosetta):**__ OH BRAVO PRÍNCIPE! #brilhinhos de sempre# não vê que isso tinha que ser assim! para podermos... #leva marretada do Roy#_

_**Roy:**__ cala a boca porra! Ò.ó ou você que indicar onde nós estamos com a sua tagarelice?_

_**Arm: **__Olha, ¬¬ comparando com a quantidade que Greed e Envy fizeram noite passada, eu tô até que quietinho._

_**Roy:**__ isso foi ontem a noite e.e e eu não ouvi nada e.ê agora eu quero silêncio._

_**Arm:**__ Sorry e.ê mas com eles ali, silêncio é o que você não vai conseguir._

_#Envy e Greed estão praticamente se enroscando na moita#_

_**Roy:**__ ... #veia pulsando na testa# por que eles tem de ir mesmo? Os assistentes das fadas?_

_**Riza:**__ porque a autora achou que seria mais hilário assim ú.ù _

_**Valen:**__ por isso ela colocou isso na profecia ú.ù_

_**Arm:**__ isso mesmo! #praticamente esfregando os músculos na cara do Valentine#_

_**Valen: **__#veia pulsando na testa. Ele agita a varinha e faz o Armstrong virar um sapo# #todo olham pra ele# o que foi? Ele tem de ir conosco, mas a profecia não falava nada se ele teria de ser humano ou não #sorriso diabólico#_

_**Todos:**__ verdade ñ.ñ #dando um passinho pra longe dele#_

_Agora será que vocês vão entrar? ¬¬ Ou vão ficar enrolando mais um pouquinho?_

_#eles começam a entrar na floresta#_

_O grupo avança devagar, porque tem de cortar vários espinheiros no caminho. O sol se infiltrava pela copa das árvores e pelos ramo dos espinhos, iluminando seus passos._

_**Roy:**__ alguém sabe pra onde temos de ir? O.o_

_**Valen:**__ eu sei :D #aponta direção#_

_**Envy:**__ é seguro seguir você?_

_**Valen:**__ é claro que é n.n conheço essa floresta como a palma da minha mão._

_#e meia hora depois eles estavam perdidos#_

_**Valen: **__NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO \Ç.Ç/_

_**Envy:**__ eu sabia que seguir um mago desmiolado daria nisso e.e_

_**Rosy:**__ e como nós vamos sair daqui o.o_

_**Envy:**__ Greed dá um jeito nisso n¬n_

_**Greed:**__ por que eu? ¬¬_

_**Envy:**__ #cochicha alguma coisa pra ele#_

_**Greed:**__ o¬o #aponta direção# por aqui_

_**Rosy:**__ o que disse pra ele Envy? O.o_

_**Envy:**__ naaaaada x3 _

_**Rosy:**__ Oh! Você vai dar pra ele de novo! :O_

_**Envy:**__ NÃO É NADA DISSO #vermelho#_

_**Todos:**__ seeeei..._

_E eles prosseguem, recebendo marretadas do Envy e.e_

_Greed milagrosamente consegue achar o caminho até o templo. Fortaleza ficava no meio do espinheiro, mas ao redor dele não havia um espinho sequer em um raio de 5 metros do lado de fora. Era um templo branco, no meio de uma clareira, com um círculo de pedras brancas ao redor._

_**Roy: **__eba! \o/ #sai correndo na direção do templo#_

_**Valen:**__ PERA AÍ! O-O_

_**Roy:**__ #ele bate de cara no campo de força do templo#_

_**Todos:**__ #gotinha#_

_**Valen:**__ eu tentei avisar u.ù_

_**Roy:**__ como nois entra aí? Çç_

_**Riza:**__ já experimentou chamar o guardião do templo e pedir pra entrar? e.e_

_**Roy:**__ #gotinha# podia ter falado isso antes..._

_**Envy:**__ #batendo palmas# OH de casa!_

_**Mehtevas:**__ #saindo de lá de dentro# Sim? o.o #olha pra comitiva# Ah sim! Deve ser o príncipe escolhido e a Sociedade. n.n Por favor... #ele abre uma brecha no campo de força# ... entrem n-n_

_Nossos heróis entraram no tal templo, seguindo Mehtevas. Ele os levou até uma espécie de altar._

_**Meh:**__ você não imaginam o nº de vezes que aquele pedófilo de bosta nos atacou hoje e.e e ainda é de manhã. #pegando a tal Carta Branca do altar# aqui está :D boa sorte genti \O/_

_**Roy:**__ #gotinha# é só isso?_

_**Meh:**__ o que tava esperando? O.o_

_**Roy:**__ algo mais complicado_

_**Meh:**__ que nada xD #nessa hora se escuta um estrondo do lado de fora# PUTA MERDA! Ò.Ó9 Aquele bastardo não desiste não?_

_**Rosy:**__ o que foi isso? O.o #derruba uma plantinha qndo se vira#_

_**Meh:**__ ninguém e.e só o _Save Them_ atacando de novo._

_**Envy:**__ só isso neah? #gotinha#_

_**Meh:**__ mas não se preocupem ù.ú eu tenho um túnel secreto que vai levá-los pra mais perto dos pântanos _

_**Valen:**__ não nos falaram nada de pântanos o.o_

_**Meh:**__ claro que não e.ê poucas pessoas sabem dessa parte porque foi a autora dessa fic que inventou e-ê_

_**Todos:**__ ahhhh #gotinha#_

_Mehtevas puxa todo mundo até um poço velho._

_**Meh:**__ é só você pularem aqui e..._

_**Agome (do Inuyasha):**__ NÃO PULEM AÍ! O.O VOCÊS VÃO PARAR 500 ANOS NO PASSADO E ENCONTRAR UM MEIO YOKAI MUITO GROSSO!_

_#gotinha# anime errado amiga_

_**Agome:**__ foi? ñ.n desculllpaaaaa eu sabia que não podia confiar na Kikyou pra me mostra o caminho certo ¬¬ #sai#_

_**Todos:**__ #gotinha#_

_**Meh:**__ enfim... vocês pulam por esse poço e então sigam pela passagem da esquerda (a direita vai de volta pra cidade). Vocês vão andar um bocadinho, depois o túnel vai subir e vocês vão sair na raiz de uma árvore. Dêem três batidas no tronco dessa árvore pra fechar a passagem :D_

_**Rosy:**__ valeu cara :)_

_**Meh:**__ valeu o cacete ¬¬ vocês só passam se ganharem no par ou ímpar_

_**Roy:**__ heim!? o.o_

_**Meh:**__ brincadeira xD #levantando a tampa do poço pra eles# boa viajem meus amigos :3_

_Eles pulam no poço e fazem o que o Mehtevas falou. Nosso grupinho vai sair debaixo de um carvalho enorme. Valentine dá as três batidinhas saltitando de uma maneira muito gay._

_**Valen:**__ não é gay! Ò.ó Só é alegre x3_

_#gotinha# ou isso_

_**Maes:**__ pra onde temos de ir depois disso? o.o_

_**Rosy:**__ algo me diz que é por aqui x3 #apontando para uma direção qualquer#_

_**Roy:**__ se você diz isso... #gotinha#_

_Todos seguem Rosetta pela floresta de espinhos. Mas nem mesmo ela sabia pra onde estava indo..._

_**Rosy:**__ é claro que eu sei xD_

_Pra onde vocês tão indo então? e.e_

_**Rosy:**__ surpresa x3_

_#gotinha#_

_Enfim... Eles chegaram em outra clareira que tinha uma mansão negra._

_**Rosy:**__ TA-DAN! A casa do _Save Them!_ /O/_

_**Todos:**__ O.O_

_**Valen:**__ POR QUE DIABOS NOS TROUXE AQUI!? Õ-Ô_

_**Rosy:**__ é pra gente detonar com a casa dele –q #sorriso de gato Cheshire# _

_**Todos:**__ #gotinha#_

_**Roy:**__ alguém tem um fósforo então? #gota#_

_**Rosy:**__ #já com todo um aparato de pirotecnia# 83 _

_E rapidamente Flora Rosetta põe fogo em tudo._

_**Donatella:** #dentro da casa# NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOO FLORAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Rosy:** HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO, EU MATEI A DONATELLA!!!!! \O/_

_**Todos:**__ O-O #gota gigante#_

_**Rosy:**__ aheim, voltando a programação normal e.e_

_É quando um mapa sai voando da casa do pedófilo e cai próximo aos nossos heróis._

_**Envy:**__ #pegando o mapa# Hei! Gente! O.o é um mapa da floresta de espinhos!_

_**Riza:**__ exatamente como a profecia disse que iria acontecer o.o_

_**Roy:**__ #tendo uma queda de animes# Essa profecia previu TODA a nossa viagem?_

_**Riza:**__ obviu neah? e.ê_

_**Roy:**__ #hiper mega gota#_

_**Rosy:**__ o que você esperava de uma autora baka de fics? –oi_

_Enfim... seguindo o mapa, nossos heróis puderam se aventurar com mais segurança pelos espinhos, rapidamente chegando a uma área desértica. Ao longe podia se ver o pântano que foi falado e outro descampado._

_**Roy:**__ deserto... nem vou perguntar e.e_

_Mas sem que Roy e seu grupo soubesse, _Save Them_ e o Fado Rabugento haviam tramado contra eles..._

_Nessa hora, um feixe de coisas verdes brota do chão..._

_**Roy:**__ TENTÁCULOS! DE NOVO NÃO.... ÇÇ_

_Não são Tentáculos ¬¬ são só espinhos_

_**Roy:**__ ah tahhhhh :3 assim é melhor_

_¬¬ não sei porque_

_Enfim... _Save Them_ e o Fado Rabugento (Sloan Mortimer) estavam lá, em uma carruagem puxada por monstros voadores feitos de fumaça._

_**Sloan:**__ pensaram que seria fácil assim chegar no castelo?_

_**Roy:**__ na verdade eu pensei o.o_

_**Todos (incluindo vilões):**__ ¬¬' #gota gigante#_

**ST:**_ enfim neah... ¬¬ Sem ferro... # monstros feitos de ferro emergiram da terra# ... Não se passa #risada do mal#_

_**Roy e os outros: **__#lutando contra os monstros#_

_Roy percebeu rapidamente que a espada que ele havia ganhado de Riza era mais especial do que ele imaginava. Podia facilmente fatiar metal se quisesse. Cortou os monstros com graça e força, correndo na direção do pedófilo e do Fado do mal. Entretanto, eles tinham sumido._

_**Roy:**__ covardes! Ò.ó_

_**Rosy:**__ Roy! __X-x temos de correr! #derruba três inimigos por causa dos babados do vestido#_

_**Roy:**__ #se defendendo de um ataque# pra onde? X-X_

_**Envy:**__ pro pântano! o/_

_O príncipe ainda destruiu outros quatro monstros de lata antes de sair correndo atrás dos outros para o pântano. Na verdade, aquele nem sempre foi um pântano. Cem anos atrás aquilo era o fosso do castelo. O que indicava que eles deveriam estar perto..._

_Nosso grupinho entrou na água em um barquinho estrategicamente posicionado. Os homens de lata os seguiram a pé e afundaram, não saindo do fundo._

_**Maes:**__ SI FUDERAM! XD_

_**Todos:**__ #gotinha#_

_**Maes:**__ desculpa aew gente xD não pude resistir._

_Anyways... e.e O barco deslizava com graça pelas águas sujas, até que alguma coisa prendeu nele e não o deixou sair do lugar._

_**Roy:**__ o que será isso? O.o_

_**Riza:**__ é uma boa hora pro Armstrong ser útil e olhar lá embaixo pra gente_

_**Arm:**__ #ainda sapo# ¬¬ #cara de "não vou, nem que a vaca tussa"#_

_**Riza:**__ #sorriso doce e uma pistola na mão# é melhor ir agora mesmo :)_

_**Arm:**__ çç #medo#_

_O sapinho vai olhar o que é, mas volta correndo e com mais medo do que antes. Todos o encaram sem entender, até que um braço de um zumbi._

_**Envy:**__ ZUMBI!!!! ÇÇ_

_**Harry:**__ INFERI! ÇÇ_

_#chuta o Harry pra fora# Envy, você é praticamente um zumbi também õ.ô_

_**Envy:**__ eu sei çç mas eu ainda tenho medo_

_#queda de anime# ai meus ovários ¬¬_

_Nossos heróis começam a atacar/lançar magia nos mortos-vivos, mas nada adiantava. Roy começava a entrar em desespero, sem saber o que fazer e já vendo o sol ficar vermelho no horizonte. Não tinha muito tempo..._

_Foi quando ele caiu na água._

_Os zumbis começaram a puxá-lo para baixo... o príncipe se debatia muito. Se debateu tanto que perdeu o fôlego. Respirou água sem querer e... Percebeu que podia respirar debaixo d'água!_

_#narradora pára de narrar por alguns segundos# ... eu achei que dessa vez ele iria morrer de vez e me deixar em paz e.e_

_E percebeu que os mortos-vivos estavam se queimando toda a vez que tocavam nele. Foi quando a genialidade principesca resolveu olhar pra sua mão e se tocou que aquilo tinha haver com o anel que Envy havia lhe dado de presente._

_**Frodo (de O Senhor dos Anéis):**__ É O UM ANEL! Ò.Ó_

_...ZOE! GUARDA MELHOR A PORRA DOS TEUS LIVROS DE FICÇÃO!_

_**Zoe King (a autora):**__ ahh #gotinha# sorry_

_#Frodo vai embora#_

_Okz, continuando..._

_**Sam de O Senhor dos Anéis:**__ SENHOR FRODO!!! ;-;_

_#tem uma queda de anime#_

_#narradora tá com cara assassina#_

_**Zoe:**__ Sammy... é melhor a gente ir andando também ñ.n..._

_#os dois saem#_

_CONTINUANDO! ¬¬ Roy se aproveitou disso para se livrar dos zumbis que estavam segurando o barco e para ajudar o barco a chegar na outra margem._

_**Roy:**__ #saindo da água# ufa o.o_

_**Greed:**__ ufa digo eu x.x #se vira pro Envy, que tá grudado nele# já pode me largar agora amor x-x_

_**Envy:**__ çç_

_Então nosso grupinho começa a olhar em volta do segundo nível da floresta de espinhos. Estes espinhos eram diferentes dos anteriores. Não havia nenhuma brecha entre eles, nenhuma maneira de passar. E eles eram venenosos. Caso algum deles fosse espetado, morreria. Entretanto, os espinheiros tinham botões de rosas neles._

_Quando estavam quase completando a volta, eles escutam a carruagem do povinho do mal se aproximando._

_**Roy:**__ para um pouco aí _

_O que foi agora? ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ Cadê o Xis? O-O_

**ST:**_ Não tem x nenhum ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM? O.O_

_**Sloan:**__ não tendo e.e isso não vai nos deter de capturar o menino #sorriso diabólico# mas isso aqui vai deter vocês..._

_Ele fala isso e materializa um dragão negro..._

_**Harry Potter:**__ RABO CORNEO HÚNGARO! __Ò.Ó_

_... #veia pulsando na testa#_

_**Harry:**__ certo ;-; já tô voltando pra casa_

_ótemo ¬¬_

_Os vilões se afastaram da cena, deixando nossos heróis para enfrentar o monstro._

_**Roy:**__ #se esquivando dos jatos de fogo# Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! X-x_

_**Riza:**__ Eu e as outras fadas podemos segurá-lo por uns instantes! Aí você corta o pescoço de-_

_Nesse momento uma labareda acerta Roy com tudo._

_**Maes:**__ ESSA NÃO! O-O E agora José!?_

_**Roy:**__ #saindo de baixo do fogo intacto# eu já disse que não me chamo José ¬¬_

_**Maes:**__ COMO VOCÊ SOBRERVIVEU MEU AMIGO! ÇÇ_

_**Rosy:**__ Capa anti-fogo xD nunca saia de casa sem uma_

_**Riza:**__ ROY! NO 3... #ela espera um pouco# TRÊS!_

_As fadas lançam um feitiço juntas no dragão que para como uma estátua por uns segundos. Roy corre em direção a cabeça dele. Maes faz um apoio para ele pular. O príncipe salta e decepa a cabeça do monstro com um único golpe..._

_**Eragon: **__VOCÊ MATOU UM DRAGÃO! \O/_

_...#olhar assassino#_

_**Zoe:**__ Eragon... querido... ñ.n porque você não vai ver onde a Arya está?_

_#ele sai#_

_Isso já tá ficando ridículo ¬¬_

_Foi quando Roy percebe que já está no por-do-sol._

_**Roy:**__ que horas são! O.o_

_**Greed:**__ 17:54, horário de Brasília o.o_

_**Roy:**__ #caindo de joelhos, decepcionado# então nós perdemos? Çç_

_**Riza:**__ opa o.o esqueci de uma coisa: tem de contar sem o horário de verão._

_**Roy:**__ ... TEMOS SEIS MINUTOS PRA ACHAR A PORRA DO XIS!_

_**Maes:**__ Roy..._

_**Roy:**__ o que foi? Ò.o_

_**Maes:**__ #apontando para um xis gigante que o dragão tinha feito com seu bafo de fogo#_

_**Roy:**__ XIIIIISSSS \O/_

_Ele ia se posicionar bem na frente do xis quando _Save Them_ chegou lá junto._

_**Roy:**__ #veia pulsando na testa# EU NAUM TENHO TEMPO PRA VOCÊ AGORA!_

**ST:** _que pena... #as flores começam a se abrir assim como o caminho na frente deles# Quer apostar corrida? #sorriso maligno#_

_**Roy:**__ o que você..._

_Mas ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois nesse momento as rosas negras do espinheiro floresceram, abrindo um caminho na frente do xis. _ST_ correu sem esperar mais nada pelo caminho estreito e Roy o seguiu para não ser deixado do lado de fora. Os companheiros dele poderiam chegar lá através do vôo, e Maes seria carregado por uma das fadas. Mas ele teria de mostrar seu valor: teria 3 minutos e 46 segundos e alguns centésimos pra atravessar aquele caminho tortuoso. A desistência nem passou pela sua cabeça, afinal de contas, ele estava lutando pelo amor de sua vida..._

_Ficou ombro a ombro com _SaveThem_, um tentando derrubar o outro. Ambos correndo pelo caminho de espinhos que começava a se fechar. _

_O príncipe sentia os espinhos roçarem suas pernas, mas ele não podia parar. Por Edward, não podia parar. Avistou a saída a sua frente e na mesma hora sentiu que seu oponente lhe aplicava uma rasteira. Perdeu o equilíbrio, caiu, mas levantou na mesma hora. Iria ganhar._

_Superou _Save Them_ por alguns metros e então saltou para sair da floresta de espinhos._

_**Roy:**__ #rolando no chão com dor# X-X_

_O que foi agora criatura ignóbil? ¬¬ você acabou de ganhar sabia?_

_**Roy:**__ eu sei x-x mas entrou um espinho na minha bunda._

_**Todos:**__ #tem queda de anime#_

_**Riza:**__ ¬¬ #puxa o espinho com tudo#_

_**Sloan:**__ se fudeu cara #sorriso maligno# Vai morrer em cinco minutos_

_**Roy:**__ çç_

_#cinco minutos depois#_

**ST:**_ POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO MORREU! Ò-Ó_

_**Roy:**__ #vivinho e bebendo suquinho# não sei o.o por que eu não morri se os espinhos eram letais?_

_**Envy:**__ AH EH! :D Esqueci de falar que o anel também era anti-veneno_

_**Todos:**__ ... #gotinha#_

_**Sloan e **_**ST**_**:**__ Enfim... tamu indu pro castelo e.e #entram no palácio#_

_**Roy:**__ VAMOS! Ò.Ó9_

_**Pedro Bial:** AGORA, NOSSOS PARTICIPANTES ENTRARAM NO PALÁCIO MAIS VIGIADO DO BRASSIIILLLLLLLLLLLL! \O/_

_#gotinha#_

_Nossos heróis entram no palácio e logo são surpreendidos por um exército de teares, fusos de fiar _(N/A: isso é tiop uma máquina de fazer fios de tecido e tecidos e o fuso eh como eles chamavam os carretéis de linha, sow que ele tinham uma parte pontuda que pode furar o dedo )_, e máquinas de costura possuídas por demônios._

_Os apetrechos de costura começam a atacar nossos heróis que rapidamente ficaram em desvantagem..._

_**Roy:**__ NARRADORA! #Desvia de um monte de agulhas assassinas# AJUDA! ÇÇ_

_Não posso fazer nada o.o minha função é só narrar_

_**Roy:**__ ÇÇ #ele cai no chão, derrubado por um dos oponentes#_

_E Roy teria morrido lá se não fosse a interferência de um rapaz de cabelos cor de bronze, pele cor de piso branco de banheiro e olhos estranhamente dourados, que rapidamente acabou com quase todos os monstros (os que sobraram fugiram)._

_**Rapaz ruivo:**__ desculpem, mas vocês viram uma garota retardada e apalermada por aí? O.o_

_**Maes:**__ e quem é você o-O_

_**Rapaz: **__Ah sim! o.o Meu nome é Edward Cullen_

_**Fãs de Twi que estavam lá presentes (Deus sabe como elas chegaram lá no castelo e.e):**__ EDWARDDDDDDDD #Olhitos brilhando#_

_**Roy:**__ Edward Colher? O.o_

_**Fãs de Twi:**__ #quase matando ele#_

_**Edward C.:**__ não n.n Cullen. __Eu estou procurando uma garota mais ou menos dessa altura #faz com a mão a altura da Bella# com cabelos e olhos castanhos, muito retardada e sem vida própria. Vocês a viram? o.o_

_**Roy:**__ desculpa cara o.o não vimos não_

_**Rosy:**__ mas por que você tá procurando uma garota assim? õ.o Sua namorada?_

_**Ed.C: **__Que nada e.e Eu NUNCA namoraria ela. Não fala isso perto do meu namorado ou ele me mata x-x_

_**Fãs de Twi:**__ #ficam petrificadas#_

_**Riza:**__ #erguendo sobrancelha# namorado? õ.o_

_**Ed.C:**__ eah :D Jake Black. __Conhecem?_

_**Fãs de Twi:**__ #tem um ataque cardiovascular#_

_**Riza:**__ lamento, não o.o._

_**Roy:**__ se você tem namorado, por que tá procurando por essa garota? õ.õ_

_**Ed.C:**__ Porque ela vai acabar se machucando. E ela é a melhor amiga do meu Jake. n¬n_

_**Roy:**__ ahhhhhh taáaaaaaa :D A gente avisa ela que você a está procurando se a gente a ver._

_**Ed.C:**__ valeu cara :3 E pode falar pra ela ficar longe de qualquer coisa perigosa também? e.e _

_**Roy:**__ Sim, sim :3_

_#Edward Cullen sai de cena procurando pela apalermada Bella#_

_**Roy:**__ garoto bonzinho esse Cullen n.n_

_**Riza:**__ não sabia que era gay O-O_

_**Envy:**__ Queriidaaaaa e.e #voz de bixa# tava na cara!_

_**Todos:**__ #gotinha#_

_Enfim neah... e.e_

_Nossos heróis começam a marchar pelo castelo até chegarem a torre do quarto mais alto, da torre mais alta._

_**Roy:**__ certo! Maes, me passa a carta._

_**Maes:**__ é pra... #percebe que a carta sumiu# SUMIU! ÇÇ_

_**Roy, Riza e Rosy:**__ COMO ASSIM SUMIU!? Ò-Ó_

_**Envy:**__ hei! O.o a porta tá destrancada_

_Eles correm para o quarto e encontram uma cena de luta se desenrolando. Alphonse lutava com tudo que podia contra _Save Them_ e contra Sloan._

_**Al:**__ NÃO VÃO PASSAR! Ò.Ó9 SÓ QUEM TEM SANGUE REAL!_

_**Sloan e **_**ST:** _#Lutando contra ele#_

_**Roy:**__ por que a do sangue real? O.o_

_**Al:**__ #pára a luta no meio# por causa da... #nesse momento de distração ele é derrotado#_

_**Sloan:**__ FINALMENTE! #ele põe a mão na cortina e é desintegrado#_

_**Roy:**__ WTF! O.O_

_**Al:**__ voltando ao assunto e.e só gente de sangue real azul pode abrir a cortina encantada sem ser morto._

_**Roy:**__ não tinham me falado essa parte o.o_

_**Riza:**__ eu falei que tinha que ter sangue real e.e eu só não disse porque_

_Nesse momento, _Save Them_ levanta um sino e mostra para todos._

**ST:**_ Agora... Meu caro príncipe... Abra a cortina e me traga o príncipe Edward até mim, ou eu vou chamar todos os demônios desse castelo com esse sino mágico._

_Roy olha pro vilão com ódio._

_**Roy:**__ PQP! Ò.Ó por que você é tão amargo com a vida!?_

**ST:**_ Por causa do que fizeram comigo quando eu era menor e.e ninguém me ajudou, assim como ninguém vai te ajudar agora. Vou tirar o que há de mais precioso na sua vida! #risada maléfica#_

_**Roy:**__ ...#começa a rir também#_

_**Riza:**__ Por que você tá rindo topera? e.e_

_**Roy:**__ digamos que ele merece um castigo por ter olho gordo..._

_E o Príncipe mostra o dedo médio pro pedófilo. E nesse dedo médio está o anel que Envy havia lhe dado que, dentre outras coisas, também era anti-olho-gordo._

**ST:**_ O QUE!? NÃAAAAAAAAOOOOOO #se desintegra também, junto com o sino#_

_**Roy:**__ TA-DAN! XD_

_**Al:**__ você é o príncipe escolhido pra despertar meu nii-san? O.o_

_**Roy:**__ o próprio! O primeiro e único Roy Mustang! xD_

_**Al:**__ #começa a rir e disfarçar a risada com tosse# xD_

_**Roy:**__ algo engraçado com meu nome? Õ.o_

_**Al:**__ nada não xD #se afasta pra deixar Roy chegar até a cama# vá em frente e desperte meu onii-chan n.n_

_Nosso valente príncipe caminhou destemido até o dossel vermelho da cama dourada. Tocou a cortina com um pouco de receio, mas nada lhe aconteceu. Então ele arranca com tudo o cortinado, revelando um belo rapaz de cabelos loiros compridos que estavam espalhados pelos travesseiros dourados. Seu vestido branco fazia um belo contraste com a pele bronzeada e com seu auto-mail brilhante. Não dava para ver até onde ia o tal vestido, pois um cobertor vermelho cobria seu pequeno corpo. Os olhos permaneceram fechado, mas Roy sabia que quando o pequeno anjo abrisse, seriam dourados como a luz do sol..._

_**Valen:**__ PÁRA TUDO! O.O_

_**Todos:**__ o que foi!? O.o_

_**Valen:**__ tem uma coisa com a maldição do Edo que eu só tô me lembrando agora..._

_**Roy:**__ e o que é? Ô.Õ_

_**Valen:**__ Se ele acordar agora, vai envelhecer o.O_

_**Roy:**__ #olhando com carinho para Edward# mas eu quero ver ele envelhecer... Sabe... Virar um adulto de verdade... Fazer a primeira barba... Chegar a maior idade... chegar aos 30... começar a ter cabelo branco... n.n #devaneios de um idiota apaixonado# #detalhe: enquanto foi falando isso, ele foi se aproximando dos lábio de Edo#_

_**Valen: **__#dando uma marretada no Roy# NÃO ASSIM IDIOTA! Ò.Ó Quis dizer que ele vai envelhecer os 100 anos que ele passou dormindo todos de uma vez e vai morrer!_

_**Roy: **__... E O QUE A GENTE FAZ AGORA!? ÇÇ #olhando pro Maes e pras fadas#_

_**Rosy:**__ sie lah –q_

_**Riza:**__ não me pergunte o.o_

_**Envy:**__ disseram alguma coisa? n¬n #se enroscando com Greed#_

_**Maes:**__ Desculpa cara o.o eu não sou mago._

_**Valen:**__ eu tenho 3 soluções x3_

_**Roy:**__ #puxando a espada e ameaçando cortar o pescoço de Valentine# pode ir falando as 3 ¬¬_

_**Valen:**__ çç me solta que eu falo #Roy solta ele# Bom... nº 1 é tirar a inocência dele enquanto ele está dormindo U-U_

_**Roy: **__...fora de cogitação_

_**Valen:**__ a nº2 é adormecer junto com ele :3_

_**Roy:**__ ...eu queria sair dessa vivo, e não semi-vivo #gotinha#_

_**Valen:**__ então só te resta a opção nº3 que é passar esse batonzinho aqui antes de beijar o príncipe :D_

_**Roy:**__ ...Será que ele ficaria muito zangado se acordasse e percebesse que foi violentado?_

_**Al:**__ violente meu irmão que eu castro você ¬¬_

_**Roy:**__ ... Me passa a porra do batom ¬¬_

_**Rosy:**__ AWE ROYZIN! \O/ Finalmente assumiu que é gay de verdade! #_ _derruba uma cadeira com o vestido enquanto lança raios de Traveco Power sobre o Roy#_

_**Roy:**__ NÃO SOU GAY! Ò.Ó9 EU SOU BI! BI!!!!_

_**Riza:**__ Cllllaaaaroooo e.e e o Papai Noel existe_

_**Papai Noel:**__ çç #nem se atreve a sair do pólo norte desde que levou tiro da Riza#_

_**Roy:**__ vão se foder ¬¬ as duas #pega e passa o batom#_

_**Valen:**__ mas esse ainda é bom :D é de framboesa!_

_Mas o príncipe não estava mais prestando atenção. Passou o tal batom e então o jogou de qualquer jeito em qualquer canto e beijou com delicadeza os lábios de Edward. Não foi nada muito forte, na verdade ele mal encostou seus lábios no loirinho. Mas a boca do príncipe adormecido parecia chamar pela sua e ele não hesitou em beijar com carinho mais uma vez aqueles lábios rosados. Surpreendeu-se quando a boca que ele osculava retribuía o beijo com igual carinho, só que com mais selvageria e desejo. Aproveitaria mais o beijo doce que estivera dando em seu pequeno precioso por mais tempo se pudesse, mas seu próprio desejo resolveu se manifestar e ele devolveu o beijo com igual intensidade. Aproveitou uma pequena brecha para lamber os lábio de Ed, pedindo por permissão para entrar..._

_**Os outros:**__ ahhh... achamos que tamu sobrando então vamu lah pra fora... #saindo pela tangente#_

_Mas os pombinhos não escutaram. Estavam ocupados demais em uma batalha bárbara entre suas línguas. Roy procurava uma brecha para penetrar na caverna bucal de Edward, mas toda vez que achava uma, tinha de defender sua boca daquela língua ávida por controlar a sua. A dança molhada se desenrolou por vários minutos. Cada momento foi frustrante, mas recompensador. Se fosse fácil, não teria tanta graça como aquilo estava tendo._

_Por fim, Mustang ganhou a batalha e pode conquistar a boca do loiro príncipe. Penetrou aquela boca com volúpia, rapidamente subjugando a língua do outro, transformando-a praticamente em uma escrava da sua, enquanto explorava cada recanto mais escuro daquela boca. Ouviu o outro gemer no beijo e sentiu um calafrio de excitação atravessar seu corpo em resposta. Tiveram que se separar por causa do ar que lhes faltou aos pulmões. Edward aproveitou o momento para abraçar Roy._

"_É Você!" exclamou beijando a região próxima ao lóbulo da orelha direita do moreno "Você veio me acordar!" disse apertando o outro em seus braços. Então encarou o mais velho nos olhos com um sorriso doce. "Sonhei com você esse tempo todo! Perdi a conta dos anos..."_

"_Um século?" perguntou Mustang beijando de leve a boca do loiro que sorriu um pouco mais e assentiu. "E eu sou exatamente tudo o você sonhou?" perguntou sorrindo marotamente._

_O loiro balançou a cabeça. "Não é não" E beijou o moreno com carinho "É muito melhor"._

_Roy riu, já com a idéia de uma boa brincadeira se formando em sua mente. Edward o beijou de novo, meio se jogando em cima dele, sedento da boca do moreno. Enquanto os lábios se apertavam em um beijo selvagem, as mãos ávidas dos dois procuraram despir seus corpos o mais rápido o possível. Mustang puxou o corpo do mais novo para fora das cobertas, descobrindo que e o vestido não era longo, chegando somente até os joelhos de seu pequenino. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo da saia, desejando tocar lugares onde nenhum outro havia tocado..._

_Nesse momento, ele resolveu colocar seu pequeno plano em ação. "Sabe..." disse o moreno "Eu na verdade vim aqui para conquistar esse reino a força. E você acaba de se tornar meu prisioneiro de guerra..." E ele rasgou uma tira grossa do vestido de Edward e amarrou seus pulsos acima da cabeça. "E eu vou te torturar... Até eu ficar satisfeito..." Dizendo isso, começou a rasgar várias partes do vestido, expondo praticamente todo o tronco do menor._

_O monarca de cabelos negros olhou para o lado e percebeu que havia vários brinquedos sexuais estrategicamente posicionados ao lado da cama, assim como um pote de lubrificante. Sorriu maliciosamente. A brincadeira seria ainda mais divertida do que ele esperava..._

_Seus lábios se perderam no pescoço do loiro, arrancando vários gemidos deste. Sorriu marotamente quando chupou aquela pele sensível da junção do pescoço com os ombros e deixou nela uma marca vermelha. Mas sua boca (e agora seus dedos) não pararam e continuaram, explorando o tórax de Edo. O ritmo era tortuosamente lento... demorou um século até que ele chegasse ao primeiro mamilo. Uma das mãos brincava com o membro ereto do rapaz por cima do vestido, enquanto a outra brincava com o mamilo rosado que a boca não estava chupando. Os lábios chupavam a região delicada e sensível com força, mas delicadeza, arrancando vários gemidos do jovem príncipe de cabelos dourados._

"_M-Mas r-rápido" Pediu ele entre gemidos, arqueando as costas para que sua pele tocasse mais o corpo do outro. Roy parou e fez que não com o indicador._

"_Pelo visto vou ter de ensinar boas maneiras a esse meu novo escravo..." E virou Edward bruscamente, ficando o menor de quatro para o maior. Afastou a saia branca para expor ainda mais o corpo de seu prisioneiro e começou a acariciar aquela região. Suas mãos passearam pelas coxas até a bunda, e de lá se separaram. Direta resolveu que queria brincar de "bola" e Esquerda rumou até a entrada, provocando o loiro com um dedo. A essa altura do campeonato, Ed já estava gemendo muito._

_A mão que antes estava provocando a entrada do loiro, agora deslizava até o lubrificante e lambuzava três dedos na substância gelatinosa. Esses dedos deslizaram de volta para a bunda do mais novo e o médio penetrou-o sem aviso prévio. O loiro voltou a arquear as costas e gemeu mais alto, chamando pelo moreno. Este sorriu e fez sua mão direita brincar com o membro do parceiro._

_O dede médio entrou e saiu do menor, se movendo em todas as direções. Mas ele sozinho não podia fazer muita coisa. E logo o dedo indicador se juntou ao médio dentro do rapaz loiro, que gemia sem parar. Os dois dedos se movimentaram como uma tesoura, tentando abrir o menor, enquanto tentavam chegar ainda mais fundo. Procurando..._

_Quando Edward praticamente gritou seu nome, Roy soube que seus dois dedos haviam encontrado o que procuravam. Sorriu e tentou acertar aquele ponto sempre que possível e de todas as maneiras que conseguia. Enquanto isso, a outra mão não deixou quieto o pênis do outro._

"_Roy..." gemeu Ed "... eu acho que... vou..." Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, o moreno deixou que sua mão direita pegasse um dos brinquedos que estavam do lado da cama. Um anel de silicone. O mais velho sorriu. A brincadeira iria ser muito interessante..._

_Colocou o anel no membro do loiro que o olhou sem entender. Em resposta, o moreno apenas sorriu de maneira maliciosa e voltou a fazer o que estivera fazendo antes. Quando o mais novo percebeu que aquele anel o impedia de ter o orgasmo que tanto queria, se agitou na cama, caindo de lado. "Tira isso... por favor..." suplicou olhando fundo nos olhos negros._

"_Na-na-ni-na-não" falou Roy baixinho enquanto recolocava o loiro de volta na posição de antes "Eu ainda não acabei de te torturar..." Dizendo isso, ele voltou a preparar a entrada apertada de Edward para as brincadeiras que viriam. Ao invés de colocar dois dedos, Mustang inseriu logo três, para agilizar as coisas, já que ele também queria muito se aliviar..._

_Os três dedos tocavam a próstata do garoto toda vez que o penetravam, mas devido ao anel que o mais velho havia posto no pênis dele, não havia a possibilidade de que o loiro gozasse a menos que o moreno lhe permitisse. _

_E ele não estava muito "permissivo" no momento._

_Terminou de preparar-lo e pegou um dos brinquedinhos que estavam ao lado da cama. Bolinhas anais. Hum... Divertido..._

_Eram várias bolinhas do tamanho de bolas de pingue-pongue ligadas por um fio maleável mais resistente. Roy colocou todas as quatro bolinhas dentro de Ed. O loirinho soltou um gemido fraco, mas que não foi nada comparado com os quase gritos que ele soltou quando Mustang puxou a primeira bolinha torturosamente lentamente, estimulando os nervos sensíveis da entrada do ânus do pequeno. Parou de puxar quando a bolinha estava quase saindo e lambeu ao redor da entrada, empurrando os músculos com sua língua e fazendo com que a bolinha saísse por si mesma e fazendo Edward praticamente gritar de prazer. _

_E aquela foi apenas a primeira._

_O loiro ainda teve de suportar a segunda, em que Roy foi ainda mais cruel, puxando-a ainda mais lentamente e ganhando um verdadeiro grito de prazer do seu "prisioneiro". Foi cruel também com as outras três bolinhas, indo cada vez mais lentamente._

_Quando terminou de puxar a última Edward gemeu com mais intensidade e encostou sua testa no colchão, arfando. Mustang sorriu ainda mais maliciosamente para si mesmo e pegou o último brinquedinho que estava do lado da cama: um vibrador._

_Colocou-o dentro de Ed que suplicou debilmente: "De novo não... por favor tira isso do meu pênis..." _

_O moreno riu. "Implore mais que talvez eu te ouça..." e ligou o brinquedo na velocidade um. Imediatamente, o loiro se contorceu de prazer, gritando. Afinal de contas, aquilo estava tremendo bem em cima de sua próstata._

_Roy deixou com que ele se contorcesse por uns dois minutos e então ligou na velocidade dois, fazendo o pequeno gritar. Virou seu "escravo" para encará-lo nos olhos, e com o movimento fez o vibrador entrar ainda mais fundo no corpo do mais jovem._

"_E então escravo?" perguntou com a voz rouca e sedutora. "Vou te dar um único desejo. Eu espero que você escolha bem... Não vai ter outra oportunidade de pedir nada" E encarou Ed com luxuria nos olhos. O loirinho retribuiu o olhar com desejo._

"_Eu quero gozar, meu amo. Por favor..." suplicou, colocando paixão e necessidade em sua voz. Mustang sorriu e beijou o mais novo de maneira lasciva, enquanto tirava o vibrador de dentro dele e o penetrava com seu membro._

_Edward voltou a gritar. Seu corpo todo estava muito sensível porque ele estava muito excitado..._

_O moreno começou a fazer movimentos de entra e sai com força e vontade, atingindo a mais do que estimulada próstata no processo, e fazendo o mais novo gritar sem parar._

_Movimentavam os quadris como loucos. Um desejando que o outro entrasse cada vez mais dentro de si e o outro querendo penetrar cada vez mais..._

_Quando sentiu que estava prestes a gozar, Roy puxou o anel que evitava que Edward atingisse o orgasmo. O loiro berrou o nome do outro e então sujou as roupas do moreno e a sua saia com sêmen. Mustang sentiu o ânus de Ed se contrair todo, as costas deles arquearem para aumentar o contato entre eles e ouviu seu nome ser chamado com desespero. Aquilo foi o suficiente para terminar tudo e fazer com que o mais velho ejaculasse tudo dentro do mais novo. A mente de Roy entrou em pane por alguns maravilhosos segundos e ele fechou os olhos com força, sentindo seu corpo todo se tencionar e então relaxar pro completo, liberando o líquido branco no interior de Ed._

_O príncipe moreno sentou o mais novo em seu colo e o tirou de dentro de si. "Eu te amo" falou ao ouvido do mais novo. Não teve uma resposta com palavras e sim com um beijo carinhoso na testa e outro nos lábios._

_**Edo:**__ já pode me soltar? x-x é muito chato ficar amarrado_

_**Roy:**__ #solta Edo# não gostou da brincadeira? Ó.ò_

_**Edo:**__ gostei sim "amo" x3 só que eu quero tirar o atraso com as mãos livres pra eu poder brincar também n¬n_

_**Roy: **__#dando uma risadinha# atraso de 100 anos..._

_**Edo:**__ eu ainda vou fazer você pagar por ter demorado tanto ù.ú Mas por enquanto... n¬n você pode me ajudar a tirar esse tal... Atraso..._

_E com isso, o monarca loiro deitou o moreno, querendo aprender a "cavalgar"..._

_E essa bela história saiu por uma porta e entrou pela outra.  
E quem souber, que conte outra._

* * *

**#Show pirotécnico# **

**#voz de narrador de rodeio# E COM VOCÊS....................... ZOE KING!!!!**

**#A autora aparece mandando beijinhos para o púlico#**

**DOMO!!!! Como vão xD?!  
Eu vou bem XD  
E eu sei que eu disse que só postaria o cap em 2 meses e.e mas jah que hj eh o último dia da novela "A Favorita" e algumas piadas são relacionadas a isso, resolvi postar logo xD**

**Lamento, mas naum conseguir fazer mais do que um cap ateh agora #gotinha# minha força de vontade precisa de no mínimo um mês para desenvolver um cap.  
E tiop, esse cap ainda foi uma porcaria na minha modesta opinião çç  
Eh que tiop, eu naum saibia exabamente o que fazer no sonho ó.ò admito isso. Não tinha muita idéia do que ia acontecer nesse cap. O "Alice" já tava pronto o tempo todo, por isso deu pra eu escrever quase tudo em 3 dias. Esse naum tinha roteiro pré-preparado ó-ò.  
Espero que gostem apesar disso ó.ò**

**E atendendo ao pedido da minha amiga Hinata, peço desculpas a qualquer um que tenha se ofendido com meus comentários sobre o Twilight/Crepúsculo. Eu ateh gostei do primeiro livro (eu ateh adotei o "'Edward me morda' way of life"). Mas depois do segundo... ¬¬ axo que vou ateh parar de ler. Mil perdões se alguem se sentiu ofendido. E algumas das piadas usadas hoje na minha fic não são originais minhas :3 os créditos vão para Robson Reis, autor das tirinhas "Crepusculinho" que são postadas no blog "Cabeça de Macaco". **

**Só naum peço desculpas por ofender agora uma certa autora que plagiou as idéias da minha fic ¬¬ Ela tinha postado no Nyah (um outro site de fics) Fico feliz que eles tenham removido a fic de lah.  
Agradeço a quem prefere o original xD (apesar de minha fic naum ser lah das melhores ó-ò eh bem fraquinha pra falar a verdade #a autora sofre de baixo auto-estima#)  
E se a tal autora estiver lendo isso, eu te desafio a ser melhor do que eu Ò.Ó #pára e pensa# ah eh xD vc naum consegue, por isso me copia XD**

**Okey, okey! Críticas a parte, agora que jah conhecem todos os suspeitos, vocês podem brincar de tentar adivinhar quem eh o culpado xD  
Axo que nenhum dos meus... "fãs" (vou deixar a modéstia de lado um pouco e chamar meus leitores desse jeito XD) não está familiarizado com livros de mistérios como eu estou o.o  
Tiop, assim que o último suspeito aparecer, pare e leia tudo de novo.  
Analize friamente tudinho.  
Acredite em tudo que eu falar, depois não acredite em mais nada.  
Não tente adaptar os fatos a sua teoria, adapte a sua teoria aos fatos.  
Assim, talvez vc tenha alguma chance de pegar o culpado XD  
E mais dicas: tem pistas na realidade e nos sonhos. Algumas piadas e coisas nonsenses que aparecem nos sonhos talvez naum sejam meras piadas...**

**Bom xD isso é por conta de vocês :3 Eu só vou falar que vocês tao certo, naum importa se estiverem errados. Então não confiem em mim XD**

**Mas enfim... VAMOS AOS AGRADECIMENTOS! \O/  
Premero, como sempre, a** _Hinata Himura_ **(minha miguxinha que me atura e minha professora de português particular XD), a **_Kiki _**(que tah sempre me dando apoio e falando babaquices comigo xD), a** _Kuroyama Izumi_ **(como eu te disse na resposta: eu naum sei se eles vao se beijar. Ou será que sei? #sorriso de quem sabe algo#), a **_Megume_** (naum tente me prender! Eu fujo usando uma lixa de unha como espada XD), a** _keikokawarii_ **(continue tentando desvendar o mistério. Quem sabe vc naum acerta :3 sow naum se esqueça de naum confiar em mim xD. E eu tb vou ler algo parecido para minhas netinhas XD eu tenho que propagar o yaoi pras próximas gerações \O/), a Elizia **_Kiyamada Oro-Chan_** (Ed? Gostando do Roy? xD boa piada), a **_Telpe_** (analise o caso que vc descobre quem eh o culpado xD), a** _.x_** (sow cuidado pra naum estragar o teclado ao babar xD) e aos anônios que naum se manifestam! \O/ Eu descobri o pq de naum ter mais reviews: eu tinha esquecido de deixar em aberto pros anonimos XB sorry people, jah corrigi o erro.**

**  
Gente, então, seu eu naum postar nada mais em um ano, eh pq eu vou estar estudando. Portanto me desculpem: estudos em primeiro lugar sempre! U-U  
Depois as perversões XD  
OKEY! ISSO EH TUDO!  
Kissus, Kissus e bye-bye  
FUI!**

_**PRÓXIMO CAP!  
**Espelho, Espelho meu.  
Quem há de salvar  
o príncipe que adormeceu?  
E quem há de se livrar  
do príncipe Roy tarado? xD  
"Branca de Neve" e o próximo cap retardado._


End file.
